The Last Stand (sequel to The Decision Between Two Worlds)
by RobynRosalie245
Summary: Finding out that Mr. Gold has a plan that jeopardizes Gerda's life, Henry and Regina travel through realms to reach Gerda first. View changes from StoryBrooke to Oz to the Enchanted Forest. When a magical talisman enters the Forest, Gerda must race against the Evil Queen to reach it first, if she has any hope of saving Michael and Robin, as well as the whole realm.
1. The Plan, the Mirror, and the Necklace

_In Oz, many years ago…_

The fading light of the day streamed through the dark forest, as the man wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead that had begun to form. "Don't walk too far ahead!" The man called out, smiling at his young daughter, who was a few feet in front of him. She had been straying further and further from her father by the minute.

The young girl turned back to her father, waving her little hand. "Well, then catch up, slow poke!"

The man rolled his eyes, grinning. "Slow poke, eh? We'll see about that, Gerda." Michael started to jog towards his daughter, laughing.

Gerda giggled at her father, running ahead. "Try to catch me daddy!"

Michael ran after his daughter, heaving their picnic basket over his shoulder. "I'm going to get you!"

As he ran Gerda, Michael noticed that the light had faded completely from the forest, making it even darker. He could barely see Gerda now. "Gerda!" Michael called out. "Gerda, I need you to-" Michael felt a root cover his foot, causing him to trip. Michael fell on the hard earth, cutting his hand. Michael lifted his head, no longer able to see his daughter's small outline.

"Gerda! Gerda, come back!" Michael tried to rise, crying out in pain. His ankle throbbed, perhaps broken. Willing himself to rise, Michael brushed the dirt from the front of his shirt, looking around.

"Gerda!"

* * *

Gerda, not realising her father was no longer chasing her, giggled as she ran through the forest. "I'm winning daddy, I'm winning!"

When Gerda didn't hear a response from her father, she stopped, looking back. "Daddy?" She called out. When she couldn't hear or see her father, Gerda started to cry. "Daddy, where are you?" She called out. Gerda started to run back to see if she could find him, only to trip on a root and fall forward onto the hard earth.

"Daddy." Gerda whimpered, lifting herself up from the ground. She wiped her nose on her sleeve, looking around. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know where her father was, and now she was hearing things.

Gerda, trying to find the source of the noise, finally rested her eyes on a nearby bush, which was rustling with movement.

"Daddy, are you in there?" Gerda asked aloud. She walked over to the bush, reaching out her hand to the bush. As she parted some of the greenery, she didn't see her father, but something else. A clawed hand reached out of the foliage.

"Daddy!" Gerda cried out, moving away from the bush as a flying monkey jumped out, screeching at her. Gerda moved backwards in quick steps, putting as much distance as she could between her and the creature. Her back hit a tree, and she was trapped, paralyzed with fear.

The flying monkey drew closer to her, breathing in and out in slow breaths.

Gerda looked around, hoping someone would be nearby. Seeing no one, Gerda stooped down and grabbed a stick, holding it out in front of her. "Get away!" She demanded. He flying monkey screeched once more, and pounced on Gerda, its claws cutting her arm.

"Ahh!" Gerda dropped her stick, but not before managing to give the flying monkey a sharp jab to the ribs. The monkey moved back, giving Gerda enough space to move away from it. She looked down at her arm, seeing the blood stain her coat.

"Oh, I see you ran into my pet." Gerda looked up, noticing she and the monkey were no longer alone.

A beautiful woman with red hair and a black pointed hat stepped out from the shadow, holding a broomstick in her hand. Her eyes were a bright and rare blue, but that wasn't what caught Gerda's eyes. It was the green colour of the woman's skin.

The flying monkey, seeing its master, walked over to the Wicked Witch of the West, who patted his fur.

She smiled at the girl wickedly. "What is a small child doing in my forest?" She demanded.

Gerda didn't answer, merely sniffling. Tears welled in her eyes as she clutched her arm. "Please ma'am, I was just running with my dad…"

"Your father allowed you to run in this forest? My forest?" The Wicked Witch exclaimed. Gerda looked at the woman's free hand, noticing the fireball forming in it.

"No one trespasses through my forest and gets away with it!" The Wicked Witch spat. She lifted her hand, ready to strike. Gerda closed her eyes, prepared for what was coming next.

But nothing happened. Gerda opened her eyes slightly, surprised to see that the fireball had disappeared. The Wicked Witch of the West looked down at the girl.

"No, I will not use magic." She turned away from Gerda, looking at the flying monkey. "Kill her."

The flying monkey screeched, flying at Gerda.

"No!" Gerda cried out, holding her hands out in front of her defensively. Just as the flying monkey reached Gerda's small hand, a blast of magic shot out from Gerda's hand, hitting the monkey square in the chest. The flying monkey fell to the ground, but shaking off the pain, flew forward again.

"Leave me alone!" Gerda shouted, another bout of magic shooting from her hands. With the threat of the flying monkey, Gerda's magic only grew more powerful, filling the forest with bright blue light. Gerda closed her eyes.

* * *

No longer hearing the flying monkey attack, Gerda risked letting her hands down as she opened her eyes. She saw the flying monkey lying on the ground, no longer breathing. Had she actually killed it?

"How did you do that?" Gerda saw the Wicked Witch step out from behind a tree. She looked down at the carcass of her now dead pet, and that was when Gerda noticed the scorch marks on the ground. What had she done?

The Wicked Witch of the West laughed wickedly, looking back at Gerda. "You are quite powerful for someone so young." She admitted, obviously impressed. But her tone became serious. "But I am afraid that I cannot allow someone so young and powerful to be a threat."

The Wicked Witch held up her hand, and a fireball began to form. She looked back at Gerda. "Goodbye, my pretty."

"Gerda!" Michael ran into the small patch where his daughter and the witch were standing, taking in his surroundings. He saw the dead flying monkey on the ground, his daughter holding her bleeding arm, and the Wicked Witch of the West aiming a fireball at his only family.

The Wicked Witch of the West looked at Michael, shocked. "Michael?" She questioned, the fireball still flaming in her hand.

"Daddy!" Gerda ran to her father, hugging his leg. The Wicked Witch of the West looked at the young girl. "It cannot be…" She stated, letting her hand drop.

Seizing the free moment, Michael scooped Gerda into his arms and took off running. He could hear the Wicked Witch screaming behind him, and saw fireballs firing through the trees. Gerda sobbed in her father's arms. "I'm scared, daddy."

"Everything will be alright, Gerda." Michael promised. "I will never let her hurt you again."

 **ONCE UPON A TIME FANFICTION: THE LAST STAND**

Chapter One: The Plan, the Mirror, and the Necklace

 _Years later, in Storybrooke_

Regina watched Robin cry over the spot in the pavement where the portal was only moments before. She watched as he slammed his fists against the concrete, again and again and again, as if something would happen. But nothing did. Gerda was gone.

Regina wanted to go to her true love, and tell him that everything was going to be alright, and that they would get Gerda back, but how could she confirm something she didn't know would happen? How could she give Robin false hope?

No, she couldn't tell Robin everything was going to be alright, but she could give him vengeance. She turned to Emma, who was standing only a foot away from her, and slammed her to the ground.

"Look what you've done!" Regina spat, trying to hit the Dark One. But Emma, whose ropes had fallen off, fought back, pushing Regina away.

"I didn't send her to Oz! She was pulled into the portal by someone else!"

"But you brought the portal here, and caused all of this, so you will be the one to pay." Regina stated, holding out her hand. A fireball formed in her palm. Regina looked up at Emma, smiling. "Seems like my magic has returned."

Emma sneered, forming a fireball in her hand as well. "Is this how it is going to end? You trying to kill me?"

Regina smiled wickedly. "Not trying. Succeeding." She reared back her hand, ready to hit the Dark One with all the magic she could muster.

"Stop!" Henry walked in between the two women, holding out his arms. "I won't let either of you do this!"

"Henry, move out of the way." Regina stated, staring past her son into the eyes of the Dark One. "She needs to pay for what she did to Gerda."

"Don't you remember how Emma was willing to kill you in order to see justice? Back when you were the Evil Queen?" Henry demanded. "She didn't kill you then, and I will not let you kill her now."

Henry stared at his adoptive mother, daring her to shoot her magic. Regina looked at her son, so determined to protect the Dark One. So determined to protect the woman that took his cousin away from him. Regina's niece.

Regina felt someone grab her wrist. Looking behind her shoulder, she saw Robin, tears glistening in his blue eyes. "Please Regina." He begged. "Don't do this."

Regina looked into his eyes, and feeling tears in her own eyes, nodded. She lowered her wrist, and glared at Emma. "I will not kill you." She spat.

Henry smiled at Regina and moved towards Emma. But to everyone's surprise, she didn't lower her hand. She tilted her head to the side. "But who said I wouldn't kill you?" Pushing Henry out of the way, Emma released her fireball.

Regina held up her arm in defense, too late to bring forth more magic. But Zelena wasn't. The Wicked Witch stood in front of her sister and countered the fireball. "You won't hurt my sister." She stated, staring down the Dark One.

By this time, David and Captain Hook had grabbed Emma's arms and forced her into a pair of handcuffs. As David hauled Emma off to the police car, Emma caught Henry's eye. He shook his head at her, and turned away, returning to Regina.

* * *

Mr. Gold had seen what happened. He watched Emma rip Gerda's heart out of her chest, and saw the portal open. He saw Regina tackle Emma to the ground, and also witnessed a pair of hands grabbing Gerda and pulling her into the portal.

He did not stay to see Regina almost kill Emma, however. He knew Emma or Zelena would sell him out. He needed to hide.

Walking quickly to his shop, Mr. Gold locked the door tightly behind him, and walked to his back room.

However, there was something Mr. Gold had noticed that he assumed no one else had. And that was Gerda's necklace being pulled off of her neck when she was pulled through the portal. Mr. Gold saw it snag on a jagged piece of concrete that had surrounded the portal.

Closing his eyes, Mr. Gold imagined the necklace, and then imagined it in his hand. Opening his eyes, he chuckled lightly to himself, for the necklace had appeared in his hand, almost like…

"So, my magic has returned." He stated out loud, examining the piece of jewelry he now held.

"It's too bad this little piece didn't grab any of Gerda's magic. It would have been invaluable." Mr. Gold sighed, walking over to a nearby cabinet. He locked the necklace inside, and tucked away the key in his pocket.

As he paced his shop, checking to make sure nothing had changed in the weeks he had been away, Mr. Gold's mind wandered back to the mirror he found in Zelena's house, recalling what it had told him. As long as Gerda was part of Emma's plans, he would gain everything he ever wanted. But if Gerda wasn't, then he would gain nothing.

A cold chill ran down Mr. Gold's spine. What if he did something wrong? What if opening the portal wasn't enough? Did Emma's plan have to be seen through fully for him to gain from it? Did they have to end up back in the Enchanted Forest once more?

"I need to talk to that mirror."

* * *

Belle could have sworn she had seen him standing on the other side of the portal. But as she looked around, she couldn't see Mr. Gold anymore.

Mary Margaret walked up to her and patted Belle's shoulder. "Don't worry, Belle. We'll find him." Mary Margaret assured her. But Belle shook her head. "That isn't what I'm worried about." She admitted. "It's what I'll do when I find him."

Mary Margaret looked at Belle, confused. Belle turned to her friend, tears in her eyes. "I saw Mr. Gold point at Roland. He told Emma to use Roland as bait, knowing Gerda would risk her life for him."

Mary Margaret felt her stomach drop. "Do you think Mr. Gold was working with Emma?" She questioned.

"Of course he was." The two women turned around, seeing Zelena linger nearby. "He led Emma to where I was hiding Gerda in the forest when he told me what Emma planned on doing with her." Zelena admitted. "When he told me and gave me his car keys, I assumed he didn't want any harm to come to my daughter either. Guess I was wrong."

Belle sighed, wiping at her eyes. "After everything that has happened to him, how could he do this? What caused him to turn against us?" She questioned, burying her head into Mary Margaret's shoulder. Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around her, trying to soothe her.

"Most likely motivated by gain." Regina and Henry had wandered over to Zelena, Henry holding his mother's hand. "There had to be something to Gerda being sucked into a portal that helped Mr. Gold in some way." Regina stated. Mary Margaret nodded. "That does make sense, looking at his past." Belle said, her voice muffled.

"Well, whatever Mr. Gold has to gain from Gerda being sucked into the portal, it still doesn't give us any way of bringing her back, does it?" Robin questioned, standing behind Henry. Roland was right beside him, clutching his father's hand.

Regina placed her hand on Robin's shoulder, trying to think of something to say. But nothing came.

Henry looked at all the adults surrounding him, taking in their sad faces. "Wat's the matter with all of you?" He demanded, walking into the centre of the group. They all looked up at him, including Belle, who lifted her head from Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"Here we are, talking about what happened to Gerda, and not coming up with a plan to bring her back!" Henry stated, obviously annoyed with them. "We haven't given up before, and we are not giving up now."

He turned to Belle. "Belle, we need to make another portal. Have any ideas?" Henry asked.

Belle shook her head. "No, I don't." Seeing the look on Henry's face, she snapped out of her sorrow about Mr. Gold. "But I will look in the library. Emma said she had taken some books from the library, though. Maybe there's something at her house."

"I'll go with you and look." Mary Margaret offered, walking away with Belle. Henry smiled, and turned to the others. "Mom, maybe Mother Superior could give us some help." He suggested.

"I'll go over and see what I can find. I'll give Roland to Granny." Robin stated, walking off to Granny's diner. Henry looked at Regina and Zelena. "Now there's just the three of us."

"I'm afraid that's not true, Henry." Regina stated, turning to Zelena. She grabbed her sister's wrist, and waving her hand over it, magically produced a leather cuff. She put it on her sister's wrist, preventing Zelena's magic.

"Just to be safe." Regina stated. "Now, we are going back to the hospital, and you will stay in your cell."

Zelena stared at her sister, flabbergasted. "After everything that just happened, you want me to go back to my cell? I just saved your life!"

"Yes, and put Gerda's life at risk!" Regina countered. "You kidnapped my niece, knocked out my son, and endangered not only yourself but also your unborn child, who just so happens to be Robin's baby as well." Regina finished, breathing heavily. Neither of the sister spoke for several moments.

Finally, Zelena broke the ice. "She asked if I wanted her back. Emma." Zelena admitted, looking at the shackle on her wrist. Regina looked at her, confused. "Emma asked if you wanted Gerda back? Why?"

"So she could use me. Use both of us." Zelena explained. "Look, I'm not proud of what I did, kidnapping her and all, but I had no choice. I couldn't see her otherwise." Zelena looked down for a moment, and when she looked back up, Regina could see tears in her sister's eyes.

"But when Mr. Gold told me about what Emma wanted to do to Gerda, I knew I had been betrayed. I couldn't let Emma hurt Gerda, so I took Mr. Gold's car and drove her into the woods. I told her to run when I heard Mr. Gold and Emma nearby. And I shook my head when Emma asked Gerda to choose between herself and Roland." Zelena admitted, expecting Regina to get angry.

But Regina didn't. She could understand why Zelena wouldn't want Gerda choosing Roland over herself. She would have done the same thing if Henry were in that situation. "This whole time, you wanted her back? Then why did you abandon her as a baby?" Regina questioned, her voice softer and more sympathetic.

Zelena sighed, looking at the ground. "I had no choice."

* * *

Mr. Gold pulled the mirror out of the chest, and waving his hand, magically hung it on the wall. He then walked up to the mirror, and placed his hand on the glass surface. "We need to talk." He stated out loud.

He waited, and a few moments later, saw the black and grey void of the mirror twist, the clouds reforming and moving around. He saw no face, but heard that familiar voice.

"You have done well, Rumpelstiltskin." The voice merely stated.

Mr. Gold removed his hand, looking into the void. "Does this mean I have succeeded? Will I now gain everything I could ever want?"

He waited a moment, before the mirror replied. "No."

He moved back, surprised by the answer. "But you said, if Gerda was a part of Emma's plan, I would gain everything I could ever want! She fell through the portal, what more could be asked for?" He demanded.

"Yes, the girl did fall through the portal, and is now in our land." The voice admitted. "However, she is not where she should be. Instead of coming through the portal into the Emerald City, Gerda fell through somewhere else, now lost in our land. This was something I did not suspect. Your help is still required."

"Oh is it now?" Mr. Gold stated, his teeth bared in anger. "I did what I was supposed to, and now, it is your turn to hold up the other end of the deal. I want what I earned."

"YET YOU DESERVE IT NOT!" The mirror bellowed, the void inside it now a mix of different reds. "THE GIRL IS THE FINAL PIECE TO MY PLANS, YET I STILL DO NOT HAVE HER. YOU HAVE DONE WELL TO GET HER THIS FAR, BUT YOU MUST FINISH THE JOB." The mirror commanded. Mr. Gold felt himself shake a little. He tried to stifle his fear. "What do I need to do?" He asked.

The void in the mirror paused, returning to its original shades of black and grey. "The mirror you are speaking to is from the land of Oz, found inside a chest that belongs to the Wicked Witch of the West, Zelena. Inside the chest is also an emerald necklace. Find a way to send this necklace to the girl, for the moment she puts it on, she will be transported to the Emerald City."

Mr. Gold rifled through the chest, finally finding the necklace the mirror described at the bottom. "How will this get Gerda into the city? Mr. Gold questioned, finding it curious how a necklace could transport someone from one place to another.

"The emerald inside the necklace is a piece of the emerald held in the heart of the city, right outside the palace." The mirror answered. "It has magical properties that allows someone to return to the city wherever they are in Oz. It was given to Zelena as a gift from Glinda."

Mr. Gold nodded, but remembering the woman couldn't see him, agreed." Alright. I will find a way to send this to her."

"Do not fail me, Rumpelstiltskin." The mirror warned. "If you do, you will suffer the consequences."


	2. A Different Approach

Chapter Two: A Different Approach

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

"Are you sure this wouldn't be a safe place for you and your father, Gerda?" Snow White asked, pointing at a small cottage hidden in the dense trees of the forest. "It is out of view from any village nearby." Snow White noted, pointing at all the trees and foliage that hid the small cottage from view.

Gerda shook her head, sighing for the umpteenth time.

"The cave we called home a few months back was supposedly hidden out of sight, yet the Huntsman still found my father." Gerda shuddered at the memory of seeing her father captured yet again by the Evil Queen. Closing her eyes, Gerda could remember the memory vividly.

She had been lying on the hard ground near the edge of the village, the Huntsman standing over her, his foot in her back to keep her from moving. She could remember the pain racing through her body as she watched her father hauled away by the Queen's guards.

A few months had passed since that winter day, and the memory now seemed more like a dream. But Gerda knew better. All she had to do was look at her father. The torture he had suffered within the walls of the Evil Queen's castle had taken their toll. He couldn't sleep through the night, only able to rest for two to three hours at a time before he jerked awake from a nightmare. He hardly ate, and when Belle tended to his wounds, Gerda could see how skinny her father had become.

No, what Michael had gone through was no dream, and Gerda swore she would never let that happen to her father again. So, while Michael rested inside their hideout, for they had left the Dark One's manor, Gerda searched for a new home.

Gerda opened her eyes, and shook her head. "No, this isn't the place. We should keep going."

Snow White rolled her eyes. "Gerda, we've been looking for a safe haven for three days. We're running out of options. You may end up in the mountains."

"If that would protect my father, then so be it." Gerda stated, ending the conversation. When Snow White didn't counter, Gerda continued down the forest path, looking at the map the Dark One had given her as she went. "Besides, the Evil Queen wouldn't bother looking in the mountains anyway. They are too high up for her army to attack."

"Yes, that is true." Snow White agreed. A coy smile played at her lips. "Then how do you expect to get Michael up there?" She asked.

Gerda stopped. Snow White assumed Gerda would turn around and make a snarky comment, or even stick out her tongue. So she didn't expect tears to be glistening in Gerda's eyes when the girl turned to look at her. "I don't know, but I have to try." Gerda croaked.

"Oh Gerda." Snow stated, rushing forward to wrap her arms around her young friend. Gerda had reached her breaking point, crying into the princess's shoulder. "I just can't stand to see him like this."

Gerda stated, trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I thought he would get better, but he is always so fearful, expecting the Evil Queen to show up and capture him again."

Snow White sighed. Michael hadn't said anything, but everyone knew he was scared of being captured once more. He had endured far more torture from the Evil Queen than anyone else Snow White knew, including the Huntsman. And that was saying something, considering the Evil Queen had taken his heart, as punishment for not killing Snow White and ripping out her heart.

Guiding Gerda over to a nearby log, Snow White rubbed Gerda's arm consolingly, remembering that her mother did the same thing for her when she was younger. Maybe Gerda's mother had a way of consoling her?

"Gerda," Snow started, brushing back some hair from Gerda's face. "How did your mother console you, when you were upset?"

Gerda stopped crying, lifting her head. "I don't remember. My mother died when I was just a baby." Gerda admitted. She gave Snow White a sheepish glance. "I was only one."

Snow White felt her heart drop. "Oh Gerda, I am so, I had no idea…"

Gerda brushed away her apology. "It's alright. I don't really remember her, anyway." Gerda said, her face starting to turn red. She never did like talking about her mother. "We should go." She suggested, standing up.

Snow White stood up as well, brushing off some dirt from her cape, and started to walk down the small secluded path. Gerda followed behind her, trying not to think about her parents, yet finding nothing else come to mind.

* * *

No matter how many times she had him captured, no matter how many times she had him tortured, the Evil Queen still lost to Gerda. First, the Evil Queen forced Gerda to choose between magic and her father, yet Gerda somehow managed to hold onto both. Then, she tricked Gerda into wearing a magical pendant that would drain her of her magical abilities if used for the wrong purpose, and even though Gerda was drained, she managed to regain her magic by destroying the pendant. What else could the Evil Queen do?

"I kidnap her father, destroy her village, threaten her life, and yet she still manages to defeat me!" The Evil Queen hollered, releasing a fireball at the closest object to her, which happened to be one of her guards. The guard fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Turning to her magic Mirror, the Evil Queen seethed with rage. "What else could I possibly do to her?! I have tried everything, used all my resources, and sent guard after guard after guard to capture her, yet no results!" She glared at the Mirror. "Where is she?" She demanded, her teeth gritted.

The head in the Mirror rolled his eyes. "As I have told you before, I do not know. There is some cloaking spell over her that even I cannot break." He admitted, hanging his head in shame. "She cannot be found, Your Majesty."

The Evil Queen turned away, hands on her hips. "Then send more guards! Search through every village! I need that girl found!" The Evil Queen announced.

"But Your Majesty, that didn't work before-"

"Do you have any better suggestions?" The Evil Queen snapped, turning back to the Mirror. "Remember, one snap, and you could be in a million pieces on the ground." She reminded her Mirror, tilting her head to the side. "And I don't think you would like that."

The Mirror sighed. "All I am suggesting is that you try a new tactic."

The Evil Queen paused. "And what would that be?" She asked, intrigued. What did she have to lose?

The Mirror explained. "Why not trick Gerda into coming out? Set a trap for her, using something that she couldn't possibly refuse, in order to reel her in."

The Evil Queen mulled over the thought, silently admitting to herself that the Mirror had a good point.

"Alright, I'll try it. What do you think I should use as bait?" She coaxed, walking closer to the Mirror, so that she was only inches from the Mirror's head. She stroked her hand across the glass.

The Mirror shuddered, remembering when he wasn't just a head. "You need to think like her, Your

Majesty. Only then will you come up with something."

The Evil Queen sighed. "Fine." Closing her eyes, the Evil Queen imagined the girl, what she might like, and what she hoped for. She imagined how the girl would think, and how the girl would react if the Evil Queen….

She opened her eyes, smiling wickedly. "I know what I will use. Or more precisely, who I will use."

* * *

As Gerda followed Snow through the dense trees, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. It had been like this since the moment she escaped the Evil Queen's castle the second time. Ever since she found out the Evil Queen was able to spy on her with a magic mirror.

And even though she had cast a cloaking spell over her and the princess, she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her.

Shaking her head, Gerda looked around, recognizing the woods around her. She and Snow had arrived at their hideout.

"Father!" Gerda called out, seeing the cave they had been calling home. Michael poked his head out, a wide smile spreading on his face. "Gerda!"

Gerda ran to her father, falling into his open arms. Michael stroked his daughter's hair, giving her a light kiss on the head. "Thank God you're safe."

Snow White smiled at the pair, remembering the embraces she shared with her father when he returned home from a long journey. Oh how she wished she could hug him one last time.

Pulling away, Gerda looked at her father, his face in her hand. "Father, that cut has reopened. What have you been doing?" Looking down, she noticed the bruises and small scratches along her father's arm, the dirt stains on his shirt and hands. "How did you get these?" Gerda demanded, looking her father in the eye.

Michael looked at her sheepishly, pulling his hands away. "I was, uh, busy." He stated, looking away guiltily.

"Busy fighting against this mannequin?" Gerda and Michael turned to Snow White, who was pulling out a familiar wooden mannequin the Dark One had given to Gerda to practise her magic on. Gerda noticed unfamiliar slices and dents on the mannequin, and turned to her father. "Father, how many times have I told you to rest? What if somebody heard you?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Gerda, I have been resting, and now I need to be doing something." Michael insisted. "Besides, we are in the middle of the woods. Who would hear us out here?" He demanded.

"I don't know, maybe the Queen's knights, because they certainly found you last time we were hiding, and we were in the middle of the forest then!" Gerda yelled. She then clapped her hand over her mouth, waiting for the sound of horses and knights.

When she heard nothing, she removed her hand, glaring at her father. "I know you hate being secluded in the woods, not able to go anywhere, but this is the safest place for you right now. So you're just going to have to deal with it." Gerda snapped, walking away to collect firewood.

When she was gone, Snow came up beside Michael, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You know she's doing this because she loves you." She stated, before she went into the cave. Michael sighed, and looking in the direction Gerda left, he couldn't help but feel he was a burden.

* * *

An arrow notched in his bow, Robin Hood moved through the forest ever so quietly, watching the parked carriage and the men inside it. He saw Prince John count the gold he had stolen from the townspeople, watched him kiss a few of the golden coins before he dropped them back in the sack. The Sheriff of Nottingham sat across from him in the royal carriage, whittling a piece of wood with his sword.

Moving his eyes away from the gold, Robin moved a few more paces before he stopped, bending down on one knee. Setting his sights back on the sack of coins, Robin let out a bird whistle, signaling the Merry Men.

A few moments later, Prince John cried out in surprise as the roof of the carriage was pulled from the body, tossed aside by Little John and Friar Tuck. Bowing to the two men, Little John jumped into the vacant seat beside the prince, while Friar Tuck took hold of the horses' reigns.

"Ya!" He bellowed, whipping the reigns downward. The horses took off, galloping down the path. The Sheriff of Nottingham stood up, only to be pulled upwards through the carriage. Turning, he saw Robin Hood stand over him, and arrow in his bow. "I wouldn't, if I were you." Robin stated, smiling.

Glaring at the thief, the Sheriff held up his hands, admitting defeat. Robin bowed slightly, and pushed him off the side.

Making sure the Sheriff didn't hold onto the back of the carriage, Robin Hood looked down at Little John, who was looking through the gold coins. "Little John, we have a schedule to keep!" Robin reminded him.

Little John looked up at him, his face red. "Sorry sir. Just haven't seen so much gold at one time." He admitted sheepishly. He then threw the bag up to Robin Hood, who attached it to his belt.

"You cannot do this!" Prince John stated, trying to stand. Robin Hood notched another arrow into his bow. "I'm afraid I can." He stated.

Not wanting to risk his life, Prince John huffed in annoyance, before sitting back down. Smiling, Robin Hood jumped off the carriage. Little John turned around, looking at Friar Tuck. "Oi, we're done here! Let these horses go!" Friar Tuck nodded, and untethered the horses from the carriage. The horses took off farther into the woods, travelling faster now because of their lack of weight.

"Be seeing you, Your Majesty." Friar Tuck said, tipping his hat. Then, along with Little John, he jumped away from the carriage, breaking into a run.

"Did you see the load of coins in that sack? I'm telling you Friar, the townsfolk will be mighty pleased." Little John stated proudly, puffing out his chest. "Perhaps a hero's banquet is in order."

Friar Tuck rolled his eyes. "We don't do this for the fame, Little John. We do this for honour, and justice."

Little John sighed. "I guess you're right."

Friar Tuck nodded, smiling. "Good. Now, where are we supposed to meet Robin?" He asked.

Little John stopped, scratching his head. "That's odd. We were supposed to meet him here." He said, looking around. From what he could remember, Robin Hood had told him to meet him at the small pond east of the village. Well, they had arrived at the small pond, but Robin was nowhere in sight.

Friar Tuck stopped, looking around as well. "Huh. Well what do you know? Maybe we beat him here?" He suggested, looking to Little John.

But Little John didn't answer. Stooping to the ground, he picked something up. "No, he beat us here, alright." He turned to Friar Tuck, holding the sack of gold in his hands. "Robin's gone."


	3. Loyalties Questioned

Chapter Three: Loyalties Questioned

 _In StoryBrooke_

"Belle, does that book have any useful information?" Mary Margaret asked, not bothering to look up from the book she was currently skimming for information. Mary Margaret and Belle, having returned from Emma's house yesterday, spent the rest of the day pouring over books all about magic, reading late into the night before both of them fell asleep at one of the tables in the library.

"Afraid not. Nothing in this book about portal making." Belle sighed, tossing the book onto the ever growing pile of useless books the two women had created.

"So, Emma stole all these books hoping to find a way to make a portal." Mary Margaret assumed, trying to think the way her daughter thought. "But we've gone through all these books, and found nothing."

"Well, that isn't exactly true." Belle stated. She put the book down she was holding, reaching onto one of the many bookshelves. She pulled down a large leather bound book. Mary Margaret recognized it immediately. "Is that…?"

"Yes, it is." Belle confirmed. "This is the book Emma used to find out one way to make a portal." Belle explained. "Sadly, there is only one way to make a portal that is explained in this book. The spell that calls for the lightest and darkest hearts." Sighing, Belle put the book back on the shelf, picking up the book she had had previously been reading.

* * *

"Why did no one tell me Mother Superior was missing?" Robin demanded, striding into the sheriff's office. David and Captain Hook looked up at him, surprised.

A recent memory entered David's mind, and he sighed. "Oh no, I forgot. I'm sorry Robin, but after all the commotion about the portal, I forgot that Mother Superior went missing."

But an apology wasn't enough for Robin. Very out of character, he took the closest object to him, throwing it against the wall. The chair hit the wall hard, one of the legs breaking off. "So I wasted all that time!" He bellowed, anger rising.

"Look mate, we are all sorry about Gerda, but that doesn't mean you take your anger out on us." Captain Hook spat, placing his hand on Robin's arm. Robin jerked his arm away.

Taking on a lighter tone, the captain tried again. "Robin, we all want to bring Gerda home, and we are all trying. But that does not mean you get to throw things against walls when you're angry." Captain Hook pointed his hand to the chair that Robin had thrown. Robin looked over, his face growing red.

"David, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"It's alright Robin." David excused, picking the chair up. He then rested his hand on Robin's shoulder. "I promise, Robin, we will find her. We just can't get angry when things don't go our way."

* * *

Regina shot a fireball out of her hand, hitting one of the chairs in the dining room. "What do you mean you've found nothing?" Regina demanded. Henry, who was coming in from the kitchen, took one look at his mother, and stepped back into the kitchen.

Belle winced on the other line, moving the phone away from her ear. Looking down, she held the phone out to Mary Margaret. "You should probably be the one talking to her."

Mary Margaret gave Belle a half smile. "Why don't you go grab some food?" She offered. When Belle left, the smile vanished from Mary Margaret's face. "Regina what is the matter with you?" Mary Margaret yelled into the phone, her tone less light.

Regina looked at the phone, surprised to hear Mary Margaret. "Thought I was talking to the book worm."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Please stop calling her that. And if you could refrain from yelling at her that would be greatly appreciated."

Regina went silent on the other end, and for a few moments Mary Margaret wondered if she hung up. It's when she heard sniffling on the other end of the line that she knew Regina was still there.

"I'm sorry, Snow." Regina apologized. "I'm sorry for getting mad. I just…I want her back." Regina sighed.

"Everyone is out there doing something, yet all I'm doing is sitting here at home!"

Mary Margaret sighed, wishing she could give Regina a hug. "Look, you heard what David said. He believes that if Emma gets out, she'll go after Henry, and you're the only one-"

"Who can protect him, I know." Regina interrupted. "It's just Gerda is my niece, my family! If anyone should be looking for her, it's me." Regina argued.

"I know Regina, but we need you to protect Henry." Mary Margaret reminded her. "Look, Belle and I have been looking through all the books Emma took, and only found the spell for the portal she used."

Regina sighed.

Mary Margaret could tell something was wrong. "Regina, there's something bothering you." She stated.

Again, Regina sighed. "It's just, I don't know, Zelena worked with Emma. What if she knows something?" Regina asked. "Could she be lying to us?"

Mary Margaret thought about this. "Regina, you told me that Zelena admitted she kidnapped Gerda, but because she wanted her back. And she told us when she found out Emma's plan, she took Mr. Gold's car and hid with Gerda in the woods. So why would she-?"

"Because it isn't Zelena we need to worry about." Regina interrupted yet again. "We need to find Mr. Gold."

* * *

"Do you really think Mr. Gold is up to something?" Belle asked, crossing her arms.

Mary Margaret nodded. "You know him best, Belle. If he wasn't, he would have tried to see you by now, wouldn't he?" She asked.

Belle sighed, nodding. "You're right. But that begs the question: why is he up to something now?"

When Mary Margaret gave her a confused look, Belle explained. "You remember I told you about young Roland? How Mr. Gold pointed him out to Emma, so she would use him against Gerda. But when Emma's plan failed, I assumed he went into hiding, because he was working with her. But if what you're saying is true…"

Belle stopped mid-sentence, thinking. Mary Margaret stood up, her hand on Belle's shoulder. "What is it Belle?"

After a few moments, Belle looked up. "What if Mr. Gold wasn't working for Emma at all?"


	4. Mother Knows Best

Chapter Four: Mother Knows Best

 _Still in StoryBrooke_

"Are you saying Mr. Gold might be working for someone else?" David questioned, crossing his arms. Mary Margaret and Belle had hurried over to the Sheriff's station to tell David what they believed, knowing that Regina and Henry would meet them there.

"Well, we don't know that for sure." Belle explained quickly. "It's just, by now, he would have tried to see me, unless he had another plan up his sleeve." She admitted, feeling her throat tighten.

David nodded. "That does make a bit of sense. But who else would want Gerda sent away?" He asked.

Mary Margaret shrugged. "We have no idea. And remember, this is only a thought. We aren't even sure that Mr. Gold is working for someone else."

"Still, even if Mr. Gold isn't working for anyone, he needs to be found." Robin spat, leaning against the Sheriff's desk. "He still put Gerda's life in danger, as well as Roland's." He reminded everyone.

Henry closed his eyes, remembering the events on the night Gerda was kidnapped. He saw Roland pulled through the shield, held in Emma's arms as bait. He remembered what Belle had told him, how she had seen Mr. Gold point Roland out in the crowd, hoping Emma would catch on.

Knowing that Gerda would trade her very soul if it meant keeping Roland safe.

"So, where do we begin?" Henry asked, looking around. "Who else would want Gerda to disappear?"

Everyone else in the group looked at the floor, thinking. "That's the problem, isn't it? No one else wanted Gerda to disappear."

"Well, why don't we start at the source: Mr. Gold." Regina stated, crossing her arms. "We just have to figure out his motive, what he wants, and how he plans on getting what he wants."

Captain Hook rolled his eyes. "Oh, is that all?" He questioned. Regina glared at him.

"Look, we'll split up and figure this out." David said. He looked over at Captain Hook. "Hook, you and I will go out and look for Mr. Gold. We'll start at the Pawn Shop."

Captain Hook nodded, and the two made their exit.

Henry looked to his mother. "Mom, what should we do?" But before Regina could answer, Robin spoke up. "I say we talk to Zelena. Who knows, maybe she's hiding something." He suggested.

Regina looked over at him. "Do you think Zelena would lie to us? What for?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Regina, think about it: Gerda was sent in a portal to the land of Oz. Zelena is from Oz, she's the Wicked Witch of the West! Perhaps she and Mr. Gold made a plan to send Gerda there, and then send Zelena and the baby after."

Regina considered this. Robin did have a point, it did seem pretty suspicious that Gerda would be sent to the same place that Zelena was raised. And Zelena had been apparently working for Emma, alongside Mr. Gold. Maybe the two of them decided to betray Emma and come up with their own plan?

"I don't know Robin, that sounds very far-fetched, even for Zelena." Mary Margaret admitted. "Besides, she also seemed pretty heartbroken when she saw Gerda fall through the portal."

"But Zelena did also say that she wanted to have Gerda back, and what better place to have her family than the land that she is the most powerful in?" Belle countered, siding with Robin. "Besides, if Zelena took Gerda to Oz, she could keep her away from the rest of her family. Zelena does hold a lot of power there."

Robin smiled triumphantly, happy that someone was agreeing with him. "Then it's decided. We go and talk to Zelena."

But Regina wasn't ready to give in quite yet. "Robin, I still don't think…"

"Look, the more we argue, the more time we waste!" Robin snapped uncharacteristically. "I am going to talk to Zelena, and she is going to tell us how to get Gerda back." Robin then stormed out of the station, fuming.

Belle gave Regina a somber look. "Perhaps I should go with him?" She asked. Regina nodded, and Belle scurried out of the building after Robin.

Mary Margaret walked up to Regina, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you and Henry help me in the library? If Mr. Gold is working for someone else to harm Gerda, we need to find a way to reach her first."

* * *

Henry followed his mother and grandmother into the library, hands in his pockets. He could remember the last conversation he and Gerda had, when he was in the hospital.

 _"You lied to me, Henry." Gerda spat._

 _"We didn't want you to do anything rash." Henry knew he had said the wrong thing._

 _"Anything rash? Anything rash?! And what might I do that would be rash, if you would be so kind as to tell me something truthful for once!" Gerda stated angrily. Henry could remember the tears starting to form in her eyes._

 _Her words stung Henry, and he reacted defensively. "Something rash, huh? Well, how about this? Maybe, oh, I don't know, going out and taking on Emma yourself!" Henry had been mad, and didn't control his tongue. "Maybe seeing if you could make a deal with the Dark One, to see if you could find your dad!"_

He remembered the way Gerda looked at him, could see the pain in her eyes, how he had hurt her. And it wasn't what he said that made her hurt. It was the fact that Henry could actually believe that Gerda would do something so foolish. It was the lack of faith Henry, and all the others, had in her.

If only he could go back in time. If only he had apologized.

"Henry, are you okay?" Regina questioned, grabbing her son's arm. Henry came out of his daze, and nodded. "Just missing Gerda." He admitted sheepishly. Regina gave him a half smile, pulling him into a hug. He returned the gesture, burying his face in his mother's shoulder.

"I know Henry, we all miss her." Regina stated, holding back tears. She would rather shed those in private, not in front of anyone else. "But we will find her. I promise."

"But how?" Henry questioned, pulling away from his mom. "We don't know how to make a portal to Oz!"

"It's true Regina, Belle and I have gone through every book we could find about portals." Mary Margaret admitted, pointing to the large pile of books she and Belle had poured over. "Nothing could be found."

Regina sighed, looking at the ground. _Too bad my mother isn't here._ She thought, smiling to herself. _She would roll her eyes at all of us, unimpressed by our lack of knowledge._

Regina lifted her head quickly, remembering something. "I've got it!" She stated loudly, surprising Mary Margaret, who stumbled back and scattered the books to the floor. "I know how we can make a portal!"

Henry felt his heart leap. "How do we do it?" He asked. Mary Margaret ignored the mess on the ground, nodding her head vigorously.

Regina pulled back their enthusiasm. "Well, I don't actually know how to make a portal…" Henry and Mary Margaret looked to the ground, their hopes crushed. "But I know where we can find out how."

Mary Margaret lifted her head, curious. "Where?" She asked.

Regina didn't answer, merely looking at Henry. "Henry, there was someone important to me who gave me a very special book." Was all she said. Henry put the pieces together. "Cora. She has a book on magic, and it's in your vault!" Henry exclaimed.

"You know, this would have been helpful information sooner rather than later." Mary Margaret admitted, stooping to the floor to pick up the books.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well I was a bit preoccupied." She excused. She then paused. "Wait a minute."

She stated to Henry, who was heading for the door. "What for? We need to get to your vault right now and get the book!" He argued.

"I know Henry, but we can't just run over there." Regina admitted. Mary Margaret rose from the floor, confused. "Why not, Regina?" She asked.

Regina sighed, looking down at the floor, then up at her step-daughter. "Because I am not the only one who has seen that book before." She explained. "Mr. Gold knows about the spell for the portal as well."

* * *

Mr. Gold stood outside the vault of the Evil Queen, sighing. He closed his eyes. "I need Cora's book." He stated out loud, holding out his hand. He felt something heavy drop in his hand, and smiled, opening his eyes. He looked into his hand, turning the book over so he could see the front. _21 Ways to Take Over a Kingdom._

He dropped the book on the ground, closing his eyes again. "The other book." He stated. Feeling something heavy drop into his hand again, Mr. Gold opened his eyes, grinning. The familiar leather bound book rested on his palm.

"Now, to make a portal."


	5. Thanks for the Memories

Chapter Five: Thanks for the Memories

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda tosses and turned on her pallet, as sweat trickled down her face. She muttered in her sleep, jerking her head side to side. "No, please." She whispered hoarsely, gritting her teeth.

Snow White looked over at Gerda, poking the fire with a stick. She watched the girl struggle, but knew better than to disturb her.

Snow White could remember her mother once telling her that dreams hold answers to questions, and that to wake someone up from a dream, no matter how terrible, would be a crime. "Dreams can hold the key, Snow White." Queen Eva had told the young princess.

So, as Gerda was engulfed by the nightmare, Snow White prayed that she would receive an answer to whatever question she had.

* * *

Gerda opened her eyes, shaking on the ground. She stretched out her arm, hoping to feel for her sword. She only felt dirt and grass. Sitting up, Gerda looked around, realizing that she was no longer in the cave with her father and Snow White.

"Snow? Father?" She questioned, startled. Gerda stood up, turning in circles to see if she could recognize where she was. The trees that surrounded her were different from the ones in the Enchanted Forest; brighter and much shorter. The moon was full in the sky, which confused Gerda. If she remembered correctly, she had just gone to bed that night with the crescent moon.

Deciding there was nothing else she could do, Gerda cupped her hands to her mouth. "Snow! Father!" She called out. No answer came.

"Where could they be?" She wondered, turning towards a nearby tree. It was the tallest around her, rising high above the ground. _Perhaps I could see them from up there._

Deciding to risk it, Gerda began to climb, unfamiliar with the tree. The bark was almost black, its texture rough. The leaves of the tree were a bright green, and holding one in her hand, Gerda was surprised that the leaf was a smooth as silk. _Ok, this is really different._

Continuing to climb, Gerda wondered how she had gotten to this part of the forest, going over in her mind the events of the night before. She had taken first watch, saw nothing, and then Snow White took over. So if nothing happened, why was she here?

A few more minutes passed, and Gerda was a good fifty feet off the ground. Deciding this was a good enough height, Gerda pushed aside some of the clustered branches of leaves, hoping to see something that could indicate where she was. Or more importantly, where Snow White and Michael were.

Finally pushing away enough branches, Gerda got a clear view of her surroundings. She felt her heart drop. "Uh-oh…"

Gerda couldn't believe her eyes. High up in the copse of the tree, Gerda assumed all she would find is more dense greenery and perhaps the smoke of a dying campfire. But what she saw instead made her heart drop.

* * *

"It can't be…" She gasped. For far off in the distance, yet large enough for her to see clearly, was the Emerald City. The emeralds shone brightly against the dark night sky, looming large in the distance.

"How did I get here?" Gerda questioned herself. Realizing there was no point to being stuck in the tree, Gerda began to shimmy down the black trunk, its colour now making much more sense.

All her life, Gerda had assumed that the Emerald City didn't exist, believing it to be a folklore, a tale of adventure told to small children to help them fall asleep. Gerda could remember hearing an older gentleman in the village market telling the story of the Emerald City, how it was the centre of the land of Oz. Gerda even felt herself drawn into the crazy yet beautiful stories, of munchkins who sang songs, and scarecrows who talked. Sometimes, when her father wasn't near, Gerda would stand behind the small children listening to the story, enraptured just as they were.

But here she was, in the land of Oz, seeing the Emerald City with her own eyes. And for the first time, Gerda truly appreciated that old man in the market square.

As if caught in a dream, Gerda stood silent for a few moments, merely taking in her surroundings. _If only father could see me now._

Suddenly remembering the situation she was currently caught in, Gerda shook her head. The brief respite of pleasant memories faded, allowing the fear of being separated from her father once more sink in.

"Father!" Gerda called out once more, swivelling her head in all directions. There was no sign of him anywhere. "Father!"

Several moments passed, and Gerda was still alone. Falling to the ground in a heap, Gerda tucked her head into her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. The tears came quickly, streaming down her face as she cried. No one was there to comfort her, with the sounds of the forest her only company.

Minutes passed, and Gerda's breathing was back to normal. Yet her head still remained tucked away, her eyes still wet with small tears.

"I'm winning daddy, I'm winning!" Gerda's head jerked upwards, her back hitting the tree trunk behind her. Cursing herself, Gerda rose from the ground, listening. She could have sworn she heard a small child's voice.

"Daddy?" There it was again. Heading in what she hoped was the right direction, Gerda herself in the copse of the trees, not wanting to be seen. She could now hear someone crying. A little girl.

"Daddy, where are you?" Gerda could hear the small girl's footsteps, silently tracking her. She heard the girl fall to the ground, and assumed she tripped on a root or something on the ground. It was quite dark.

Finally, Gerda saw a glimpse of the little girl. She was lying on the hard dirt, and Gerda could see the root her small foot had tripped over. Gerda risked getting a little closer, hiding herself in a nearby berry bush. She was well hidden, yet had a small gap in the foliage where she could see the small girl clearly.

"Daddy." The little girl whimpered, lifting herself off the ground. Gerda gasped, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. The little girl didn't seem to hear her, wiping her nose on her sleeve as she looked around.

 _She looks just like me._ Gerda confirmed in her mind, amazed at the similarity of herself and the little girl she was currently watching. Her hair was the same dark red as Gerda's, her skin pale white, her eyes the same dark blue hue. The one difference was that the little girl wasn't wearing glasses, unlike Gerda, whose vision was damaged during a fire when she was only six.

As Gerda watched the little girl, she soon became aware that she was hearing something. She must not have been imaging it, because the little girl looked around as well. Hers eyes landed on a bush just opposite of where Gerda was currently hiding. The bush rustled with movement.

"Daddy, are you there?" The little girl asked aloud, walking over to the bush. She reached out her hand to touch the bush, pushing back some of the greenery.

"Stop!" Gerda cried out, jumping from out of her bush, but it was too late. A clawed hand reached out of the foliage.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried out as she moved away from the bush. A flying monkey sprung out from the bush, screeching at the little girl.

"Oh no you don't!" Gerda snapped, throwing her hand back. Stretching it forward, a streak of blue light raced towards the flying monkey. Gerda smiled, knowing her magic would hit the beast square in the chest.

But that wasn't what happened. Gerda's magic went right through the creature, as if it wasn't even there.

"How?" Gerda questioned. She turned to the little girl, who was moving back in quick steps. Her back hit a tree and she paused, paralyzed with fear.

"Run! Get out of here!" Gerda shouted, waving her arms in the air wildly. "Go get help!"

But the little girl didn't run. She merely looked around, hoping somebody else was nearby. Seeing no one, she stooped down and picked up a stick off the ground. "Get away!" She demanded of the flying monkey, holding the stick out in defense.

Gerda looked back at the flying monkey, who screeched once more before attacking.

"No!" Gerda called out, standing in front of the little girl protectively. But the flying monkey went right through her, surprising Gerda. Not receiving the blow as she expected, she fell to the forest floor, watching the flying monkey claw at the little girl, cutting her arm.

"Ahh!" The little girl cried out in pain, dropping her stick to the forest floor. But not before she landed a few jabs into the creature's rib cage. The flying monkey drew back, momentarily stunned.

 _He cut her arm._ Gerda noted, watching as the little girl moved away from the tree. She looked down at her arm, her coat wet with blood.

 _That's odd. She has the same cut as I do._ Sitting up, Gerda pulled down the sleeve of her left arm,

running her fingers across the jagged scar mark on her forearm. The marks matched the claws of the flying monkey.

"This is starting to become strange." Gerda said aloud, pushing herself off the ground. Gerda looked back up at the little girl, her heart broken as she watched her little arm bleed.

"Oh, so I see you ran into my pet." The little girl looked up, realizing that she and the monkey were no longer alone.

Gerda looked behind her, standing up. A beautiful woman with red curled hair and a black hat stepped out from the shadow of the trees, holding a broomstick in her hand. Her eyes were a rare and bright blue, her lips red as blood. But what Gerda noticed the most about this woman was the colour of her skin. It was green.

* * *

The flying monkey, seeing its master, walked over to her, letting her pat his fur. The woman turned to the little girl, not even noticing Gerda's presence. She gave the girl a wicked smile.

"What is a small child doing in my forest?" The woman demanded. The little girl, however, took a moment to answer, merely sniffling as she clutched her arm. Tears welled up in her eyes.

 _My forest?_ Gerda wondered, stepping away from the woman in the black hat. Closing her eyes, Gerda recalled the old man in the market square, startling the children who listened with a tale about a wicked witch.

"Her skin was green with envy, I tell you." The old man hollered. "She cackled wickedly, rode a broomstick, and had pet flying monkeys under her command."

Gerda keenly remembered a small skinny boy raising his hand in the air, his hair blonde and covering his one good eye. "Please sir, what was her name?"

The old man gave the boy a half smile, leaning his head forward. "They call her: The Wicked Witch of the West."

Gerda opened her eyes. _The Wicked Witch of the West._ The name alone made her skin crawl. Gerda could feel her heart beat faster with every passing moment, as the Witch sized up the young girl.

"Please ma'am, I was just running with my dad…" The little girl mumbled, obviously frightened. Gerda couldn't blame her.

"Your father allowed you to run in this forest? My forest?" The Witch demanded. Gerda watched in horror as a fireball began to form in the Witch's hand.

"No one trespasses through my forest and gets away with it!" The Wicked Witch of the West spat, as she lifted her hand, ready to strike. The little girl closed her eyes, prepared for what was going to happen next. Gerda squeezed her eyes shut, not able to watch.

A few moments passed, and instead of hearing sounds of pain, Gerda heard nothing. She opened her eyes, at the same moment the little girl did.

The Wicked Witch of the West was looking down at the little girl, the fireball gone. "No. I will not use magic." She decided. Gerda breathed out a sigh of relief, until she remembered the flying monkey.

As if reading her thoughts, the Witch turned away from the little girl, her eyes set on the beast.

"Kill her." She commanded.

"No!" Gerda cried out, and for a moment she forgot how she couldn't do anything to help as she launched herself at the flying monkey. She landed on the dirt behind the creature, her wrist crushed under her stomach. Ignoring the pain, Gerda turned and saw the flying monkey fly at the little girl, screeching.

"No!" The little girl cried out. She held her hands out in front of her defensively, but Gerda knew it would be no help. The monkey was far too strong.

But just as the beast reached the little girl's outstretched hand, a blast of magic shot out from the girl's palm, hitting the monkey square in the chest. He was pushed back, but not too injured, shook off the pain and went for another hit.

"Leave me alone!" The little girl shouted, as another bout of magic was released from her hands. With the threat of the monkey at hand, the little girl's magic only grew stronger. And soon the forest was filled with bright blue light.

A bright blue that Gerda recognized well. She shut her eyes.

 _I have the same shade of blue._

* * *

Opening her eyes, Gerda gasped. Lying only a few feet away from the little girl was the carcass of the now dead flying monkey. She looked over to the little girl.

Like Gerda, the little girl had closed her eyes as well, and was now seeing the dead monkey for the first time. A look of confusion spread across her face. Had she actually killed the creature?

"How did you do that?" Both Gerda and the little girl looked up at the Wicked Witch, who had come into view from behind a tree. She looked down at her now dead pet, and following the Witch's gaze, Gerda noticed the scorch marks on the ground. _How in the…_ Gerda looked at the Wicked Witch, wondering what her reaction would be.

Surprisingly, the Wicked Witch laughed, and turned back to the little girl.

"You are quite powerful for someone so young." The Witch admitted, obviously impressed. No emotion crossed the little girl's face, but Gerda gave a pained look, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Please don't." She begged, knowing that the Witch couldn't hear her.

The Wicked Witch's expression turned serious. "But I am afraid I cannot allow someone so young and powerful to be a threat."

The Wicked Witch of the West held up her hand, and a fireball began to form.

"Goodbye, my pretty." She stated. Gerda turned to the little girl. _How will she get out of this?_

Suddenly, Gerda could hear rustling from behind her, and watched a man enter the clearing.

"Gerda!" The man called out, taking in his surroundings. He saw the dead body of the flying monkey, noticed the Wicked Witch about to take aim at his little girl.

Michael looked at everything, except Gerda, who stood with her heart beating in her throat. "Dad?" She questioned. But this wasn't her dad. At least, not anymore. The man who stood behind the little girl was, in fact, Michael, but his hair was a darker brown, his face younger, his eyes brighter. The Michael Gerda knew was one who had specks of grey in his hair. His face had a few wrinkles, and his eyes only spoke of pain.

"Michael?" Gerda heard the Wicked Witch call out, but she didn't dare tear her eyes away from her father.

"Daddy!" The little girl called out, running to her father and grabbing hold of his leg. As the two figures stood facing the Wicked Witch, Gerda finally took a moment to look at the little girl. She felt a sense of familiarity. She recognized the big blue eyes of the little girl, even remembering the little jacket she wore. Because Gerda had worn it, too.

"It's me." Gerda finally realized, stooping in front of the little girl. Even though the little girl couldn't see her, Gerda stared into her eyes, tears welling up in hers. "How did I end up here?" She wondered, standing up. From what she could remember, Gerda had belonged in the Enchanted Forest, had been born there and raised there. But now…

"It cannot be." The Wicked Witch stated, as she stared at the little girl. Her hand had dropped, the fireball gone.

Taking the chance, Michael scooped up the young Gerda into his arms, running as fast as he could away from the clearing. Gerda didn't stay to watch the Wicked Witch cry out angrily. Chasing after Michael, she could barely hear her younger self in her father's arms.

"I'm scared, daddy." Gerda sobbed.

Michael soothed her as he ran. "Everything will be alright, Gerda." He promised. "I will never let her hurt you again."

Gerda stopped running, merely watching the younger version of herself disappear along with her father. Hearing a rustling noise behind her, Gerda whirled around. "Who's there?" She demanded, holding her hand out defensively.

But no one came forward. But before Gerda could turn away, bright light filled the forest. Gerda shielded her eyes, but not before she saw a shadow of someone in the distant trees. She wasn't alone.


	6. The Talisman

Chapter Six: The Talisman

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda opened her eyes, raising her torso as she gasped. Placing her head in her hand, she looked around, confirming that she was no longer in the dark forest of Oz.

No, she was back in the Enchanted Forest, with her father on a matching cot only a few feet away. Snow White dozed by the fire, once again having fallen asleep on guard duty. No matter, it didn't seem that anything happened during the night.

"What a weird dream." Gerda said aloud, knowing that the others wouldn't hear her. She also knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again any time soon, so she stood up and stretched out her sore muscles.

Early morning light shone through the trees as Gerda strapped her sword to her side, the sunlight racing across her red hair.

 _I guess I'll go forage for some food._ Gerda decided, seeing that she was the only one awake. She wouldn't wander far, keeping to the pact that she and Snow White had decided on. She would gather nuts and roots in a fifty foot radius, searching through the dense trees for anything she and the others could eat.

After a several minutes, with a sack full of roots and wild vegetation that was common in the forest, Gerda sat on a nearby stump, unable to shake the dream out of her mind.

"I don't understand." She admitted to herself, thoroughly checking the food she found to make sure she hadn't picked up anything poisonous. She hadn't been paying the closest attention to what she found, and knew it would be stupid to just assume she chose well.

"Dreams never usually bother me, and up until now, I've been able to get rid of them." Gerda stated confidently. "What makes this dream so different from the rest?"

* * *

 _The Land of Oz_

The Wicked Witch of the West opened her eyes, her head covered in perspiration. Lifting herself into a sitting position on her bed, she looked around. She was back in her chamber, high up in one of the tall towers of the Emerald Palace.

Rising from her bed, the Wicked Witch strode over to her mirror, checking her reflection. Her green skin shone in the pale moonlight that streamed through the open window. Wiping her brow, the Witch saw her hands shake, and placed them on the wooden surface of her desk.

"Impossible." She spat, her body shaking. "How can this be?" She looked back up into the mirror, and gasped. Her skin was becoming a darker shade of green. She was filled with envy.

Turning away from the mirror, she mumbled under her breath as she left her room and headed down the long corridor.

"They were dead, they died ten years ago." She stated worriedly. "The fire…they were gone!" She cried out.

The Wicked Witch entered the main hall of the palace, striding past two of her many guards. They saluted her, standing at attention.

"Hail, the Wicked Witch!" They announced, not daring to look her in the eye. The Wicked Witch ignored them, walking onto the platform set up behind the large green curtain, where the so called Wizard used to stand, as he tricked the citizens of Oz.

Rifling through her many magical objects, the Wicked Witch felt her hands shake as she looked for something in particular.

After a few moments, she came across the item she needed. Cupping the object in her hand, the Wicked Witch sat at a nearby table, which was placed under a large mirror. Closing her eyes, she held out her free hand to the mirror, and replayed the dream she had in her head.

She opened her eyes, and saw the dream unfold in the mirror. She watched carefully, making sure she wasn't being paranoid. She wasn't. There, standing in the familiar clearing, was a tall, skinny teenage girl, looking at the young child known as Gerda. The Wicked Witch watched her move and try to protect the girl, not realizing that she couldn't be seen.

"So, then it's true." The Witch stated, rising from her seat. "The girl lives."

* * *

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

 _What if it wasn't a dream?_ The thought occurred to Gerda after several moments of thinking, as she tried to grasp the dream in her mind. Could it be, that she wasn't actually having a dream at all? Because if that was true, then what was she thinking of?

"Maybe I should ask dad." Gerda concluded, as she walked back to their camp. "Perhaps he could explain it to me."

But somehow, though Gerda couldn't explain it, she knew that would be a bad idea. Perhaps she was worried about how her father would react, or maybe she was worried that he would be angry with her. Whatever the reason, Gerda decided it would be best to keep the dream to herself, at least for the moment. But she needed to tell somebody. But who?

 _Perhaps Rumpelstiltskin could give you an answer?_ Gerda shook her head, ridding it of the thought.

"Why would I want to tell him about it?" She questioned herself, kicking a nearby rock. "After everything that has happened, I still don't fully trust him."

 _But then again, who do I fully trust?_ It was true, Gerda was not a trusting person. Never had been. And after her father was first captured by the Evil Queen, Gerda had always been on guard, never letting anyone in too deep. Except for one person.

 _Robin._ It was true, Gerda felt confident in trusting the thief, no matter his reputation. He was an honorable man, and reminded her so much of her father. But even then, she didn't tell the man everything.

Sighing, Gerda knew that the dream would bother her until she was given a proper answer. Perhaps talking to the Dark One would be good. But how would she tell her father and Snow White?

Walking back into their camp, Gerda saw the two of them were still asleep. She gently shook their shoulders, rousing them from their slumber.

"Come on, the sun is already high in the sky." Gerda insisted, offering water to Snow White and her father. Michael drank thirstily, and wiped his mouth. Stroking a hand through his daughter's hair, he gave Gerda a worried look.

"I saw you having a nightmare." He admitted. "But Snow told me not to wake you. Are you alright?"

Gerda nodded, feeling a lump in her throat. She didn't like lying to her father, but found no other choice. Because to be honest, she felt confused and even scared.

"It was just a dream." Gerda fibbed quickly. "It was about a wolf."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, if that's all." He smiled. Gerda smiled back.

Snow White plunked down beside Gerda. "Well Gerda, where would you like to explore today?" She questioned. "We took the Eastern route yesterday, so may I suggest we go South?"

Gerda cleared her throat uncomfortably. She was going to have to lie again.

"Um, actually, I was hoping to do some training today. By myself." She added quickly. Snow White and Michael gave her confused looks.

"It's just, I haven't really been working on magical fighting techniques." Gerda explained. "And I know we haven't seen any of the Queen's guards in a few weeks, but I just want to be, you know, prepared."

Snow White nodded, still confused.

"Alright. Well, where will you go?" She asked. Gerda felt her face redden. _Where would I go to train?_

"By the old house." She said. It was very close to Rumpelstiltskin's manor, yet far enough from their current location for Michael and Snow White to go check on her.

"There may be some useful books there that we left when we escaped." Gerda stated, looking to her father. "And I could pick up some of our belongings." She offered.

Michael smiled. "That sounds good. But I still don't like the idea of you being alone."

Gerda smiled, ruffling her hand through her father's hair. "Don't worry, papa, I'll only be gone for a few days." She then stood up, smiling.

"Besides, my main concern is the two of you remaining safe."

Snow White and Michael stood up as well, giving Gerda quick hugs.

"Now remember Gerda, it has been a week, so Michael and I won't be here when you get back." Snow White reminded her. Another pact that was made between the princess and the teenager: never stay in the same place for too long.

"Right. I can use a tracking spell to find you both." Gerda said, pulling on the hood of her cloak that really belonged to her father.

Snow White nodded, and knowing that Michael wanted a moment alone with his daughter, gave them some space. Michael looked at Gerda, tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure everything is alright, Gerda?" He asked, concerned. "You don't seem the same."

Gerda nodded, giving her father a fake smile. "I am fine. I just, need to train a little, that's all." Gerda lied. Michael nodded, and giving Gerda one last hug, turned away to help Snow White pack up camp.

Turning away, Gerda felt tears well in her eyes.

* * *

 _The Land of Oz_

The Wicked Witch looked at the magical mirror, glaring at the teenager. Her eyes then drifted to the man and his little girl. Michael and Gerda.

"So, she is still alive." The Witch stated, looking down at her desk. One of her flying monkeys sat by his mistress's side, tilting his head.

The Wicked Witch rolled her eyes. "You don't understand, do you? What I had last night wasn't a dream. It was a memory." She walked away from the monkey, rolling the small object in her hand.

"Ten year ago, I ran into that little girl and her father." The Witch explained. "I saw what magic she possessed, and I almost killed her." She admitted. "But then her father came and rescued her. I was then informed that a fire took them away, destroying their home. But here I am, reliving that memory, and seeing that the girl is still alive!" The Wicked Witch yelled, infuriated.

She turned to the monkey, holding out her hand. "This is a special talisman." She explained, opening her fist. A silver circle with an emerald from the Emerald City stamped into it sat in the witch's palm. The talisman glowed a light blue, the same colour as Gerda's magic.

"Find the girl." The Wicked Witch ordered. "And bring her to me alive."


	7. The Search Begins

Chapter Seven: The Search Begins

 _In StoryBrooke_

 _Just as I thought._ Regina sighed. Standing in her vault, she had just finished scouring the sizeable room for her mother's book, but to no avail. Mr. Gold had beaten her to it.

"He has the book, doesn't he?" Henry asked, striding into the room. Mary Margaret followed, the hopeful glint in her eyes gone. Regina turned around to face them, tears in her eyes.

"Henry, I am so sorry." She stated. Henry walked to his mom, hugging her.

"We can't give up." He pleaded. "Please. Whatever grandpa has in store for Gerda, it can't be good."

Regina sighed, holding her son out so she could look at him.

"I know." She looked to Mary Margaret.

"You might want to call David." She said. "We are going to need everyone if we are to find Mr. Gold in time."

* * *

"We need everyone, and I mean everyone, on the lookout for Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret ordered into the phone, looking down at her watch quickly. Who knew how much of a head start Mr. Gold had on them?

"Right. We'll send different groups into StoryBrooke. We won't stop until he's found." David promised.

He hung up the phone, looking at Captain Hook.

"Gold has found a way to make a portal." David explained, making sure he had his sword. "It is now more crucial than ever that we find him before he leaves."

"Alright, mate. But tell me, where do we start to search?" Captain Hook questioned, following David down the main street of StoryBrooke.

"That's a good question. But right now, we need to start making search parties." David stated.

* * *

Belle followed Robin down the gloomy corridor under the hospital, where Zelena was being kept prisoner. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she stopped in the middle of the hallway, answering it.

"Hello?" She asked. She didn't recognize the number.

"Belle, it's me." A familiar voice stated. Belle felt her heart drop. It was Mr. Gold.

"Where are you?" Belle demanded, not even noticing that Robin walked into Zelena's cell without her.

"Belle, I know you're confused right now, and I understand." Mr. Gold stated.

"But you have to understand, what I'm doing is for our own good."

"You mean sending Gerda to a different land is going to do a lot of good?" Belle questioned.

She could hear Mr. Gold sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Belle, I didn't have much of a choice. She said that I needed to make sure that Gerda ended up in Oz." Mr. Gold explained.

"What, who told you that?" Belle asked. "Was it Zelena? What did she ask you to do?"

"No Belle, I can tell you this for sure, Zelena, for once, is not behind any of this." Mr. Gold answered.

"I only called to say that I am going to be gone for a little while. I need to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"No, please, stop-" Belle begged. "Gerda shouldn't have to suffer!"

"I know, dearie." Mr. Gold stated. "But prices have to be made for the sake of others. I love you."

Belle could hear the line go dead. Mr. Gold was gone. Belle felt her shoulders shake, as tears were welling up in her eyes.

Suddenly remembering where she was, Belle hurried after Robin, scared of what he might do.

She ran into Zelena's room, covering her ears because of how loudly Zelena and Robin were talking. She apparently arrived in the midst of their arguing.

"What did you do to her?" Robin demanded, his fists clenched at his sides.

"I told you, I don't know why Gerda was taken away!" Zelena stated. "I only know what you and Regina know!"

"Oh, and she just happened to be transported to the land of Oz, where you are most powerful? How stupid do you think I am?" Robin questioned.

Zelena sighed. "Well, I do find you to be quite stupid, but that is besides the point! My daughter's life is on the line!"

"Because you put it there!" Robin countered.

"No she didn't!" Belle stated loudly, walking over to Robin and standing in front of Zelena.

"Robin, Mr. Gold just called me. He told me that he was going away, he needed to make sure the plan was fulfilled. But he told me that Zelena had nothing to do with any of this." Belle explained.

"But Belle, it just, it cannot be coincidence that Gerda ends up in Oz!" Robin argued.

"I know you think that, but I'm afraid it is." Belle stated.

"For one reason or another, I believe Mr. Gold. He sounded desperate to tell me something useful, as if to make up for all that he was holding back."

Robin looked at her, and sighed. "Belle, I still don't believe that Zelena doesn't have anything to do with this."

Knowing he would disagree, Belle smiled, reaching into her pocket.

"Then it's a good thing I brought this." Belle pulled her hand out of her pocket, clutching a small vial. Inside was white powder.

* * *

"This is a little concoction the Dark One came up with many years ago." Belle explained. She then turned to Zelena, grabbing her left hand.

"It can sense if someone is lying or telling the truth. All we have to do is pour it into Zelena's hand, and if it remains white, it means she is being honest. It will turn black if she is lying."

Robin crossed his arms. "And you're sure this will work?"

Belle nodded, but Zelena rolled her eyes. "Then why didn't you do this earlier?" She demanded.

"Because I was willing to believe that you were behind this." Belle stated nonchalantly. She poured the powder into the Witch's hand.

"There. Now, tell us the truth." Belle said.

Rolling her eyes yet again, Zelena obeyed. "I didn't send Gerda to Oz."

Belle and Robin looked down at the powder in Zelena's hand. After a few moments, the powder remained white. Robin rubbed his head, tilting it to the side.

"I guess I owe you an apology." He admitted to Zelena. "I'm sorry."

Zelena smiled wickedly. "About time."

* * *

The towns' people were in a frenzy, all splitting into different search parties to find Mr. Gold. No one knew exactly what would happen if Mr. Gold's plan succeeded, but they didn't want to find out.

Reunited with Mary Margaret, Regina and Henry, David and Captain Hook searched at the edge of town, keeping their eyes open. Mr. Gold could have been anywhere, and they didn't know how much time they had left before his portal was made.

"Regina, do you remember any details about the spell for the portal that could help us?" David questioned.

"I've been racking my brains for the past hour trying to remember, and can't recall anything." Regina admitted. "But I'll keep thinking."

"Right and while you do that, we'll just try to save your niece." Captain Hook retorted. Regina gave him a grave look.

"Now is not the time to pester me, you hooked buffoon." Regina snapped.

Before Captain Hook could respond, Henry stepped in. "Would you two cut it out?" He questioned, glaring at them.

"Henry's right. We need to find Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret reminded them, pulling Regina away from Captain Hook.

Regina sighed, and followed her step-daughter. If only she could remember any details about the spell for the portal, then she could feel useful!

Knowing that she was worried, Mary Margaret placed her hand on her step-mother's shoulder.

"You'll figure it out." She stated confidently. "You always do."

* * *

"So, Mr. Gold is making a portal to Oz." Robin confirmed, sighing. "Well, we have to find him, and soon. Who knows what he has planned for Gerda."

The idea of seeing his niece hurt once more pained Robin. He turned to the door.

"Come on Belle. We should help the others." If only Robin hadn't turned away.

"Not so fast." Clasped in the hand behind her back, Zelena wielded a small knife, and Belle hadn't moved from her spot between Robin and Zelena.

The Wicked Witch grabbed Belle's arm, pulling her back. Surprised, Belle had no time to react, and cried out in pain as Zelena grabbed her other wrist and pinned her hands behind her back. Zelena held the small knife to Belle's throat.

"No one in going anywhere." She ordered. "Not until I am released."


	8. Reality Check

Chapter Eight: Reality Check

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda travelled quickly through the Enchanted Forest, not daring to pause for a rest. She wanted to get to the Dark One's manor as quickly as possible. Though she had lied to the others and bought herself a few days, she didn't like the idea of leaving them alone for too long. Both were wanted by the Evil Queen, and without her magic, Gerda had no idea how much of a chance they stood if they were caught.

Guilt tied a knot in Gerda's stomach, making her more anxious. The sooner she talked with Rumpelstiltskin, the better.

Coming to a large birch tree, Gerda took a moment to catch her breath, having forgotten how far the manor actually was.

"Why could it be closer?" She whined. "Or better yet, why couldn't he just appear out of the blue instead?"

"Because dearie, I prefer to see your dedication as you race to my manor."

* * *

Gerda spun around, seeing Rumpelstiltskin lean against a nearby tree.

"That, and I like to see you suffer." He admitted, twirling his hand. Gerda rolled her eyes, not surprised.

"I need to talk to you-" She began. But the Dark One held up his hand, stopping her.

"Yes yes, I already know that." He stated. "And don't ask how I know, I just do. So tell me dearie, what seems to be the trouble?"

Gerda crossed her arms over her chest. "How can you know I wanted to talk to you, yet not know what I wanted to talk about?" She questioned, smirking.

"I…well that's just none of your business." Rumpelstiltskin stated.

Once again, Gerda rolled her eyes, forgetting for a moment the problem at hand. But as the dream played back through her mind, Gerda felt a rush of emotion and guilt, and lowered herself onto the forest floor, leaning her head against the birch tree.

"I had a dream. Well, maybe not actually a dream, because it didn't feel like a dream, more like, something else." Gerda blurted out.

"And in the dream I saw myself as a little girl, but I didn't know it was me at first. I was scratched by a flying creature, almost killed by a woman with green skin, and saw my father rescue me. I mean her, the little girl."

Gerda breathed a breath of relief, happy to have told someone about the weird occurrence. But she wasn't finished yet.

"And to top it all off, I knew who the woman was. I mean, I had heard of her before. She's the Wicked Witch of the West, who resides in the land of Oz." Gerda finished. She then looked up at the Dark One.

"Could it possibly mean anything?"

"Well, it could." Rumpelstiltskin stated, moving his hands up and down as if he was weighing his options.

"But, it could also be nothing."

Gerda leaned her head back against the tree, sighing. "I just, have a feeling that something is wrong."

Closing her eyes, Gerda could remember the Witch vividly. She remembered how the Witch drew her hand back, a fireball aimed at the little girl. Who turned out to be Gerda. And then Michael appeared…

Gerda's head started to throb.

"Why is this dream bothering me?" She demanded. Her hands clasped her head as she leaned forward.

"I don't know what it is, but something feels…different."

* * *

 _The Land of Oz_

"This talisman is very special." The Wicked Witch of the West explained to the flying monkey, looping a string through it and creating a necklace. She then placed the necklace around the creature's neck.

"Now, the necklace will glow a bright blue when the girl is near. When it glows, cup it into your hands. The girl will show up in your mind." The Wicked Witch explained.

The flying monkey nodded grudgingly, mad that there would be no attacking today.

"Oh, don't worry dear." The Witch cooed. "You can go and attack whoever you please. Just not the girl. I need her alive."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

"So let me get this straight: you drag me out of my mansion to tell me that you had a bad dream?" Rumpelstiltskin questioned Gerda. Gerda sighed and leaned her head back against the tree.

"It wasn't just a dream. I can feel it. Something about it was…real." Gerda admitted. She looked up at the Dark One, who had turned away from her. She couldn't help but have the feeling that the Dark One was avoiding something.

"Well, everyone has dreams now and again, and these dreams can feel real." Rumpelstiltskin explained, but his voice sounded rushed. It sounded as if he was making up an explanation on the spot.

"And dreams can be built on fears that we have unconsciously." Rumpelstiltskin continued.

Gerda, who had been rolling her eyes and poking the dirt around her with a stick, suddenly looked up at the Dark One.

"How can I have an unconscious fear of someone that I haven't even met?" She asked, standing up. Rumpelstiltskin turned to her, pretending not to have heard the question.

"Yes, dreams are a funny thing." He finished, twirling his fingers around. But Gerda wasn't so willing to give up.

"Dark One, how can I have an unconscious fear about someone I never met?" She asked again. "There has to be some relativity between my dream and my fears! Why would I be scared of the Wicked Witch if I never met her?"

"Well, you did tell me there was an old man who told stories about Oz. Maybe the idea of a Wicked Witch scared you as a child!" The Dark One offered.

That did make sense to Gerda, but there was something else in the dream that still confused her.

"But wait." She stated. Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._

"Before I woke up from the dream, I remember seeing a shadow in the trees. As if someone else was there." Gerda explained.

"Yes yes yes, you said that you saw the Wicked Witch and your father in the dream!" Rumpelstiltskin stated.

"Other than them!" Gerda yelled, closing her eyes as she tried to recall what she saw.

"There was someone else, observing the Wicked Witch and my father, as well as the little girl." Gerda explained.

She turned to Rumpelstiltskin, taken aback. The Dark One had magically brought his spinning wheel to where they were standing in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, spinning straw into gold. He looked up at Gerda.

"So let me guess: you are now even more unsure that you were just having a dream because you saw someone else observing the same thing you were." When Gerda nodded, the Dark One sighed yet again, standing up.

"Gerda, what I am about to tell you next is very important." Rumpelstiltskin stated. Gerda nodded, ready to listen. The Dark One grabbed her by the shoulders, and leaning in close, whispered into her ear.

"You weren't dreaming."


	9. Portal to Oz

Chapter Nine: Portal to Oz

 _In StoryBrooke_

Zelena pressed the small knife to Belle's throat, holding Belle's hands behind her back.

"Now, you are going to take off this cuff and release me." Zelena demanded of Robin. Robin glared at the Witch.

"What are you going to do if I release you?" He questioned. Zelena snickered.

"What business is it of yours what I do?" She asked.

"Because if you put our unborn child of Gerda at risk, I swear-" He began.

Zelena's laughter interrupted him. "You have got to be joking! After everything that happened, you really think I would want to hurt either of my children?" Zelena asked.

When Robin didn't answer, she rolled her eyes, shifting her hands so she had a better grip on Belle.

"If you must know: I am going to go and stop Rumpelstiltskin before he hurts my daughter. But before I do that, I must kill the Saviour."

* * *

Regina closed her eyes, trying to think like Mr. Gold.

"Where would he go? Where would he go?" She asked herself, holding her head in her hands. Mary Margaret patted Regina on the back, looking at Henry.

 _I don't know what to do._ Is what Henry read from his grandmother's expression. Henry sighed, stuck in the same boat.

 _Where would grandpa go?_ He asked himself, walking around in circles. _Okay, think Henry! First of all, he would want some place secluded. Somewhere he wouldn't be found._

In his head, Henry checked off places that Mr. Gold wouldn't go, and continued to try and piece together his grandfather's logic.

 _Now, according to Belle, certain places in town can create portals._

"So, not just anywhere can grandpa make a portal." Henry said aloud, turning to his mother and grandmother. Regina and Mary Margaret looked up, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Regina sighed.

"I remember something about portals that Belle told me a long time ago." Henry explained.

"There are certain places in StoryBrooke that can create a successful portal, and so far, we have found three of those places: the barn on the edge of town, the boatyard, when I was taken to Neverland-" Henry shivered at the memory. "And the wishing well in the woods."

Regina stood up. "So, you're saying that those three places are the only places in town where portals can be created?" Mary Margaret asked, David coming to her side. He and Captain Hook had checked at the town line, just to be safe.

"Well, those are just the places that we know." Henry admitted. "There could be many others, but I doubt grandpa would risk anything. You can't just make a portal anywhere."

"Right, well we will take our chances." David stated. He turned to Captain Hook. "Killian, you and Mary Margaret will join me at the barn on the edge of town. I'll call Leroy and have him go with another group to the boat yard."

"Mom and I can check out the wishing well." Henry stated.

Receiving a quick hug from his grandparents and a pat on the back from the Captain, Henry turned to Regina, whose eyes were focused on her phone.

"What's wrong, Mom?" He asked.

"It's Robin." Regina stated. "He's not answering his phone. Something's wrong."

* * *

Robin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he struggled to remove the cuff from Zelena's wrist.

"It won't come off." He stated, pulling with all his might.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "It's because you need magic to remove it. I hope our child doesn't inherit your brains."

Belle, who was still being held by Zelena with a knife at her throat, sighed. "If you let me go, I can use some magic and remove your cuff."

Zelena turned to her. "You? But you don't have any magic."

"Yes, I do." Belle nodded her head in the direction of her hands, asking to be released. The Wicked Witch rolled her eyes and obeyed, releasing Belle. Rubbing her throat, Belle pulled out a string from under her shirt, with a small vial attached at the end.

"When Mr. Gold and I got married, he gave me some magic to keep with me in case of emergencies." Belle explained, pushing Robin out of the way. Opening the vial, she poured out some greenish blue wisps of smoke, directing them onto the cuff. The black band fell to the floor, and Zelena rubbed her wrists. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Waving her hand in the air, Belle flew to one of the cell walls and dropped to the floor, unconscious. Zelena turned to Robin, smiling wickedly.

"You're coming with me."

* * *

"Robin? Robin, answer the phone!" Regina pleaded, ending her message. She turned to Mary Margaret and Henry, pointing at her car.

"Come on. We'll go to the hospital and check there."

"We don't have time!" Henry argued, blocking his mother's path. "We have to head to the well now! Who knows if grandpa hasn't already gotten through the portal!"

Not wanting to argue with her son, Regina sighed. "Fine." She rifled through her jacket pocket, pulling out her car keys. She pressed them into Mary Margaret's hands.

"Here. Take my car and get to the hospital. I'll go and see if I can find Mr. Gold."

Mary Margaret nodded, and grabbed Henry's arm. "Come on Henry. Regina can handle Gold."

Giving one last look to his mother, Henry nodded, and turned away, running for the car.

Breathing in deeply, Regina closed her eyes, and disappeared. Who knew what she would have to face.

* * *

Against his will, Robin followed Zelena down the corridor, once again feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 _Must be Regina._ But Robin knew better than to answer his phone at the moment. Right then, he needed to figure out a way how to stop Zelena from killing Emma.

 _Let's see. Zelena has magic, while Emma is most likely wearing one of those cuffs on her wrist._

Zelena stopped in front of one of the cell doors, causing Robin to bump into her.

She glared at him, as she pointed at the door.

"She's in here." Zelena stated. Waving her hand, the door in front of her opened wide, and she entered.

Once menacing, Emma now looked almost harmless. The black leather she was once sporting a few days ago was replaced with white hospital garb. The only leather she wore now was the black cuff wrapped around her wrist, which Emma fiddled with constantly.

Emma looked up at her visitors, cocking her head to the side.

"Well well well, wasn't expecting company." She stated. Her eyes drifted to Zelena's wrist, which was missing its cuff.

"How did you remove that?" Emma asked, her voice full of worry. Zelena smiled, rubbing her wrist.

"Oh, a little magic from a friend." She admitted. She then rubbed her palms together.

"Now, I didn't want to barge in just for idle chit chat, my dear." Zelena admitted.

"I figured as much." Emma stated, standing up to face her offender.

"I've been waiting for days to do this." Zelena raised her hand, a fireball appearing.

Unable to think of anything else, Robin pushed Zelena down, just as her fireball left her hand. Her aim off, the fireball hit Emma's wrist, destroying the cuff.

"Ah, looks like I also got some magic from a friend." Emma sighed, rubbing wrist.

Robin rose from the ground, dragging Zelena up with him. "Zelena let's go. We need to find Regina."

"Ah, so do I. She's the reason my plans failed." Waving her hands, Emma magically threw Robin and Zelena back onto the ground, striding right past them and walking out of the cell.

* * *

Mary Margaret and Henry arrived at the hospital too late. How could they tell? Henry had spotted Belle and Robin in the main ward, Belle holding an ice pack to her forehead.

"Belle! What happened?" Mary Margaret questioned, coming up beside her bed.

"It was Zelena. I had to remove the magical barrier cuff from her wrist." Belle explained.

"Because Zelena was holding her at knife point." Robin finished.

"Well, where is she now?" Henry asked.

"She and I went down to see Emma, because Zelena wanted to kill her after what she put Gerda through." Robin stated. "But I pushed Zelena when she was throwing a fireball, which hit the magical barrier cuff Emma was wearing, and we accidentally set her free."

Mary Margaret swivelled her head around. "Well, where is Zelena?"

"That's the thing; after Emma had magically thrown us onto the ground, I lost consciousness. When I recovered, Zelena was gone."

"What if she went after Mr. Gold?" Henry asked.

Belle, who was laying her throbbing temple against her pillow, jerked her head upward suddenly, looking at Henry.

"Mr. Gold!" She exclaimed. "We had a phone chat before we talked to Zelena. He said that some woman told him that Gerda needed to end up in Oz, to fulfill a plan. He told me that someone has to pay the price." Belle felt her throat tighten.

Robin turned to Mary Margaret. "Where's Regina? We need to stop Gold."

"She was headed to the wishing well to see if he was there. We believe that he will make a portal to Oz there." Mary Margaret answered.

Making sure Belle was comfortable, Robin followed Henry and Mary Margaret out of the hospital.

* * *

Regina could see Mr. Gold from where she was standing behind a tree. He stood in front of the wishing well, his back to her. Regina could hear him muttering under his breath, probably the spell from Cora's book.

 _Well, it's now or never._ Regina took in a deep breath…

"We need to talk." Regina felt her heart drop. Zelena had stepped out from behind a tree on the other side of the wishing well, facing Gold. The first thing Regina noticed was that the magical barrier cuff on her sister's wrist was missing. _Oh crap._

"Afraid I'm a bit busy at the moment, dearie. Perhaps when I get back from Oz." Gold stated.

Zelena stared Gold down. "You're not getting to Oz, or anywhere near my daughter." She then flicker her wrist, a fireball appearing in her palm.

"Fight me." She commanded, throwing it. Regina could hear Gold sigh as he snapped his fingers, stopping the fireball in mid-air. Twirling his fingers, vines similar to the ones Emma used on Gerda rose from the ground and wrapped around Zelena, trapping her.

"Now let me ask you a question." Mr. Gold said as Zelena struggled. "How did you know where to find me?"

Zelena snickered. "I've got magic. I merely traced yours'."

Mr. Gold tilted his head to the side, impressed.

"Well, I'm afraid you're too late. The portal is complete." Snapping his fingers, Mr. Gold looked inside the wishing well, as strange green smoke started to rise. Regina could hear the sounds of the portal inside. She had to make a move now.

"Stop!" She yelled, stepping out from behind the tree. Mr. Gold swivelled, obviously surprised by Regina's appearance. As he turned to face Regina, Zelena broke free of the vines and ran for the portal. Without a second's hesitation, she jumped inside.

"Zelena!" Regina cried out. She looked back to Mr. Gold. "I won't let you get anywhere near my niece."

Yet again, Mr. Gold sighed, but this sigh wasn't one of annoyance. It was sad, as if he regretted what he was about to do.

"But I'm afraid I have no choice." Twirling his hands, the tree limbs from the same tree Regina had been hiding behind stretched forward and wrapped themselves around her. Regina struggled.

"They will let you go once I am in Oz." Mr. Gold stated.

Then, turning to the wishing well, he took no hesitation as he climbed up onto the side. Looking down into the well, he jumped.


	10. The Survivor

Chapter Ten: The Survivor

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Robin slammed his fists into the cell bars once more, yet again feeling the raw pain hit his bloodied knuckles. He sighed, finally giving in. He had been caught.

 _But why?_ That was a question that had been pestering Robin for the past day, as he wondered why the Evil Queen had captured him. He remembered that he had been captured by her months before, but couldn't remember being in the dungeon. Had he escaped before? Was that why she had him now?

 _What about Gerda?_ Another question that sat in Robin's mind, yet he was unable to grasp the answer to it. He hadn't seen Gerda since he had been captured.

Closing his eyes, Robin could remember some of the Merry Men holding her back as Gerda helplessly watched the Evil Queen's guards haul him away. Tears streamed down her face as Robin mouthed one last sentence to her: _You are so much like him._

Michael. That is who Robin had been referring to. Gerda acted the same way as Robin's older brother did when he was still a child. Oh, how Robin missed him so.

Opening his eyes, Robin flinched, surprised to see the Evil Queen standing in front of his cell.

"Are you comfy in there?" She teased, flashing her teeth as she smiled. Robin didn't return the gesture, his face grave a devoid of emotion.

"Oh come now, relax a little. You haven't been tortured!" The Evil Queen laughed, tilting her head back. If Robin had his bow and arrows…

"Your Majesty." One of the Evil Queen's guards came down the dungeon steps, and bowed before his Queen. The Evil Queen waved her hand as a gesture for him to stand, annoyed that he had interrupted her.

"What is it, guard?" She demanded, turning around to face him. The guard stood up, bringing his hand to his head. A salute was forced amongst the guards as a royal greeting when dealing with the Evil Queen.

"The campfire we noticed yesterday has been checked, and looks abandoned." The guard announced.

"Three sets of footprints were established in the dirt; two going East, while the other headed West. We believe that Snow White left one of the trails."

The Evil Queen smiled. "Excellent report. Send two search parties after both trails. If you find Snow White, bring her to me."

"And what of the others, Your Majesty?" The guard questioned.

The Evil Queen sighed. "Get rid of them." She answered. "Anyone helping that wretched girl must be punished for defying their Queen." The guard nodded curtly, and went back up the stairs.

The Evil Queen turned back to Robin Hood.

"Why am I here?" He demanded, standing. "What purpose do you have for me?"

The Evil Queen clucked her tongue, pressing her fingernails together.

"You are here to act as bait." The Evil Queen answered. "Someone we both know will risk their safety to come and save you."

Robin rolled his eyes, knowing who the Queen was referring to. "Gerda is smarter than you make her out to be. She wouldn't be tricked into trying to save me."

"Very true." The Evil Queen noted, raising her finger. "However, we both know about your band of "Merry Men", the Evil Queen spat, thinking of the filth that would enter her castle.

"And we both know that they would do anything for their beloved leader." The Evil Queen mocked. Robin felt his heart drop, his face growing pale.

"Oh, you must be catching on." The Evil Queen stated, clapping. "Good. Now, once your friends come to try and save you, they will be captured and join you down here. And I don't think Gerda would bode well with having the lives of a dozen men in her hands."

The Evil Queen paused. "Oh, make that a dozen men and a little boy."

She then turned around, sauntering to the stairs. Robin rushed to the cell bars. "Please! Leave them alone! Please!"

But the Evil Queen ignored Robin, and headed up the stone cold steps. Robin was left alone in the cell, and slid onto the floor, weeping for his friends.

* * *

"What do you mean I wasn't dreaming?" Gerda questioned, looking at Rumpelstiltskin.

The Dark One turned away from her, sighing. He couldn't hold it back any longer. Gerda would find out eventually. But was he ready to tell her?

"Gerda!" Gerda and the Dark One both spun around, hearing a male's voice off in the distance. It wasn't Michael, but Gerda recognized it. Who else could it be?

"Well this was a nice chat Gerda." Rumpelstiltskin excused. "But I best be off."

"Wait!" Gerda turned to look back at the Dark One, but it was too late. Rumpelstiltskin had disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

 _He was about to tell me something._ Gerda was sure of it.

"Gerda!" Remembering that someone was coming, Gerda turned back around, drawing out her sword from its sheath. She then grinned, no longer feeling in danger.

"Little John!" One of Robin Hood's Merry Men gave Gerda a tight hug as he caught his breath, happy to see his young friend. More men followed Little John over the hill and greeted Gerda as well.

"Gerda!" A little voice called out. Gerda knelt to the forest floor and opened her arms wide, allowing Roland to give her a great big hug. He jumped into Gerda's embrace and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Roland!" Gerda stated. She stood up while still holding the little boy, and looked around excitedly. Someone was missing.

"Where's Robin?" Gerda asked. She looked at Little John, expecting an explanation. However, Little John merely looked down at the ground. All the other men did the same. Something was wrong.

"That's the thing, Gerda." Little John stated. "We don't know."

* * *

Michael and Snow White had been walking for about two hours straight when Michael finally collapsed. Along with his physique, Michael's stamina and endurance had changed ever since he had been tortured by the Evil Queen. He could only go so far before he had to stop.

Snow White turned around and saw Michael sitting on the forest floor. "Need a rest?" She asked, her voice full of concern. Michael nodded.

As Snow White sat beside Michael, taking a drink of water from her pouch, Michael sighed.

"I'm sorry you have to stop so frequently." He apologized. "It's just too much for me sometimes."

Snow White waved away his apology, smiling. "It's quite alright, Michael. We have been walking for quite some time."

Passing Michael the pouch, Snow White sighed as she leaned back against a nearby tree, the rough bark already getting caught in her hair.

"I wonder how Gerda is doing." She said aloud. But not wanting to worry Michael, brushed away her own concern. "But I'm sure she's fine. She is quite strong."

"That she is." Michael agreed, smiling. Where he had grown weaker in the past few months, Gerda had grown all the stronger. Michael could see the determination and bravery in his daughter's eyes as she did everything she could to protect those she cared for.

As he thought of his daughter with fondness, Michael couldn't help but feel sadness take over him.

"She should have someone she can rely on." Michael admitted aloud. Snow White turned to him, confused. She saw the tears well up in Michael's eyes.

"She shouldn't feel like she has to be relied on." Michael wiped his eyes with his torn shirt sleeve, sniffing. "But here we are, while Gerda is off somewhere else, training so that she can protect us better."

Michael took a moment to breathe, looking at the tall trees that surrounded him and Snow White. He thought back to when Gerda was about nine years old, and how she would climb as high as she could into any of the tallest trees. She would challenge the other children in her village to see who could get the highest, and though Gerda never won, she always enjoyed watching the other children get high up into the trees.

If Michael closed his eyes and opened his ears a little, he swore he could still hear the laughter of a dozen or so children as they climbed the tall trees.

"She does this because she knows you can't." Snow White's statement pulled Michael back into reality. He turned to her, slightly offended and slightly confused.

"Gerda knows the struggles you have been dealing with." Snow White confessed. "But she doesn't think of you as weak, or someone she cannot depend on. Do you not agree that she probably holds you in high regards because of how you survived the Evil Queen's torture?"

Michael had never thought of it like that. It was true that he had made it through the torture of the Evil Queen. Michael winced at the memories of a whip and the sound of pain that echoed off the dungeon walls. But still, he had pulled through.

"You're right." Michael stood up, and though he still felt tired and weak, he also felt a new strength push through his core. He may not have had the fighting strength of Gerda or Snow White, but he had the determination of a survivor.

In that moment, Michael thought back to his youth, how he had survived a tornado that had ripped through his village, tearing his family apart forever. At only twelve years old, Michael had made it through the storm alive, starting life in a new realm.

Looking down at Snow White, Michael extended his hand. "We should keep moving."

Snow White stood up, smiling. "Agreed."

For a moment, the two adults stood in silence, which is how they heard the screeching in the distance.

* * *

Friar Tuck had found the nearby cave where the group currently sat, a small fire keeping the dampness at bay. Roland had fallen asleep, his head cradled in Gerda's lap. She stroked his dark brown hair gently, pushing the strands away from his eyes.

"What do you mean he went missing?" Gerda asked, looking up at the Merry Men. Most of the men shrugged, unable to give her a clear answer because they were not with their leader when he went missing.

Little John cleared his throat, his eyes still full of sadness. "We were raiding one of Prince John's carriages, clearing out the gold." He explained. Gerda, as well as the Merry Men, gave him their undying attention, none of them having heard what had actually happened to Robin Hood.

"Friar Tuck and I had taken off after we set the horses free, and went to meet Robin. But when we got there, all we could find was the bag of gold."

Gerda, slowly processing what was happening, held her face in her hands, trying to think. _Who would do something like this?_

Lifting her head, Gerda felt her face go white. "She did this."

"Who did, Gerda?" Friar Tuck questioned.

Gently moving Roland's head, Gerda stood up, sheathing her sword.

"The Evil Queen." She announced. "And Robin isn't the only one in danger."

That's when Gerda and the Merry Men heard the sound of horses in the distance.


	11. A Leap of Faith

Chapter Eleven: A Leap of Faith

 _In StoryBrooke_

Robin, Henry and Mary Margaret arrived at the wishing well moments after Gold had jumped inside. Regina was standing over the well, unsure of what to do next.

"I'm going after him." Robin announced, heading for the well. Regina looked at him, concerned.

"You can't go alone." She stated. Before Robin could argue, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going with you."

"Me too." Henry said. Regina started to argue, but Henry held his ground. "Gerda's my cousin, and I want to help her." He said, ending the conversation.

Regina sighed, and finally nodded. She then turned to Mary Margaret. "The portal is going to close soon. Should we wait for David and Hook?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, you go on. We'll stay here and try to find Emma." She said. She then rushed to Regina's side and clobbered her in a hug. "Please be safe." She said. Regina nodded, returning the gesture.

Henry and Robin quickly exchanged hugs with Mary Margaret before turning back to the wishing well.

Henry hopped up onto the ledge of the well, looking down at his mother and Robin.

"Wish me luck." He said, before jumping in. After a few moments, Regina felt it was safe enough to jump in after Henry. She sighed, turning to Robin.

"Guess it's my turn." She said, stepping up onto the ledge. Robin held her hand and helped her up. Giving her true love one last look, Regina jumped into the well after her son.

* * *

Mary Margaret watched Robin jump into the wishing well, and a moment later watched the blue and green lights from the depths of the well fade. The portal had closed.

"No!" Mary Margaret turned around, surprised to see Emma standing behind her in shock. She was no longer wearing the white outfit that the hospital had given her, but returned to her old attire of black leather. She clenched her fists in anger.

"I need that heart." She stated, and Mary Margaret knew who she was talking about: Gerda.

"You're not going to get it, Emma." Mary Margaret stated. "The portal to Oz has closed. There is no way to reach Gerda now."

As Emma fumed, David and Captain Hook arrived in David's truck, running to the well.

"Mary Margaret!" David yelled, as Captain Hook followed. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Emma, and David unsheathed his sword. "Get away from the well, Emma. The portal is gone, it's too late."

Emma tilted her head, looking at her father and her true love. She then turned back to Mary Margaret.

"Don't worry mother, my plans will be a success. I will get that heart." Emma then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

David sheathed his sword, and quickly walked to Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret." He said, embracing his wife. Mary Margaret returned the gesture, and both looked at the wishing well.

"I told them to go on without us." Mary Margaret admitted. "Besides, they can handle themselves in Oz."

"It's not them I'm worried about." David admitted. Mary Margaret looked at him.

"Other than Emma, there is no one else in town who can use magic." David said.

"How can we fight her if we can't win?"


	12. A Failed Mission

Chapter Twelve: A Failed Mission

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

"Get down!" Gerda ordered, and once again, she was surprised at how the Merry Men obeyed her. The dozen or so men hid in different parts of the cave, Friar Tuck having grabbed Roland and carried him off to the back of the cave where they ducked behind a large bolder.

Gerda, however, didn't join the men. Rather, she ran out of the cave and started climbing the nearest tree, trying to get a better view of how many knights there were.

"Fancying yourself a climb, are you?" Gerda looked down, wondering who it was.

A young man with short cropped blonde hair and wide eyes looked at Gerda from the ground, taking drinks from a small silver flask he held in his hand. He must have been a newer recruit of the Merry Men.

"What are you up to exactly?" The young man asked, before he started climbing the tree right next to Gerda's. Next thing she knew, he was at eye level, looking at her with curiosity.

"I'm going to see how many knights there are." Gerda told the man. She then stopped. "Who are you?"

"Name's Will Scarlet, at your service." Will gave Gerda a slight nod of the head before he positioned himself on a sturdy branch and took another swig from his flask. Gerda could smell whisky.

"And who are you?"

Before Gerda could answer, she could hear male voices from not too far away. "Never mind." She stated. Settling herself onto a sturdy tree limb, Gerda pushed away some of the foliage and looked down at the ground, expecting to see the Evil Queen's knights.

However, instead of seeing black helmets with matching black uniforms, Gerda saw men dressed in white armour with the crest of King George on their chests.

"Never liked King George." Will whispered, taking another swig from his flask. He then pointed at the ground where a lone carriage stood still. "Speak of the devil!"

The carriage door opened and Gerda could make out King George's balding head as he stepped out of the royal carriage. He wore a dark red robe hidden under his navy blue cloak, the crest of his kingdom on the side of his cloak. He turned to one of his knights.

"Why have we stopped, gentlemen?" King George asked, obviously annoyed. One of the knights stepped forward to answer.

"We saw movement in a nearby cave." The knight stated. Gerda cursed herself inside her head, wishing she and the Merry Men had been more subtle. "We wanted to see what was going on."

King George waved away his excuse. "Very well. Just be quick about it. The creature couldn't have gone far." He then stepped back into his royal carriage.

Curious about what creature King George was referring to, Gerda shook away her curiosity, worrying about the problem at hand. As the knights moved towards the cave, Gerda turned to Will.

"We have to do something." She said, looking down her tree.

"And what do you have in mind, perchance?" Will questioned.

In answer, Gerda unsheathed her sword and tossed it to Will. "We fight." She then jumped from her tree branch onto the knights below.

* * *

Snow White already had an arrow notched in her bow as she aimed her weapon at the sky.

"What was that noise?" She asked Michael. He didn't answer. Snow White looked over at him, and saw a look of panic written across his face.

"It can't be." Michael gasped, still leaving Snow White in the dark.

"What can't be?" Snow White demanded. "Michael, what is it?"

As if just remembering Snow White was with him, Michael turned to her with a stricken expression as he pushed her to a nearby bush. "Get down!"

"What for?" Snow White asked as Michael pushed her into the thick foliage. But Michael didn't need to answer her. For just as he was about to explain, the creature landed on the ground, letting out a loud screech.

Snow White felt her jaw drop as she got a good look at the creature. Its body fully covered in hair, the creature had two fully grown wings on its back, and looked a lot like a…

"A monkey?" Snow White questioned. She then turned to Michael, speaking in a harsh whisper.

"Do you actually recognize that creature?"

Michael nodded, his face ghostly pale. "It's a flying monkey, a creature from the land of Oz." He explained. "There are more of them, and they all work for the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Who?" Snow White asked. She had never heard of anyone who went by that title.

"The Wicked Witch of the West." Michael repeated, not daring to take his eyes off the creature Snow White now knew as a flying monkey.

"She resides in the land of Oz, and has powerful magic."

"And judging by the name, I presume she's wicked?" Snow White double checked. Michael nodded.

"She's as wicked as the Evil Queen is evil." Snow White whistled low and quiet. She also had never known anybody to be as evil as the Evil Queen. Well, except her mother, Cora.

"Okay, but what would a flying monkey from Oz be doing in the Enchanted Forest?" Snow White asked.

"And how do you know so much about Oz?" She added, very curious. Michael wasn't telling her something.

Michael swallowed, finally looking at Snow White. "Well, Oz is sort of my…" He stopped mid-sentence, coming to a terrible conclusion. "Gerda."

"What about Gerda?" Snow White asked, annoyed that Michael didn't answer her question.

Michael turned back to the flying monkey. "That creature is after Gerda!"

* * *

The guards didn't hear Gerda fall to the forest floor until too late. They turned around to see what the noise was when Gerda hit them with a blast of magic, sending five knights onto their backs.

Will Scarlet dropped down beside Gerda, and looked from her to the guards. He then looked at the sword he was borrowing, and had put two and two together.

"That's why you didn't need the sword." He noted, pointing the sword at Gerda's hands. "You got magic."

Gerda nodded, and turned to face the knights who were rising up from the ground.

"Yah!" Looking beyond the knights, Gerda and Will saw several more of King George's knights ride away from them on horseback, the royal carriage being towed behind them.

The knights looked at their fleeing comrades with confused expressions, leaving them vulnerable for attack.

As the fighting ceased, the Merry Men peaked out of their hiding spots in the cave, looking at the knights that were laying on the ground, unconscious. Two of the knights had escaped and were riding their horses after their comrades.

Will turned to the Merry Men and crossed his arms, mockingly disappointed. "Well, I hope that next time you'll all get your act together!" He then stuck Gerda's sword in the dirt, and marched away in pretend annoyance. Gerda laughed alongside the Merry Men, amused by Will Scarlet's act.

"I guess I was wrong." Gerda admitted, pulling her sword from the dirt and wiping it clean from the mix of mud and blood that was staining its silver tip.

"I thought the Evil Queen was nearby." Sighing, Gerda sheathed her sword and looked in the direction where the knights were headed, still wondering what creature King George had been referring to.

* * *

"What do you mean it's after Gerda?" Snow White asked, but Michael ignored her. Quickly grabbing the princess's sword, Michael jumped out from the bush, startling the flying monkey. It then started to hiss and screech, and that's when Michael noticed the talisman it was wearing.

Michael noticed the emerald pressed into the centre of the silver circle, and felt his stomach drop.

"Zelena." He mumbled under his breath.

Seeing that his enemy was distracted, the flying monkey raced towards Michael. Only Snow White yelling behind him brought Michael back into focus. And as the flying monkey bared its teeth, ready to bite into Michael's neck, Michael thrust Snow White's sword into the creature's chest.

The flying monkey was surprised by the counter, and unable to fight back, fell to the earth in a heap, no longer moving.

Michael took deep breaths as he stared at the creature. Finally figuring it was dead, he reached forward for the talisman, and cupped it in his hand. Ever so slowly, the talisman glowed dimly, a bright blue light surrounding the small object.

 _It senses me._ Michael knew it the moment he cupped it in his hand. He assumed that the talisman was a sort of beacon, a guide in a sense, so that the flying monkey would be able to find its prey without getting confused.

The fact that the talisman lit up, even dimly, in Michael's hand proved his theory; the flying monkey was searching for Gerda. And not out of his own accord.

Michael turned around to Snow White, about to tell her about the talisman, when he heard horses in the distance. He could hear the pounding of hooves on the forest floor and the cracking of whips.

Overtaken by memories of torture, Michael pulled Snow White out of the bush, pushing the sword into her hands.

"It's the Queen." Michael hissed, looking behind him for any signs of knights in black armour.

Snow White felt a mix of fear and adrenaline take over her body as she took her sword from Michael.

"What do we do?" She asked, starting to panic. She didn't think the two of them could outrun the Queen's knights.

Looking around, Michael found a river, and started to pull Snow White towards it.

"Hurry! We can run through the stream!" Snow White nodded and the two ran through the water, soaking their boots.

Snow White started to get a lead on Michael, and was putting more distance between the two of them.

In fact, she started to get so far ahead, she didn't hear Michael trip over a loose rock. She didn't hear him cry out for her over the sound of fast moving water.

And assuming Michael was right behind her, Snow White didn't look back to see Michael being dragged to his feet and carried off by knights in white armour, who bore the crest of King George.


	13. Running After Trouble

Chapter Thirteen: Running After Trouble

 _In Oz (Present Day)_

Henry opened his eyes slightly, only to squeeze them shut as he fought off the oncoming headache. Rubbing his temple with his eyes still close, he sat up into a sitting position, feeling a sharp pain in his right arm.

As the headache receded, Henry opened his eyes fully, and looked around. He had seen many different pictures and had done a lot of reading on the land of Oz, but it was a whole new experience to see it in person. The trees had darker bark and came in all different sizes compared to the ones back home in StoryBrooke, and even the ones in the Enchanted Forest.

Standing up, Henry brushed off the dirt that had accumulated onto his jacket.

"Mom? Robin?" He called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. Not hearing a response, Henry started to grow worried. _Where were Mom and Robin?_

Sighing, Henry stooped down to pick up his backpack when he noticed the road he was standing on.

 _So this is the yellow brick road._ He thought. And sure enough, even in midday and under the canopy of trees, the road shone a bright yellow, reminding Henry of the lollipops he received from Dr. Whales after a good appointment.

Still, being on the famous road didn't calm Henry's nerves. As he hoisted his backpack onto his back, still looking around for his mom and Robin, Henry noticed something shining in the grass beside the yellow brick road.

Walking over to it, Henry felt his heart race. He stooped over and brushing off the dirt, held Gerda's phone in his hand. She must have been here. But when? And how much time had passed since?

Feeling slightly more hopeful in finding his cousin, Henry was about to turn around and walk farther down the path for any sight of Regina or Robin when something else shone in the grass. The object wasn't too far away from where Gerda's phone was, and as Henry walked over to check it out, he realized that he recognized this object as well. It was a handsome gold pocket watch.

But instead of feeling more hopeful, Henry felt his stomach drop. This pocket watch didn't belong to Gerda, who usually wore a black leather watch from Robin.

The pocket watch belonged to Mr. Gold.

* * *

When Regina opened her eyes, she almost screamed in shock, but someone covered her mouth with their hand. And that someone happened to be someone Regina thought was missing.

"Mother Superior?" Regina gasped, removing the fairy's hand. And sure enough, Mother Superior crouched before Regina, her uniform torn in different places and a long scratch had appeared on her cheek. But her smile was as genuine as ever as she pulled Regina into a hug.

"Oh Regina, thank goodness you found us!" Mother Superior exclaimed. And before Regina could ask who else she was referring to, a woman stepped out from behind a tree. A woman Regina didn't recognize, but felt that she knew.

"Who is this?" Regina asked, allowing Mother Superior to help her to her feet. "Have we met before?"

The mysterious woman cocked her head to the side, confused. "Why Regina, we met only a few months ago! It wasn't under the best circumstances, mind you-"

"What Glinda is trying to say," Mother Superior interrupted, giving the woman named Glinda a dark look. "Is that you have met her. She was in StoryBrooke awhile back. Don't you remember?"

When Regina shook her head, Mother Superior sighed, obviously stumped. Her face then lit up as a thought popped into her head.

"I bet it was Mr. Gold." Mother Superior explained. "He was the one who sent me and Glinda here in the first place."

Regina felt her blood boil at the mention of Mr. Gold's name. She clenched her fists.

"Well, he's one of the reasons we're here as well." But before Regina explained, she suddenly remembered that she hadn't seen Robin or Henry since entering Oz.

"Where are Robin and Henry?"

Mother Superior pointed behind the tree that Regina had been previously leaning against.

"Robin's behind this tree, still waking up." Mother Superior answered. "But we didn't see Henry when we found you two."

"You mean Henry is alone?" Regina exclaimed. She suddenly heard movement behind the tree, and turned around to see Robin shaking his head in pain.

"What did I hit on the way down?" He questioned as he pushed himself from the tree into a standing position. He saw Regina on the other side of the tree, and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh thank goodness you made it here safely." Robin stated, cupping Regina's face in his hands. He then planted a light kiss on her lips before he ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm alright, but Henry isn't." Regina was touched by Robin's loving gestures, but the worry she had for her son took hold of her entire mind. _Where could he be?_

"I don't know about Henry, but when we found you two, there was something lying in the dirt." Glinda admitted. She then reached into the pocket of her sparkling white dress, which was too sparkly and too white in Regina's opinion, and held out a small object cupped in her hand.

Regina held out her hand and Glinda dropped the object into her palm.

"I don't know what it is." Glinda stated, but Regina recognized it immediately.

"This is an MP3." Regina explained. "You listen to music on it." Regina ran her hand over the surface of the small machine, seeing a few cracks here and there. The blue headphones that were generally attached to it were nowhere in sight, but that didn't matter.

"This is a sign that Henry was with us when we landed here." Regina said. "All we need to do is find out where he is now."

* * *

Henry walked down the yellow brick road, focusing more on all the greenery around him rather than the bright path he followed.

Turning to his left, in the dense greenery, Henry could make out a figure, running the same direction he was walking. And this figure was wearing a dark green backpack just like Gerda's. And their hair was the same fiery red.

"Gerda!" Henry called out. And before he knew it, Henry was running along the yellow brick road, trying to shorten the distance between him and his cousin. "Gerda!" He called out again, already panting. _Why wasn't Gerda answering?_

Still, Henry didn't stop running as he was catching up to his cousin. But as the distance shortened, Henry started to notice that he and Gerda were not alone. Henry could hear other voices calling out from a distance behind Gerda. _Who was chasing her?_

"Whoever they are will have to deal with me." Henry huffed, pushing his physical limits as he chased after his cousin.

* * *

Robin heard the voices first. Turning to Mother Superior, he notched an arrow into his bow, ready to aim at a target. "What is that?"

Mother Superior's face went white. She turned to Glinda. "Hurry, back to camp!"

Before Regina or Robin could ask what was going on, Glinda and Mother Superior were pushing them down the yellow brick road, still able to hear the voices.

As they grew louder and louder, Regina became more nervous. For their safety, for Gerda and Henry's safety, and even for Zelena.

The roar of voices grew louder as Regina followed Glinda and Mother Superior, until they finally stopped in a clump of bushes and trees that overlooked a clearing.

"Gerda, please stop!" Henry begged, feeling his lungs burn. After a few more minutes of running, the pair had finally reached a clearing. Gerda was only a little ways away from Henry, looking around. Henry could tell she was worried, but didn't think on it too much as he clobbered her in a hug.

"Gerda, you're alive!" Henry shouted happily, before his cousin pushed him off of her. Okay, so she was still mad about their fight in the hospital.

"Look, Gerda, I am so sorry for what happened." Henry tried to apologize, before his cousin turned to face him…and held a knife to his throat.

* * *

"Henry!" Regina called out, recognizing her son. But he didn't hear her, and continued to look at the girl he had just embraced. Could it be?

"Gerda!" Robin called out, trying to rush out of the foliage to greet his niece. He then saw her press a knife to Henry's throat.

"What is she doing?" Regina demanded as she tried to step out of the foliage. But Glinda held her back, bringing her finger to her lips.

"Listen." She said. And Regina did, hearing voices coming from the other line of trees. Headed for Henry and Gerda.

* * *

"What are you doing?" The girl asked, for Henry wasn't talking to Gerda as he thought. Instead, a young girl the same age as Gerda stood in front of him, her eyes a dark brown instead of Gerda's dark blue. And she didn't wear glasses. Also, her hair wasn't actually red. It turned out Henry had seen her red hood, and had mistaken it for red hair.

"I'm sorry." Henry apologized. "I thought you were someone else."

The girl was about to respond, when Henry saw her face go white. She removed the knife from his throat and headed for the edge of the valley.

Henry didn't know why she was running, until he heard the crashing behind him. Turning around, he watched in horror as twenty or so men and women and youth burst out of the forest, wielding weapons and grim expressions. Henry tried to run after the girl, but tripped over his feet and fell to the ground.

"Help!" Henry called out, but it was too late. The group of people who had emerged from the trees were standing over him, ready to attack.

Henry squeezed his eyes shut, expecting pain to enter his core, when he heard the mystery girl's voice.

"Oi, over here!" Henry opened his eyes, and watched in amazement as the mystery girl stretched out her hand, a ball of fire the size of his fist appearing in it.

"Come and get it!" The girl teased. The group of people over Henry sneered and went after the girl. Henry stood up, and was about to go after them when he heard his name being called out.

"Henry!" Looking to his right, Henry saw his mom and Robin in the distance, rushing towards him.

Sadly, Henry wasn't the only one who saw his loved ones. A few of the adults and youth from the group noticed Regina and Robin, and started running at them.

"No!" Henry cried out, but he saw his mother raise her hand and saw fire appear in it magically. Never mind, Regina could handle herself.

Henry turned back to the mystery girl, who was doing well for herself. She had already scared off a few of the youth and adults, but more began to swarm around her, and Henry knew he needed to do something.

Looking around, Henry saw that one of the youth had dropped their sword, and ran over and scooped it into his hands. He then charged at the group, swinging his sword the way his dad had taught him before he died.

Most of the attacking group began to turn on Henry, giving the mystery girl an advantage. She shot magical fireballs at the backs of those who had turned to face Henry, kicking and punching other attackers when the time came.

After a few minutes, the group of attackers had fallen to the ground, knocked out. Henry looked over and saw Regina still fighting, with Robin behind her. Henry was about to head over to them and join the fight when the mystery girl grabbed his hand, pulling him to the edge of the valley.

"Come on!" She said, dragging Henry to the edge. As they reached the tip of the edge, Henry noticed that hidden right underneath the cliff edge, a large box was hanging onto a thick cord, which ran across the length of the valley.

"Jump!" The girl said, as she gingerly pushed Henry off the cliff into the box.

"But my fam-!" Henry didn't have time to explain as he heard the group of attackers above him begin to get up. He heard them yelling at each other as to where Henry and the girl went, when the girl pulled a red lever, sending the box away from the side of the cliff and over the valley.


	14. Promises and Magic

Chapter Fourteen: Promises and Magic

 _In the land of Oz (Past)_

Zelena paced through the main hall of the Emerald Palace, worried as to why her flying monkey had not yet returned with the girl. What could be taking so long?

"How hard is it to find and capture one child?" Zelena groaned. No longer able to wait, she waltzed over to the elevated platform at the end of the room, where the Wizard of Oz used to hide. A giant curtain usually hung in front of the platform, hiding the Wizard from view, but since he was no longer in power, it didn't matter now.

Rifling through her many magical objects, Zelena came across a small mirror that had been enchanted many years before. The mirror was able to search for anything that a person desired. All they had to do was tell the mirror what they wanted to see.

"Show me the flying monkey." Zelena ordered. The enchanted mirror shone white for a brief moment, taking in the Witch's request. Then the reflection of the mirror started to change, and Zelena was no longer able to see her reflection.

Another moment passed, and Zelena saw the carcass of her flying monkey on the ground, a lone villager poking it with a stick.

Zelena almost threw the mirror in fury. "He failed to capture the girl!" Zelena exclaimed, not even caring that her once loyal minion was now dead on the forest floor.

But as Zelena fumed, she remembered that since the talisman was no longer with the monkey, someone else must have had it.

Waving her hand over the surface of the mirror, Zelena gave it another command. "Show me the talisman." She ordered.

The mirror shone bright once more, then the reflection of the mirror changed, and it no longer showed the flying monkey's dead body. Rather, it showed a man sitting in a cage that was currently being carried behind a royal carriage, cupping the talisman in his hand. Zelena knew who this man was.

"Michael."

* * *

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Michael didn't take his eyes off the talisman as he sat in the small cage, the rattling of the cart underneath him as it was rolled along the bumpy forest path made him queasy.

 _How did she know?_ Michael wondered. He had no doubt in his mind that the Wicked Witch of the West had found out about Gerda. Why else would she send a flying monkey to the Enchanted Forest?

In frustration, Michael felt tempted to throw the talisman out of the cage, but he knew better than to do that. What if someone else found it? What if it ended up in the wrong hands?

* * *

Zelena clenched her fists, anger coursing through her veins. "He will pay."

Now of course, Zelena was referring to Michael, who looked like he was about to throw the talisman out of the cage. But deciding against that, Zelena watched as he held it tighter in his hand, as if he would never let go.

Zelena snickered, a wicked smile playing across her lips. "We'll see about that."

* * *

As Michael held the talisman closer to his chest, his clenched hand started to hurt. He must have been holding on too hard. But after a minute, his hand then started to burn, and when he unclenched his fist, Michael gasped. His hand that was holding the talisman had started to go red, small blisters beginning to form.

Somehow knowing that Zelena was behind this, Michael tried to stay calm, even setting the talisman down onto the floor of the cage. But as he let go of the silver token, it started to glow red, and the next thing Michael knew, the floor of the cage started to burn.

Little sparks appeared all around the talisman, and when Michael tried to pick it back up, flames kissed his fingers.

"Ahh!" Michael cried out, catching the attention of King George's knights. The carriage was halted, along with the cart Michael had been riding on. A young knight came round to see what was going on, and noticed the glowing talisman. He gave Michael a shocked look.

"Magic!" He cried out. Michael felt his heart drop, but before he could explain, two more knights came beside the first one. One of them reached into the cage and pulled out the talisman, but in mere moments it burned through his glove, burning his hand.

"Wretched thing!" He spat, then turning around, he hurled the talisman as far as he could.

"No!" Michael cried out, grabbing onto the bars of the cage. Two of the knights removed his hands from the cage and tied them behind his back, also putting a blindfold over his eyes.

"Good luck trying to find it now."

* * *

As the Merry Men removed all of their belongings from the cave, Gerda still hadn't taken her eyes off of the direction that King George and his men took. And she couldn't help but wonder what creature they were after.

"Curious?" Finally turning around, Gerda looked at Will Scarlet, who was leaning against a nearby tree trunk, whittling some wood.

"You could say that." Gerda answered. Curious was one word to use when describing what Gerda felt, but there was also anxious, scared, confused, when thinking about the conversation she had with the Dark One.

Shaking away any thoughts about King George and the mysterious creature, Gerda knew she needed to focus on the problem at hand: Robin Hood had been captured, and the Merry Men needed Gerda's help.

Now, Gerda didn't have any proof that Robin had actually been captured by the Evil Queen; she was just going with her gut feeling. Besides, who else would capture Robin?

 _Well, there is Prince John._ Gerda admitted, but she crossed the two of them from her list of suspects, because Robin Hood was running away from their carriage when he disappeared. And Little John had told Gerda before that the carriage was going in the opposite direction of where Robin was headed.

 _Besides, Robin could handle those dolts._

So, the only person left was the Evil Queen, and she certainly wouldn't have captured Robin because he was stealing from Prince John. No, Gerda had a feeling that she had captured Robin Hood to get to Gerda. Because other than Michael, Robin Hood was one of the people Gerda cared about the most. Along with the rest of the Merry Men.

"I say we storm the castle!" Gerda pulled herself out of her thoughts as she walked to the mouth of the cave, listening to the Merry Men inside. One of the Merry Men stood on a rock, elevating himself above the others. Gerda didn't know his name.

"She takes our leader, so she takes our castle!" He stated, and a few of the Merry Men cheered. Little John and Friar Tuck, however, stood to the side of the cave, rolling their eyes.

"We run into the castle, confront the Evil Queen, and we-"

"And you what?" Gerda interrupted, knowing she couldn't let this go any farther. This man had already riled up the others enough.

"Beg for the Queen to let Robin go? Wield your swords and point your arrows at her chest?"

The man, annoyed that Gerda had interrupted him, puffed up his chest. "Whatever it takes, kid."

"What it takes is magic." Gerda stated bluntly. Little John and Friar Tuck watched the girl speak, grinning.

"I've faced the Evil Queen, and weapons alone won't stop her." Gerda admitted. "If that was all it took, someone would have taken over the kingdom by now."

Knowing she was on a role, Gerda continued. "Look, I know that the Evil Queen has hurt you, but storming into her castle is just playing into her hands. She will kill you."

Some of the Merry Men who had been cheering just moments before went white, stepping back from the man on the rock. But the man on the rock was still refusing to give in.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know about saving people? Has the Evil Queen ever taken from you before?"

Gerda rolled her eyes, and sighed. "As a matter of fact, yes, she has. She took my father, but I was able to save him." Gerda stated proudly. "And now, he's safe."

"Gerda, someone here to see you." Gerda turned around to the mouth of the cave, seeing Will Scarlet standing there. And behind him.

"Gerda." Snow White stated. Gerda felt guilt tighten her throat. _Now I'm gonna get it._

But to her surprise, Gerda watched as tears began to well up in Snow White's eyes.

"I am so sorry."

Before Gerda could ask, a terrible realization overcame her. Michael wasn't with Snow White.

"Where is father?" Gerda asked, her heart beating rapidly. "Snow, where is he?"

Snow White looked at the ground, unable to look Gerda in the eye.

"The King's knights captured him."

Gerda felt her body go numb. She imagined the torturing sounds of her father's screams, remembering the vision that the Evil Queen had shown her months before. Gerda turned back to face the Merry Men.

How would she convince them that she could save Robin now?


	15. Back on Home Turf

Chapter Fifteen: Back on Home Turf

 _Oz (Present Day)_

Regina and Robin fought off the oncoming attackers, sending arrows and fireballs in every direction. Eventually, the fight died down, as some of the attackers fell to the forest floor, unconscious, while others ran away.

Satisfied with a job well done, Regina looked around. But when she couldn't see Henry, panic began to set in.

"Henry!"

* * *

When Henry opened his eyes, he immediately remembered all that had occurred on the cliff side, and sat up, only to hit his head on some wood.

"What the?" Looking around, Henry realized that he was trapped inside a cage, inside a large tent. His hands were bound behind his back. Panic began to set in as he struggled against the ropes that bound him.

"I told you, he was trying to help me! Besides, it was me who pressed the knife to his throat, not the other way around.

Henry recognized the mystery girl's voice, and felt a little calmer. But he was still tied up against his will and sitting in a random tent in the middle of a realm he didn't know. Panic started to set in once more.

The front flap of the tent opened, and the mystery girl walked into the tent. She pulled up a box and sat down on it in front of the cage, looking at Henry curiously.

"You're not from here, are you?"

* * *

"When I find Gold, I am going to kill him." Regina spat, allowing the fire she had just made to warm her chilled bones. The other tried to comfort her, but their words meant nothing. Only revenge would make Regina feel any better.

Robin and Regina scoured the cliff side for Henry, when Robin noticed the cord that ran across the valley. Regina wanted to get to the other side immediately, but some of the attackers who were knocked out during the fight were starting to wake up. Mother Superior and Glinda dragged Regina and Robin back into the foliage, and the four adults had set off. Now they sat around the fire Regina created.

"We'll get Henry back." Robin promised. "And Gerda, too."

"If we can find her." Mother Superior stated. Regina gave her a dark look, causing Mother Superior's face to go white.

"Relax, Blue." Glinda said, referring to Mother Superior with her real name. "We will find the girl. And your son." Glinda looked at Regina with such assurance, Regina almost felt…hopeful.

"But even if we do find her, what about Gold?" Robin questioned. Regina was pulled out of her hopeful trance, and sighed.

"We fight him, of course!" Glinda said, standing. "We defeat him!"

"Easier said than done, Glinda." Regina said. "His magic has somehow returned, and he has a head start on us."

"We don't know that!" Glinda argued. "You said it yourself only a few minutes ago, Gerda is smart. She can hide herself from Gold."

Regina nodded in agreement, having to admit that the Good Witch did have a point. She sighed once more.

"Alright. Where do we start?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Regina turned around, standing up. "You."

Zelena stepped out from the shadows. "You start with me."

* * *

The dark sky that blanketed the dark forest was glittered with stars, but that hardly brought her any company. As Gerda trekked through the forest, trying to focus on the sounds of the forest that seemed to never still, Gerda's arm began to hurt once more. Finding a nearby tree stump, Gerda took a moment to sit down and examine the deep marks in her arm that were left by the hellish beast that the Dark One had conjured.

Removing the bandage, which was made from some torn cloth, Gerda felt her stomach drop. There were three jagged cuts in her arm, from the claws of the beast, almost wrapping around her entire forearm. The bleeding had stopped a day ago, but the pain still remained.

A stream flowed right near the tree stump, and Gerda stooped over to wet the piece of cloth, hoping that dabbing at the cuts would help. For the most part, the cuts looked clean, which was most important, but unfortunately, the water did nothing for Gerda's pain.

Wrapping her arm in the now soaked bandage once more, Gerda turned her attention to her left collar bone. _Maybe it disappeared._

Lifting her shirt, Gerda peered at her collar bone, and gasped. When she had woken up in Oz, she had noticed that a large black mark had started to form on her chest, right above her heart. The mark had no shape or form at that point, and Gerda was worried she had been poisoned from the scratches the beast Emma summoned had given her.

However, as Gerda looked at the mark now, she was surprised to find that the mark was no longer black, and that it actually resembled something.

Standing up, Gerda walked a bit further into the forest, and stopped. Parting some shrubbery, Gerda peeked out and saw the yellow brick road, and the Emerald City off in the distance. Looking at her mark once more, Gerda saw that the mark looked exactly like the Emerald City. Was the Emerald City.

 _How did I get a tattoo of the Emerald City on my chest?_ Gerda looked back down at the mark.

 _And how is it green?_

"All citizens born in Oz bear the same mark." Gerda turned around, unsheathing her sword. A figure stepped out from the shadows, presenting himself. An older gentleman with a brown cloak and peasant clothes held his hands up, to show he meant no harm.

"Who are you?" Gerda asked, still not letting down her guard. The older man smiled. "You might not remember me, but I remember you, Gerda."

* * *

 _In StoryBrooke_

"What do you mean she's loose?" Leroy demanded loudly, causing all heads to turn in his direction. Mary Margaret had asked the dwarf to meet her at Granny's Diner so they could quietly discuss the situation, but Mary Margaret wasn't thinking about who she was dealing with.

The other townsfolk in the diner started to panic, some running out the door to tell their friends. Mary Margaret tried to calm people down, but there was no point. After a minute or so, the diner was empty, people going in different directions to make sure their families were okay and that nothing had happened in their absence.

Mary Margaret sighed, and gave Granny a sheepish look.

"Sorry." She apologized. Granny rolled her eyes. "I'll grab my bow."

As Granny left the diner to go get her weapon, David and Captain Hook entered the diner, looking around. David put the pieces together, and looked at his wife.

"Leroy?" He guessed. Mary Margaret nodded.

"Now the townspeople are all worried." Mary Margaret admitted, sliding into the booth she and Leroy had been occupying. "And they have every right to worry. What is Emma going to do?"

"I don't know what she is going to do, but I know where she is headed." The three adults turned to the front door of the diner, unaware that Belle was coming in.

"When I was checking in at the Pawn Shop, I saw Emma heading up the street." Belle stated. "She was heading in the same direction where Zelena's farm house is. Do you think she could be going there?"

"No idea." David said. "But we don't have any other leads."

* * *

 _In Oz_

Gerda still held out her sword defensively, but it had lowered a bit.

"How do you know me?" Gerda questioned. The old man smiled, sitting on a nearby tree stump.

"By now, you have probably put the pieces together that you are from Oz." The old man started.

Gerda nodded, and he continued.

"I was there when you were born." The old man admitted. "And after your mother left, I was in a house near you and your father. I watched you grow up."  
"Hardly." Gerda stated. She wasn't trying to be rude, just trying to state the facts.

"I may have been born in Oz, but I grew up in the Enchanted Forest."

"Aye, that you did." The old man responded. "And I watched you there, too."

Gerda was confused, at first. But then, as she looked at the old man and tried to process what he was telling her, she noticed that he looked strangely familiar. She had seen him before. But where?

"Gerda, let me ask you a question. When did you first hear about Oz? From what you can remember?" The old man asked.

Gerda sighed, taking a moment to think about this. "I was about six, and an old man in the village square was telling children different stories about Oz."

That's when Gerda put the pieces together. "You're the old man from the market square!"

The old man bowed slightly. "That I am. And I am also the old man who is going to help you."


	16. Divided

Chapter Sixteen: Divided

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

King George was a powerful man, and not one to be trifled with. But when it came to magic, King George felt nervous and weak. Not that he would admit it to anyone. Signs of weakness would undermine his authority, which was not an option.

But as King George stood over Michael, assuming that he was a powerful sorcerer, King George felt that familiar nervousness return. The same nervousness that took over his core when he was dealing with Queen Regina, or the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin.

"So, you were captured by my guards, holding a talisman." King George stated, looking down at Michael. Michael strained against the ropes that bound him to the chair, all too familiar with being captured.

"Yes, I was." He huffed. "But you don't understand, Your Majesty. That talisman wasn't mine! I took it from the flying monkey-"

"Oh, is that was that creature was?" King George asked, amused. "Yes, my guards found it lying dead in the grass. Tell me, did you kill it?"

Michael nodded. King George gave him a look. "Only someone with magic could do that."

"Or someone who has dealt with them before." Michael retorted. "But Your Majesty, that talisman is important! It cannot fall into the wrong hands!"

This caught King George's attention. He stopped at the door, having already given up on the conversation. He turned around and faced Michael.

"Are you telling me that you were not using magic, but the talisman itself is magical?" He demanded.

Michael sighed in relief, happy someone was understanding him. "Yes, that is exactly it. Now, I need to be released, my daughter could be in great danger-"

"Never mind that." King George interrupted Michael once more. He stroked his chin, thinking.

"The magic in that talisman could work for my advantage." King George stated. He turned his attention back to Michael.

"Where is this talisman?" King George asked.

Michael sighed. "One of your knights threw it into the woods. I don't know where it is." Michael admitted. He then started to press against the ropes once more.

"Please, I have to find my daughter! She could be in grave danger!"

King George ignored Michael's pleas, not wanting to release him quite yet. He had valuable information about this magical item. And King George desperately needed it.

"I'm afraid your daughter will have to wait." King George answered, heading towards the door.

As he opened the door, he turned to Michael one last time.

"I have a magical talisman to find."

* * *

The Merry Men stared at Gerda in anticipation, waiting for a response. Some of the Merry Men, like Friar Tuck and Little John, were waiting for Gerda to announce her plan of how she was going to rescue Robin, and now Michael. Others, however, were waiting for her to announce defeat.

To everyone's surprise, Gerda said nothing, and merely walked out of the cave, needing a moment to process all this new information.

 _What am I going to do?_ She wondered in her head. _First Robin is captured by the Evil Queen because of me, and now my father has been captured by King George for who knows what?_

Well, Snow White would certainly know. She had been with Michael when he was captured. Gerda turned to the princess, who was still shaking against the mouth of the cave. Gerda pulled her away from the Merry Men, handing her a tissue.

"Why was my father captured?" Gerda got right to the point, not wanting to waste any time. She had been down this road before, but there were now different bumps along the way. First of all, she had no idea why Michael had been captured in the first place. What had he done?

And second, Michael wasn't taken by the Evil Queen. No, she already had someone to hold against Gerda, and didn't need another person for bait. This time, Gerda would have to deal with King George, who she hadn't even met before.

Snow White dabbed at her eyes with the tissue, nodding her thanks.

"Um, we were in the forest, when we heard a noise." Snow White started.

"Michael pushed me into a bush, and there we saw this hairy beast." Snow White held out her hands, showing Gerda hold big the creature was.

"Michael explained that the creature was called a flying monkey, found in the land of Oz." Snow White said. "He said, it was a minion of some witch." Snow White closed her eyes, struggling to remember the name.

Gerda felt her heart drop. "The Wicked Witch of the West." Snow White looked at Gerda, confused.

"Yes, that was it." She tilted her head to the side, noticing Gerda's face going white.

"Gerda, what's wrong?"

Gerda remembered the dream she had a day ago. The dream where she saw herself as a young girl, and how she saw the Wicked Witch almost kill her. Gerda remembered seeing her father as a young man, watched him scoop up her younger self and escape the Wicked Witch.

And when Gerda closed her eyes, she remembered how, before she was pulled out of the dream, she swore she saw someone standing in the shadows, watching her.

"Gerda, snap out of it!" Snow White shook Gerda's shoulders, pulling Gerda out of her memories.

"Why did she send the monkey?" Gerda asked, shaking slightly. "What did it want?"

Snow White sighed. "That's the thing, Gerda. Michael said the creature was after you."

* * *

 _I_ _n the Land of Oz_

Zelena watched the knight throw the talisman away, infuriated.

"That fool!" She snapped, turning away from the mirror. She placed her hands on her hips as she paced, wondering what her next move was going to be.

She obviously couldn't just let this go. There were too many problems not resolved. First of all, Gerda and Michael were still alive, not dead like Zelena assumed they were. Second, her magical talisman was in another realm, leaving it open for anyone to take.

Turning back to her mirror, she gave it a command. "Show me the girl."

Zelena's reflection disappeared from the surface of the mirror, replaced with an image of Gerda, standing in the Enchanted Forest with some woman Zelena didn't know nor cared about. Gerda's face was as white as a sheet, and Zelena saw her tremble.

A coy smile played at her lips.

"Looks like I owe the Enchanted Forest a visit."

* * *

Snow White and Gerda had moved some distance away from the cave, Snow White wanting to give Gerda some privacy while she took in all this new information.

So neither of them heard the Merry Men bicker amongst themselves on what their plan was.

"Gerda is our best hope." Friar Tuck argued, holding Roland's hand.

"Yeah, and look at how well she did protecting her own father." Peter, the man who had been standing on the rock minutes before, spat back. "Didn't do so well with that, did she?"

"Put a sock in it, Pete." Will Scarlet said, agreeing with Friar Tuck. "Gerda has magic, and she can help us get Robin out. Once that is done, we go after King George."

Some of the men agreed, but most of the others had their minds made up. "I'm sorry lads, but me and the boys are through relying on some girl." Peter spat. The men behind him nodded in agreement.

"So that's it then?" Little John asked. "We're split down the middle, because we can't agree on how to save Robin?"

"Yeah, seems so." Peter said, telling only half the truth. There was something more sinister at play. Will Scarlet knew this, but said nothing.

Peter turned to the Merry Men standing behind him. "Are you lads with me, or with the girl?" He pointed to Gerda, who was currently sitting on a nearby rock, while Snow White patted her back.

The men looked at Gerda, and sighed as they shook their heads.

Peter wore a grim yet triumphant smile. "That's what I thought." He gave Little John, Friar Tuck, Will Scarlet, and Roland one last look, before he led his group of men off in a different direction.

Only seven other Merry Men had stayed with Friar Tuck and the others, loyal yet worried.

"What does this mean?" One of the Men asked. Friar Tuck sighed, and watched the others go.

"This men, means one thing; we are divided."


	17. Just Like Michael

Chapter Seventeen: Just Like Michael

 _Oz (Present Day)_

Gerda allowed the old man to tend to the cuts on her arm, wincing as he cleaned out the wounds.

"You got quite the cut here." The old man noted, being as gentle as he could.

"Pushed into a barrier by a beast summoned by the Dark One." Gerda gasped quickly, tapping her foot against the ground. The pain was more than she anticipated.

"I've heard of the Dark One." The old man said. "He is quite a nuisance."

"He was." Gerda admitted. "But his powers were taken away. Another one has taken his place. A woman named Emma."

The old man stopped patting Gerda's arm, and looked her in the eyes.

"You had quite the fight." The old man said. Gerda could see the sympathy in his eyes, and all the barriers she had put up against the man had fallen. He really was just trying to help her. But with everything she had been through, both in the Enchanted Forest and StoryBrooke, Gerda wasn't going to let her guard down.

"I did." Gerda responded. Wanting to change the subject, Gerda told the old man about her new found family.

"My aunt Regina has magic as well, and she used to be the Evil Queen." Gerda explained. "You know, the one who always terrorized our villages."

"Ah, so has she changed her ways?" The old man asked, as he wrapped a fresh linen cloth around Gerda's cuts.

Gerda nodded. "She's definitely changed. She even has a son, named Henry." Gerda's throat tightened at the thought of her cousin.

She remembered the final conversation they had in the hospital room, about what he said about her dad. It bothered Gerda then, but if she really thought about it, Henry did have a point. Gerda would have gone up against Emma all on her own, and may have even risked making a deal in order to find her father. If only she could see Henry at that moment.

Tears began to well up in Gerda's eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, standing up.

"Well, I should probably get going." Gerda said, sheathing her sword into her belt.

The old man stood up as well.

"And where will you go? What will you do?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Gerda paused, wondering the same things. "I don't know." She admitted. "Look for a way home. Try and find my father."

"How do you know he is here?" The old man asked.

Gerda sighed, and closed her eyes. She could remember hearing her father's voice as she stood over the portal that Emma had created back in StoryBrooke. She recognized it right away.

"Because I heard him." Gerda said. "And I know he's here."

The old man smiled. "Then so be it."

Gerda smiled back, when a sudden noise broke the silence between the two. Looking beyond the old man, Gerda saw movement in the trees. _They've found me._

* * *

"Come on!" Gerda said, grabbing the old man's wrist. She pulled him behind her as she led the way through the forest, moving quickly. She could hear the old man start to wheeze behind her, and knew he wouldn't be able to run for long.

"Just a little more!" Gerda promised, hoping to find a dense bush or small cave where she and the old man could hide out. But alas, the old man couldn't handle the running, and fell to the ground. Gerda was caught unaware, and fell with him.

She sat up, hearing the voices of ten or so youth not so far away. "We have to keep moving." She pleaded with the old man. But he wouldn't get up.

"You cannot wait for an old geezer like me." The old man said, giving Gerda a sad smile. Gerda felt tears well up in her eyes. Tears for an old man she hardly knew.

"I won't leave you." Gerda said, but the voices were getting louder. The group was getting closer.

The old man pressed something into Gerda's hands, wrapping his hands around hers'.

"You must go on." He commanded. "You must find your father, and save Oz."

"Save Oz? From what? And where is my father?" Gerda had so many questions, and not enough answers. But the old man began to push her away. He stood up and dragged Gerda to her feet, nudging her forward.

"Go! Run!" He yelled. Gerda felt the tears flow down her face. She wanted to stay and fight. She wanted to protect the old man, and take him with her. Gerda saw so much of her father in him, she felt safe with the old man.

But he was right. Not too far behind where he stood, the group of attackers that were hunting her were crashing through the trees, their voices growing louder with every moment that passed.

Giving the old man one last look, Gerda turned away and ran through the trees, not daring to look back.

* * *

Moments after Gerda had disappeared behind the line of trees, the attackers came into view, men and women and youth of all different ages. They were startled by the sight of the old man. Not wasting a second, two of the youth in the group grabbed onto the old man's arms, holding them behind him.

"Where did the girl go?" A man in his forties came out from the group, standing in front of the old man.

But the old man was not scared of their spears and bows, their swords and fierce looks. He merely looked at the man, and sighed.

"Why do you want her?" He asked. "She's just a girl. No harm to anybody."

"Think what you will, old man." The man spat. "But you are wrong. Now tell us where she is! We heard her talking with you only moments ago!"

The old man didn't, willing to go down if it meant protecting Gerda. But as he remained silent, he looked behind the man who glared at him, and saw a boy stand out from the rest of the group. He was looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact with anyone around him.

He looked to be about sixteen years old, and didn't wear a fierce look of dominance on his face. Rather, the old man noticed that the boy looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

The man who had been questioning the old man saw the old man looking behind him, and turned his head to face the boy. A wicked grin spread across his lips.

"Kai." He spat. The boy looked up from the ground, his eyes fearful. The man drew out his spear from behind his back, and handed it to the boy.

"Kill him." The old man saw the look of terror on Kai's face. But obeying the man, he mournfully stepped forward, and took the spear into his hands. He held it at an awkward angle, as if he had never held a spear before.

The man pushed Kai forward, so that he was only a few inches in front of the old man. Kai looked the old man in the eyes.

"You don't have to do this." The old man said. There were tears in his eyes, but not from fear of death. No, he feared for the boy's future. If Kai did kill him, who knew how many others would fall at the hands of this boy?

The old man noticed Kai start to shake. _He can't do it._

"Oh, move out of the way!" The man who had been interrogating the old man grabbed the spear from Kai and pushed the boy to the ground.

"You're pathetic." He spat upon the boy, then turned his attention to the old man. He held his spear ore comfortably than Kai had, and wore the same wicked grin he had moments ago. He poised the spear in his hands, ready to take aim.

"Stop."

The man was about to lunge at the old man when he dropped his spear, and fell to the forest floor in a bow. The other attackers did the same, releasing their weapons and falling to the forest floor in a bow.

From behind the trees that the group had emerged from, a woman who looked to be in her thirties appeared, wearing a long flowing purple dress and matching robe. Her hair was a bright blonde, almost white, her eyes a piercing grey. Her lips were painted red, and formed into a smile. She was beautiful, to say the least, but dangerous.

The old man felt his courage rattle inside him, but he would stand his ground.

"So, you do not know where the girl is?" The woman questioned, her voice soft and flowing. The old man shook his head, his voice gone.

The woman merely chuckled, tilting her head back. "And why do you lie to me?"

The old man recovered from his moment of silence. "Because of why you want her. Because of what you did to these people."

Most of the group of attackers ignored the comment, sneering in the old man's direction. Kai, however, looked up at the woman, his eyes full of curiosity.

The woman ignored his looks, and turned her attention towards the man who was about to kill the old man. "Give me your spear." She commanded.

He obeyed the woman, not daring to look at her as he thrust his spear upward. The woman took it in her hand, and examining it, looked up at the old man.

"These children are mine. And soon, she will be as well." She pointed the spear at the old man.

"Too bad you will not be around to see it."

Kai winced on the forest floor as he heard the man cry out.

* * *

Gerda kept running, even though her head swam and her legs buckled. Too much fear and adrenaline coursed through her body. She couldn't if she tried.

She could no longer hear voices behind her, and felt her body relax a little. After a few more minutes, she decided that she could finally stop, and fell to the forest floor, her body beyond exhausted.

Lying on the forest floor, trying to catch her breath, Gerda looked at the object the old man had pressed into her hands.

Opening her fists, Gerda looked down at a clear vial that rested on her palms. Inside the vial was a powdered blue substance that Gerda didn't recognize. _Why would he give me this?_

"Set it up here." Gerda felt herself panic as she heard voices not too far away. But they differed from the voices she had heard before, when she was with the old man. These voices were deep, more mature. They were adult voices.

"Glinda, are you sure this is a good idea?" Gerda felt her heart drop. Glinda, the woman who had kidnapped her in StoryBrooke. Gerda needed to get out of there, and quick.

Shoving the vial into her pocket, Gerda got to her feet and raced off in the opposite direction, not realizing who she was running from.


	18. A Wicked Encounter

Chapter Eighteen: A Wicked Encounter

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

It was late at night in the Enchanted Forest when the portal appeared. It came quickly, in the depth of the woods, sheltered by the tall trees and the night sky.

A few moments passed, and the bright lights from the portal disappeared. Zelena stepped out from where the portal had been hidden in a copse of trees, and sighed.

 _Home, sweet home._ Zelena hadn't been in the Enchanted Forest in a few years, assuming she had no need to return to her birth place. That was, until now.

No, now she had reasons to be in the forest. And they all started with Michael.

* * *

Friar Tuck had informed Gerda of the argument that occurred with the other Merry Men, leaving her with the mixed feelings of guilt and sorrow. She sat in front of the fire she had created, poking at the embers with a stick. It was her turn to stay awake and guard the others, so all she had for company were the sounds of the forest around her.

 _You weren't dreaming._ Gerda thought back to the moment when the Dark One had confessed that her dream wasn't just a dream. At first, she had trouble believing him, as the idea of her actually encountering a villainess from another realm seemed preposterous. But if what Snow White said was true, and the princess had no reason to lie, than Gerda had every reason to believe what the Dark One said was actual fact.

 _But why did we meet?_ This was the first of many questions that swirled through Gerda's mind, causing her to become restless with doubt. Doubt about her past, doubt about who she was, even doubt about her father.

 _Why wouldn't father tell me?_ This question caused Gerda's throat to tighten. Michael had never once mentioned anything about a Wicked Witch. In fact, Gerda had learned about the woman because of an old man who used to sit in the market square in her old village, telling children tales of a fantastical land known as Oz.

"The Wicked Witch is from Oz." Gerda said aloud, knowing no one else would hear her. But knowing this, another question tugged at Gerda's mind.

"What was I doing in Oz?" Gerda couldn't remember a time when she wasn't living in the Enchanted Forest with her father. All she had known was the Enchanted Forest. Was there a possibility that she did, in fact, spend some time of her young life in Oz? The dream she had showed her as a young child, giving her some evidence that her whole existence had, in fact, not been in the Enchanted Forest.

"If this is true, then how did I end up in the Enchanted Forest?" Gerda cupped her head in her hands. All these questions were giving her a headache.

"I just need some answers." Gerda thought back to when she was talking with the Dark One. He was about to tell her something else, but the intrusion of the Merry Men stopped him. If she went to him now, would he give her the answers she needed?

"I have to find him." Gerda stated, standing up. She sheathed her sword into her belt, made sure she had her cloak and some water. She had her mind made up, and stooped down to give Roland a goodbye kiss…

Roland. Gerda couldn't just leave him. He was depending on her to save his dad. The little boy had put all his faith in her. How could she just walk out on him?

"I can't." Gerda said aloud, stroking the small boy's hair. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Why was she getting so emotional?

"A decision between promises and the truth." Gerda turned around, seeing that Will Scarlet was already awake.

"What are you talking about?" Gerda questioned, a little annoyed that Will had heard her.

"You want answers to the many questions that you have." Will Scarlet explained. "But you've made a promise to reunite a young boy with his father." Will Scarlet sat up, pulling out his all too familiar silver flask.

Gerda turned to look back at Roland. "It's just, Snow White said that flying monkey was after me, and I still have no idea why. What does the Wicked Witch want with me?"

Gerda turned her attention back to Will. "Who knows what she'll do. What if she ends up coming here? What if there is something sinister about my past that somehow ties in with her? I need to know so I can be ready!"

Will Scarlet considered this. "Alright, I can understand your curiosity. But we don't know that the Wicked Witch is going to actually come here. And what if Michael and Snow White were just speculating? Perhaps they were just worried about your safety."

Gerda thought about this, and nodded. "That could be true."

But Will wasn't finished yet. "And think about the situation from this angle: we are not certain that the Wicked Witch wants you, for any particular reason. But we are certain of this: Robin is in danger, and the Evil Queen kidnapped him to get to you."

Gerda sighed, agreeing with Will's logic. "And besides, if the Wicked Witch is after you, she'll have to go through me first." Will jabbed his thumb in his direction, smirking.

Gerda smiled, comforted that someone was looking out for her.

She stood up, stretching her sore limbs. "Well, we better get started."

"Great!" Will Scarlet pocketed his flask, and clapped his hands together, standing up as well. He looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Gerda. "Get started with what?"

Gerda rolled her eyes. "Our plan to save Robin."

* * *

King George had set off with a troop of his finest knights, in search of the talisman. He didn't know how powerful it was, and wasn't willing to take any risks.

His horses thundered through the forest, as villagers quickly bowed to their king, before scurrying off the path so as not to get trampled.

However, after a few hours of travelling, King George sighed, looking at his knights.

"There is no way for us to know where it landed." King George announced. "We need someone else to find the talisman for us."

"But who, sir?" One of the knights asked. Before King George could answer, one of his knights who had been scouting ahead came back into view.

"Sir! I saw Snow White!" He announced. "She is with a band of thieves."

King George was about to wave away this inconvenience, not caring about the runaway princess, when he thought about who was after her. A powerful Queen, with powerful magic. Perhaps Snow White could be useful after all.

* * *

For Roland's safety, Gerda asked Friar Tuck and Little John to look for another cave to hide out in. Gerda would keep her promise to the boy and save Robin, but she wouldn't put his life on the line to do so. That would be the last thing Robin would want.

"I'll miss you, Gerda." Roland stated, wrapping his small arms around Gerda's waist. Gerda scooped him up into her arms and held him tight, small tears rolling down her cheeks. She truly loved Roland, seeing so much of Robin in him. From the way he peeked out from behind trees, to the way he walked.

"I'll miss you too." Gerda responded. She then gave Roland a small knife, a keepsake to remember her by, as well as a weapon should anything try to harm him.

Gerda watched in sadness as Friar Tuck, Little John, Roland, and the rest of the loyal Merry Men walked off in the opposite direction. That was, all except for one.

"Afraid you can't get rid of me that easily." Gerda turned to her left, and sighed, a grin on her face. Will Scarlet leaned against a nearby tree, yet again taking a swig from his silver flask.

Snow White came up beside Gerda, cleaning her bow. "Are you sure we can trust him, Gerda?"

Gerda nodded, not taking her attention off of Will.

"He's a good man, and he wants to help." With that said, they all took off in the opposite direction from where the Merry Men were headed.

"So Gerda, what is the plan to save Robin?" Will asked, happy to be doing something other than hiding out in a cave.

Gerda shrugged. "A pretty simple one, actually. We sneak into the castle, most likely fight some knights, free Robin, and get back out."

Both Snow White and Will gave her weird looks. "Is there nothing more to the plan?" They both asked.

Gerda sighed. "Well, what else do you want me to do? I mean, it's not as if we have many options!"

Snow White and Will backed off, a silence hanging between the three of them.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes, unaware of the King's departure. He sat up in his cell, rubbing his sore neck. The least they could do was give him a pillow.

A knight stood watch right outside Michael's cell. Michael stood up and leaned his tired head against the bars. He hadn't had a great night's sleep.

"Excuse me." He said. The knight turned to him, displeased already. Michael gave him a half smile.

"When will King George release me?" Michael asked. "I have to find my daughter."

The knight rolled his eyes, and focused his attention back to its original point, the empty cell right beside Michael.

"The King will release you when he returns from retrieving the talisman." The knight answered.

Michael shook his head. "No, you don't understand; that talisman is powerful…"

"The reason why the King wants it." The knight interrupted, rolling his eyes once more.

"And it belongs to a witch."

This caught the knight's attention. He turned back to Michael, stepping closer to the cell. Michael saw the panicked look on his face.

"You don't mean her?" He asked, genuine worry creeping into his voice. Michael nodded slowly.

"The Wicked Witch of the West."

Michael saw the sweat form on the knight's head. "We weren't expecting that."

"Which is why you need to release me." Michael explained. "We need to warn King George. Imagine what will happen when she finds out about him wanting the talisman?"

"She probably already has, dearie."

* * *

Gerda followed Will Scarlet and Snow White along the trodden dirt path in the forest, listening to the sounds of nature all around her. She could hear birds chirp, a gentle river flow with clean water, and the wind blow through the trees.

Caught up in the moment, Gerda stopped walking, and closed her eyes. She imagined what life was like in the Enchanted Forest when she didn't have to fear the Evil Queen as greatly as she did now. She could remember the times her and Michael would go fishing at one of the nearby lakes, run through the dense greenery, and fight each other with sticks, pretending they were swords.

Gerda smiled. Of course, that was before the Evil Queen knew of her magic. It was before she watched her father get captured by the Queen. It was before she stole from the wicked fairy Maleficent, work alongside Rumpelstiltskin, and watch her fellow villagers betray her. It was before she realized what a threat she was to the Evil Queen, and how much the woman wanted her dead.

Those beautiful moments happened before Gerda questioned her true identity. Opening her eyes, Gerda could still hear the birds chirp and the wind blow through the trees, but the beauty of the moment and those memories were gone. Because the only reason those moments were so wonderful were because she shared them with her father.

Snow White and Will Scarlet hadn't heard Gerda stop in the middle of the path. She saw them walking quite a distance ahead, and raced to catch up with them. But as she jogged, she heard something else besides the birds. She could hear the loud hooves of horses running across the main road, and heard the deep voices of men. _Knights._

Gerda saw them break through the trees. "Snow!" She cried out. Snow White turned and was reaching for her arrows as the knights pointed theirs' at her chest.

"Put your weapons down!" The knight at the front of the pack ordered. Snow White obeyed, dropping her bow to the ground. Three of the knights stepped down from their horses, two of them tying Will Scarlet's and Snow White's hands behind their backs. The third knight dragged Gerda over to the others.

As the knights secured their captives, a royal carriage emerged from the trees, the royal crest of King George on its door.

Gerda had already figured these were his knights, judging by the white armour they wore. And even though relief coursed through her veins as she realized she didn't have to face the Evil Queen, fear still prickled her skin.

The door to the carriage opened, and King George stepped down onto the ground, wearing dark red robes. His blue eyes bore into each of the captives, the sun reflecting slightly off of his balding head.

"My my, quite the ensemble." He stated, laughing slightly. He turned his attention to Snow White. It figured, seeing as she was his prize captive.

"Well, who do we have here?" The King mocked, stepping closer to Snow. Gerda noticed her tense as King George stepped forward. _Did they know each other?_

"It's been awhile." The King said. Snow White snickered. "Not long enough, Your Majesty."

"I have to say Snow, it's bad enough that you run away and defy the Queen." King George said. He then threw out his hand in Will and Gerda's direction.

"But did you have to drag lowly commoners into your problems?"

"Commoners?" Will Scarlet asked, taken aback. King George looked at him, sizing him up.

"Would you prefer peasants?" The King asked jokingly.

"We would prefer to be released." Will Scarlet spat. King George gave him a quizzical look, impressed by his attitude. He walked over to Will.

"Tell me your name, son." The King commanded. Will Scarlet rolled his eyes.

"Don't really see how that's gonna help me."

The King smiled. "It'll help from getting you killed." He snapped his fingers, and three knights pointed their loaded bows at Will's head.

Will gave a worried smile, his face red. "Will Scarlet."

King George smiled. He then turned to Gerda, who had remained quiet throughout the whole episode. He looked at her for a moment, when his eyes went wide.

"You're the girl who can use magic." He gasped. Gerda locked eyes with the King, her fear melting away at the statement. King George's expression ranged from astonishment to fearful.

Feeling her courage return, Gerda cocked her head to the side.

"You're the king who captured my father." Gerda responded, using the same tone as the King. Will snickered quietly beside her, before King George gave him a dark look.

The King turned his attention back to Gerda. "So, you're the daughter Michael was talking about. Yes, he was pleading to be released so that he could come and find you. It's a shame that he couldn't."

Gerda grit her teeth. _He's just trying to get the better of you. Stay strong._

"You know, we could perhaps work this whole situation out." King George stated. Gerda looked over at Snow, who gave her a curious look. Will merely shrugged.

Gerda looked back at King George. "What are you proposing?" She asked.

"You see, your father told me of a magical talisman that has entered our realm." King George explained.

"I will release you to find the talisman, and you bring it back to me. Once you do, I will free your father."

Gerda considered this. "And if I don't?"

The King smiled. "Then I will kill your father."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin stood behind the knight. The knight turned, and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Well that was easy." Rumpelstiltskin stated, giggling. Michael wrapped his hands around the cell bars.

"What do you mean she already has?" Michael demanded.

"I said she probably has." Rumpelstiltskin corrected, flicking his wrists. "I mean, she's already here."

Michael felt his face go white. "Zelena is in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Saw her myself." Michael gave the Dark One a curious look. "Never mind." Rumpelstiltskin said.

Michael removed his hands from the cell bars, walking to the back of his cell. He leaned his head against the wall.

"So that's it then." He stated. "Zelena is going to find the talisman, take Gerda, and kill me." Michael's throat tightened. He didn't care what happened to him, worrying more for Gerda's safety. The Wicked Witch almost killed her when she was a little girl. What would she do to her now?  
"Well you're certainly a downer." Michael turned back to Rumpelstiltskin.

"You really need to rethink your options here." Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand around the cell.

Michael sighed. "You want to make a deal."

"Of course!" Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed, giggling once more. "Make a deal with me!"

Sitting down on the bench that had sufficed as his bed, Michael rested his arms on his knees, his hands holding his head.

"What do you want?"

"Exactly what King George wants." Rumpelstiltskin stated. "Get me the talisman."

"How?" Michael asked. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. "Honestly dearie, you really need to start using that brain of yours."

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers, and the cell bars disappeared, freeing Michael.

"I release you, you find the talisman." Rumpelstiltskin used his fingers to motion Michael's walking.

"Bring me the talisman, and then you find Gerda."

Michael nodded, and stood up. "I'll do it."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled.

* * *

King George waited for Gerda to respond, impatiently tapping his foot against the ground.

"I'm waiting." Gerda sighed, unsure. Of course she wanted to save her father, but this talisman was supposedly quite powerful. If it fell into the hands of King George, who knows what would happen?

Gerda looked beyond the King, trying to decide.

But as Gerda stared, she swore she could see something moving in the greenery. As she looked harder, she realized that she wasn't looking at something, but someone. Someone dressed in black with a matching pointed black hat, holding a broom. And this person had green skin.

Knowing what would happen next, Gerda turned to Snow and Will.

"Duck!" She yelled, pushing them to the ground. King George gave the girl a confused look before he heard one of his knights behind him cry out. He turned and watched as his knight was absorbed in a wave of fire. Another one soared through the air and hit the royal carriage, scaring the horses. More and more fireballs were released from the line of trees.

"Fire back!" King George commanded. His knights obeyed him and aimed their arrows. The Wicked Witch of the West revealed herself, smiling wickedly. She froze the arrows in mid strike with a wave of her hand.

"You'll have to do better than that." She smiled, turning the arrows and sending them back at the knights. King George's face went white as three more knights fell to the forest floor. Zelena walked forward, aiming more fireballs at different knights.

Gerda, Snow White and Will Scarlet ducked into a nearby bush, each helping the other undo the ropes that bound their hands.

"Was not expecting that." Will stated. Gerda rubbed her wrists, and turned to her allies.

"Alright, I have a plan." Snow White and Will turned to her, listening.

"With the Wicked Witch of the West distracting the knights, we each grab one of their horses." Gerda explained.

"You two untie the horses from the carriage, and go hide. I'll start searching for the talisman."

Snow White shook her head. "Better plan. Will and I head for King George's castle, and save your father." Gerda tried to protest, but Will held up his hand.

"No point in arguing. You just saved us from getting burnt alive. We owe you this."

Gerda smiled, and hugged them both. Quickly peeking out from the bush, Gerda saw most of the knights still fighting off the Wicked Witch, a few laying dead on the ground. King George hid behind his carriage.

 _What a hero._ Sighing, Gerda stood up, and ran out into the open. She stayed behind the line of knights, and ran for the nearest horse. Climbing onto its back, she grabbed hold of the reigns.

"Ya!" Gerda yelled, and the horse started to gallop away.

King George saw her go. "After her!" He commanded. However, the knights were too focused on the Wicked Witch, who growled in anger.

"No!" She shouted, but it was too late. Snow White and Will seized the opportunity and headed for the horses attached to the carriage. But instead of untying them from the carriage, Will suggested they merely take it with them.

"You never know what you'll find in there." He stated. Snow White grinned, and alongside Will, commanded her horse forward.

* * *

A few minutes had passed, and the Wicked Witch of the West seethed with anger. Gerda had escaped because she was too distracted with those knights.

She turned to her left, where three knights cowered on the ground. King George had already fled on foot, heading back to his castle. He didn't care what happened to his knights.

"Looks like there isn't anyone here to save you." Zelena stated, smiling wickedly. She then extended her arm, holding out her palm. A fireball appeared in her hand.


	19. A New Witch on the Block

Chapter Nineteen: A New Witch on the Block

 _In Oz (Present Day)_

The mystery girl released Henry from his bonds, watching him rubs his sore wrists. Henry felt his face grow hot with embarrassment, and rubbed the back of his head.

"So, you're not from here, are you?" The mystery girl asked, cocking her head to the side. Henry shook his head, and gave himself a moment to get a better look at the girl.

Her eyes were a dark brown, making them stand out when compared to her bright blonde hair, which was tied back in a braid. She had a thin face and sharp cheekbones, long eyelashes, and a few freckles that dotted each of her cheeks. _Beautiful._

"So if you're not from Oz, then where are you from?" The girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I…" At a loss for words, knowing how hard it was going to be to explain his situation, looked around for his backpack. He spotted it in the corner of the tent, and pointed at it.

"Could you pass me my bag? It'll help me explain." The mystery girl gave Henry a weird look before standing up and walking over to where the backpack laid.

As she walked away from him, Henry noticed the girl's outfit. Instead of regular clothes teenagers back in StoryBrooke would wear the mystery girl wore attire that more suited the life of someone who lived in the Enchanted Forest.

She wore a long sweater that looked to be made of sheep's wool, dark brown pants and tall black boots. The palms of her hands were covered in fingerless gloves, which wrapped around the straps of Henry's backpack. Her clothes reminded Henry of the peasants of the Enchanted Forest he saw in his book.

However, there was something the mystery girl had that the peasants didn't; a long silver sword strapped to her belt. The gold hilt shone in the sun that peeked through the front flaps of the tent, matching the mystery girl's hair. Again, all Henry could think was that she was beautiful.

"Here you go, though I don't know how this will help explain where you're from." The mystery girl stated, handing the backpack to Henry through the bars of the cage.

As Henry struggled to pull the bag through the bars, he looked up at the girl. "Do you think you could let me out of this cage?" He asked.

The girl sighed, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not. At the moment, father doesn't trust you. But I do."

She gave Henry a smile, and he returned it.

Finally pulling his bag through, Henry opened it and pulled out the storybook, the one his grandmother had given him a few years ago. Flipping through the pages, he came across a picture of the Enchanted Forest.

"Before I explain where I come from, I need you to know about my family."

* * *

"Glinda, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Mother Superior questioned, walking behind the Good Witch. She had been giving Robin and Regina worried glances for the past hour, wondering how Glinda could trust Zelena after everything she had done.

"I'm sure." Glinda promised. "I chose Zelena all those years ago because she was special. She was good, and I still believe that she is."

Mother Superior rolled her eyes. Zelena was a few feet ahead, so Glinda paused for a moment, whispering in the fairy's ear. "Besides, if she ends up tricking us, there are four of us against her."

Finally, Mother Superior nodded. "Alright." She tilted her head, looking at Zelena.

"So, Zelena, what is your plan?" She questioned.

Zelena turned around to them. "The plan is, we go to the Emerald City, where I can get some of my magical items I had left behind." The Wicked Witch explained. Robin and Regina nodded, agreeing with the plan so far, but Mother Superior's face went white.

"Are you serious?" She demanded. "The Emerald City is full of danger."

"That's where you're wrong, dearie." Zelena snapped. "It was full of danger, before I left."

However, Glinda shook her head. "Times have changed."

Regina, who was quite curious, stepped into the conversation at this point. "Yes, they certainly have. Who were those people attacking us at the valley?" She demanded. "And why did they take my son?"

"Oh, those people didn't take Henry." Glinda explained. "The people who attacked you are a group of warriors who works for the Wicked Witch."

Regina immediately turned her attention to Zelena, who held her hands up. She was just as confused as Regina was.

"Look sis, I didn't order any warriors to get at your son." Zelena said. She then turned to Glinda.

"Hold on, you said the Wicked Witch…but that's me!" She protested.

However, Glinda shook her head. "Not anymore. There's a new witch in Oz."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: your family is from the Enchanted Forest, but your mother, who is also a princess, was sent to another realm through a magical tree in order to escape a curse?" The mystery girl asked. Henry nodded.

"Yeah. And I was born in the other realm. I was raised in StoryBrooke."

The mystery girl nodded, looking at the storybook. She flipped through the pages, landing on one that was from Gerda's story. She stood across from the Evil Queen, her sword in hand.

"That's her." The mystery girl gasped. Henry gave her a curious look.

"That's my cousin, Gerda. She's the reason I'm here." But the mystery girl must not have heard him, or didn't care to, because she stood up and quickly walked out of the tent, still clutching Henry's book.

A few minutes passed, and the girl returned with a man. He had short cropped brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. His muscles bulged under his long grey shirt, and Henry noticed a long scar that ran over his arm.

Henry, however, focused his gaze on the mark right under the scar. It looked like a tattoo, and glowed a bright green. It reminded Henry of an emerald.

The man noticed Henry staring. "What are you looking at?" He barked.

Henry jerked his attention upward, his head hitting the back of the cage. He rubbed it.

"Nothing, sir." He answered. The man rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the mystery girl.

"You said he is her cousin." The mystery girl nodded.

"She is the reason he is here." The mystery girl added.

"I came to save her, sir." Henry stated formally. The man looked at him. As if only just noticing the cage Henry was trapped in, he stepped forward and unlocked the door, setting Henry free.

Henry stretched his sore legs, which were cramped into an awkward position.

"I am Myler, chief of this group." Myler stuck his hand out, and Henry shook it. As he shook Myler's hand, which he had in a tight grip around Henry's, Henry got a better look at the tattoo on his arm.

It was the Emerald City, shining bright, well, emerald.

Myler saw Henry stare, and rather than bark at him once more, explained the tattoo.

"It is a birth mark, stamped into the flesh of every Ozonian. Anyone who is born in Oz has one."  
Henry whistled slightly, surprisingly impressed.

"But I don't get it, I never saw Gerda have a tattoo." He stated.

"That's because they only appear when you are in Oz." The mystery girl answered. She was still staring at the picture of Gerda, which was starting to make Henry feel uncomfortable.

Turning his attention back to Myler, Henry felt it was time to ask the question that had been burning inside him.

"What is the deal with my cousin?" He asked. Myler cocked his head to the side, confused.

"I mean, she got pulled into a portal back in StoryBrooke, which brought her here." Henry confessed.

"Then, I come here and find out that she-" Henry pointed to the mystery girl. "Knows something about her."

Myler turned his attention to the mystery girl. "Have you been wasting all this time when you should have been telling him what is going on?"

The mystery girl gave him a sheepish look. "I was going to, but he was telling me about his family."

Myler rolled his eyes. "Mallory, do not get side tracked."

 _Mallory. I've always liked that name._ Henry shook the thought out of his head.

"It's alright, Myler. She can tell me now."

Mallory sighed, and handed Henry his book.

"Why don't we take a walk?"

* * *

It was night time once more in the land of Oz. The Emerald Palace was quiet, with most of its inhabitants asleep.

However, one boy couldn't sleep along with the others, no matter how hard he tried.

Every time Kai closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, all he could see was the Wicked Witch stabbing that poor old man with the spear. Kai saw him crumple to the ground, watched the life leave his eyes. The old man stared at Kai as he died, and as he breathed his last breath, he stretched out his hand.

Kai, seeing that no one was watching, grabbed onto the old man, clinging to his hand as if the old man was going to save him.

The old man stared at Kai, small tears in his eyes,

"Save her." He breathed, before his chest stopped moving. His mouth hung open, and his eyes had glazed over. Kai remembered the silent tears that streamed down his face, knowing what punishment he would suffer if the Wicked Witch heard him cry.

Removing his hand, Kai hadn't noticed that the old man had placed something in his palm.

As Kai wandered the empty corridors of the Emerald Palace, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the item the old man had given him.

Holding it up against the pale moonlight, Kai recognized the object immediately. It was a small metal ring that hung from a leather strap, a homemade necklace.

At the sight of the ring, Kai was pulled into a memory. He stood in the forest of Oz right outside his village, watching the little girl dance. She tugged on her father's sleeve, hoping he would join her, but the man was busy trading with an older woman, and brushed the girl off.

Kai watched the little girl walk away sadly, sitting on a nearby tree stump with her head in her hands.

Breathing in courage, Kai had walked over to where the little girl sat.

"Can I dance with you?" He blurted out. The little girl looked up at him, and quickly scrambled from her tree stump, running to her father.

Kai hung his head, embarrassed beyond hope. As he headed back to where he had been previously sitting, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw the little girl standing there.

"Sorry, I just needed to tell daddy." She apologized. Kai, not missing a beat, bowed before the girl. He heard her giggle, and watched her curtsy in front of him. Then, she placed her one hand on his shoulder, grabbing his other hand. He placed his hand on her waist, and felt his face go red.

But not wanting to mess up, grabbed her hand, and away they went. It took them both several tries to make swift moves along the forest floor, each apologizing to the other for stepped on toes.

But as time went by, the moves became natural, and the pair danced through the trees. Kai couldn't hear anything else but the girl's happy squeals. And that was all he wanted to hear.

"Gerda!" The little girl turned around, hearing her father's voice. She then turned back to Michael.

"That's my father. I have to go now." She said. She started to walk away.

"Wait, when will I see you again?" Kai called out. Gerda stopped walking, and turned around.

"Soon, I promise!" She then reached her tiny hand into her pocket, and held something out. Kai stumbled forward and allowed Gerda to place something in his hand.

"But you can hold onto this until then." She said. Michael called for Gerda once more, and Gerda left. But not before giving Kai a light kiss on the cheek.

Kai watched her go, and looked down at his palm, the metal ring resting in the centre of his sweaty hand.

Kai opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them. He held his breath as he looked at the ring, his heart beating rapidly. He then looped the leather strap around his neck, feeling the cold metal of the ring freeze his chest.

Kai never did see Gerda again. The next day, he had waited for her outside the village square, hoping she would return. But the whole day went by, before Kai walked home. That's when his mother told him that Gerda and her father had passed away, their house a smouldering wreck.

Pawing at the ring now, Kai knew why the old man had given him his ring back. To tell him something.

 _Gerda was still alive._

* * *

Henry walked alongside Mallory in silence, waiting for her to explain to him what was going on. A few moments passed, which turned into minutes, until a full hour had slipped by before Henry stopped in the middle of the path.

"Mallory, tell me what is going on." Henry demanded, not wanting to yell. He didn't know what lurked in the forest that surrounded him. Mallory stopped as well, and sighed. She sat down on a nearby rock.

"I'm sorry to make you wait, Henry." Mallory apologized. "I just don't know where to start."

"How about the reason why Gerda was dragged through the portal." Henry said calmly as he sat down beside her.

Mallory turned to face him, and nodded.

"I was there when the portal to your world was opened." Mallory admitted, looking at the ground.

"I was spying on the enemy, noticing that they had been awfully quiet in the past couple of weeks. Usually, they would be chasing after us in the forest."

"So I snuck into their territory, and watched the portal appear. That's when I saw her."

"Saw who? Gerda?" Henry asked. Mallory shook her head vigorously.

"No, not your cousin. Her. The Wicked Witch."

Henry clenched his fists, immediately thinking of his aunt, Zelena. He then paused, realizing that Zelena was in StoryBrooke at the time that the portal had been opened. It couldn't have been her.

"Who's the Wicked Witch?" Henry asked.

Mallory sighed. "A horrible woman with terrible magic. She used her powers to make an army and take over Oz. She took the place of the Wicked Witch of the West when she disappeared a few years ago." Mallory explained. Henry purposely kept quiet about the fact that Zelena was his aunt.

"Anyway, I overheard her talking with some of the people who work for her. Those men and women who attacked us yesterday." Mallory bit her lip, and Henry knew that what was coming next wasn't going to be good.

He gently placed his hand on Mallory's, surprised that she didn't retract. She looked up at him.

"You can tell me, Mallory. I need to know what we're up against." Henry said.

Mallory sighed, and took a deep breath. "She didn't go into detail, but I know that she wants to use Gerda. To what end, I can't say."

Nevertheless, Henry felt his stomach drop. "Say she got a hold of Gerda, what do you think she would do?"

Henry knew he asked the wrong question. Mallory looked at the ground, and tears welled up in her eyes. He couldn't take the question back, though he wished he could.

"She'll change Gerda." Mallory choked out, her shoulders shaking. Henry wanted to comfort her, but his mind was going a mile a minute. Right now, he knew he needed to focus on Gerda.

"How will she change her?" He ventured. Mallory clenched her hands into fists.

"She'll destroy Gerda's light magic once and for all. Then, once she has, she'll destroy Gerda."


	20. Horsing Around

Chapter Twenty: Horsing Around

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda kept looking behind her back as she rode the stolen horse, making sure that she wasn't being followed. So far, no knights, evil Kings, or Wicked Witches in sight.

For the next twenty minutes or so, Gerda kept riding without any direction in mind, not sure where to go. She didn't know where to start searching for the talisman, but she knew she needed to find it.

If it weren't for the threat of the Wicked Witch finding it first, Gerda might have left it alone. But too many lives were at stake. The talisman needed to be found.

Stopping to give her horse a break, Gerda hopped off the creature and sat by a nearby stream, taking in fresh gulps of water. As she sat alone in the forest, with no one to talk to, Gerda couldn't help but think of Robin.

The Merry Men, as well as Roland, were counting on Gerda to save him from the Evil Queen. Perhaps this magical talisman could help Gerda?

Standing up, Gerda got back on her horse, knowing there was no time to lose.

* * *

The Evil Queen stared at the carcass of the flying monkey, two of her knights having dragged it through the dirt and into her clean castle. Not even bothering to look up, the Evil Queen twisted her hand. One of her knights fell to the ground, never to rise again. The other gulped loudly, and headed for the door.

"Not so fast." The Evil Queen stated. The knight froze, praying that he either wouldn't die, or that his death would be quick.

The Evil Queen looked up at her knight, pointing at the flying monkey.

"Where did you find this?" She demanded. "And why bring it to me?"

The knight bowed, trying to hide the sweat that began to pour down his face.

"Your Majesty, two peasants were found with the creature, about to cook it." The knight explained. The Evil Queen didn't even bother trying to hide her disgust, gagging slightly.

"They explained to me that they saw a man kill the creature with a sword. And this man, was accompanied by Snow White."

The Evil Queen felt her spirits soar. She hadn't heard any news regarding Snow White for weeks.

"Where was she?" The Evil Queen demanded.

"Right near a village by the river, my Queen." The knight answered.

"However, she and the man ran, but the man was captured by King George's knights. As he was dragged off, the peasants recognized him from the wanted posters; it was Michael."

A twisted smiled played at the Evil Queen's lips.

"Bring me my carriage." The Evil Queen demanded.

"It's high time I paid King George a visit."

* * *

Snow White gave Will Scarlet a stern look as they pressed their backs to the cold wall. Will Scarlet had just dropped his flask onto the floor of the dungeon, its sound echoing off the walls. Anyone could have heard them.

"Sorry love." He apologized, stooping down to pick up the flask. "Careless hands."

Rolling her eyes, Snow White continued to lead their shuffle down through the dungeon as Will Scarlet followed, taking swigs from his flask.

"So, do you actually know where Michael is being held?" Will Scarlet questioned.

"No, but I do know that King George wouldn't just put him anywhere in the castle." Snow White spat.

"He's considered one of the prisoners!"

"Alright, alright, whatever you say." Will agreed. Silence filled the dank hallway as the two tiptoed through the corridor, praying Michael was alright.

* * *

The horse Gerda stole pounded his hooves against the forest floor, his large eyes scanning his surroundings. Sweat dribbled down his dark brown coat as he ran, feeling more alive with this child then he ever had with any of King George's knights.

Meanwhile, Gerda scanned the forest around her, searching for any sign of magic. How would she find something so small in a place so big?

"Whoa." Gerda stated, pulling back on the reigns. Her horse obeyed her, and came to a stop. Stepping down, Gerda patted the horse's damp mane. He nuzzled her affectionately.

"Good boy." She said, looking at the trees around her. _Bet Rumpelstiltskin would have something for locating magical objects._

"But I doubt he would help me." Gerda sighed. "Not without making a deal."

Hearing footsteps nearby, Gerda went into flight or fight mode. She led her horse to a large bush nearby, awaiting the presence of the person following them.

A few moments passed, and the person came into view.

Gerda felt her heart drop.

* * *

King George was just arriving to the castle's front gates when the Evil Queen's carriage pulled up. Straightening himself out, King George wiped off any dirt he had accumulated from his walk, and stood tall, as if he were expecting the Queen's arrival and not totally surprised by her appearance.

The Evil Queen stepped out of her carriage as it came to a halt on the cobbled pavilion outside the castle. She wore a seductive black dress with a high collar. Her hair was tied back in a regal bun, and her black cape flowed in the slight breeze.

Her lips were painted into a deadly red smile as she gave King George a slight curtsy.

"King George." She stated boldly. King George watched her walk up to him and bowed as she drew near, planting a gentle kiss on her outstretched hand.

"Queen Regina, to what do I owe the pleasure?" King George questioned.

The Evil Queen cleared her throat. "I have been told by one of my knights that your men have captured a wanted man from my kingdom. I have come to claim him."

King George felt his heart drop. He needed Michael. He was a bargaining chip in King George's scheme. But who was he to defy Queen Regina? Was she not known as the Evil Queen, capable of killing a man with the twist of her hand?

King George assessed his options. His first option; lie to Queen Regina and say her knight was mistaken, that he would never keep a man who was wanted by another kingdom. For that, he would surely suffer the consequences.

Or his second option; admit that he had Michael, but leave out the important detail of why he had Michael. If the Evil Queen found out about the talisman, she would surely go after it herself.

Breathing in deeply, King George made his decision.

"Yes, we have Michael." He said.

"And why do you have one of my most wanted men? You know the laws, King George." The Evil Queen stated.

"Well, he was found trespassing on my land." King George fired back, regretting his tone. However, the Evil Queen took no notice.

Sighing, the Evil Queen tilted her head to the side. "Very well King George. But I want my prisoner."

"Very well." King George said, a plan formulating in his mind as he spoke.

 _No mention of the talisman. If all goes well, she won't hear of it, and be on her way._

* * *

Will Scarlet heard the knights' voices first. He turned to Snow White.

"We have to hurry." He stated, for once showing fear. Snow White nodded, and turned to face the dungeons.

"He has to be in there." She said. Will nodded, and stepped in front of her, bending down on one knee.

He pulled out a small pin and got to work on the lock.

After a moment of struggling, he opened the door, and stepped inside the cell. Snow White waited in the hallway.

A few moments passed, and Will stuck his head out of the dungeon.

"What does Michael look like again?" He asked. Snow White rolled her eyes.

"We don't have time for this!" She groaned.

"Well, apparently Michael didn't either." Will replied. Confused by the statement, Snow White entered the room, only to find it empty, apart from her and Will.

"How did he escape?" She questioned.

"That's what I would like to know."

* * *

Gerda watched her silently as the Wicked Witch of the West looked at the forest that surrounded her. She was unaware of the girl and her horse who were only a few feet away, caught up in her own thoughts.

 _Maybe she's looking for the talisman too._

As Gerda sat in the bush, contemplating what she should do next, her loyal steed was starting to whine. He wanted to get moving again, and had no idea why he and Gerda were hiding in a bush.

Gerda hadn't noticed, caught up in ideas and plans that swirled around inside her head. As she tried to think of a plan, she watched the Wicked Witch, getting a better look at her.

She recalled the Wicked Witch from her dream, and compared her to the Wicked Witch that stood before her. This Wicked Witch looked a bit older, but not by much. She was just as pretty as she was all those years ago, but Gerda definitely noticed a difference to the woman. From the way she stood to the way she held her broom. The Wicked Witch of the West had grown in power. Gerda felt her stomach lurch.

The Wicked Witch of the West, still fully unaware of the company she was holding, squatted on the ground, placing her hand against the dirt. She felt the groove of horse hooves, and recognized boot prints. She grinned wickedly.

"So, the girl is looking for the talisman." The Wicked Witch stated aloud. Gerda listened in on her conversation keenly, wondering how the Wicked Witch of the West knew what she was doing. Did she know where the talisman was hidden?

"Well, she isn't too far from it." The Witch sighed. "Quite clever for someone so young."

Gerda felt a range of emotions at the statement. She first felt complimented, then guilty because she had no idea where she was going, and then creeped out at how the Wicked Witch of the West had so much interest in her.

While Gerda watched the Witch, her horse was growing more impatient by the second. He pawed at the ground, nudged his head into Gerda's back, and eventually started to whine more loudly.

Now he had caught Gerda's attention. She turned to him, holding her finger to her lip.  
"Do you want us to get caught?" She whispered. Placing her hand over the horse's mouth, Gerda assumed she had finally calmed the creature.

However, the horse took it as a game, and let out a joyous screech.

The Wicked Witch turned to the bush, a fireball forming in her hand immediately. She stood up from the ground, stepping closer to the foliage.

"Whose there?" She demanded. Gerda held her breath.

* * *

King George stood in the doorway of the dungeon, just as surprised as Snow White and Will Scarlet. He walked past them and looked at the cell where Michael was supposed to be, seeing the cell bars on the ground.

He turned to Snow White and Will Scarlet, snapping his fingers. Four knights came forward and grabbed onto Will and Snow's arms, holding them against their will.

"I may not be able to give the Queen Michael." King George spat. "But I will give her you two."

* * *

The Evil Queen was waiting on the pavilion outside the castle. When she heard the knights approaching, she turned her attention to the front gate. Anger erupted in her core as she didn't see Michael among the men. But her mood changed when she saw Snow White dragged towards her.

The princess struggled, trying to break free, but it was no use. She stood before the Evil Queen, who dragged her finger across the princess's face.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise." She stated, a wicked smile smeared across her face. She looked at King George.

"This isn't what I was expecting." She said.

King George gave her a humble bow. "My apologies, Your Majesty." He stated. "I'm afraid that Michael escaped."

The Evil Queen clenched her fists, knowing who was behind the escape. _Rumpelstiltskin._

As the Evil Queen thought of a way to exact her revenge, one of King George's knights, who he assumed to be dead, stumbled out of the forest.

"My King!" He yelled, falling to the ground. He tried to pick himself back up, but could only bring himself halfway off the ground. He was holding his stomach, a red stain spreading across his chest.

"The girl has gone after the talisman!"

The Evil Queen turned to King George, whose face went white.

"What girl? And what talisman?" She demanded. King George felt his stomach drop. Now what was he supposed to do?

Sighing, he knew he had to give up, or face the consequences.

"A magical talisman has entered our realm." He admitted. "And some girl has gone after it."

"Not just some girl." Will Scarlet stated boldly, a wide grin spread on his face. "Gerda."

He stood proudly for a moment, imagining Gerda as she looked for the talisman, before he realized what he had just said.

"Oops."

* * *

The Wicked Witch of the West stepped towards the bush, her hand extended so she could part the foliage. When she opened it, however, all she saw was Gerda's horse, eating at the grass.

"Where is she?" She demanded, recognizing the horse. Knowing it wouldn't answer her, the Wicked Witch stormed away, climbing onto her broom and taking off into the sky.

Gerda stepped out from behind the tree that was hidden behind the bush when the coast was clear, trying to catch her breath. _That was a close one._

About to mount her steed once more, Gerda heard horses from not too far away, and the familiar sound of a carriage rolling over the dirt path. Squatting in her bush, Gerda petted her horse gently as she tried to keep him quiet.

As the carriage rolled in front of her bush, Gerda felt her heart drop. She recognized the black carriage as the one belonging to the Evil Queen.

Speaking of which, her royal pain stepped out of her carriage when it came to a halt and looked around.

"Search this area." She commanded a few of her knights. Four obliged and stepped down from their

horses.

The Evil Queen turned around and was stepping back into her carriage when a cart pulled up beside her, blocking the Evil Queen from view.

But that didn't matter to Gerda. All that mattered to her was who she saw sitting in the cart that had pulled up beside the Evil Queen.


	21. Lost and Found

Chapter Twenty-One: Lost and Found

 _In Oz (Present Day)_

"So there are now two of her?" Regina jabbed her thumb in Zelena's direction. Zelena gave her sister a wicked glare.

"Wasn't one bad enough?"

Mother Superior shrugged her shoulders, finding it hard not to disagree with Regina, while Glinda sighed.

"After Zelena left a few years ago, a mysterious woman and her army of warriors took over the Emerald City. They've terrorized the villages, arresting people at random and stealing from those who did nothing wrong." Glinda turned her head, looking off into the distance at the far off city.

"She has taken over the Emerald Palace, which is headquarters for her people. For two years we have been suffering under her wrath, watching friends we cared for disappear behind those large gold doors."

Regina saw a single tear roll down the Good Witch's face, and wondered who she had lost to this mysterious woman.

"That's why I came looking for Gerda." Glinda stated. "Not only to reunite her with Michael, but also to save our realm."

Before Regina could ask when Glinda came to visit, since Gold had taken her memories of the Witch, Robin stepped in front of her.

"Michael is here? Truly?" He demanded. Glinda nodded, and a wide grin spread across Robin's face.

He turned to Regina.

"We have to find my brother."

"We have to find my daughter." Zelena corrected, coming up beside Regina.

"If what Glinda is saying is true, than she is in grave danger!"

"How much more danger could she be in than having the Wicked Witch of the West as her mother?" Regina questioned, yet again earning another glare from her older sister.

"Look, both Michael and Gerda need our immediate attention!" The three adults turned to face Mother Superior and Glinda, who had been watching the argument unfold between the three.

"Gerda needs to be found quickly before this witch and her warriors do." Mother Superior explained.

"And Michael needs to be rescued."

Robin felt his heart drop. "Why does he need to be rescued?"

Glinda sighed. "I'm sorry Robin. But my sources have informed me that Michael has been captured by the Wicked Witch, and is being held captive in the Emerald Palace."

Silence filled the air as Robin took in this new information. Before Regina could comfort him, he pulled his bow from behind his back, loading it with an arrow. He then stalked past Glinda and Mother Superior, heading for the distant city.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked, following her true love. Robin didn't even bother to turn around.

"I'm going to save my brother."

"You really think you can take on a Wicked Witch and her army of crazed warriors?" Regina grabbed Robin's arm, stopping him.

"I have to try!" Robin argued, wrenching his arm free from Regina's grasp.

"He would do the same for me!"

Knowing he would break free from her grasp, Regina didn't grab Robin's arm. She merely walked in front of him and refused to move, her face full of sympathy.

"We will save Michael." She promised. "But right now, Gerda is our main concern."

* * *

Gerda stopped to catch her breath, winded from the run. She hadn't run so much in a long time, since the days of escaping the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest.

Leaning against a nearby tree, Gerda allowed her body to relax, and reached into her pocket. Pulling out the vial that the old man had given her, Gerda got a clear look at the substance inside. It was some sort of powder that shone bright blue, matching the colorful hue of Gerda's light magic exactly.

 _Why would he give this to me?_ Gerda wondered. She turned the vial around in her hands, wondering what to do next.

 _Try sprinkling over your head._ Gerda stood erect, wondering where that thought came from. Could the powder work its purpose-whatever that was- by being sprinkled over her?

 _Only one way to find out._ Opening the vial, Gerda raised it over her head, tipping it. The blue powder started to fall, working its way to the mouth of the vial.

The snapping of tree branches stopped Gerda. She quickly capped the vial, shoving it into her pocket.

"Gerda? Gerda are you there?" Gerda recognized a male voice in the distance. Feeling relief, Gerda quickly ran towards the voice.

She came out into a small clearing, seeing Mr. Gold in the distance. A grin started to spread across her face, until she saw the many faces that were spotlighted by the torch light.

 _It was a trap._

* * *

 _Oz (Present Day) A few hours before_

Mr. Gold had cursed himself for losing his pocket watch, wondering where he had dropped it.

Deciding not to worry about it, he headed down the yellow brick road, his hand in his pocket. As long as he had the emerald necklace, he would be fine.

As he walked down the path, Mr. Gold heard many voices calling out from the forest that surrounded him, and for a moment began to panic. Was somebody after him?

"So, you do not know where the girl is?" Mr. Gold recognized the voice, the same voice that had called out to him from the mirror in Zelena's house. Edging off the path and into the forest, Mr. Gold stumbled around in the dark, hoping to hear the woman's voice once more.

Hearing nothing, Mr. Gold was about to turn back and walk along the yellow brick road once more when he saw movement ahead of him, hidden behind a line of trees.

Creeping up behind the trees, Mr. Gold hid behind the rough bark of a rather large tree and peeked around the side. He saw a woman standing in a clearing in the company of adults and children all wielding weapons and wearing armour. An old man stood in the middle of the clearing with the woman, his face pale.

"And why do you lie to me?" The woman in the centre of the circle asked. Mr. Gold watched her blonde hair dance slightly in the wind, her red lips pursed in a frown.

The old man, who had been shaking in the presence of the woman, seemed to regain his courage.

"Because of why you want her. Because of what you did to these people."

Most of the people in the group, who were kneeling on the ground, sneered at the old man, all except for a young boy about the same age as Gerda, who looked up at the woman in curiosity.

The woman, however, paid no attention to the boy, and turned to a man among the other warriors who held a spear.

"Give me your spear." She commanded. The man obliged, holding out the spear for the woman to take.

 _So, this woman is in charge of all these…hooligans._ And judging by the way the man didn't even dare look up at the woman as he handed over his weapon, the woman had fear on her side. These people would obey her no matter what.

The woman looked down at the spear, as if examining it, then looked back up at the old man.

"These children are mine. And soon, she will be as well." She then pointed the spear at the old man.

"Too bad you will not be around to see it."

Mr. Gold watched the woman thrust the spear into the man's body, hearing the man cry out in pain. He then watched the old man crumple to the forest floor.

The woman, showing no emotion over what she had done, threw the spear back at its owner.

"Clean it." She commanded. "I don't want the blood to dry."

The man obeyed her, and walked to a nearby puddle to wash away the blood.

Feeling it was safe to come out, Mr. Gold took a deep breath, stepped out into the clearing…

"Hello Mr. Gold." The mysterious woman hadn't even turned around, hadn't even seen Mr. Gold in the trees. How could she know he was there?

Ignoring the goosebumps that crawled up his arms, Mr. Gold gave the woman a slight bow.

"At your service."

"I see you do not have the girl yet." The woman sighed, turning to Mr. Gold. He drew in his breath, taken back by the woman's beauty. Her eyes were wide and dark, her skin as pale as an infant's. Her bright

blonde hair shone in the moonlight.

She wore a dark purple dress with a collar that rested right under her collar bone, a large pendant hanging around her neck. Her matching robe flowed in the breeze.

Mr. Gold, feeling slightly annoyed at the woman's bluntness, didn't watch his tongue.

"Well, neither do your warriors."

The woman smiled, rather than retaliating as Mr. Gold would have expected. She turned to her warriors, who were still on bended knee. All except for the man who was currently cleaning his spear.

"Yes, and they will pay for their failure." A few of the younger warrior, who were no older than twelve or thirteen, shivered on the ground, and Mr. Gold knew it wasn't from the cold.

"How about instead of that, you have them come with me." Mr. Gold suggested. The woman turned back to Mr. Gold, cocking her head to the side.

"What do you have in mind for them?" She asked, interested.

"I will lead a group of your warriors into the forest, and we will continue looking for Gerda." Mr. Gold explained. "The girl knows me, and will trust me when she hears my voice. We then draw her in, and loop the emerald necklace around her neck." On cue, Mr. Gold pulled out the necklace from his pocket.

The woman smiled.

"Very well."

* * *

 _Oz (Present Day) Present Time_

Henry and Mallory returned to camp, where Henry explained to Myler about how he and his family ended up in Oz, and how they had to find Gerda before Mr. Gold did.

As chief of the camp, Myler ordered a group of ten men and women to join him, Henry and Mallory in the search for Gerda. They had left hours before Gerda had run into Mr. Gold, during the time when Mr. Gold watched the old man be killed by the witch.

Having travelled to the other side of the valley, Henry was soaked in sweat, his legs sore and his arms stinging from the small cuts and scrapes he had accumulated from trees and branches.

Myler ordered a short break, which Henry took gratefully as he fell to the forest floor, hoping that the break would be longer than a few short minutes.

Mallory sat beside him, holding out a canteen of water.

"Looks like you could use this." She smiled. Henry snatched the canteen, and was about to take a drink when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Gold, what's going on?"

"Gerda!" Henry cried out, standing up. Not bothering to alert anyone else, Henry shot off down the yellow brick road, following his cousin's voice.

"Henry!" Myler barked, ordering the others to follow the boy. Henry ran off the path and into the trees, stumbling over rocks and hitting his feet against the roots of the tall trees that made him feel oh so small.

Finally coming into a clearing, Henry stood a few feet behind Gerda, her back to him.

"Gerda!" Henry called out once more. He then saw what Gerda saw; a group of the same warriors who had attacked him and Mallory the day before, with Mr. Gold standing in front of them…as if he were their leader.

Gerda turned around, facing Henry. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Henry!" She cried out. Henry raced to his cousin's side, throwing his arms around her.

The warriors that stood behind Mr. Gold drew their weapons, aiming arrows and spear tips at Henry.

"Don't even think about killing my grandson." Mr. Gold snapped, his teeth gritted. He turned to Henry and Gerda as Mallory and Myler, along with the others, stepped onto the plain.

Mr. Gold gave a wicked smile.

"Them you can kill. But leave Gerda and Henry alone."

"No!" Henry cried out, but it was too late. Weapons drawn, the warriors behind Mr. Gold attacked. Mallory, Myler and the others retaliated, drawing out their weapons and jumping into the fight.

Crouching to the forest floor, Henry pulled Gerda down with him and started to crawl away from the fight.

Reaching the line of trees, Henry stood up and was about to finally give Gerda his apology when he saw she wasn't right behind him.

Looking out onto the field, Henry saw Gerda stand over Mallory. Mallory gripped her arm, blooding dripping from her hand, as Gerda fought off an oncoming attacker. Mr. Gold strode towards Gerda, something shining in his hand.

"Gerda!" Henry cried out. Looking around, he saw a nearby sword which one of his comrades had dropped in all the commotion. Picking it up, he raced towards his grandfather.

Mr. Gold had come up behind Gerda, kicking Mallory out of the way. He was about to loop the emerald necklace around Gerda's neck, which would transport her to the Emerald City, when Henry brought his sword down over the chain of the necklace, forcing it to the forest floor.

Mr. Gold looked at Henry in astonishment.

"You dare attack your own grandfather?" He questioned.

"You threatened my cousin!" Henry spat.

"She's not even related to you by blood." Mr. Gold stated. Gerda ignored the remark, trying to hold off the same attacker who had her eyes on Mallory. "Not like me Henry. I'm your true family."

"She's more family to me than you will ever be!" Henry yelled, swinging his sword once more. Mr. Gold sighed as he dodged the blow, pushing his hand forward. Henry flew through the air and landed on his back a few feet away.

"Henry!" Gerda screamed, turning to him. In that moment of distraction, her attacker pushed Gerda to the ground, sitting on top of her.

"Time to go!" She giggled, blood running down her face from her nose. She held the emerald necklace over Gerda.

"See you soon." Henry watched as the attacker forced the necklace around Gerda's neck, and watched his cousin disappear from the battle field. He had lost Gerda once more.


	22. Magical Introductions

Chapter Twenty-Two: Magical Introductions

 _In the Land of Oz_

Regina and the others heard the battle cries from where they currently stood, and were filled with fear. Well, all except for Zelena, who bragged that no army of wildish warriors could stop her. It wasn't until Regina heard her son's voice above the rest that her fear of attack disappeared.

"Henry!" She cried out, running towards his voice. The others followed behind her, hoping that the lad was alright.

They reached a clearing and once again stood on the opposite side of where Henry was situated. Regina saw him turn to the battlefield. Turning her attention to where he was looking, Regina felt her heart drop as she watched Gerda fight off one of the warriors, defending the same girl who had taken Henry across the valley.

"Gerda!" Robin cried out, pushing the others out of the way so as to reach his niece. However, he tripped on a hidden root and fell to the forest floor.

While Glinda helped him up, Regina stormed forward, a fireball already in her hand. She saw Mr. Gold walk towards Gerda, while Henry picked a sword up from the ground and ran for his grandfather.

However, before Regina could throw her fireball, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the forest floor. She fell in a heap, pinned to the ground by one of the other warriors.

The woman sat on top of Regina, too heavy for Regina to move. She grinned as she watched Regina struggle.

"Trying to save your niece, are you?" She grinned wickedly.

"That's too bad, considering that she no longer belongs to you."

As Regina struggled under the woman, she couldn't help but wonder what the woman was talking about.

"Who are you people?" She demanded. The woman laughed, pulling out a knife.

"We are the future rulers of Oz, and soon all of the other realms." The woman answered. She then placed the knife across Regina's throat, ready for the kill.

"And I'm afraid you won't be around to see your precious niece lead the charge."

Regina glared at the woman, unwilling to give up so easily. Mustering all of her strength, Regina pushed her hands under the woman's legs, and with a tremendous amount of force was able to throw the woman off of her.

Standing up, Regina gave the woman a good kick to the side for good measure.

She then turned back to see how Gerda and Henry were doing, only to see a deranged woman sitting on top of Gerda, wrapping something around her neck.

She then watched in horror as Gerda disappeared from under the woman. Gerda was gone.

* * *

"No!" Henry screamed. He looked at the place where Gerda was only moments before. He saw her attacked laugh psychotically, running away from the scene.

Mr. Gold stood only a few feet away, his back to Henry. Seizing the opportunity, Henry got to his feet, and gripping the sword in both hands, ran for his grandfather.

However, Mr. Gold expected the attack, and turned around. Grabbing the sword by the hilt, he yanked it out of Henry's grasp, and threw his hand out towards his grandson. Henry flew through the air once more, landing on his side.

Groaning, he watched Mr. Gold step forward. A pain began to form in Henry's head, and bringing his hand to his hair, drew it back to find blood.

"You shouldn't have fought me Henry." Mr. Gold stated, throwing the sword onto the ground.

"It was for the best."

"Where did you send her?" Henry demanded, sitting up. Mr. Gold merely placed his foot on Henry's stomach, forcing the boy back down.

"To where she belongs." Mr. Gold explained. He then extended his hand to Henry, confusing the boy.

"Come Henry. Join me now, and we will both prosper." Mr. Gold stated.

"This was all for a reward?" Henry demanded. "Gerda trusted you!"

"Which was her mistake." Mr. Gold spat. He brought his hand closer to Henry, wanting his grandson to take it.

Henry, however, shook his head.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked. Ignoring his grandfather's extended hand, Henry pushed Mr. Gold's foot off of his sore stomach, and stood up.

"I will never join you." Henry spat. "And I will never become you."

A moment of silence passed between the two, before Mr. Gold sighed.

"That is yet to be determined." Waving his hand, Mr. Gold disappeared on the spot.

* * *

"Henry!" Henry looked up to see Regina running towards him.

"Mom!" He shouted. Regina tackled her son into a hug, not wanting to let go.

"I was so worried." Regina said, finally letting go of Henry. She held his face in her hands, staring into his brown eyes.

"Are you alright? Did Mr. Gold hurt you?"

"Mom, I'm fine." Henry sighed, wishing that his mother didn't worry so much. Robin and the others came up behind Regina, glad to see Henry was safe.

However, their company was not wanted by all.

"It's her!" Zelena turned around to face the crowd of warriors that worked with Kyler, their weapons pointed at the witch. She cocked her head to the side, grinning.

"Oh, I'm so glad you missed me." She stated teasingly, a fireball in her hand.

Henry watched Mallory push herself forward to the front of the group, clutching a long knife.

"Mallory!" Henry called out, running past Zelena. Mallory, however, pushed Henry behind her as he was coming in for an embrace.

"Henry, get behind me!" She commanded, not taking her eyes off of Zelena.

At the sight of Mallory, the fireball in Zelena's hand disappeared. "You." She stated, surprised.

Before Mallory could respond, Kyler pushed himself in front of Mallory and Henry.

"Stay back!" He stated to Zelena and the others.

"No, they're my family!" Henry explained, walking up beside Kyler.

"That's my mom, her boyfriend, The Blue Fairy…"

"And Glinda." Kyler gasped. He then bent down onto one knee, the others following him.

Regina and Robin turned to Glinda, who had a wide smile on her face.

"Your Ladyship, we didn't see you." Kyler babbled. The other warriors nodded in agreement.

"It is quite alright." Glinda excused, coming up beside Zelena.

"Glinda get away from her!" Some of the warriors yelled. Zelena rolled her eyes as Glinda tried to calm them down.

"It is alright, my friends." She tried to explain. But Mallory wouldn't listen. She rose from the ground.

"Mallory no!" Kyler commanded, but Mallory ignored him.

Extending her arm, Mallory locked eyes with Zelena.

"This is for my family." She stated. Suddenly, a burst of yellow magic shot out from Mallory's hand, racing towards Zelena.

Zelena snickered as she dodged the attack, disappearing on the spot. Mallory looked around, not able to see the Wicked Witch, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Surprise, dearie." The warriors all stumbled away from Zelena as she threw out her hands, sending Mallory flying through the air.

"Zelena stop!" Regina yelled, coming forward. Zelena walked over to where Mallory was lying, a fireball in her hand. Regina stood in front of Mallory, protecting her from her older sister.

Zelena stopped, glaring at her little sister.

"She attacked me!" She tried to argue.

"You probably deserved it." Regina countered. "We are not here to start another war. We are here to save your daughter."

"So it's true then?" Regina turned around, looking down at Mallory. Mallory looked up at Regina, remembering her from Henry's book.

"Gerda is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West?" The warriors gasped in shock, as accusations were thrown into the air.

"She's a monster then!"

"How can we trust her?"

"What if she is as bad as her mother?"

"She's not, I swear!" Henry stated, earning a glare from his aunt. Henry ignored her, and continued.

"Gerda is not only my cousin, but also my best friend." Henry admitted.

"When she was fighting against the Dark One back in our realm, she risked her safety for her little cousin. And back in the Enchanted Forest, she fought against the Evil Queen to save her dad."

The warriors, looking unconvinced, shook their heads. Mallory stood up and came to Henry's side.

"It's true." She stated. "Henry showed me a book that recollected the adventures Gerda had. She fought against Evil Queens and Wicked Kings in order to save her father."

Silence rang through the air as the warriors wondered if they could trust Mallory. No one was saying they did until Kyler stood up, and turned to the others.

"Come on, you lot." Kyler spat. "Why would Mallory lie? She was right about Gerda the first time, wasn't she? Why shouldn't we believe her now?"

Finally, the other warriors agreed, and trusted Mallory. They looked at Regina and the others, and standing up, bowed before their guests.

"Welcome." They said in unison. Regina, Robin, Mother Superior and Henry all bowed, humbled by the welcome, while Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Peasants."

Everyone ignored her, as the warriors greeted their guests, shaking hands and mumbling apologies.

Caught up in all the commotion, Regina had completely forgotten what she had just witnessed.

"Hold on." She stated, grabbing everyone's attention. She then turned to Mallory.

"You can use magic?" Mallory gave Regina a sheepish look, her face beet red. She nodded.

Henry looked at Mallory, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, a little hurt that Mallory hadn't trusted him with this information earlier.

Mallory looked at the ground, embarrassed and ashamed.

"It's a long story." She admitted.

Kyler came up beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You will have time to explain on the way to camp." Henry groaned at the thought of crossing to the other side of the valley.

"Why don't we make camp nearby?" Zelena suggested, surprising everyone.

Sighing, she looked behind her, to the dark woods.

"I know a place where we can stay."


	23. The Old Switcheroo

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Old Switcheroo

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda gasped slightly, ducking in the bush. The guards looked in her direction, but not able to see her, assumed it was the wind.

Gerda's heart beat rapidly as she squatted inside the bush. Snow White and Will Scarlet were sitting inside a large cage that was posed on a cart, shackled to the iron bars. Two of her allies, captured. She winced as one of the Evil Queen's knights came to the side of the iron cage and punched Will Scarlet's cheek, knocking him over.

"Stop!" Gerda wanted to exclaim, but she held her tongue. She watched Will sit up, Snow White leaning into his back to give him support as he shifted into a comfortable position in the cage. Her heart dropped as she saw his cheek begin to swell.

 _Looks like I have to give away my hiding spot._ Gerda shifted on her feet, pulling out an arrow and loading it into her bow. She didn't even second guess her decision to put the safety of her friends before her. Isn't that what heroes were supposed to do? Save others?

 _Not if the end result produces a bigger problem._ Gerda had aimed her arrow at the Evil Queen's carriage, her target the window where the Evil Queen could view the forest as it passed by. But this new thought distracted her, her arm now quivering.

 _Come on Gerda, focus!_ Shaking her head, Gerda reset her aim, even tilting her head to get a better angle. One shot, and she would cause enough of a distraction that could free her friends.

 _And if they catch you? What about you?_

"So what about me?" Gerda said aloud, biting her tongue the moment the words left her mouth. Thankfully, no one heard her. Gerda shook her head once more, trying to focus all her energy on this one shot.

 _Think about it Gerda! See the whole picture!_

Sighing, Gerda lowered her bow, sitting on the cold ground as she absentmindedly petted King George's horse, who had fallen asleep.

Usually by this point, Gerda would have released the arrow and gone after her loved ones. But that was Gerda's heroic side. Her more selfish side was coming onto the playing field, trying to sway Gerda from saving her friends.

 _Isn't it odd that of all the places the Evil Queen could have stopped to take a break, she chose a spot only a few feet away from where you are currently hiding?_

Gerda had to admit, the thought never really had occurred to her, up until now that is. Gerda felt goosebumps race up and down her arms. Did the Evil Queen know she was sitting there, only a short distance away?

 _We know the Evil Queen, Gerda. She uses people against you. People who are defenseless. People like your father._

Gerda gritted her teeth. It was as if two different opposing forces in Gerda's mind were fighting for control. Her heroic side, the side where she looked fear in the eye and fought it head on, would have shot that arrow at the Queen's carriage eons ago, taking whatever risks were necessary in order to help her friends.

But Gerda's selfish side, the side that worried about her safety more than others, who was willing to kill the Evil Queen because she had personally attacked Gerda by hurting her father, wanted Gerda to think of herself and her needs.

Gerda took a deep breath. Though she wasn't really wanting to face the Evil Queen after months of evading her, Gerda knew that her friends were in trouble, and needed her help. However, Gerda also knew that she would be playing into the Evil Queen's hands if she came out of her hiding spot.

"Maybe I should just wait." Gerda pondered.

"Let the Evil Queen and her men leave before I go back to searching for the talisman."

 _No Gerda! Your friends need your help!_ Gerda's heroism tried to pull back the reigns guiding Gerda's mind, but it was too late.

Besides, Gerda knew what Snow White would want; she would want Gerda to search for the talisman. The last thing any of them needed was the Evil Queen finding Gerda and capturing her as well.

So, as Gerda watched the Evil Queen's knights pull her friends away on the cart, she pushed down the guilt that tightened her throat.

But before her friends disappeared, Snow White turned to the bush where Gerda was sitting, and saw the girl. Gerda felt her heart drop in remorse.

 _I should have done something._ However, instead of looking at Gerda in resentment or sadness, Snow White smiled at Gerda, and smiled.

Gerda had done the right thing to remain hidden.

* * *

The Evil Queen's carriage and the prisoners' cart travelled only a short distance up the road before the Evil Queen demanded they stopped once more.

She opened the door of her carriage, the door slamming into the face of one of her knights. The Evil Queen ignored him as he tried to stop his nose bleed as she turned to one of her other more competent knights.

"Go back to where we had just rested. Search the area for any sign of the girl. She had to be there." The Evil Queen ordered. The knight obeyed her without hesitation.

While the other knights were occupied with other matters, such as cleaning their swords or arguing about what sort of tree wood was best for making a fire, Snow White leaned into Will Scarlet's shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Gerda's safe."

"How do you know?" Will whispered back.

Snow White looked at him, smiling. "She was back in the bush. Where we just were."

Will looked at the princess, flabbergasted. "Gerda wouldn't just sit there! She would have rescued us!"

"Yes, but this time she knew better." Snow White stated. She turned her head and observed the Evil Queen, who was examining her cuticles.

"And I have a feeling that if Gerda did reveal herself, the Evil Queen would have something far worse in store for her than she does for us."

Will Scarlet rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

The Queen's knight returned from his search, carrying something in his fist.

"Your Majesty, I found this in a nearby bush." He bowed onto one knee and held the object out for the Queen, which happened to be the arrow Gerda was going to shoot into the Evil Queen's carriage. Gerda had unknowingly dropped it as she left the bush. The knight sounded unusually cheery for someone who had just disappointed the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen grabbed the arrow, and in her anger turned around and threw it at the closest thing, which happened to be one of her knights. The knight crumpled to the forest floor.

"She escaped!" The Evil Queen spat, anger boiling in her core. She turned away from her knight, seething.

"Your Majesty, what do you plan for the girl?" The knight asked. The Evil Queen turned to him, surprised by his interest. As she gazed into the knight's face, she realized that he looked quite familiar. As if they had met before. However, his helmet hid a good portion of his face, making it hard for the Evil Queen to place him.

Shaking her head, the Evil Queen countered Will Scarlet's doubt.

"When I find Gerda, I will not let her try to escape me." The Evil Queen answered.

"I am going to take her heart."

* * *

Will Scarlet looked at Snow White. "Alright, so that could be worse."

Snow White felt her heart drop. "If she takes Gerda's heart, she can control Gerda to do anything she desires." Snow White gulped.

"Including kill her friends."

Now it was Will Scarlet's turn to panic. "And we count as friends, don't we?"

Snow White didn't answer, as she watched the Evil Queen climb back into her carriage. The knights all returned to their horses, expect the one who had given the Evil Queen one of Gerda's arrows.

As Snow White glared at him, she realized that he looked all too familiar. His helmet hid most of his features, which stopped the Evil Queen's curiosity, but Snow White couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this knight.

Knowing she needed to get a better look at him, Snow White turned to Will Scarlet.

"Sorry about this Will."

Will Scarlet gave her a confused expression. "For wha-?!" Snow White shoved her shoulder into Will Scarlet's body, slamming his face into the side of the iron cage.

"What is the matter with you?" He demanded. The knight came forward to see what was going on. Snow White took the moment of distraction and reaching her foot out the side of the cage, knocked back part of the knight's helmet, exposing his face.

Snow White felt her heart stop.

* * *

Snow White stared into Michael's face, confused.

"How did you get here?" She asked, immediately sorry for kicking his helmet. Michael smiled at Snow.

"Nice to see you too."

"Oh Michael." Snow White felt the tears in her eyes as she leaned her head against the bars of her cage. Michael brushed back some of her hair.

"Hold on, who are you?" Snow White had forgotten about Will. She turned to him, her face red.

"Sorry about your face." She apologized, for Will Scarlet's forehead had started to turn red.

"This is Michael, Gerda's father."

Will nodded his greeting, but Michael just stared at him, his face white.

"You don't recognize me?" He mumbled. Will looked at him in confusion.

"No. Should I?"

In answer, Michael lifted up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a long scar that ran down his forearm. Snow White didn't know what to think, but she heard Will gasp behind her.

"Michael?" He stated, small tears in his eyes. Michael smiled and nodded, but before the two could explain what was going on, Snow White heard the Evil Queen demand Michael's company.

"Michael, how did you get here?" She asked.

Michael tilted his head, smiling. "It's a long story."

Sadly, Michael didn't have any time to explain how he had become one of the Evil Queen's knights, as the Evil Queen was demanding his presence.

"I have to find Gerda and the talisman." Was all he said before he turned on the spot and walked to the royal carriage.

The Evil Queen threw open her door and Michael kneeled before her, fixing his helmet so that it hid most of his face.

"I want you to go back to my castle with the prisoners." The Evil Queen demanded.

"Put them in the dungeons, and don't let them escape."

Before Michael could beg to continue the search for the talisman, the Evil Queen slammed the door in his face.

Sighing, Michael rose to his feet, and watched the royal carriage disappear, leaving him alone with Snow White and Will Scarlet.

"So, how did you get here again?" Snow White asked, grinning.

* * *

 _Into the Enchanted Forest (A few hours earlier)_

Michael had been walking around in confusion for a few hours now, only having a vague idea as to where to start looking for the talisman. He remembered that the knight had thrown the talisman towards a small river, but that could be anywhere in the Enchanted Forest! The winter was still dying out, with the snow melting into small streams. The talisman could be anywhere.

Leaning against a nearby tree, Michael sighed.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if I had some help." He said aloud. He waited a few moments, knowing what would happen next.

"You really are quite the whiner." Michael turned around, not at all surprised to see Rumpelstiltskin standing behind him. The Dark One clucked his tongue as he tapped his fingers together.

"I send you out on a simple treasure hunt and you complain only a few hours in."

Michael bit his tongue, holding back a retort. He wouldn't get any help if he were snarky.

"I have tried to remember where the knight threw the talisman, but I can't recall." Michael explained. He sat at the base of the tree, leaning his head against the rough bark.

"I just want to find Gerda. To know that she is safe."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, tired of Michael's complaining and his worry about young Gerda.

"Look, if I give you some magic will you stop complaining?" He asked. Michael shot up like a rocket, leaning towards the Dark One.

"I'm listening."

The Dark One sighed once more, and reached into the pocket of his robe. He pulled out a small emerald.

Michael recognized it immediately.

"Is that…?"

"The same emerald that you gave me all those years ago?" Rumpelstiltskin finished.

"Yes, it is, but we are not here to dwell on the past." He held out the small gem for Michael to take.

Michael took the emerald and examined it.

"I had completely forgotten about this." He admitted. He held it up to the light, watching the sun's rays reflect across the surface of the beautiful gem.

"This was supposed to be a gift for Gerda." He said aloud. "A token from her home."

"Yes yes yes, enough of the sappy backstory let's get on with it." Rumpelstiltskin rushed, pointing at the emerald crystal.

"Look, this emerald is, as you know, from Oz, where the talisman is from. Wait until nightfall, when the moon is out. The emerald will shine, and guide you towards the talisman."

Michael nodded, understanding Rumpelstiltskin. For the most part.

"If this is so easy, how come you aren't doing it?" He asked. The Dark One looked at him, a sad expression on his face.

 _Should I tell Michael about Gerda's dream?_

"Well, I thought I should, return it to you." Rumpelstiltskin explained hastily.

"It is yours after all."

Michael smiled, and was about to thank Rumpelstiltskin when he heard the sound of horses in the distance. Turning around, Michael recognized the Evil Queen's carriage.

"It's her." He gasped, about to turn around and run off in the opposite direction. The Dark One had disappeared on the spot, leaving Michael to fend for himself.

But as Michael was turning around, a brilliant, yet dangerous idea popped into his head.

 _The best way I could look for the talisman and not worry about the Evil Queen or the Wicked Witch finding me is to not be myself. What if I became one of the Queen's knights?  
_

"That's a horrible idea!" Michael said aloud, about to rid himself of the thought and continue with his original plan, which was to wait until nightfall and follow the emerald gem. But Michael couldn't rid himself of the idea, because it did make sense. All he would have to do was lure one of the knights away from the others and take his armour. Then Michael could blend in without being suspected!

Sighing, Michael looked back at the royal carriage, still unable to believe what he was about to do.

* * *

The Evil Queen's horses had needed a quick break before they were to arrive at King George's castle. The Evil Queen was nowhere in sight, most likely sitting in her carriage while her knights took care of the horses.

A few knights remained by the Evil Queen's carriage, wanting to protect their Queen from any dangers lurking in the forest, while another group of knights led the horses over to a nearby stream, opposite of where Michael was hiding.

However, one lone knight, no older than twenty, leaned his aching body against the tree Michael was hiding behind, as if asking for Michael to take his place.

Mustering up his courage, Michael took in a deep breath.

"Hey, over here." The knight stood erect, looking around. Michael made another noise, causing the young knight to look behind him.

It took him a moment to recognize who he was dealing with, but once he did, the young knight's eyes went wide.

"You're-"

Michael nodded. "That's me." He then reached forward and pulled the knight into the foliage.

Using a remedy that caused instantaneous sleep that he had learned from his mother, with the use of the forest herbs around him, Michael watched the young knight doze off, almost feeling sorry for him. That is, until he remembered the danger that Gerda was in because of him.

Wasting no time, Michael stripped the knight of his armour, leaving him in his underclothes. Feeling guilty, Michael removed his own cloak that kept him warm and wrapped it around the young knight, tucking him away in a bush. A wind had started to blow through the forest, and Michael hoped that the bush would give the knight some protection. He wouldn't wake up for several hours.

Changing quickly, Michael found that the armour he had stolen was not too small for him, as he had first suspected, but that it was too big. Michael had lost more weight than he realized, and wished that he could remain in his regular clothes. But he knew better.

Tucking the emerald into one of the pockets in his armour, Michael stepped out into the open, as the group of knights returned with the horses.

The knight that Michael had replaced must have been fairly new, as the other knights didn't pay him much attention. But not wanting to seem out of place, Michael followed the other knights, doing what they were doing and hoping that no one would notice that he didn't have a clue.

As the knights all mounted their horses, Michael cursing himself for almost falling off of his, the Evil Queen opened the door of her carriage.

"We head for King George's castle." She declared. A wicked smile then spread across her face.

"We must retrieve Michael." The Evil Queen closed her door, and Michael felt relief course through his veins. He was now extremely glad that Rumpelstiltskin had freed him. Now all he had to do was blend in, and find the talisman.


	24. There's No Place Like Home

Chapter Twenty-Four: There's No Place Like Home

 _In the Land of Oz (Present Day)_

The warriors were worried as to whether they could trust Zelena, but Kyler said that they had only two options; follow the Wicked Witch of the West, or walk back to their camp on the other side of the valley.

Sighing, the warriors followed the gang as Zelena led the way through the dark forest. Regina tried to ask where they were headed multiple times, but Zelena ignored her. At first, Regina assumed that her older sister was mad at her, but when she snuck a look at Zelena's face, she could only see sadness. Wherever they were going, Zelena was not excited.

Henry walked alongside Mallory behind Robin and Mother Superior, who were discussing names for the baby, still hurt that Mallory didn't tell him that she could use magic.

"I'm sorry Henry." Mallory apologized, breaking the silence that had formed between them. Neither had said anything to the other before that, Mallory not knowing where to start, while Henry could still see Gerda disappear.

Henry shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets. "It's okay." He mumbled, realizing it was stupid to hold a grudge against Mallory already. They had hardly known each other, he shouldn't have expected her to trust him so soon.

Henry sighed, looking at Mallory. "I shouldn't have gotten mad. You hardly know me. You had every right to keep it a secret."

Mallory smiled, nodding her thanks.

"But, now that I do know…" Henry smiled at her. Mallory laughed, pushing some stray strands of hair from in front of her face.

"Let me guess; you want to know how I can use magic." Mallory said. Henry nodded.

Mallory sighed, and looked into the distance.

"It all started ten years ago."

* * *

"I was only four years old, and I was playing with my older brother in front of our home." Mallory started. She avoided looking Henry in the eye, concentrating on the memories that began to race through her mind.

"Our mother and father were in the village, buying fresh fruit and vegetables. My older brother was watching over me, and said that we should play tag. Now of course, I had to be chasing him, because I was the youngest and he was in charge." Mallory chuckled at the memory, remembering how she struggled to keep up with her brother.

"As we ran around, I knew I would eventually start to get tired, but I kept on running. And as time passed, I realized that I wasn't getting tired. In fact, I was feeling, I don't know, more energized."

"After a while, my brother had to take a break, as sweat poured down his face. He asked how I was still so fast and not tired like I should have been. I merely shrugged, and kept on running."

"I ended up running into the forest, and was having a great time just enjoying all the energy I had, when I heard voices in the distance." Henry saw the smile on Mallory's face fade, a look of sadness replacing it.

"I wondered who was out there, when my parents appeared, terrified. My father scooped me into his arms and ran back to the house, my mother behind him."

"They called for my brother to get inside the house, and lock the door. My mother made my brother and me promise that we would both stay silent, as if we weren't even there. I was scared, but I did as my mother said."

Henry saw the tears fall down Mallory's face.

"The voices grew louder, causing me and my brother to grow curious. We both peeked out of the window to see what was going on, when we saw an army of warriors break out of the forest. They grabbed my parents and tied their hands behind their backs, as if placing them under arrest."

"My brother and I had no idea who these people were, and were wondering who told them to arrest my parents. But our questions were answered when a woman emerged from the forest."

Mallory looked up at Henry, the tears falling down her cheeks. "The same woman that is after Gerda."

Henry felt his throat tighten. "What happened to your parents?" He ventured.

"She ordered the warriors to take them away." Mallory answered. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her sweater and kicked at small pebbles on the ground.

"And I know my parents told me to stay quiet, but I couldn't stay put and watch them disappear."

"I cried out for them. 'Mommy!' I yelled, running out of the house. The warriors took no notice of me, but the woman stared at me, curious."

"She then snapped her fingers, ordering her warriors to seize me. That's when my older brother came out and pushed me behind him."

"You can't have her.' He looked the woman in the eye, as if daring her to try and take me."

Mallory stopped in the middle of the path, everyone around her giving her curious looks. All other conversation ceased.

"Out of fear for my brother's safety, I started to cry." Mallory breathed, as if being relived of a rather large burden.

"Magic started to glow in my hands, and the next thing I knew, I was using magic against this woman and her warriors." Mallory clenched her fists, her body trembling.

"The warriors ran away in fear, but the woman merely tossed her hand in the air, sending me flying through the air. I fell to the ground in a heap, and helplessly watched as the woman laughed wickedly, and took my parents. And my brother."

Mallory couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell to the ground in a heap, sobbing uncontrollably. Henry kneeled onto the ground and patted her shoulder, not sure how else he should comfort her. Regina, Mother Superior, and Glinda all rushed forward, pulling Mallory into a tight embrace, making Henry feel ashamed that he hadn't given Mallory a hug.

* * *

The party had stopped for a short break, Kyler coming up behind Regina and standing beside Robin and Henry.

"I found her when I was returning from the Emerald City." Kyler admitted.

"I had just finished burying my wife and was headed home when I saw her all alone. I took her in as my own, but I knew that I could never live up to her parents' standards."

Robin patted Kyler on the shoulder. "You were willing to take in an orphaned child and raise her. If anything, people should be trying to meet your standards."

Kyler smiled, and watched the women release Mallory. All expect for Regina, who allowed Mallory to rest her head on her shoulder.

Henry helped Mallory and Regina to their feet.

"Mallory, what was your brother's name?" Henry asked, hoping that might cheer Mallory up in some odd way.

Mallory sniffled, looking at Henry. "His name was Kai."

* * *

Kai tossed and turned on his mat, covered in sweat. He was caught in a nightmare that he couldn't escape.

 _Kai rushed forward and pushed his little sister behind him, refusing to let this woman have her as she had his parents._

 _"You can't have her." Kai spat, staring the woman down._

 _The woman was tall with long blonde hair that was almost white. Her eyes were piercing, but she didn't frighten Kai. He was brave, and wouldn't let her take Mallory._

 _But as the woman stared at the two children, Kai heard Mallory start to cry. He turned around to comfort her, when he saw that her hands were glowing. A moment later, a shot of magic flew from Mallory's hand, hitting one of the warriors. He fell to the ground in a heap, and Kai assumed the worst._

 _The blonde woman merely laughed, and tossing her hand in the air, magically swept Mallory through the air and onto the grass a short distance away._

 _"Mallory!" Kai cried out, about to run to her. But he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around. The blonde woman held onto him, her grip hurting his shoulder._

 _"You are coming with me."_

Kai opened his eyes, sitting up. It had been ten long years since he had seen his little sister. Ten years since he had seen any of his family. He didn't even know if they were still alive.

Holding his head in his hands, Kai looked at the iron ring that rested on his chest, cold against his warm skin. The silence around him made Kai feel so alone.

A few minutes of silence filled the small room he slept in, until loud voices echoed outside his door. Chanting filled the hallway, as Kai heard many feet trample the floor of the Emerald Palace.

Throwing on his sweater, Kai opened the door, and followed the crowd of people. Men and women and children all walked towards the main hall in the Emerald Palace.

When Kai reached the main hall, he ducked to the left of the door and made his way around to one of the balconies that overlooked the elevated floor. He peeked over the side, not wanting to be seen.

The tall blonde woman who controlled her warriors with fear and punishment stood in front of her people, causing Kai's heart to beat rapidly.

"My warriors." She purred, allowing her people to clap and chant. After a few moments, she held up her hands, silencing the crowd.

"Tonight, we have won another battle." The blonde woman announced.

"A few days ago, a young woman entered our realm, returning to her true home. And though she evaded us for a little while, she is now joining us."

The warriors began to clap and chant once more, as drums were pounded in the background. Kai still had no idea who the blonde woman was referring to, until she lifted her hands once more.

"Please join me in welcoming the newest member of our family; Gerda."

The blonde woman stepped aside, as the large green curtain that hung behind her was parted.

And there, lying on the ground, was Gerda, the same girl Kai had loved all those years ago.

* * *

"It's just through here." Zelena announced to the rest of the group, letting the others know that they would be able to stop soon.

Regina, who had lagged behind so she could walk with Mallory, left her with Henry and jogged up beside her sister.

"Where are we stopping, Zelena?" Regina questioned, having no idea where Zelena was taking them.

For the first time in a few hours, Zelena looked at her younger sister, and finally answered her question.

"We're going to my old home."

Regina saw Zelena's face fill with sadness, and knew it would be better to leave her sister alone for a little while. Falling back to her spot beside Mallory, Regina walked in silence along with the others.

Finally, after a few more minutes of walking, Zelena parted some of the fuller foliage that blocked the cabin from view. She felt her heart drop slightly at the sight of her old home. The last time she had been there was the winter night when she left Gerda and Michael, all those years ago.

Regina and Robin came up on either side of Zelena.

"This is your home?" Regina asked, slightly surprised. She had expected something more for the Wicked Witch of the West.

"It was." Zelena said flatly. "When I was with Michael and Gerda."

Ignoring Robin and Regina's surprised looks, Zelena walked to the front of the cabin, and tested the door. Zelena presumed it hadn't been opened in years, judging by the amount of dirt and debris that blocked the bottom of the door.

"Could I get some help?" She demanded. Kyler and Robin came forward, Robin worried about how the strain would affect the baby. After a few moments, the two men had put enough force on the door so that it had swung open, a stiff smell lingering in the doorway.

Kyler and Robin moved aside so that Zelena could look inside. Zelena looked around the small cabin and sighed. She turned back to Regina, her expression somber.

"There's no place like home."


	25. New Findings on Things Long Forgotten

Chapter Twenty-Five: New Findings on Things Long Forgotten

 _In StoryBrooke_

Mary Margaret, Belle, David and Captain Hook took David's truck to get to Zelena's farmhouse on the edge of town, in order to see what Emma was up to.

Parking away from the house, David and Captain Hook hopped out of the vehicle, telling Mary Margaret and Belle that they should stay behind.

"We don't want you to get hurt." David explained to his wife, who merely rolled her eyes.

"We've seen Emma's magic as the Dark One. Who knows what she has planned."

"Which is why it would be better if we all went in." Belle state flatly, closing the truck door behind her.

Knowing that there would be no way in stopping the women from coming, Captain Hook armed Belle with an extra sword he had on him, while Mary Margaret loaded her bow with an arrow.

Together, the four adults walked up to the back of the house, no wanting Emma to see them through the front window.

They reached the back door of the house, and squatted close to the ground. David pulled out his sword, preferring to have an old fashioned weapon compared to his gun. Besides, he felt that he would be less threatening with an iron sword.

"So David, what's the plan?" Captain Hook asked. Mary Margaret and Belle looked at David expectantly.

David chuckled slightly, and looked at the ground.

"I, uh, don't have one."

Captain Hook merely rolled his eyes. "Figures. Never leave a Sheriff in charge of a pirate's job."

"And explain to us how this is a job for a pirate?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Look, Emma obviously isn't here for a visit." Captain Hook stated rhetorically.

"Obviously she is after something, and are pirates the best at?"

"Not bathing?" Belle ventured. Captain Hook gave her a dark look.

"We are the best at looting. Plundering. Stealing from others. Leave this to me."

Captain Hook stood up, and not bothering to knock, entered the farm house through the back door.

* * *

Knowing that Killian would do something stupid and get himself killed, David followed the pirate inside, telling the women to wait a few minutes before coming in themselves.

Once inside the house, David followed Captain Hook through the living room and entered the kitchen. A few glasses with remnants of milk sat on the counter, while flies buzzed over a plate of moldy cheese and crackers that were left on the wooden kitchen table.

Upon first inspection, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until David noticed something lying on the ground underneath the kitchen table. Stooping to the ground, David picked up a yellow piece of paper.

"What'd you find?" Captain Hook questioned, gazing intently at the bottles of wine and whisky being held in a cabinet beside the kitchen table.

"It looks like a…marriage certificate." David answered. And sure enough, the yellowed paper stated the names of two people that he knew had been previously married. Michael and Zelena.

Captain Hook came up behind David and looked over his shoulder.

"Why would the Wicked Witch keep the marriage certificate of a marriage that she walked out of?" He questioned.

David shrugged, not really knowing why Zelena would keep something that would be seen as worthless to her. Unless…

"Maybe Zelena didn't want to walk out on Michael." David said aloud. Captain Hook turned to him, surprised.

The two men stood in silence for a moment, before they heard footsteps on the creaking floor boards upstairs. Drawing their swords from their sheaths, the two men walked over to the staircase.

David shoved the piece of paper into his pocket and climbed onto the first step.

He put his finger to his lip, indicating for the Captain to stay quiet. Both remained silent and listened at the bottom of the stairs, hoping to hear Emma.

For a few minutes, all the two men could hear was Emma rummaging around one of the bedrooms upstairs, tossing books and other small objects onto the bed or floor. They could hear her open up closet doors and dresser drawers, searching for something.

After a few minutes, the two men were tempted to go upstairs and confront the Dark One, until Emma finally found what she had been looking for.

"So, this is what Rumpelstiltskin has been following."

Not knowing what Emma was referring to, David and Captain Hook risked going up a few more steps to get a look at what Emma was talking about.

Standing on the tips of their toes, David and Captain Hook peeked over the ledge of the second floor that jutted out, just tall enough to see what was going on.

A large trunk that Zelena must have brought over from Oz was wide open, with different trinkets and valuables that the men couldn't recognize. Emma, however, was focusing on a large mirror that hung on the wall over the trunk.

The mirror was large and black, and rather than seeing a reflection of herself, all Emma saw was a grey void. Mist swirled in the portal's glass, and Emma pressed her hand against the cold surface.

"An enchanted mirror." Emma said aloud, unknowingly explaining the object to David and Captain Hook.

David turned to the Captain.

"Has Mr. Gold been talking to someone through the mirror, like Regina did with Sidney?" He asked. Captain Hook shrugged.

"Don't know, mate. But it would make sense. Didn't Zelena say something about Gold betraying her? Perhaps he did the same thing to Emma."

Nodding, David turned back to Emma, who was now rummaging through the large trunk.

"So, any idea on how we can arrest Emma without getting ourselves killed?" David asked Captain Hook.

Captain Hook rolled his eyes.

"You're the Sheriff, aren't you? I know about being a thief, not capturing one."

David sighed and watched Emma look through the trunk. What did she want?

After a few moments of searching, Emma smiled. She turned her back to David and Captain Hook, lifting the object out of the trunk. She held it up and examined it. Turning around, David was about to make out what she was holding…

The door creaked open on the main level, grabbing Emma's attention. Shoving the object into her pocket, she disappeared in a cloud of magic, leaving the two men wondering what she had taken.

* * *

 _In the Land of Oz_

The group of warriors crowded into the small cabin, but it was obvious from the get-go that not everyone was going to be able to fit inside.

"Alright, we take shifts." Kyler announced to his warriors.

"We rotate every two hours. Those maniacs might come back for more while we sleep."

With the threat of an attack lingering in the air, the group found it much harder to get to sleep.

Zelena didn't even bother trying, as she looked around the small cabin. Every surface she could see was covered in a fine layer of dust, with nooks and crannies filled with spider webs.

Alongside the small sitting room where everyone was currently situated, there were two other rooms in the small cabin, as well as a tiny washroom where a rusted bathtub stood.

Glinda and Mother Superior were granted the larger of the two rooms, while Regina and Henry were given the other one.

Regina, however, shook her head, refusing the offer.

"Zelena should have the bedroom." Regina stated, catching her older sister off guard. Regina quickly tried to cover up any suspicions Zelena might have had towards Regina's intentions.

"For the baby."

Nodding, Zelena mumbled her thanks, and walked into the smaller room, with Robin, Regina and Henry tagging along out of curiosity.

However, standing outside the small room, Zelena lingered in the hallway, unable to open the door.

"This was Gerda's room." Zelena said, answering Regina's unspoken question.

"She was six years old when she last occupied it."

Regina felt guilt tug at her throat. She had been so occupied in getting everyone safely inside the small cabin, especially her son and Mallory, that she hadn't even bothered to wonder how Zelena would handle having everyone in her abandoned home.

Seeing that Zelena just wouldn't open the door, Regina stepped forward and turned the knob, using the little strength she had left in her tired body to push against the old wood door.

After a moment, the door finally relented, allowing the four of them to enter the small room.

Regina looked around, and ignoring the constant company of cobwebs and the layer of dust everywhere she looked, Regina couldn't help but smile. She imagined a young Gerda walking in and out of this room, playing with her toys on the floor, sleeping on the small bed that rested at the edge of the room.

Running her finger across the smooth surface of a tiny wooden dresser, Regina looked at Robin.

"I can just imagine her being here." She admitted, smiling.

Robin returned the gesture, and curiously walked into the room. He laid down his bow and arrows, and walked over to the bed. A small wooden shelf was elevated on the wall beside the bed, where an assortment of books with yellowed pages sat, their covers pressed tightly together by the pressure of time.

Robin picked out one of the books, a small blue one, and wiped away the dust.

"Oh, that was Gerda's favorite." Zelena stated, coming forward. Robin handed her the book, which Zelena held tightly in her hands.

"When she was really small, only a few months old, I would read this to her while she fell asleep." Zelena explained, smiling at the memory.

"I would cradle her in my lap while she dozed off to the stories of woodland animals on spectacular adventures." For a moment, Zelena merely kept her eyes on the book, reliving that precious memory.

However, the presence took hold of her, and the smile faded from her lips.

"But that was a long time ago." Zelena dropped the book onto the bed. Regina felt a longing to comfort her sister, but she didn't know how she could.

While the three adults huddled by the bed, Henry occupied himself by looking in a wooden chest that sat near the door.

Opening the creaking chest top, he looked inside.

"Wow." Henry stated, surprised at what he saw. Rather than seeing toys and games, as he would have expected, a mix of odd trinkets and vials sat in the chest. The only thing that Henry could find that would belong in a toy chest was an old teddy bear.

He lifted it out of the box, and examined it.

"Was this Gerda's too?" He asked. Zelena nodded, reaching for the toy.

"This was her favorite teddy." Zelena said. But before Zelena could go on, Robin came forward, and took the bear.

"This is mine." He said, examining the toy. Zelena was more than annoyed that Robin had taken the bear from her, and was about to whine like a little child would when he explained why.

"I had this when I was a boy." Robin admitted, looking at the Witch apologetically.

"It must have come over in the tornado."

"Tornado?" Henry asked. Robin nodded.

"That's what brought Michael and our parents here. For years I assumed they had died, but Michael apparently didn't. And he took this teddy bear with him." Robin grew quiet.

"And gave it to his daughter, the only family member he had left." Regina said, putting her hand on Robin's shoulder.

The room was silent for a few moments, Robin clutching the teddy bear in his hands. Still curious about the chest, Henry tapped Zelena on the shoulder.

"Zelena, why does Gerda have all those emeralds and other weird stuff in her toy box?" He asked.

Zelena walked over to the chest and looked inside.

"Oh. Those were mine and Michael's things." Zelena admitted, rifling through everything in the chest.

"Michael's mother was a healer, and used different herbs in the Enchanted Forest. The rest belongs to me." But as Zelena rifled through some more, she came across a familiar object. An object she swore she had left in StoryBrooke.

"What is this doing in here?" She wondered, lifting up an old mirror.

"I could have sworn this was in my house in StoryBrooke." And Zelena would be right to be mistaken, for the mirror in Gerda's old toy box was the exact same as the one in StoryBrooke.

"What is it Zelena?" Regina asked.

"It's an enchanted mirror, and people can look through it…." Zelena gasped, almost dropping the mirror.

She turned to Regina, a look of horror on her face.

"What if that Witch had been spying on Gerda?"


	26. A New Ally and a New Plan

Chapter Twenty-Six: A New Ally and a New Plan

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

After travelling a few miles, Michael stopped the cart by the side of the dirt road, helping Snow White and Will Scarlet out of their cage.

"So, you switched places with one of the Evil Queen's guards?" Snow White asked, helping Michael push the cage off of the cart and into a nearby bush. They certainly wouldn't be needing it anymore.

"Yes, and thankfully, no one noticed the difference." Michael stated, once again taking the reins of the cart.

Will Scarlet hopped back into the cart, pulling out his flask.

"I can't believe that after all this time, I would see you again, Michael."

Michael looked back at his old friend fondly.

"It certainly has been awhile."

Snow White, however, looked from one man to the other, beyond confused.

"How do you guys know each other?" Snow White asked, as Michael clucked his tongue, telling the horses to go forward.

"We met when we were just children." Michael explained, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. He could make out the Evil Queen's castle in the distance.

"We were both caught in a situation that was out of our control." Michael then stopped talking, painful memories flashing through his mind. He could hear the sound of wicked laughter, and the cries of children roll like a film in his mind.

"But that was a long time ago." He said aloud, trying to comfort himself. Snow White turned to Will.

"Was it that bad?" She whispered, not wanting Michael to hear her.

Will nodded, his face a mix of emotions.

"Let's just say that neither of us had the greatest childhood." Will stated, taking a drink from his flask.

Deciding it would be best to leave their past memories buried, Snow White looked around the Enchanted Forest, while Michael fiddled with the emerald in his pocket, an idea popping into his mind.

"Michael, are you sure this is a good idea?" Snow White questioned. Michael and the princess had jumped off the now parked cart and walked to the side of the road, stopping in the line of trees.

Michael pulled out the emerald shard from his pocket.

"I have to get this to Gerda. I don't know any other way how." Michael explained, holding the emerald shard up to the light.

"I have to ask the Dark One to take it to her."

"Which would result in yet another deal." Snow White sighed. She looked back at the dirt road.

"We could always send Will to find her and give it to her."

Michael, however, shook his head.

"I don't want to ask Will to do that." Michael stated.

Snow White turned back to Michael, curious.

"Alright, what is the deal with you and Will?" Snow White asked. "What past did you guys have? What happened?"

Michael hung his head, looking at the ground. He was about to explain to Snow White the rough childhood he and Will had endured when they heard a familiar voice.

"Anything I can help you guys with?"

* * *

Gerda, who had grown tired of riding the horse after a few hours, pulled her noble steed by the reins and led him through the Enchanted Forest. She spent hours combing the forest floor, looking for anything that looked magical, or even out of the ordinary.

However, after a while, she grew restless of searching, and needed a break. Leading her horse to a nearby stream, she let him wade around in the water while she searched for some vegetation he could munch on.

 _He must be starving._ Gerda thought, feeling guilty. If she hadn't taken the horse in the first place, he most likely would have gone back to King George's castle and would have been well fed.

However, as Gerda looked at the horse, she realized that he seemed to look…happy. As if he would rather be with her as she scoured the woods for a magical object that she didn't know anything about, than be stuck in a barn with a bunch of other horses, waiting for their knights to come and take them for a stroll.

No, this horse look much happier with Gerda. As she walked back to the horse and fed him some wild plants that grew near the stream, she stroked his beautiful mane.

Suddenly, a realization came to her mind.

"I don't even know your name." Gerda stated. The horse merely looked at her, obviously not caring about that. He just wanted to eat. Gerda stroked his mane some more as she watched him eat, trying to think of a good name for her animal friend.

"Thunder? No, doesn't fit. How about Valiant, like a knight? No, that doesn't sound right either." Gerda placed her finger to her lip, trying to think as she stared at the tall trees. She turned back to the horse.

"Do you like the name Steve?" The horse looked up at her, clearly unimpressed.

"Alright, alright, I'll think of something else." Gerda promised. She left the horse alone to finish his meal, stooping down beside the stream to get some water. She laid down her sword in its sheath beside her.

Cupping her hands in the cold current, Gerda brought the water to her lips, and drank thirstily. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and sighed, wondering where she and her steed would go next.

"I don't know what to do." Gerda finally admitted out loud.

"I have no idea where to go next, and I can't figure out how I'm supposed to find this stupid talisman!"

Gerda brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She buried her face into her chest.

After a few moments, she felt something nudge her shoulder. Looking beside her, she saw that her horse was nuzzling her with his lips. He then stooped his head, and opening his mouth, picked up Gerda's sword in his jaw. He held it out to her, whimpering.

Gerda smiled, and stood up.

"I guess you're right. We can't just sit here." She took the sword from the horse and looped it back around her waist.

"But where do we go next?" Gerda wondered aloud.

* * *

Belle pulled down the hood of her cloak, smiling at her friends. Will Scarlet came up beside her, and taking one look at her, whistled. Snow White gave him a dark look.

"Belle, it's so good to see you!" Michael embraced her, returning the smile.

"It's nice to see you as well." Belle stated. After she hugged Snow White, she turned to look at Will.

"And who is this?"

"The name's Will Scarlet, at your service." Will gave Belle a gracious bow, and took her hand into his own.

"I am a friend of Gerda's." He stated, before planting a kiss on Belle's hand.

Belle's cheeks went slightly red with embarrassment.

"Well, it is nice to meet you." She turned and looked around.

"Where is Gerda? I wanted to say hi."

Michael sighed.

"That's the thing, Belle. We don't know where she is. And we have to give her this." Michael held up the crystal for Belle to see.

She gasped in surprise, taking the crystal into her hand.

"Is this an Ozonian crystal?" She asked, holding it up to the light the same way Michael did.

"I have only ever seen one before, back at Rumpelstiltskin's manor." She explained.

"Actually, this is the same one." Michael said. "It belonged to me."

Snow White turned to look at Michael.

"Then why did the Dark One have it?" She asked.

Michael waved away her question.

"Never mind that. We still have to find a way to give this to Gerda." He said.

"Well, I would be glad to go search for her." Belle offered.

Michael smiled, then frowned.

"But how will you find her?" He asked.

Belle looked up at him, and smiled.

"I have my ways."

* * *

Michael, Snow White, and Will Scarlet continued on their way to the Evil Queen's castle, while Belle headed in the opposite direction, going to the nearest village which was her original destination.

Arriving at the village, the first thing Belle did was finish the errands that Rumpelstiltskin had given her, knowing full well that she would forget later on.

A few minutes passed, and Belle found herself standing outside the village tavern. Opening the door, she covered her nose at the strong smell of whisky and ale, very glad that the Dark One wasn't the drinking type.

Wandering through the tavern, Belle searched among the faces of the people staring up at her, until she found who she was looking for.

Sitting at the long wooden counter, her back to Belle, a woman with black hair quickly drank from a mug, impressing the men that surrounded her.

Finished with her drink, the woman wiped her mouth as she placed the mug on the counter top.

"Alright bartender, what else do you have back there?"

The bartender gave the woman a sheepish grin and stooped behind the counter, looking for another drink.

"Nothing can quench your thirst, can it Mulan?" Belle asked teasingly.

Mulan turned around on her stool, smiling at her friend.

"Belle!" She said. Hopping off her stool, not falling to the ground like the men around her, Mulan embraced Belle.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The warrior asked.

Belle's smile turned into a frown as she looked around the tavern. She recognized a few knights who were off duty sitting at a table near the counter.

"Why don't we talk outside?"

* * *

Mulan held the crystal up to the light, examining it.

"So, this is an Ozonian crystal?" Mulan asked. Belle nodded.

"It has magical properties. One of which is being a guide to locating other magical items from the same land, such as talismans." Belle explained.

"Michael gave it to me so that I could give it to Gerda."

Mulan nodded, not taking her eyes off of the talisman.

"I have heard of this Gerda before. I'm impressed by her skills of evading the Evil Queen." Mulan turned to look at Belle, handing her the crystal.

"I would one day like to meet her."

Belle sighed, and tucked the emerald away into the pocket of her cloak.

"That's why I need your help." Belle stated. Mulan gave her a confused look.

"I need you to help me track Gerda." Belle explained.

"She is out looking for the talisman, while her father is working with some Merry Man and the princess Snow White."

Mulan let out a low whistle.

"Gerda and Michael sure seem to get around, working with the princess." She stated.

"Right, but Gerda needs our help. She might have magic, but she doesn't know how to locate the talisman, and needs to find it before the Evil Queen does." Belle stated, having no idea that the Wicked Witch of the West was after the talisman as well.

Mulan nodded, drawing out her sword.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's find Gerda."

* * *

Gerda travelled through the woods, once more riding on her horse. He didn't tire as she thought he would have by now, and was overall impressed with his endurance. Now all she needed to do was find the crystal, as well as a good name for her horse.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Gerda slowed her horse down. She then hopped from the saddle and drew out her sword, holding it in front of her defensively.

"Come out and fight me." Gerda spat, beyond caring about the danger that she was putting herself in. If the Queen's knights wanted a fight, than that was exactly what they were going to get.

However, the Evil Queen's knights didn't appear. Rather, a lovely young woman with black hair wearing a suit of armour and carrying a sword came into view, looking at Gerda with a smile. And following behind her…

"Belle!" Gerda exclaimed, dropping her sword. She ran to her friend and embraced her.

"How ever did you find me?" Gerda asked. Belle smiled, and turned to Mulan.

"She tracked you down for me." Belle explained. Removing her hands from Gerda's arms, she extended her hand to Mulan.

"Gerda, meet Mulan, the bravest warrior I have ever met."

Mulan's face turned a slight pink at the compliment. She then looked at Gerda, and bowed.

"It is an honour to meet you, Gerda." Mulan greeted.

Gerda looked at Mulan, confused.

"She is impressed by your fight against the Evil Queen." Belle whispered, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"Oh." Gerda stated. She then returned the gesture to Mulan.

"The pleasure is mine, if what Belle says is true."

Mulan blushed once more.

"Now, why have you tracked me down?" Gerda asked. The term sounded like something the Evil Queen would say.

The smile disappeared from Belle's face as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out the emerald, and held it out for Gerda to take.

"Your father wanted me to give this to you." Belle explained.

Gerda took the crystal, and examined it. Her horse came up beside her, and curiously nuzzled his face against the gem.

But Gerda was confused, and she felt her heart begin to beat rapidly.

"Why couldn't my father give me the crystal himself?" She asked.

Belle looked to Mulan, who merely nodded somberly. Belle turned back to Gerda, and sighed once more.

"Michael, Snow White and Will are headed for the Evil Queen's castle." She stated. "To go and save Robin."


	27. I Spy

Chapter Twenty-Seven: I Spy

 _In the Land of Oz_

Regina looked at Zelena, confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Glinda and Mother Superior came into the room, wondering what the others were doing. However, when Glinda saw the mirror Zelena was holding, a look of horror spread across her face.

"Where did you get that?" She demanded. Regina was taken aback, not expecting Glinda to be the demanding type. That was usually more her forte.

"It was here in Gerda's treasure box. Why was it here?" Zelena demanded.

Mother Superior shrugged, not having an answer.

"I wasn't asking you." Zelena spat. Mother Superior backed away, looking at Glinda.

Glinda's face went red, guilty.

"After you left, I brought the mirror here so I could keep an eye on Gerda." Glinda admitted. Zelena's mouth popped open in shock.

"Michael didn't want me to interfere, but I had no choice."

"So you spied on my daughter?" Zelena demanded.

"Well it was better than what you were doing!" Glinda retorted. "I at least had an interest in Gerda's wellbeing, while you deserted her as an infant!"

"I left because I had no choice!" Zelena yelled, her hands shaking around the mirror.

Regina stepped between the two witches, holding her hands out.

"Alright, enough." She stated. She looked at Zelena. Though she was curious as to Zelena's reason for abandoning her only child, there were more important matters to discuss at the moment.

"Zelena, what were you saying about this witch? You think she could have been spying on Gerda as a child?"

Zelena looked at Regina in anger, then sighed.

"It's just a theory, but I know for a fact that there is an enchanted mirror exactly like this one in the Emerald Palace." Zelena dropped her head, slightly embarrassed.

"I used it to spy on Dorothy."

Regina felt her stomach drop.

"So you're telling me that not only goody-two-shoes over here," She jabbed her thumb at Glinda.

"Was spying on my niece, but also a powerful evil witch?"

"It's just a theory." Zelena repeated. "But it makes sense as to why she is after Gerda. Or, was after Gerda.

Again, guilt tugged at Regina's throat. But she swallowed away the feeling, focusing on the matter at hand.

"So she must have seen Gerda's magic develop and wanted to go after it." Regina concluded.

Suddenly, and idea popped into her head.

"Wait a minute, you said you thought you left this in StoryBrooke. You mean there is an enchanted mirror in your house?" Zelena nodded.

* * *

Regina, Henry and Robin left the room, dragging Mother Superior with them. Regina had a wild idea, and she wanted to see if it would work.

Zelena and Glinda were left in Gerda's old room alone, and since Regina had taken the enchanted mirror with her, Zelena had nothing in her hands. She clenched them into fists and held them at her sides in anger, though she wouldn't have minded wrapping them around Glinda's throat.

"Zelena, I am not going to apologize for what I did." Glinda began. Zelena, who had been looking at the ground in order to avoid eye contact with the Good Witch, looked up in surprise.

"I kept an eye on Gerda during those dark times." Glinda explained. "Because I knew that someday she would grow to be somebody important. And she did."

"Yeah, and look where that got her." Zelena retorted.

"Because of your spying, that Wicked Witch was able to look in on my daughter's life, and threaten her! And now, because of you, Gerda is now captured!" Zelena turned away, looking outside the small bedroom window.

Tears began forming in her eyes, and she could honestly admit that it felt really good to cry. It released the pressure and tension that had been forming inside her.

Glinda looked at the ground, kicking at some of the dirt with her shiny white shoe.

After a few moments, Zelena wiped her eyes, and steadied her breathing.

"How did the Witch get to the mirror?" She asked, not bothering to turn around.

Glinda looked up at Zelena, who still had her back to the Good Witch. Glinda sighed.

"She caught me using it one time. When I was watching Gerda." Zelena finally turned around, curious.

"How did she find out?" Zelena asked.

"She couldn't have just got into the Emerald Palace, and found you with the mirror."

Glinda clasped her hand over her arm.

"She was in the Emerald Palace because it was her home." Glinda explained.

"That witch was once my teacher."

* * *

Regina shoved the magic mirror into Mother Superior's hands.

"I want to see if I can look into StoryBrooke through the mirror." Regina explained, when Mother Superior gave her a confused look.

Mother Superior looked down at the mirror, a shocked expression on her face.

"Do you really think we could do that?" She questioned. Regina shrugged.

"Worth a shot." She answered. "We can combine our magic."

"Or, you could let me give it a shot." The group turned around to see Mallory standing not too far off.

Wrapping her hands around her arms, Mallory took nervous steps towards the mirror, until she stood right in front of it. She traced a finger across the glass surface.

"I think we can handle it." Mother Superior stated defensively, not wanting to be showed up by a fourteen year old.

"Afraid you can't." Kyler stepped into view, standing behind Mallory.

"This mirror is enchanted so that it can only be used by Ozonian magic." Kyler explained.

"Mallory can use it, but you cannot."

Mother Superior sighed, and begrudgingly handed the mirror over to Mallory. Mallory, however, could only hold it for a few seconds before she cried out in pain, dropping the mirror. Everyone had forgotten about the wound on her arm.

Thankfully, Robin had good reflexes, and caught the mirror before it shattered on the wood floor. He then held it up in front of him.

"Why don't I hold this for you?" He suggested. Mallory smiled, and closing her eyes, extended her arm. Her hand pointed at the mirror, as yellow magic began to glow in her hand.

The surface of the mirror began to change.

* * *

David sat the mirror he and Captain Hook had found in Zelena's house on one of the chairs in the Sheriff Station. He and Mary Margaret, along with Captain Hook and Belle, looked at the object with curious faces, unsure as to why the mirror was so important.

"I mean, you can't even see your face in it." Captain Hook noted. And sure enough, no matter how hard one tried, you couldn't see any reflection. Rather, anyone who looked in the mirror only saw a black and grey void.

Mary Margaret tilted her head to the side, examining the mirror from another angle.

"Belle, do you have any ideas yet?"

Belle sighed, and looked back down at the large book she had.

"I can't find anything on this mirror in the book." Belle stated.

David, having no other ideas, pressed his hand to the surface of the mirror.

"It's warm." He noted, moving his hand along the surface.

"As if it's been in use."

"Or as if it is being used." David jumped back from the mirror. He swore he had just heard Regina's voice.

However, the four adults looked around, and Regina wasn't in sight. Was David hearing things?

"Hello?" He ventured. Captain Hook rolled his eyes.

"Mate, do you really expect her to answer back?" He asked.

"Ye of little faith." Now Captain Hook jumped back from the mirror. He heard Regina's voice again.

Mary Margaret leaned close to the mirror, her face inches away from the glass.

"Regina?" She asked.

"Well who else would it be?!" Mary Margaret moved back from the mirror.

"It's her." She confirmed. As if Mary Margaret's confirmation wasn't enough, the glass of the mirror started to change. The adults no longer saw a black and grey void, but a clear image come into view.

And after a few moments, the four adults were staring at Regina and Henry.

"Henry!" David exclaimed, excited beyond words to see his grandson. He and Mary Margaret had a disagreement about Henry going with Regina to Oz. But seeing his grandson's face made all his fears melt away.

"Grandpa!" Henry responded, smiling. Henry's face then disappeared for a moment, and all the four adults could see were boots and the hard wood floor of the cabin.

"Kyler, would you hold the mirror?" The adults recognized Robin's voice.

"What if I want to say hi?" The unfamiliar voice must have belonged to the man named Kyler. That's at least what the adults presumed.

"You don't even know who we're talking to!"

"Shouldn't matter!" The adults heard Robin sigh, before the view changed, so Robin and Kyler came into view. Kyler waved at the four adults enthusiastically. Mary Margaret responded with eagerness, while Belle, Captain Hook and David gave the man awkward waves.

"Regina, why did you call us?" Mary Margaret asked. She then looked behind Robin and Kyler, searching.

"Where's Gerda?"

However, Mary Margaret didn't receive a response. The group remained silence, most looking at the ground.

"She was captured." Yet again, another unfamiliar voice was heard, and another stranger appeared in the glass, this one a young girl about the same age as Henry.

"Trying to protect me." The young girl admitted, lowering her head. Henry wrapped his arm around the girl, and Mary Margaret couldn't help but wonder about the connection between the two.

"So where is she exactly?" David asked.

Regina stepped back into view, giving Henry and Mallory curious glances. She had the same question Mary Margaret had running through her mind as well.

"She's in the Emerald Palace, being held there by a new wicked witch." Regina explained. She then pointed to Kyler.

"Kyler and his group of warriors helped us fight off those crazy psychos."

"Crazy psychos?" Belle questioned, worried. But before Regina could explain, a sound erupted behind the mayor, as screams filled the night. Kyler looked to his right, where the door was ajar. He could see attackers in the distance.

"In coming!" He bellowed, as he pulled out his sword and raced for the door. In all the chaos, the mirror fell to the floor, and all the four adults saw were boots and shoes as people raced by.

And as if they weren't worried enough, they heard a distinct yell in the night. From a boy they all cared about dearly.

"Henry!"


	28. Guardian

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Guardian

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda swore she heard her father scream as the news sunk in. For the past few months, Gerda had been watching her father carefully, seeing how he reacted to certain situations. Mention of the Evil Queen made him flinch, as memories of torture swept into focus.

And now there he was, on his way to the Evil Queen's castle, back to the place of torture, to save someone he didn't even know!

Since Michael had never told Gerda about his relationship to Robin, Gerda found it quite confusing that her father would risk his life for a stranger. Nevertheless, Michael was headed into danger. And Gerda needed to stop him.

"I'm going after him." Gerda announced, tucking the emerald into her pocket. She would worry about the talisman later, more focused on protecting her father.

"Gerda you need to go after the talisman!" Belle stated, grabbing Gerda's arm. Gerda's horse started to fuss, worried that Belle was trying to hurt Gerda. He came forward, and pushing Gerda behind him, glared at Belle.

"Whoa, it's alright." Gerda reassured her friend, petting his mane.

"She's a friend." The horse seemed to calm down, and looked at Belle apologetically.

"Michael gave me that crystal to give to you." Belle explained. "He wants you to continue with the search."

Gerda sighed, and pulled the gem out of her pocket. As she looked at the emerald's jagged green edges, she couldn't help but think of the Wicked Witch of the West. She was still after the talisman.

Gerda nodded, and looked up at Belle.

"Alright." She stated. "I'll continue to look for the talisman."

* * *

Arriving at the Evil Queen's castle, Michael, Snow White and Will Scarlet had hidden the wagon and the two horses pulling it in the woods, knowing they would need a quick escape after getting Robin.

Standing in the forest, Michael looked up at the castle, and felt his heartbeat quicken. He didn't want to be anywhere near this castle, this place of evil. But he had no choice. His little brother's life was on the line.

Taking a deep breath, Michael pulled out his sword, turning to the others.

"So, anybody have a plan?" Snow White and Will Scarlet shook their heads.

"We were following you, mate." Will stated. Michael sighed and looked back at the castle.

"Well, I have some sort of idea once we are in there." Michael admitted.

"I just need some help getting us in there."

Will nodded, understanding Michael's difficulty, while Snow White rolled her eyes.

"Honestly." She stated. She then stood up, dragging Michael along with her.

"You're wearing one of the knight's armour!" Snow White reminded Michael, who had forgotten what he was wearing. Michael looked down, feeling like a complete idiot.

Snow White picked Will off the ground, pointing at him.

"He and I are both wanted by the Evil Queen." She stated. She then looked at Will, who gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well, I am at least."

Michael nodded, and pulled on his helmet.

"Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Belle asked Mulan if she wanted to join her and Gerda in search for the talisman, but Mulan sadly declined.

"I'm afraid there are other battles that need my attention." Mulan stated. Bowing once more, she then headed off on her own, letting the others know that if they needed her, they would be able to find her.

"So, where do we start?" Gerda asked Belle, pulling her horse along as they walked. She still had yet to find a name for her ally.

"Well, we can keep heading in this direction, or we can find a place to camp, rest, and wait until nightfall." Belle suggested. "The emerald will start to glow when the moon shines on it."

"I say we keep going for a little while." Gerda decided, remembering what she heard the Wicked Witch of the West say. Gerda had been getting closer to the talisman, but that was just coincidence. Gerda had, quite literally, no idea where she was going.

Belle nodded in agreement, and for a while the two friends walked in silence. An hour passed, and Gerda could hear water flowing through a stream nearby. She paused beside the stream, and stooped down so she could get some water. As she was bent over, Gerda felt something nudge against her back. Looking behind her, she saw that her horse was blocking her from the view of the road, also hiding Belle behind his large torso. He was guarding them from anyone who passed.

 _Protecting me from Belle when he thought I would be hurt. Encouraging me to go on. Guarding me when I rest. Come on, there has to be a name in there somewhere!_

Closing her eyes, Gerda remembered the past little while with her horse in fondness. She had grown to love the creature, and was overall impressed with his stamina and endurance. But most of all, she was impressed with his lack of giving up, and his apparent fondness towards her. It was as if she had been working alongside an older brother.

And just like that, the name came to her.

"Guardian." Gerda said aloud. Belle looked over at her, confused.

"What?" She questioned, wiping her mouth with her hand. The horse gave Gerda a curios look at well.

Gerda smiled as she stood up, petting the horse's mane.

"Your name will be Guardian." Gerda stated. The horse looked at the ground for a second, as if pondering whether the name fit, but raised his head in glee.

"Seems to like it." Belle stated crossing her arms.

"Guardian. Loyal horse, and friend."

* * *

Michael walked up to the front gates of the Evil Queen's castle with awkward footing, not at all feeling like one of the Queen's knights. But he knew Robin's life, as well as his own, Snow White and Will's laid on the line, so taking a deep breath, he pushed forward.

Will Scarlet, who was not at all on board with the plan, muttered under his breath as he fiddled with the ropes that bound his hands.

"Still don't see why we couldn't have just had a full fledged attack." Will stated.

Snow White ignored the remark, knowing that her plan was just fine. As the trio reached the front gates, the knights that stood guard gasped in amazement, shocked to see their princess.

Snow White looked at the ground, unable to look her once loyal knights in the eyes. They betrayed her. They betrayed her father. She didn't want to see them.

Walking into the castle without any trouble, Michael led the two through a few corridors of the castle before he undid their binds.

As the two rubbed their wrists, Michael pulled off his helmet.

"Let's go find Robin."

* * *

Night had fallen in the Enchanted Forest. Having decided hours earlier that a nap was in order, Belle, Gerda and Guardian had found a clump of trees to hide in, allowing themselves some time to sleep. Gerda enjoyed the rest, feeling refreshed afterwards. It felt good to relax after all she had been through in the past couple of days.

However, knowing she needed to get back on track, Gerda shook Belle awake and pulled out the emerald shard. The moonlight broke through the leaves of the trees that created a canopy over the trio, allowing light to pour out onto the crystal.

As Belle woke up, Gerda watched in amazement as the crystal began to glow, growing brighter and brighter by the moment. Belle came up beside Gerda, and the two watched the crystal absorb the light from the moon.

Then, ever so slowly, a faint line began to appear from under the crystal. It raced across the earth, glowing a bright green. Knowing she needed to follow the line, Gerda stood up, and started to walk.

Belle, who was still exhausted, rode on Guardian's back, leaning her head against his mane.

Wondering how far she would have to travel, Gerda was surprised to learn that she wasn't too far from the crystal after all.

After about thirty minutes of walking, Gerda came up to a small stream that was at the end of the glowing green line. And lying in the water, glowing bright as the crystal, was the talisman.

Gerda smiled wide, and placing the gem in her pocket, ran for the talisman.

Stepping into the small stream, Gerda reached down and cupped the talisman in her hands.

"It's beautiful." Gerda noted, tracing her hand across the surface of the talisman.

She stared at the talisman, until a realization came to mind.

"Now what do I do with it?" Gerda wondered. She certainly didn't need the talisman, but she knew there were others out there who would want its power. The first person coming to mind was the Evil Queen.

"Now, dearie, you hand it over to me."

Gerda felt her heart drop as she heard Guardian run up behind her, neighing in fright. Belle jumped down from the horse, now fully awake, and stood behind the creature.

Nervous to turn around, Gerda drew out her sword and breathed in some courage. She turned around, now face to face with the Wicked Witch of the West.


	29. Sira the Witch

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sira the Witch

 _In the Land of Oz (Present Day)_

When Gerda opened her eyes, she was lying on her back, on the elevated stage in the main hall of the Emerald Palace. She could hear gasps all around her as she lifted her head.

Feeling her heart race, Gerda knew she had to remain calm. She needed to assess the situation, and think of a way out. Taking in a small breath, Gerda sat up, and immediately heard voices erupt all around her.

"She's awake!"

"The time has come!"

"We fight!" Men, women and children of all ages were standing in front of the elevated platform, wielding swords and other sharp weapons.

Gerda tried to stand, but felt her hands bound in front of her chest, making it harder for her to move.

"Allow me." Gerda felt her skin crawl as she turned around, looking up at Mr. Gold.

"You." She spat. The former Dark One gave her a wicked grin, and flicked his wrist. Gerda was lifted into a standing position.

"I suppose you have a few questions." Mr. Gold assessed. Gerda merely glared at him.

"Not even going to answer me? What a shame. I thought we were old friends by now."

"You betrayed me." Gerda spat.

"How can you know that, when you don't even know why you are here?" Gerda heard a woman's voice from the crowd, and looked down at all the warriors gathered in front of her. Many heads turned and the crowd parted to allow a single person to step through.

A tall woman with white blonde hair and flowing purple robes walked towards Gerda. Her face was pale, making her bright red lips stand out.

She walked onto the stage beside Mr. Gold.

"Welcome, Gerda Robyn Hood." She stated, giving Gerda a slight bow. Gerda didn't return the gesture.

"Why am I here?" Gerda demanded, getting to the point. She was tired, sore, and extremely hungry. She assumed that this woman was powerful, for the way the warriors quivered before her. Gerda, however, felt no fear. Actually, at that moment, she felt like a blank slate, not knowing what to feel.

The woman gave Gerda a smile, and Gerda noticed how beautiful she truly was. Her skin reminded Gerda of the porcelain dolls she had seen in the markets as a little girl, with pale cheeks and ruby lips.

"I see you want answers." The woman stated.

"Let this be the first one: my name is Sira, and welcome to my home." She extended her hand, gesturing to the large room that trapped Gerda. The warriors chanted, some even bowing.

Gerda waited for the warriors to quiet down.

"Why am I here?" She repeated. She could hear some of the warriors sigh, fed up with her one question. But Gerda ignored them. She gave all her attention to Sira.

"Because you are going to help me rule Oz." Sira answered, as if it were obvious.

"This is your home, after all."

Gerda felt herself taken aback.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." Gerda said. "I'm from the Enchanted Forest." Gerda looked at Mr. Gold, as if to confirm this. Mr. Gold, however, gave Gerda a blank stare.

"I'm afraid you are the one who is wrong, Gerda." He answered her. He snapped his fingers, and a vial appeared in his hand. The same vial the old man had given Gerda before she ran away.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

* * *

Some of Sira's warriors had encompassed the house, trapping everyone inside. Kyler and his warriors tried to break the ranks, but couldn't get past them.

The enchanted mirror laid broken on the ground, unnoticed as Henry felt himself dragged through the house, out the back door. Some of the warriors had snuck in the back, and grabbed Henry while the others were occupied with the warriors out front.

Mallory was the only one who had noticed Henry missing.

"Henry!" She cried out, running out the back door. Regina and Robin followed, with Kyler not too far behind.

"Mallory!" He cried out. Mallory ignored him as she ran at the warriors. She tackled the one who had grabbed Henry, knocking all three of them to the ground. Henry broke free of the man's grip and stood up, kicking him in the side.

Mallory got to her feet and pushed Henry behind her as more warriors came forward.

"Get the boy." One of the female warriors ordered. "The girl you can kill."

"No!" Kyler called out, but other warriors pressed him, Regina and Robin back. They were trapped at the back door, fighting off ten warriors who tried to break in.

Henry felt like he was living a dream, standing behind Mallory and watching the warriors step forward.

 _What do they want with me?_

Not having any time to wonder, Henry watched Mallory clench her fists, and take a warrior's stance. Closing her eyes, Mallory focused on the enemies that surrounded her.

Opening her eyes, she was ready. Stepping forward, Mallory cried out in fury as she let out a wave of bright yellow and gold magic.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, releasing the magic from her hands. Three of the warriors fell to the forest floor, while others stopped in surprise.

The female leader cocked her head to the side, examining Mallory. She then grinned.

"I take it back." She stated. "Take the girl as well."

"No one is taking anyone." Henry spat. He ran forward, grabbing a sword from one of the warriors on the ground, and sliced at the woman. She dodged his move easily, and kicked at his foot.

Henry fell to the forest floor.

"Why you are wanted by them, I have no idea." The woman stated. She then got a better look at Henry, and put the pieces together.

"You're his grandson." She stated. "Ah, so you are Rumpelstiltskin's heir. The only one left, since his only son died."

Henry felt a wave of anger rip through his core. Instead of quickly getting to his feet, Henry turned on the forest floor, kicking at the woman's legs. The woman fell to the ground hard as Henry stood up, her ankle twisting in the dirt. Henry pointed his sword at her throat.

"I might be his heir, but I don't want anything from him." Henry spat. The woman looked up at him, and grinned.

"Well, you have me. Kill me." She stated. And Henry, still feeling the anger ripple through his core, was tempted to. However, he knew the consequences of such actions, and decided against it. He drew back his sword.

"I'm not my grandfather." Henry stated. He then ran at the other warriors, wielding the fallen warrior's sword.

As Regina, Kyler and Robin fought off the warriors that tried to break into the cabin, Regina watched Mallory fight, impressed by the girl's strength. For someone so young, she was so powerful.

For a moment, as Regina watched Mallory, she saw Gerda, fighting off the warriors that threatened her friends. Regina saw Gerda's blue magic instead of Mallory's golden yellow magic shoot through the air as warriors fell to the ground unconscious. Because like Gerda, Mallory refused to kill.

Refocusing on the task at hand, Regina fought off more warriors, and after she had finished them off, she saw the woman Henry had knocked to the forest floor, trying to hobble away.

Regina walked towards her in quick strides, lifting her hand in the air. The woman levitated off the ground, scared.

"Where is she?" Regina demanded, turning the woman around so that she was looking Regina in the eye.

The woman, less scared now than she was a few moments before, glared down at Regina.

"Why do you care?" She asked. "The girl is not yours."

"She is my niece." Regina spat, throwing her hand up. The woman flew through the air and hit the ground hard.

Regina walked towards her.

"She is my niece, and I want to know where she is." Regina demanded.

The woman lifted her head from the ground, and snickered.

"I would rather die than tell you."

Regina cocked her head to the side, thinking of Gerda.

"That can be arranged." She lifted her hand once more, a fireball appearing.

"Regina wait!" Glinda came up beside Regina, easing her hand back down.

"We need her alive." Glinda stated, pointing to the cabin. The other warriors fled through the trees, outnumbered as many of their comrades laid on the ground, unconscious.

Regina, tempted to ignore Glinda, sighed, and released the fireball from her hand, letting it fall to the ground.

* * *

The crowd of warriors had exited the main hall of the Emerald Palace, leaving Gerda alone with Sira and Mr. Gold. She clutched the vial in her hand, wondering if Mr. Gold had done something to it before he had handed it to her.

"You want answers." Sira breathed, looking at Gerda. Gerda didn't look back up at her, keeping her eyes on Mr. Gold. She was full of anger towards the man, and couldn't believe how calm he had remained in the midst of all that was happening around them. Did he not see what trouble he had fallen into?

"I want to be released." Gerda corrected, looking at Sira. She glared into the witch's eyes.

"Keep your answers." Mr. Gold sighed.

"Gerda, opportunities like this don't come all that often." He explained.

"You have the chance to save Oz."

"From what?" Gerda questioned, crossing her arms.

"The only danger I see here is you two."

Sira laughed, tilting her head back.

"Then you are not able to see clearly." She merely stated. She looked back at Gerda, and tilted her head to the side.

"You are so much like your father." Gerda felt her heart drop.

"How do you know my dad?" Gerda demanded.

Sira gave her a wicked grin. "I thought you didn't want any answers." She laughed once more as she snapped her fingers. Two warriors came into the hall, wrapping their hands around Gerda's arms.

"Until you are ready to help us, you will remain locked away." Sira explained. She turned away from Gerda, waving her hand.

"You are dismissed."

"No!" Gerda struggled against the iron grips of the warriors, but she couldn't break free. She was dragged backwards towards the doors, knowing her next stop would be the dungeons.

"Where is my father?!" Gerda demanded.

"Where is he?!"

* * *

Kai heard Gerda cry out against Sira. _So she refused to join her._

Wrapping his hand around the iron ring that was looped around his neck, Kai closed his eyes. He remembered what Michael looked like, and knew that with enough time, he would be able to find him.

Opening his eyes, he headed down a dark hallway.

 _For Gerda._

* * *

Michael sat in the dark room, memories of the Evil Queen's dungeon entering his mind after years of rest. Clamping his hands around his ears, Michael slid to the ground, small tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I will find you!" He screamed, knowing no one would hear him. And even if anyone did, they wouldn't care. Anyone who was in the castle was a traitor anyways.

Anyone, except a certain sixteen year old boy who stopped in front of the cell door. Michael looked up, expecting a guard, and preparing himself for the beating that was sure to follow. However, when he saw Kai's young face, he removed his hands from his ears.

"What do you want?" He asked, tired.

In answer, Kai held up a set of keys that he had swiped off of one of the guards.

"I want to get you out of here." Kai answered.

"I want you to help me save my family. And yours."


	30. Evil Queen vs Wicked Witch

Chapter Thirty: Evil Queen vs. Wicked Witch

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Silence swept through the castle as Snow White led Michael and Will Scarlet through the grand halls. Snow White felt tears form in her eyes, all the memories of her time in this castle rushing back into her mind. It was the same castle that her parents got married in. The same castle that she was born in. The same castle her mother and father died in.

"We turn down this way." Snow White said aloud, pushing away the thought of her parents, both buried beside each other in the large back property of the castle. If she had time, she wished she could go and see the graves. To be able to give her parents a proper goodbye.

Michael nodded behind Snow White, preparing himself for when he would come face to face with his brother. Robin wouldn't remember their last encounter, as the Dark One had stolen his memories. For what purpose, Michael had no idea.

Coming closer to the dungeon, Michael wondered what he would say to his younger brother.

 _Hello Robin, surprised to see me alive after all these years?_

Rolling his eyes, Michael settled on the idea that he would wait to see how Robin reacted first. Then he would break the news to him.

* * *

Gerda clutched the silver talisman in her hand, noticing a light blue glow that surrounded it. The same colour as her magic.

"Now be a good girl, and hand it over." The Wicked Witch demanded.

"Don't do it, Gerda." Belle pleaded. "Who knows what she'll do with it."

Gerda, who was naturally curious at all times, looked up at the Witch.

"What will you do with the talisman?" Gerda asked aloud. She could hear Belle question her, but ignored her friend. She wanted an answer.

The Wicked Witch rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because I know it has magic." Gerda answered. "But not as much magic as you do. I ask you this because I wonder what you would need the talisman for. Not as if it'll make you any more powerful."

As the Wicked Witch of the West thought about this, Gerda looked at Belle, handing her the emerald.

"Go and find my father." Gerda stated.

Belle shook her head, not wanting to leave Gerda. But it was too late. Guardian caught onto the plan, and stooped to the ground so Belle could climb onto his back.

While the Witch was distracted, Gerda gave Guardian a quick hit to the rear, watching the horse react and race down the path.

The Wicked Witch of the West watched them go, muttering under her breath.

With a distraction available, Gerda shot some of her magic at the Witch. The Wicked Witch stumbled back, giving Gerda some time to make a break for it.

* * *

Robin was the only prisoner in the dungeon. Snow White descended the stairs first, followed closely by Will.

Michael, however, was about to join them, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Spinning around, Michael faced the Huntsman. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Saving Robin." Michael explained, about to go down the stairs.

"You can't." The Huntsman stated. Michael turned to him, confused.

"Belle is here." The Huntsman said. "She told me to find you. Gerda is in danger. The Wicked Witch of the West found her."

Michael felt his heart drop. He looked back at the stairs, wondering what to do. Should he leave the others behind?  
As if to answer his question, the Huntsman pushed Michael aside.

"Go. Save Gerda. I'll help the others." With that, the Huntsman descended the stairs into the dungeon.

* * *

Belle was waiting outside the castle gates when Michael came running through.

"Where are they?" Michael asked. Belle helped him onto Guardian, and climbed on afterwards.

"A few miles West. I think Gerda make a break for it though." Belle answered.

"Ya!" Michael commanded of Guardian. Guardian took off down the path once more, as keen as Michael was to save Gerda.

* * *

Gerda ran through the forest, hearing the Wicked Witch of the West behind her, flying on her broom stick.

"You can't run forever, my pretty." She heard the Witch cackle.

Knowing this was true, Gerda ran as fast as she could, trying to put enough distance between her and the Witch. That's when she heard horses in the distance.

"I saw her over here!" Gerda recognized the knight's voice. He worked for the Evil Queen.

Hearing it from her right, Gerda weaved through the trees and headed left, hoping to avoid the knights.

"Well, look who's come to visit."

Gerda stopped in the middle of the path, recognizing the Evil Queen's voice. Turning to her, Gerda remembered that the talisman was still in her hand.

The Evil Queen eyed Gerda's fist.

"Give me the talisman." She demanded. Gerda, however, shook her head, trying to catch her breath.

"I can't." Gerda stated. It felt odd to not be as scared of the Evil Queen when she saw her. Maybe it was because she had another Witch chasing her on a broom.

Before the Evil Queen could ask why, the Wicked Witch of the West came onto the path, stopping behind Gerda.

"Well, what a lovely surprise." She snickered. Snapping her fingers, a cage of tree bark and vines surrounded Gerda, locking her inside.

"Excuse me, but do you not know who I am?" The Evil Queen demanded of the Witch.

In answer, the Wicked Witch looked the Evil Queen up and down.

"A spoiled munchkin." She answered. Gerda heard some of the knights laugh, before they fell to the ground dead. The Evil Queen turned back to her new enemy.

"The girl and the talisman are mine." The Evil Queen declared, moving her hand. The cage then lifted into the air.

"I'm afraid not." The Wicked Witch of the West stated.

"You see, I'm the one who sent the talisman here."

The Evil Queen gave her a surprised look.

"You were the one who sent that monkey?" The Evil Queen demanded.

"Yes, to retrieve her." The Wicked Witch pointed at Gerda, who felt her heart drop. _Why me?_

* * *

Kneeling in front of Robin's cell, Snow White explained to Will how the Huntsman was a friend of hers'.

"But he works for her." Will argued. The Huntsman rolled his eyes as he opened the door to Robin's cell.

"Yes, but he let me go." Snow White stated. "He was supposed to kill me."

Will looked at the Huntsman. "That's a way to charm a woman."

"Can we talk about our past later?" He asked, walking into Robin's cell. Robin was asleep on the ground.

Snow White nodded, helping the Huntsman bring Robin to his feet.

"I say we get him to the nearest village." Will suggested, but Snow White shook her head.

"No. We go after Michael."

* * *

Gerda's cage remained floating in the air, levitated by the Queen's magic. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she stared at the Witch. Why did she want her?

The memory of when she was a little girl came into her mind. How the Wicked Witch of the West had tried to kill her as a little girl. How she and her father had barely escaped alive.

And now, ten years later, here they were again, the Wicked Witch and Gerda.

The Evil Queen was still shocked at the fact that the Wicked Witch wanted Gerda.

"And why would she be so useful to you?" The Evil Queen demanded, slowly lowering the cage to the ground.

The Wicked Witch of the West tilted her head to the side.

"Well I'm afraid that that's really none of your business." She answered.

The Evil Queen glared at her, while Gerda kicked at her cage. She then remembered the talisman in her pocket.

"Tell you what; why don't I give you the talisman, and you give me the girl." The Wicked Witch proposed.

The Evil Queen gave her a wicked smile.

"How about this." She then shot a fireball at the Witch, who fell to the forest floor.

Gerda seized the opportunity, and wrapping her hands around the talisman, let out a burst of magic. The cage around her exploded, freeing Gerda. She got to her feet and took off at a run.

However, the Evil Queen was quick.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast." She snapped her fingers, and the grass around Gerda's feet grabbed at her ankles, trapping her once more.

"Gerda!" Gerda looked up, recognizing Michael's voice.

"Father!" She called out. She could see him and Guardian coming down the path. Guardian leapt over the Wicked Witch, who was still lying on the ground, and stopped in front of Gerda. He licked her cheek.

Hopping down from his horse, Michael used the sword at his side to cut Gerda free. He then saw the Evil Queen, and froze.

She gave him a wicked smile.

"Did you miss me dear?" The Evil Queen then laughed, and starting walking towards Michael.

"Father, we have to go." Gerda stated, for the Wicked Witch of the West was getting to her feet. Soon she would start using her magic again.

Michael, however, couldn't move. Knowing she needed to do something, Gerda stepped in front of her father, and shot out some of her magic at the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen deflected it easily, snickering.

"I won't let you hurt him again." Gerda spat.

The Evil Queen gave her a deadly smile.

"I doubt you will. But I don't need your permission."

Gerda could hear her father behind her, and knew she needed to do something quick. The Evil Queen stepped closer, and closer…then fell to the forest floor.

For a moment, Gerda didn't know why, until she saw Will standing behind the Evil Queen, holding his flask out.

He looked down at the Evil Queen.

"Cheers!" He stated, before chugging from his flask. Gerda grinned at him. However, when Snow White came up on the cart behind Will, she pointed behind Gerda.

"Gerda watch out!" Gerda turned around, seeing the Wicked Witch of the West standing up.

She tilted her head to the side and looked Gerda up and down.

"You certainly have grown up."

Gerda, unsure as to what to do, felt herself get pushed behind Michael, who blocked the Wicked Witch of the West from getting any closer.

"This is between you and me, Zelena." He stated calmly. Why wasn't he so calm ten seconds ago?

The Wicked Witch of the West smiled.

"You're right, it is between us." She then snapped her fingers, and Michael disappeared.


	31. Kai's Story

Chapter Thirty-One: Kai's Story

 _In the Land of Oz (Present Day)_

The woman warrior who Regina had defeated sat on the floor of the cabin, unconscious. Regina glared at her, hoping she would wake up soon.

Robin sat beside her, wrapping his arm around Regina. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why won't she wake up?" Regina demanded. Robin shrugged.

"You did throw her against a tree."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Gerda's life is on the line, and this woman has the answers we need." Regina stated. Robin looked at her, and planted a kiss on her head. Regina gave him an odd look.

"I love how much you care for our niece." He explained.

"You travelled to another realm to save her." Regina shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal, but she was proud of the love she had for Gerda. She would protect her, like she protected Henry.

* * *

Henry sat down beside Mallory, who was looking out at the warriors who practiced their sword skills amongst one another. Henry watched Kyler strike at the other warriors, jumping out of the way of certain attacks, pivoting on his feet to slash his sword.

Sighing, Henry leaned back, relieved that Mallory had come to his aid. If she hadn't noticed he was missing, Henry didn't know where he would be.

"Thank you." Henry stated to Mallory. She looked over at him.

"For what?" She asked. Henry smiled.

"You saved me from being kidnapped." Henry answered. "You risked your life for me."

Mallory waved away his thanks.

"It's what I've been trained to do." Mallory said. She looked over at Kyler.

"Kyler raised me to fight for those in need."

Henry looked over at Kyler as well, watching him help one of his comrades who had fallen.

"So, Kyler raised you?" Henry asked, wondering if he was going too far. However, when Mallory nodded, the worry went away.

"He found me when I was four." Mallory explained.

"His father was the leader of the warriors, and Kyler was still just one of the other troops." Mallory closed her eyes, remembering the memory from ten years ago.

"He and some other warriors were wandering around the forest where I grew up, knowing that there had been a vicious attack a few days earlier. Kyler saw me in one of the trees, ready to attack the warriors. He calmed me down and reassured me that he wasn't going to hurt me."

When Mallory opened her eyes, Henry saw them filled with tears.

"I went with them back to the camp, when my magic was released." Mallory stated.

"Everyone was scared, including Kyler's father. Kyler, however, wanted to train me, to raise me and teach me how to fight." Mallory looked at Kyler.

"He's been my father for ten years now." Mallory admitted. "Through all of this turmoil, he gave me a life I never thought I would have. He didn't care about how scary my magic could be. He saw me as a young girl who needed a help."

Henry felt his throat tighten, as he thought of his father, Neal, who had died almost two years before. Clearing his head, Henry looked back at the warriors that were training, wishing he could join them.

* * *

Kai motioned for Michael to be quiet, backing up against a wall. If any of the other warriors saw Kai helping Michael escape, he would be seen as a traitor, and locked away for life. Or worse.

Knowing the palace as if he owned the place, Kai led Michael through the different hallways and down abandoned corridors, all the while listening to Michael demand information.

"Have you seen Gerda? Is she here?" Kai knew Michael was asking about Gerda, and couldn't help but roll his eyes. He didn't know how long the two had been separated, however, and wasn't as sympathetic to Michael as he could have been.

"Yes I have." Kai stated, hoping his answer didn't sound too awkward. He didn't want Michael to find out about his and Gerda's past, at how Kai loved her when he saw her, and loved her still.

Kai then felt Michael grab his shoulder and pull him back, catching Kai off-guard.

"Then why are we trying to escape?" Michael demanded, letting go of Kai.

"I want to save my daughter." Kai was tempted to roll his eyes once more, but he knew better.

"We can't save her right now." Kai explained. "We need to get you out of here, and find help."

Michael shook his head, hating the plan, but he knew the boy was right. He couldn't just expect Kai to risk his life once more for someone he didn't know.

Sighing, Michael nodded, cursing himself, and followed Kai down the last long corridor. He knew his way from here.

As Michael followed Kai down the corridor, he wondered why the boy was helping him. Did he not work for the evil witch Sira?

"I didn't do this willingly." Kai answered, knowing what Michael was thinking.

"Join Sira, that is. She threatened my family, and took me when we fought back. I've been trapped by her ever since I was six years old."

Michael felt bad for the boy, who was the same age as Gerda. The boy was tall and skinny, with short brown hair and grey eyes. His shoulders were hunched forward as he walked, and Michael wondered what his childhood must have been like. Perhaps he and Kai were more similar then he thought. Both captured by vile women who only cared about themselves.

"What happened to your parents?" Michael asked, not realizing what a stupid question it was. He heard Kai breathe deeply.

"They died." He answered sadly. "After Sira took them away, I was forced to watch them disappear beyond Oz. Under a bridge that leads to who knows where."

Michael had heard about this bridge. It was far away from the Emerald Palace, and legend stated that when someone went under the bridge, they were gone for good.

"Thankfully they didn't die painfully." Kai admitted. Michael merely nodded, wishing his parents were as lucky.

"Why did they take you?" Michael asked. He knew the general reason, but not details.

Kai turned to him, and Michael swore he had seen those light grey eyes before. A long time ago.

"They tried to take my sister." He explained.

"I refused to let them. So they took me instead."

Michael nodded, and knew he shouldn't ask anymore questions.

* * *

The female warrior was finally awake, seeing Regina, Robin, Zelena and Glinda standing over her. Kyler stood by the door, while Mother Superior went outside to check on Henry and Mallory, who were forbidden to come into the room. Regina didn't want anything to go wrong and something to happen to the kids.

Regina crossed her arms and glared at the warrior.

"We need to get into the Emerald Palace." The woman merely sneered at her, and pursed her lips.

"Perhaps a little compromise would be good." Glinda suggested, but Zelena waved away the idea.

"I suggest some magic." She stated, raising her hand. A fireball appeared.

"We can't kill her." Robin stated. Zelena rolled her eyes, but refused to douse the fireball.

Turning back to the woman, Regina closed her eyes, trying to think. This woman could get them into the Emerald Palace. If only she would answer the question…

"Maybe I can help?" Regina opened her eyes, seeing Mallory standing by the door. The woman on the floor turned to her, muttering under her breath.

"Mallory, we told you to wait outside." Regina reminded her, but Mallory refused to move.

"I can help." She insisted. "I can get us into the Emerald Palace." Kyler gave Mallory a shocked look.

"How do you know that?" He demanded. Mallory stared at the ground.

"Because I have been there before." She answered. "I, well, sort of travelled there. With the intention of getting Kai back. I was on my way home when Henry found me."

It explained why Mallory was being chased by the warriors, as Regina thought back to Henry telling her about his first encounter with Mallory.

"Mallory, you know better than to go there." Kyler stated. "I told you to never go anywhere near there!"

"But what about Kai?" Mallory demanded. "I couldn't leave him!"

"Okay!" Robin stepped between the two, purposely stepping on the female warrior's toes.

"I say we listen to Mallory. There are now three people in that palace who need our help !"

* * *

So, Robin wasn't quite right about that. Michael and Kai ran through the forest beside the palace, their feet moving swiftly through the dark trees.

After about a mile of running, Kai stopped, catching his breath.

"This is as far as I go." He stated. Michael gave him a curious look.

"They will put two and two together and know that I helped you escape." Kai explained. He then held out the iron ring.

"And I can't leave her alone." Michael stared at the ring, remembering it from all those years ago. He had given that ring to Gerda when she was small, and remembered watching her give it to a small boy. With light grey eyes.

Before he could say anything, Kai shoved the ring into his hands.

"Go to your old cabin. That is where the others are." Kai ordered. But before Michael could go, Kai pulled something small out of his pocket.

"Give this to Mallory." He explained, placing the object in Michael's hand. "And tell her I am with her."

Michael nodded, and giving Kai one last look, headed off through the trees.


	32. Trust, or Surrender

Chapter Thirty- Two: Trust, or Surrender

 _In the Land of Oz_

Gerda had seen the young man as she was dragged to the dungeons. It was as if he were following her, but for what reason, Gerda didn't know.

Not that Gerda cared in the slightest. Her father was somewhere in Oz, and Sira knew where. She just needed to get out of the dungeons, then she could reunite her family.

Gerda looked down at the vial in her hand, wondering if she would receive any answers from its contents. The old man had given it to her to help her, but Gerda was worried that Mr. Gold had somehow tampered with it, making it useless.

The powdered residue within the vial shone a bright blue, somehow calming Gerda. Her magic had always been a bright blue colour.

Unable to think of anything else to do, Gerda decided to finally take Mr. Gold's advice, and opened the vial. Pouring the powder onto her head, Gerda felt herself fall to the floor.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Gerda looked around, no longer in the dungeon. Rather, she found herself in a small part of a dark forest. Looking around, she recognized the trees as the same ones in Oz. Something inside Gerda felt odd, as if she recognized where she was.

Hearing voices behind her, Gerda ducked behind a nearby tree, and watched a young girl run by her, giggling.

"Try to catch me daddy!" The little girl shrieked, running away from Gerda. Another figure then loomed into view, and Gerda felt her heart drop. She watched a young version of her father Michael run by her as well, chasing after the little girl.

"I'm going to get you!"

But Gerda barely heard what Michael said, wrapping her hands around her head. She closed her eyes and sunk to the dirt, the memory hurting her head. Why hadn't she remembered this moment in her life before?

She then opened her eyes when she heard Michael fall, and peeked out from behind the tree. She saw her father lying on the ground, looking up. The little girl, who Gerda realized was herself, had disappeared from view.

Assuming she was safe to run by her father, knowing it was only a memory, Gerda came out from behind the tree and ran after her younger self, still taking careful steps around her father.

"Gerda! Gerda, come back!"

Gerda followed the path she assumed her younger self had taken, and stopped in a clearing not too far ahead. She saw her younger self, who looked to be about six years old, standing all alone, clearly terrified. She then heard a noise from a nearby bush, and started towards it.

"No!" Gerda called out to her younger self, knowing she couldn't hear her. So Gerda could only watch in horror as younger Gerda parted the leaves, and a flying monkey leapt out from the bush.

"Daddy!" Gerda cried out. She backed away from the bush, and found a stick on the ground. Sadly, Gerda knew her younger self would be no match for a flying monkey, and felt pained when she saw it attack the little girl.

But as Gerda noticed the cut on her younger self's arm, Gerda looked down at her own arm, and gasped. The marks matched perfectly. _It couldn't be…_

"Oh, I see you ran into my pet." Both girls looked up, and saw Zelena step into view.

Gerda moved back, her heart beating like crazy. How had she not remembered seeing her own mother as a child?

Gerda watched Zelena taunt little Gerda, her hands wrapped around her head. She fell to the earth, and looked up to see the flying monkey attack Gerda once more. This time, however, her younger self stretched out her hands, and Gerda watched in amazement as a shock of bright blue magic protruded from her fingers.

While little Gerda's eyes were still squeezed shut, Gerda couldn't believe it. Was that the first time she had ever used magic? Surely a memory so powerful and important would remain in her mind?

Gerda then watched Michael come into view, and saw him lift Gerda up and run away from Zelena.

Gerda wanted to run after them, but felt herself lose consciousness, and fell to the ground.

* * *

Sira stood outside Gerda's dungeon, and watched as Gerda's eyes moved around under her eyelids. Mr. Gold stood beside the Witch in silence, waiting for her to speak.

"So, you took those memories away from her as a child?" Sira asked, not bothering to look at the previous Dark One.

Mr. Gold nodded. "Michael had requested it. He didn't want Gerda to remember her mother. I couldn't blame him."

Sira nodded, and smiled wickedly. The two adults remained silent as Gerda fell into another memory.

* * *

Gerda opened her eyes once more, looking around. She found herself in a small cabin, and looking outside the window, saw the Emerald City Palace loom in the distance.

Hearing someone cry, Gerda got to her feet, and walked down the dark hallway, coming to a door on her left. The door was opened slightly, and peeking inside, Gerda noticed someone stooped over a crib.

Getting a closer look, Gerda edged into the room, and saw a woman pick up a baby out of the crib. The baby had red hair and dark blue eyes. Gerda felt her heart beat rapidly, finding it hard to believe she was seeing herself as an infant.

For further proof of this, the woman turned around, and Gerda looked at Zelena as tears trickled down her face. Zelena gazed into Gerda's small face, a look of sadness spread across her face. She sniffled as she pushed away some stray bangs that covered Gerda's closed eyes. Gerda still had trouble with those bangs to this day.

"I don't want to leave you, Gerda." Zelena stated, her voice more of a croak. Gerda had a hard time hearing her mother speak.

"Know that I love you, and do this to protect you." Zelena then looked up, hearing footsteps in the hallway. Placing a kiss on Gerda's head, Zelena put her daughter back in her crib, and opened the window beside Gerda's crib.

Giving her daughter one last look, Zelena looked down at her finger, removing the golden ring that sat around it. Dropping it to the floor, Zelena climbed out of the window, and took off into the woods.

"Zelena?" Michael stepped into the room, his hand on the door. "I heard you in here…"

He saw his wife's ring on the ground, and looked at the open window. He saw her cloaked figure

disappear into the forest.

"Zelena!" Michael yelled, waking Gerda up. Gerda watched herself cry as a young baby as Michael climbed out the window and tried to follow his wife.

Gerda felt her whole body shut down as she watched her father in the woods, crying out for her mother. The sound of crying overwhelmed her, and Gerda tried to block out the noise. She squeezed her eyes shut, only able to hear herself cry as an infant. She then blacked out.

* * *

Gerda could tell she was in another memory when she became conscious. She didn't have to open her eyes, knowing that the sounds around her did not belong in the dungeon.

But risking it, Gerda opened her eyes anyway, and found herself in the same cabin as before. Only this time, there was a large fire in the hearth, with Gerda sitting in front of it as a child. She patted at the wound on her arm, causing Gerda to believe that she was seeing what had happened after her encounter with Zelena.

Gerda watched her younger self sit in front of the fire for a moment, before Michael rushed into the room. He held two bags in his hands, one a lot bigger than the other, yet bother were filled to their maxes.

"We have to go, Gerda." Michael stated, holding out her bag to her. Gerda took it into her arms, and shouldered it onto her back.

"Where are we going, daddy?" Gerda whimpered. Michael knelt before his daughter, tightening a cloak around her.

"Somewhere that I can protect you from the Wicked Witch of the West." Michael stated.

"She won't stop until she finds you. I can't let that happen." Gerda nodded, and followed her father outside.

An older gentleman was waiting for them outside the cabin, and as Gerda followed the others out, she recognized him as the older man from before, the one who had given her the vial.

The old man smiled at Gerda and Michael.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked. Michael scooped Gerda into his arms, and nodded. The older man sighed, and allowed Michael to walk away from him. Little Gerda peeked over her father's shoulder, and watched at the older man waved his hand. The cabin burst into flames, engulfing the only life she had ever known.

Gerda looked back at her father and her younger self in disbelief, not believing what was happening. Gerda watched the older man follow Michael and Gerda into the forest, and with a wave of his hand, made the three of them disappear.

Gerda stood by herself in the forest, watching her first home burn to the ground. She knew why her father had wanted it done; so Zelena would believe they were dead, and wouldn't come after them.

Feeling no strength in her body, Gerda fell to the forest floor, taking in all this new information.

All her life, she had believed that she was born in the Enchanted Forest, and that her mother had died when she was too little to remember. She never would have believed that she was born in another realm, abandoned by her mother, then years later almost killed by her, only to be sent to another realm and hunted down by her sister!

Gerda squeezed her eyes shut once more, wanting to return to her prison. She wanted nothing more to do with her memories, memories that would now terrorize her for the rest of her life.

* * *

When Gerda opened her eyes again, she found herself on the elevated stage of the Emerald Palace, and was scared that she was trapped in another memory. However, as she looked around, she didn't see her younger self, or a younger version of her father or mother.

Rather, Gerda saw Sira standing a few feet away, while Mr. Gold knelt before Gerda.

"You're back." He stated, holding out his hand. Gerda, still repulsed by the man, refused to take it.

"How did that feel, Gerda?" Sira asked, not even looking at the girl.

Gerda saw the memories play through her mind on repeat, like a record that was stuck in the turntable.

"Enlightening." Gerda stated, standing up. She brushed off the dirt from her clothes while Sira turned to her. Sira stepped towards the girl, and stretched out her hand to push away a bang that covered Gerda's eyes. The same bang Zelena pushed away from her eyes when she was a baby.

"I told you the truth before." Sira stated, staring Gerda in the eyes. "I won't lie to you, Gerda."

Gerda immediately thought of her father, who had stolen her memories from her as a child, and led her to believe that everything was alright, when nothing truly was.

Small tears fell down Gerda's face as sadness filled her chest. How could she trust her father when he had done something like this to her?

Easy answer…..she couldn't.

* * *

Kai rushed back down to the dungeon, to check on Gerda, only to find the door to her cell wide open. Scared for her safety, Kai ran up the stairs to the main hall of the Emerald Palace, and took another flight of stairs to reach the balcony.

Kneeling behind the banister so he wouldn't be seen, Kai peeked over the edge and watched Sira stroke her hand through Gerda's hair. Mr. Gold came up behind Gerda, grinning. Something was wrong.

"I can't….put my trust in someone who lied to me like that." Gerda stated. Mr. Gold nodded in agreement, giving Kai the sudden urge to jump off the balcony and punch him in the face.

"You don't have to, Gerda. Michael doesn't have to be your support anymore." Sira stated. She then took Gerda's face into her hand, turning Gerda's head to look into her dark eyes.

"Join me."

Kai wanted to scream for Gerda to run, not just because he still had a childhood crush on her, or the fact that she was the only crush he had ever had, but because he didn't want Gerda to get hurt. And with Sira in charge, she would be beyond hurt.

Gerda looked into Sira's eyes, and closing her own, nodded. Gerda surrendered.

"No."


	33. Giving Up

Chapter Thirty-Three: Giving Up

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda stared at the spot where Michael had been standing, hoping he would reappear. She knew better.

"Gerda." Snow White sighed, Will standing beside her. Guardian even started to whine, knowing something was wrong. His head turned in different directions, looking for Michael.

"No." Gerda said aloud. The Wicked Witch had taken him away because of something he had done in their past.

"No." Gerda repeated. That wasn't the only reason. The Wicked Witch had gone after Gerda, and Michael had defied her, refusing to give up his daughter.

"No!" Gerda yelled. For now, Michael was going to pay the price.

Gerda fell to the forest floor, still clutching the talisman in her hand. She looked down at it, tempted to throw it into the woods, hoping it would break. It had caused trouble, and pain. It wasn't worth Gerda's time.

But she didn't throw it. Instead, she held it close to her heart, not knowing what else to do. Her father had been taken from her once more. And this time, she doubted her ability to save him.

"Gerda, we will save him." Snow White stated, Will agreeing. But Gerda ignored them. They tried to comfort her, but Gerda wanted to be left alone. She was done with being a hero, done with saving those she cared about. She was done with watching those she cared for suffer. She was done being a disappointment to her father.

* * *

When Michael opened his eyes, he was standing in an unfamiliar part of the woods. The trees were shorter than the rest, the sun blocked out by the canopy of leaves.

Looking around, Michael saw Zelena standing not too far away, glaring at him.

"She was alive." She started. Michael knew who she was talking about right away.

"This whole time, she was alive." Michael merely nodded, not having anything else to say.

"You tricked me." Zelena gasped, surprised at Michael's actions, though he didn't know why.

"And you abandoned her." Michael countered. He looked at the ground.

"You abandoned us." When he looked back up, Zelena was looking at the canopy of leaves that covered the sky, not able to look at him.

"I came to retrieve her." Zelena stated. "She is my daughter."

"No." Michael answered. Zelena now looked at him, shocked. When she was with Michael, she had seen him as someone who always agreed with her, not wanting to go against her.

"I won't let you take her." Michael spat, his courage returning. "She is all I have left in the world, and I will not let you rip her away from me."

Zelena glared at Michael, her face now a wicked grin. "You mean, the same way you took her from me?"

Michael knew what she was talking about. He remembered that night in the woods, when Zelena had almost killed their daughter, not knowing who she was. Michael remembered scooping Gerda into his arms and running as fast as he could.

"You don't deserve her."

"Right, and as if you do." Zelena retorted. "I mean, she's only a teenager, and she has been chased and hunted down by the Queen. You yourself have been captured again and again by the woman, needing your daughter to save you." Zelena then tilted her head to the side.

"You are the worst father there ever was."

Michael's hands released, his strength gone. Zelena was right. He was a horrible father. Time after time, he had suffered under the Evil Queen, and relied on Gerda to rescue him. For the past year, he needed the support of his daughter, and wasn't strong enough to support her.

Because of him, Gerda had grown up, already acting like an adult when she was barely a young woman. She had taught herself to fight, not having Michael around to teach her. She had stopped crying when she got hurt, telling herself to get over it and move on.

Michael's knees buckled, and he fell to the forest floor. He could hear Zelena sigh nearby, stepping closer to him. He couldn't stand up. He was done fighting against her. He was done being a victim. He was done being a disappointment to his daughter.

Zelena cocked her head to the side, grinning.

"Finally glad we see eye to eye." She held out her hand, a fire ball appearing inside.

"Goodbye, Michael."

* * *

Gerda saw the smoke rise through the trees, and felt her heart stop. There was no coincidence to the smoke. Michael was in danger.

"Father!" She yelled, getting to her feet. Gerda had snapped out of her stupor, ready to fight. She needed to save her father.

"Well well dear, this is quite the awkward situation." Gerda felt a cold chill run down her spine as she turned around, seeing the Evil Queen was back on her feet. However, Gerda's attention was drawn to Will and Snow White, who were both standing beside the Evil Queen, their bodies frozen by the Evil Queen's hands.

The Evil Queen tilted her head smiling. "Seems you have a decision to make, Gerda." She announced. She then stood in front of Will and Snow White, holding her hands in front of their necks.

"You either run off and save your father, or let him die to save these two fools." The Evil Queen's hands reached out, now touching Will and Snow White's shirts. Gerda saw the tears in Snow's eyes, and watched Will shake.

She looked back to where the smoke was, swearing she could hear laughter. Was her father already gone?

Gerda heard Snow White cry out, and turned back to her friend as the Evil Queen moved her hand back from Snow, clenching it into a claw. Snow gasped for air.

"Snow!" Gerda pulled out her sword, but the Evil Queen stopped her.

"Ah ah ah." She stated, squeezing her hand tighter. Snow's face started to go red.

"Make another move, and both of your friends will both suffocate." She still continued to squeeze.

Gerda heard more laughter, felt more pain, as if she was the one who was suffering and not Snow. Gerda saw Will's face, full of fear, as Snow White sat on the ground.

 _I can't do this._ Gerda admitted. She needed to save her father. She needed to save her friends. Could she do both?

 _Give up._ Gerda wanted to ignore the thought, but it intrigued her.

 _The Evil Queen will release your friends. They will go find Michael. They will all survive._

Gerda felt herself agree with the thought, knowing what the consequences would be.

Sighing, Gerda stared at her sword in her hand. She then looked up at the Evil Queen.

And flung her sword to the ground.

"I surrender." She stated boldly.

* * *

Michael saw the fire grow all around him, the heat scorching his skin. His eyes watered, his lungs were on fire like the trees around him, and he could hear his heart beat in his ears.

Zelena was gone, already on her way to Gerda. Perhaps she would be better off with her….

Dropping his head, Michael gave up, allowing himself to die. There was no more he could do for Gerda. She would no longer have to worry about her father…..

"Michael!"

* * *

The Evil Queen stared at Gerda in shock, releasing her hand. Snow White gasped for air.

"You heard me." Gerda stated. Her voice became softer. "I…give up."

The Evil Queen stared at her for a moment longer, until her face twisted into a wicked grin. Letting go of Will's shirt, she walked over to Gerda in slow steps. She then stood right in front of Gerda, and tilting her head to the side, stuck her hand in Gerda's chest.

Gerda cried out in pain, as the Evil Queen pulled out her heart. It beat rapidly in the Evil Queen's hand. The Evil Queen looked at it for a moment, then turned to Will and Snow White.

"Leave." She stated. Snow White didn't move. The Evil Queen smiled, and held out Gerda's heart.

"Her heart is mine, now." The Evil Queen explained.

"I will tell her to hurt you if you do not leave." Snow White looked to Gerda, who merely nodded. Tears in her eyes, Snow White pushed Will forward, and as they walked by, lightly grabbed Guardian by the reigns.

"Come on, boy." Guardian, however, refused to move. He whined and pawed at the ground, not wanting to leave Gerda. Gerda's shoulders began to shake as she heard the Evil Queen laugh. Guardian then came forward and stepped between the Evil Queen and Gerda, protecting his owner.

"Guardian no!" Gerda ordered. He looked down at her, confused.

"You have to go, Guardian." Gerda stated. "Now."

Gerda still didn't move. Sighing, Gerda looked at the Evil Queen.

"I will go with you back to your castle." She stated. The Evil Queen looked up at the horse, and nodded. Gerda sighed, and moved around Guardian, allowing the Evil Queen to grab her by the arm.

With one final look at her friends, Gerda disappeared.


	34. Remember Me?

Chapter Thirty-Four: Remember Me?

 _In Oz (Present Day)_

A plan was formed, then dissolved by too many questions. Another warrior suggested a different tactic, only to be bluntly told by Zelena that the plan was stupid. Robin thought only a small group should go into the Emerald Palace, but the warriors didn't like that. They all wanted to attack the other warriors, who had caused them so much pain. Once again, Mallory suggested she lead the group into the palace. Kyler demanded she wait outside.

Regina sighed, looking outside the window of the cabin. She could see the Emerald City in the distance, and imagined Gerda in there, trapped and alone. Guilt formed a knot in her throat. She just wanted Gerda back.

Henry came up beside her, leaning his head on his mother's shoulder.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked. Regina shrugged, not having a clue where to start. Robin Hood was the master thief, not Regina. If anyone should be in charge, it was him.

But as Regina looked back, Robin was being ignored by the warriors, his ideas turned down. It was when one of the warriors stated that Robin should go back to the woods where he belonged was when Regina knew she needed to step in.

"Listen up, you smelly apes." She spat. Henry removed his head from his mother's shoulder, and stepped back a few feet. Mallory and Kyler followed his example, and moved behind Regina.

"I don't know about your past, and how many times you have broken into palaces." Regina stated.

"But I know Robin, who is a master thief and an honourable man. If anyone can get you into the palace, it is him." The warriors all glared at Regina, except for Kyler, who had been trying to agree with Robin from the start.

"She's right." He stated, coming up beside Regina. Though he still stood a few feet away.

"As leader of this group, I am putting Robin in charge of getting us into the palace. It is his family in danger, after all." Some the men tried to argue, but one look from Regina kept them quiet.

Kyler then turned to Mallory.

"Mallory and Henry will stay here, where it is safe. Mother Superior can keep an eye on them."

Henry and Mallory started to argue, but Regina agreed with Kyler.

"Who knows how dangerous it will be in there, Henry? I don't want you hurt."

Henry crossed his arms, glaring at his mother.

"Well without Mallory, how are you going to get through the palace?"

Regina pondered this, realizing Henry had a good point.

But as she was thinking, the door to the cabin opened, a cloaked figure entering the cabin. The figure then looked up, and seeing everyone in his home, pulled down his hood.

"Um, hello there."

* * *

Michael stood in the doorway of his old cabin, surprised at all the people in his home. He didn't recognize anyone in the crowd, until he laid eyes on the Evil Queen.

"You." He breathed, his chest tight. Regina tilted her head to the side, unable to recognize the man.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked. Michael began backing away, fear in his eyes.

Henry came up beside Regina, holding out the storybook for her.

"Mom, that's Michael." Henry explained. "Gerda's dad." Regina looked down at the pages of the storybook. She saw herself back in her castle, wearing a black dress with a high collar. Michael was strapped to a chair in front of her.

Memories came back into Regina's mind as she glanced at the pictures. She turned a few pages of the book, and saw herself facing off against Gerda, whose face was a mix of fear and rage. Regina felt her heart fall in her chest, glancing at more pictures of how she had tortured Michael and hurt Gerda, and all the pain she had caused them. She looked back up at Michael, tears in her eyes.

"Michael…" Robin came up beside Regina, placing his hand on her shoulder. He didn't hear Michael come in.

"Robin?" Robin turned to the door, looking at Michael.

"Um, hello there." He stated. Michael smiled a little, not surprised that Robin didn't recognize him after all these years.

"It's me. Michael." It took Robin a moment, and he even came forward to get a better look. But when he looked into Michael's eyes, and saw Roland staring back at him, Robin recognized his older brother.

"Mikey." He choked, tears forming in his eyes. Michael nodded, tears in his own eyes now. The two brothers embraced, clapping each other on the back and sniffling.

Then, remembering who else was in the room, Michael pushed Robin behind his back, glaring at Regina.

"Stay away from her, Robin." Michael warned. "She's dangerous."

"Not anymore." Henry defended, stepping in front of Regina. He then held out his hand.

"Hello Michael. My name is Henry. Henry Mills. I'm Gerda's cousin."

Michael, however, shook his head.

"You can't be." He said. "The only cousin Gerda has is Roland. The only possible way that could be is if Zelena…"

"Had a sibling." Zelena stepped out from behind Kyler. She placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, looking at Michael.

"Hello dearie."

* * *

Kai watched in horror as Gerda took hold of Sira's hand, and followed her off the elevated platform. Mr. Gold stood alone, watching the two women walk away. He then lifted his hand, and twisting it, pulled Kai over the banister and to the platform.

Gerda looked back at watched Mr. Gold lift Kai into the air, choking him.

"Have something you wanted to say, dearie?" Mr. Gold demanded, his teeth bared. Kai grasped at his throat, unable to restrain Mr. Gold.

Gerda wanted to move forward, but Sira grabbed onto her shoulder.

"It is alright, Mr. Gold." Sira stated, looking from Gerda to him. Mr. Gold nodded, and released Kai, dropping him to the ground. Kai gasped for air, looking at Gerda. He then turned to Sira.

"You can't do this." He breathed, standing up. Mr. Gold kicked at his stomach, sending him to the ground once more.

"Gerda is the one who made the decision." Sira stated, lightly pushing Gerda forward. Gerda didn't resist.

"I merely allowed her to see who she could trust."

"Michael did everything he did to protect Gerda!" Kai fought, finally getting to his feet. He then thrust out his hand to Gerda, wanting her to take it.

"Gerda, please." He begged. "Your father wants you back."

Gerda looked at Kai's outstretched hand, then back up at his face. That was when she recognized him. Recognized him as the same boy from all those years before. When they were just little kids. He still had the same lightness in his eyes, the same messy hair. However, more fear crowded his face.

Gerda stepped away from Kai, standing beside Sira, who wrapped her arm around Gerda's shoulder.

"My father lied to me." Gerda stated. "He kept me away from the truth."

"To protect you!" Kai argued, trying to step forward. But Mr. Gold grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.

Gerda scoffed. "Yeah, and look how well that turned out for both of us. Here we are, separated by some curse. And even when we weren't, I had to protect him from the Evil Queen. Maybe if he hadn't lied to me, we wouldn't have had to run away!"

Kai dropped his hand, yet he didn't break his stare.

"He loves you, Gerda."

Gerda stared back at Kai, and for a moment, believed him. She thought back to her father fleeing the Wicked Witch, who turned out to be her own mother. She thought back to when Michael tackled the Evil Queen to give Gerda a chance to escape. She remembered Michael searching for her, trying to get back to her.

"I won't lie to you, Gerda." Sira whispered in the girl's ear. Gerda's mind rolled back to when she had witnessed those lost memories, the ones stored way in the vial. Looking up at Kai, she shook her head.

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have lied to me. I can't trust him when he couldn't trust me."

Turning on her heel, Gerda wrenched her shoulder free of Sira's arm, and ran down the hall, wanting to be left alone.

Sira turned to Kai, and gave him a wicked smile as she tilted her head.

"So, you wanted to save Gerda." She sighed, tapping the tips of her fingers together.

"Even if her being here saves your little sister."

Kai felt his heart beat rapidly.

"What do you want with Mallory?" He demanded. Sira smiled wickedly at him.

"She too is quite powerful with her magic." Sira admitted, raising her hand. She stroked Kai's face with her finger.

"I saw it when she was a little girl. And when she tried to save you."

Kai looked at her, shocked. Mallory had tried to save him?

"You see Kai, we can't have everything we want." Sira explained, coming behind him. Mr. Gold stepped back.

"And choices have to be made in hard situations." She circled Kai, glaring at him as she walked.

"I am giving you a choice, Kai. One you will not want to make." She admitted. Kai grit his teeth.

"You disobeyed me, Kai. You released one of our prisoners." Kai looked at her with another shocked look.

"Oh don't worry, he was no longer needed." Sira stated. She then sighed.

"But still you decided to set Michael free. You made a choice." She stopped circling Kai, and stood right behind him, bringing her red lips to his ear.

"And now you must make another choice."

* * *

Michael stared at Zelena in shock. He thought she wasn't in Oz anymore. He then glanced at Regina, who tried to smile.

"Yes Michael, Regina here is my little sister." Zelena admitted, squeezing her sister's shoulder.

"Share the same mom." She then let go of Regina, and crossed her arms.

"Didn't think you would see me again, did you?" She asked. Michael merely glared at her, and turned to Robin.

"We have to go." He stated. Robin tilted his head, confused.

"We have to go and rescue Gerda." Michael explained. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out the iron ring.

"I also have to find some boy's sister. His name was-"

"Kai." Michael looked over at Mallory, who peeked out from behind Kyler. She walked out in front of Zelena and stood in front of Michael, holding out her hand. Michael dropped the ring into her palm.

"He wanted me to tell you he was with you." Michael stated, patting her shoulder.

"He rescued me from the dungeons." Mallory kept her eyes on the iron ring, and merely nodded. Suddenly overcome with emotion, she ran out the front door.

"Mallory!" Henry yelled, following her. Kyler stepped forward, but seeing Henry so worried about his daughter was enough for him, and he stayed put.

"We are going to save Gerda." Robin promised. He then indicated all the others.

"Together."

Regina, feeling it was alright to step forward, took small steps. She then saw Michael flinch, and paused.

"Michael, I can't say how sorry I am for what happened in the Enchanted Forest." Regina stated. She then looked at Robin, and sighed.

"But I will not let our past stop me from rescuing my niece."

Michael was about to argue, but Robin stepped in.

"She wants to help Michael. And Gerda loves her aunt." Robin explained. "Regina took her in, and watched out for her in StoryBrooke. She tried protecting Gerda from the Dark One-"

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Michael asked, but Regina shook her head.

"Emma Swan. New villain." She stated. Michael slowly nodded, and turned back to Robin, having mixed feelings about Gerda's aunt.

"Emma wanted to use Gerda's heart to send us all back to the Enchanted Forest." Robin stated.

"However, a portal opened up, and Gerda was pulled in. And now…" Robin fell silent. The room was quiet, most of the warriors stepping outside to give the others some space.

Kyler was the first to speak.

"Mallory can get you into the palace." He stated. Regina was about to speak up, but he held up his hand, stopping her.

"Mallory wants to do this." Kyler stated.

"She cannot enter that palace." Everyone in the room turned to face Glinda, who looked at Kyler.

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

Mallory was sitting outside with Henry, looking at the iron ring.

"Gerda had given it to Kai when we were little." Mallory explained. "She wanted him to have it. However, when Kai tried to see her again, he found out that she and her father had been killed in a fire. Their cabin had apparently gone up in flames." Mallory glanced back at the cabin.

"Turns out we were wrong."

Henry, unsure as to what he could say, merely placed his hand in Mallory's. And when she started to cry, he offered his shoulder. They sat there for a few moments, Henry listening to Mallory cry, thinking of his mother, and how she must have felt about the loss of his father. His throat tightened.

He reached into the pocket of his backpack and pulled out a pack of Kleenex, handing it to Mallory. She nodded her thanks.

After a little while, Mallory sat up, and brushed off the tears from her face.

"Kai was captured because of me." Mallory stated. Henry looked at her.

"That's not true, Mallory." He began, but Mallory shook her head.

"I was going to be captured, like my parents were! He protected me, I used magic, and he was taken because of it!" Mallory's hands trembled. She clenched them into fists.

"Kyler doesn't want me to go near the palace. He doesn't want me to get hurt. But there is something else." Mallory didn't know what it was. Couldn't explain it.

"But I can't just sit here and wait for another group of warriors." She admitted. Standing up, she tied the ring around her neck, tucking it under her shirt.

"I need to save my brother. And your cousin." Henry stood up beside Mallory.

"I'm coming to." He stated, already knowing Mallory's plan. Mallory looked at him, shaking her head.

"Henry, you'll get in trouble." She started, but Henry smiled.

"Oh, and like you won't?" He asked. Mallory shrugged, the point taken. Looking back at the cabin, Mallory knew Kyler wouldn't let her go. She had snuck off before, but this time it felt different. Probably because she wasn't escaping alone.

Sighing, Mallory looked ahead, and started to walk towards the palace. Henry followed her.

* * *

"Gerda is not the only one Sira is after." Glinda explained. "She is after Mallory as well." Hearing this, Kyler ordered three of his warriors to go and fetch Mallory and Henry.

The female warrior who had been captured before, snickered on the ground. Everyone forgot she was there.

"I could have told you that." She stated. Regina turned to her.

"Yes, but you didn't." She spat, snapping her fingers. The woman fell asleep.

Glinda turned to Kyler.

"Mallory's home was attacked when she was a little girl." Glinda said. "Her parents and older brother, Kai, were taken from her. From what we know, Kai is still with the witch."

Kyler felt his heart drop, and instantly felt guilty for being so mad at Mallory when she had snuck off to the Emerald Palace. He didn't know she had a brother.

"I didn't know." He admitted. "I had taken her in after that."

Glinda nodded, and continued. "The attacks in your village over the years haven't been random, Kyler. Those warriors have gone after Mallory." Glinda explained.

"When Gerda came into Oz, they rested for a bit, hoping having her would be enough."

"But it never is enough." Zelena stated, remembering all the times she wanted more and more magic, never satisfied. Now all she wanted was her daughter.

Glinda nodded in agreement.

"And now, even though she has captured Gerda, she will go after Mallory. Because together, those two will defeat Sira."

Kyler nodded, knowing he would need more information over time. However, right now he had enough. Mallory had to be kept safe.

His men returned to the door, their faces white. Mallory or Henry were not with them.

"Where is Mallory?" Kyler demanded. Regina turned to them as well.

"Where is Henry?"

One of the warriors came forward, holding something small out for them to take.

"We found this on the ground." He explained. Regina took it into her hand, recognizing the pack of Kleenex. She always made sure Henry had some in case he had a cold.

"They headed to the Emerald Palace."


	35. Who Will It Be?

Chapter Thirty-Five: Who Will It Be?

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

The bark on the trees that were closest to Michael started to burn. His eyes grew watery, and his lungs were starting to fill with smoke.

Zelena had bound his hands to the tree he sat against, giving him no way of escape. He didn't even bother trying now. What was the point?

"Michael!" A voice that Michael didn't recognize called out to him, but Michael ignored it, believing that he was starting to hear things. Closing his eyes, all Michael could think about was Gerda. He shouldn't have left her.

"Michael!" The voice sounded closer. Opening his eyes, Michael's vision blurred, and all he could see were shapes and shadows. A shadow crawled along the forest floor, a blurry shape standing in front of Michael. Michael then saw a sword being drawn out from its sheath, and knew it was the end.

"Goodbye, Gerda." Michael closed his eyes, blacking out.

* * *

"Gerda!" Snow White cried out, knowing it was no use. Gerda was gone. With the Evil Queen.

Will stood beside Guardian, stoking his mane while the horse stared at the spot where Gerda had been standing, wanting her to return.

Snow's shoulders began to shake, as tears fell down her cheeks. Gerda had given herself up to protect them. Because she knew she had nothing to lose.

"What do we do now, Snow?" Will asked. Snow White wiped her eyes, and turning around to look at him, saw the smoke in the distance begin to blossom. She had forgotten about Michael.

"We have to save Michael."

* * *

Gerda opened her eyes, and found herself in the Evil Queen's dungeon. Metal cuffs were wrapped around her wrists, tethered to the cell door. Gerda noticed a guard looking at her cell in shock, meaning Gerda had literally just appeared out of the blue.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Gerda wrapped her hands around the cell bars, hoping she would be able to get some answers. What would the Evil Queen do with her now?

The footsteps on the stairs halted, and the cuffs around Gerda's wrists magically removed themselves. Gerda looked at them in shock, turning to the guard. He held out his sword, ready to attack, but Gerda could tell his was frightened.

"No need to fear." The Evil Queen came down the last few steps, having already changed from what she was wearing in the forest. She wore another deep collared black dress, her hair in an elegant bun. A tiara saw on top of her head, and all Gerda could think about was how much better the tiara would look on Snow White's head.

The Evil Queen smiled wickedly at Gerda, and held out her hand. Gerda's heart beat in her palm, and Gerda felt herself start to sweat.

Knowing that Gerda was scared, the Evil Queen wrapped her fingers around the heart, and started to squeeze.

Gerda instantly fell to the floor in pain, her chest tightening. She gripped the iron bars of the cell door, and felt heat course through her fingers.

The Evil Queen, satisfied with the pain Gerda had suffered, stopped squeezing, and listened as Gerda was catching her breath.

"Come Gerda. There are important matters we need to…dicuss." The Evil Queen turned away, and snapped her fingers. The door to the cell opened, allowing Gerda to leave. Gerda got to her feet, and lightly rubbing her chest, followed the Evil Queen.

* * *

Michael felt pain in his right shoulder, as a burning sensation raced up and down his arm. He then felt something wet being pressed against his skin, and his eyes opened wide.

"Ahh!" Michael cried out, looking at his arm. A cloth that was damp with water currently sat over his arm, blocking the wound from view. However, Michael got a good look at the rest of his body, and took a guess at what shape his arm was in.

"You have to be gentle." Michael looked up, and saw Belle smiling down at him. She pushed away some hair from in front of his eyes.

"You're safe now, Michael." She stated. And though Michael wanted to disagree, what with the pain in his arm, he currently wasn't in the middle of the Enchanted Forest burning to death, so he merely smiled back.

Taking in his surrounding, Michael saw that he was back in the Dark One's manor, lying on one of the beds in the many guest rooms that Rumpelstiltskin had. Belle stood at his side, while a woman with dark hair and tanned skin sat beside Michael, not speaking as she tended to his wounds.

"Her name is Mulan." Belle answered, knowing that Michael didn't recognize her. Mulan looked up at Michael for a quick moment, giving him a smile, before she went back to work.

Remembering what happened in the forest before he blacked out, Michael started to panic.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to sit up. Both Belle and Mulan had to force him back down onto his pillows.

"Where's the Wicked Witch? Is the forest fire out? What about Gerda?!"

"We didn't see her, the fire is being taken care of, and…." Mulan was on a role explaining all that had happened, but stopped when she got to Gerda. She looked up at Belle, and sighed.

"You better let them in."

Michael didn't have time to ask who was coming to see him as Belle walked to the large wooden door of the room. She opened it slightly, and in came Snow White and Will Scarlet. Without Gerda.

The first thing Michael wondered was whether Gerda went after the Wicked Witch, until the memory of the Evil Queen lying on the ground came back to his mind.

"Where's my daughter?" Michael asked, his face pale and sweaty. He felt his heart race in his chest.

Will looked at the ground, and Michael saw tears in his eyes. Snow White sighed, and opening up her palm, revealed the talisman the Evil Queen had been after.

"Gerda dropped this on the ground." Snow White explained. Michael felt his stomach drop, his heart beating faster with each passing moment.

"Where is she?" He asked again.

Snow White sighed.

"She surrendered."

Both Michael and Mulan looked up at Snow in surprise. Belle stood beside Will, shocked.

"She did what?" Belle asked.

Snow White didn't turn from Michael.

"She surrendered herself to the Evil Queen. To save me and Will. The Evil Queen…." Snow White felt her shoulders start to shake.

"The Evil Queen…ripped out her heart."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin had seen Gerda disappear beside the Evil Queen, giving herself up in order to save those she cared about. He rolled his eyes.

"Looks like I need to save her now." Rumpelstiltskin stated. For he had seen the future, and knew that Gerda would play a big role in it.

Giggling slightly, Rumpelstiltskin twisted his hand, and disappeared.

* * *

Michael pushed away Mulan's hand, standing up. Pain rushed through his body, but he could care less. At that point, all he wanted to think about was how he was going to save his daughter.

"We'll come up with something!" Snow White tried to argue. Will and Belle tried pushing Michael back onto the bed, but had to stop when Michael grabbed Mulan's sword.

He held it out defensively, not able to think straight. What was he doing? His friends wanted to help him, not stop him!

But as Michael thought about dropping the sword, he heard his own screams echo off the walls of the Evil Queen's dungeons, now joined by Gerda's. He couldn't let that become a reality.

"I have to save her." Michael spat, but he felt his legs start to grow weaker as he stood. He must have been unconscious for longer than he thought.

Michael was facing Snow White, Will and Belle, and didn't see Mulan behind him as she grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. Michael cried out and dropped the sword.

"We are going to do this together." She stated, turning Michael around and pushing him onto the bed.

"Understood?" Michael looked Mulan in the eyes, and having no other choice, nodded. He would have to trust his friends to help him out.

* * *

Gerda had followed the Evil Queen through the dark hallways of her castle, surrounded by a group of knights. Her view was blocked from all angles, until she walked over a terrace that looked over the nearby market.

For a moment, her footsteps faltered, and Gerda was able to see the villagers do their shopping. None of the peasants gave the Evil Queen any attention, but noticed the guards all crowded around behind her. That's when one man in the crowd who wore a hood over his face caught a glimpse of Gerda, and smiled.

"Gerda!" He called out, standing on an old wooden barrel. Gerda pretended to have something in her hair, and took a moment to try and get it out. The guards stopped around her, trying to block her view of the market, but it was too late.

"Gerda, she is coming to get you!" The gentleman hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth. Some of the knights in the market square noticed the man, and started to walk towards him. The Evil Queen had paused ahead of Gerda, and looked down at the man.

The man turned his attention to the Evil Queen, and lifted his hood. Gerda recognized him immediately as the man who had told stories of the magical land of Oz back in her old village, remembering his bright eyes and white hair.

"You cannot stop her, Your Majesty." The old man spat, pointing his finger at Gerda.

"She will not join you." Many of the other villagers looked at the old man, and took a moment to gaze up at Gerda. Murmurs spread among the crowd as people recognized her from different occasions, and the posters that were spread throughout the kingdom.

"Enough of this rebellion." The Evil Queen spat, for more villagers had started shouting at the Queen, pointing fingers and accusing her of murdering King Leopold.

The Evil Queen walked briskly towards Gerda, and took hold of her arm.

"Halt!" She yelled at the guards in the market. They looked up at their Queen, and obeyed. The Evil Queen then took Gerda's face into her hand, which was as cold as ice.

"You will go down into the market, and kill that old man." She commanded, glaring into Gerda's eyes.

She then released Gerda's cheeks, pushing Gerda away.

"If you don't," The Evil Queen started, pulling out Gerda's heart.

"I will kill you instead."


	36. A Forced Choice

Chapter Thirty-Six: A Forced Choice

 _In Oz (Present Day)_

"Any plan yet?" Henry asked Mallory, following her through the dark forest as they headed for the Emerald Palace. Mallory shook her head, still trying to remember the best route for getting into the castle.

"Still thinking of one." She answered.

Henry nodded, and while he walked, tried to think of what he would say to Gerda when they were reunited. He still wanted to apologize for the accusation he had made against her a few days before, still feeling guilty. Then, he would give her the biggest hug he could.

But as Henry walked behind Mallory, he couldn't help but worry that she was in more danger going to the Emerald Palace then he was. The warriors who had been sent from the palace had only tried to capture him, and Henry presumed that they had been ordered by Mr. Gold to cause no harm. However, they were willing to kill Mallory. Until they saw her magic.

 _What if the Witch tries to take her, like she took Gerda?_ Henry clenched his fists. He wouldn't lose anyone else to the witch.

While Henry tried not to worry about Mallory, Mallory tried not to feel too guilty over dragging Henry into this mess. Mallory knew he would have followed her anyway, with Gerda's life on the line, but Mallory would never be able to forgive herself if something had happened to Henry. He was following _her_ to the palace, not the other way around.

Ignoring the guilt that clogged her throat, Mallory thought about Kai, and wondered what he looked like now. It had been years since she had seen her brother, and he was only six when he had been captured. Now he would be sixteen years old, seventeen in a few months. Would she be able to recognize her own brother?

 _He will be able to recognize me._ Mallory thought.

 _He'll remember me as the sister he tried to protect all those years ago._

* * *

"Gerda or Mallory." Sira stated, standing in front of Kai. Kai gave her a confused look as Mr. Gold stepped out of the large room.

"You must choose between them. Which one will join me? You will decide." Sira commanded. Kai felt his heart drop.

"And if I choose neither? What happens then?" He asked. Sira snickered, and brought her face close to his.

"I will not only destroy Mallory's village, but I will also kill Gerda's family. Including her wretched cousin and father. And it will all be on your head. Because you didn't decide."

Kai's heart raced in his chest as his stomach did back flips.

"Why do you want them?" He sighed, guilt rising in his core.

"Why can't you leave them alone?" Sira clenched her fists.

"Because they can defeat me!" Sira exclaimed, turning away.

"They….will be my downfall." Her voice had softened.

"This was my home. And because of that girl, Gerda, I lost it. When I came back, years later, I couldn't regain what power had been taken from me." Sira clenched her fists.

"Your sister was the key. I would gain more magic from her, but it didn't come. Now, with both girls turning into young women, I am grasping at my final chance to rule Oz."

Sira turned back to Kai, a wicked gleam in her eye. Kai wanted to run away, to hide and never be found. Sira was true to her word, and would kill Gerda's family and destroy Mallory's village if he didn't decide. She forced the decision onto him, so that when it fell through, she would carry no guilt. Only victory.

"Choose between your own blood…and _love_." The word rolled of Sira's tongue in such a way, Kai felt shivers runs up his spine.

Sira cackled wickedly, and raising her hand, she turned it slightly. Kai disappeared on the spot in a cloud of smoke, magically appearing in one of the dungeon cells.

Grabbing onto the iron bars of the cell door, Kai shook the bars, crying out in anger.

"Ahhh!" But there was no point. Sira couldn't hear him. And even if she could, he still had a choice to make.

* * *

"Go into the woods. Try to find them. Bring them back here." Kyler ordered of his warriors, who nodded their head quickly before running out of the cabin. Light was breaking through the woods as Regina paced the floor of the cabin, hand to her forehead.

"How could he do something so stupid?" She asked no one. "He knows better than to just run off!"

"He might, but the girl doesn't." Zelena pointed out, sitting on a nearby chair. Michael stared at her from another seat, still having trouble believing that he was seeing his ex-wife.

Regina turned to Kyler.

"Henry must have followed Mallory." Regina concluded, feeling anger towards the girl. When Regina got her hands on the two of them…

"Yes, he probably did, but Mallory would never have forced him to go." Kyler defended, crossing his arms.

"Remember whose daughter you are talking about, witch." Kyler inclined his head to Zelena, who rolled her eyes.

"Look, let's stop arguing and try to find them." Robin stated, strapping a dozen arrows to his back. His bow laid on the kitchen table as he tightened his jacket around his shoulders.

"Mallory is our key to getting into the Emerald Palace." Robin stated as Zelena rose from her chair.

"She's seen what it looks like under the new witch's command, Zelena." Zelena considered this, and sat back down.

Michael, however, stood up.

"I can get us there." He stated. Everyone turned to him, and Michael felt his face go red.

"I, uh, was just there." He spat out. "I'll show you the path I took."

Robin nodded, and looked at Kyler.

"You should join your men in looking for the kids." Robin suggested.

"I'm going to follow Michael into the Emerald Palace. I need to save Gerda."

"And Kai." Kyler added. "Alright. My warriors and I will look for the kids. If we find them, we'll head back to our villager."

With that, Kyler quickly shook Robin and Michael's hands before heading to the door. He then paused, looking back at Regina.

"Will you go to the Palace? Or join me and my warriors?" He asked. Regina looked at him, then glanced at the others. She saw the panicked look on Michael's face, worried that she would stay. But when she saw the desperation in his and Zelena's eyes, two parents who wanted to save their daughter, Regina knew Michael would have to deal with the fact that he would be stuck with the Evil Queen.

She turned back to Kyler.

"Please keep him safe." She begged. Kyler nodded, and took off after his warriors.

* * *

Robin had gone off into the other room to check on Glinda and Mother Superior, who would stay behind in case any of the warriors, Henry or Mallory showed up. Regina was left alone with Zelena and Michael, who avoided each other's eyes.

"So, Michael." Regina stated, tucking some hair behind her ears. Michael looked up at her, a look of fear in his eyes. It was obvious that he was still terrified of her.

"What route will lead us to the Emerald Palace the quickest?" Regina asked. Michael sighed, and scratched his head.

"If we go behind the cabin, and through the forest, we should make it to the palace by tonight." Michael explained, looking out the window. Morning light streamed through the window. It was about six am.

Regina smiled, making sure Michael saw it.

"Well, thank you." Michael nodded, and turned away quickly. Regina sighed, and looked at Zelena.

"Could I talk to you for a sec, sis?" She asked sweetly. Zelena gave her a curious look, then rolled her eyes and stood up, following Regina to the edge of the room.

"What is the story between you and Michael?" Regina asked. Zelena crossed her arms.

"None of your business, is what it is." She responded. Regina glared at her.

"Look, it's obvious that you both still have feelings for one another…"

"I do not have feelings." Zelena seethed, her teeth gritted. She then turned to Michael, whose face went red as he turned away.

"I almost killed him in the Enchanted Forest, is all." Zelena stated, smiling slightly. Regina gave her an unconvinced look.

"Yes, and so did I, but I'm not the one avoiding his glances and pretending his doesn't exist."

"No, that's just the way he's acting towards you." Zelena retorted. Regina felt guilt rise in her throat.

"Why did I bother asking? As if I should care." Regina walked away, knowing that she should care. Because whether she liked it or not, Zelena was now an important person in her life. Not because she loved her or anything. But because she was Gerda's mother. And the mother of Robin's unborn child. No matter what Regina wanted, she had to think about Zelena now. And probably think about her still until the day she died.

* * *

Gerda heard what Sira had said to Kai. About the decision he had to make between her and his little sister. Trying to think back, Gerda could remember Mallory, who was only four when Gerda and her father had left Oz for the Enchanted Forest.

 _Why does he have to choose?_ Gerda had only heard the last part of the conversation, not knowing what Sira wanted from her. Gerda was oblivious to the evil that she was working with.

 _Choose between your own blood…and love._ Did Kai love Gerda? Was that why he was trying so hard to protect her?

Gerda needed answers, and she needed them soon. So when she heard Sira's magic send Kai off, she went directly to the dungeons, hoping to find the boy there.

* * *

Kai paced his cell, trying to think. He couldn't choose between two innocent girls! Neither should have to suffer. However, many more lives were at stake, and Kai had to make a decision.

"Why couldn't it be me?" He moaned, falling against the stone wall as he fell to the ground.

"Have you decided yet, Kai?" Sira stood outside the boy's cell, grinning at him. Kai stood up, wrapping his hands around the cell bars.

"I can't choose." He spat. "Neither girl should have to suffer. Punish me if that will satisfy."

Sira laughed, and tilted her head to the side. She traced her finger across Kai's face.

"I'm afraid that your choice between Gerda and Mallory is all I am looking for." Sira stated. She then looked at her nails, picking at them.

"Or shall their families pay the price? It's been ages since I've tortured someone."

"No, please!" Kai begged. He felt tears fall down his face as he looked at the ground. His shoulders shook.

"I just…" Kai couldn't finish his sentence.

Sira leaned into bars, bringing her mouth close to Kai's ear.

"She is your own flesh and blood, Kai." Sira stated. "Could you really turn your sister over to me, even after she tried to save you? Gerda wouldn't risk her life to save yours'."

Kai felt his mind relax, as if already satisfied with Sira's point. But still, he couldn't just give Gerda up.

"But I love her." He argued, feeling his strength disappear.

"But does she love you back?" Sira moved away from the cell. "And she is just a girl, Kai. Not the only one out there, I might add."

Kai felt Sira touch his head, and immediately thought about all the young female warriors he had worked with for so many years. Surely he could be with one of them?  
"I choose….Mallory." Kai released. "Leave my sister alone."

Sira smiled wickedly at Kai, and planted a light kiss on his head.

"There's a good boy." She stated, brushing back some of his hair.

"You can come back and join us for breakfast in a few hours, my warrior." With that, Sira sauntered down the corridor, a wicked smile on her face. She knew that Mallory would still be hers' by the end of the day.

And Sira also knew that Gerda had been standing at the end of the corridor, her heart broken as she heard Kai make his choice.

Thankfully, that was all she heard.


	37. Switching the Pawn

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Switching the Pawn

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

"Kill the old man, or I will kill you." The Evil Queen repeated, holding out Gerda's heart. She snapped her fingers, and two of her knights grabbed Gerda's arms and dragged her down the hallway to a set of stairs. Pulling herself out of their grasp so she didn't fall down the stairs and break her neck, Gerda walked down the stairs with the knights trailing her, trying to come up with a plan.

 _What do I do?_ Gerda knew she couldn't just kill a man because he disagreed with the Evil Queen. If that was a reason for murder, then Michael would have been dead years ago. But the Evil Queen would kill Gerda instead if she didn't crush the old man.

 _What options are there?_ Option one: kill the old man and look like a monster to the villagers in the market, yet not to the Evil Queen. Option two: refuse to kill the old man, and suffer his fate. Was there an option three? Well, if there was, Gerda certainly couldn't think of it.

Gerda reach the bottom step of the stairs, and walked out of the large door that led into the market. Knights had to hold the villagers off as Gerda walked through.

"Gerda, don't do this!"

"She's a monster Gerda!"

"You have to fight her!"

Gerda looked around at the crowd of people that surrounded her, feeling her body tighten. A pain then started to creep through her chest, and looking up, Gerda saw the Evil Queen holding out her heart, giving it a light squeeze.

Gerda looked back at the crowd, and saw just how desperate they were for a hero. Many wore tattered clothes, shreds of garments that they acquired from others. Most of the peasants were covered in some form of dirt and filth. But what hurt Gerda the most was the scared look on the faces of the children that she passed, all trying to keep out of the Evil Queen's view. They didn't want to suffer the same fate as the old man in the market square.

Gerda looked past the scared faces, and saw the old man in the distance. Unlike the others, he was smiling. Why was he smiling? Was he not just sentenced to death?

Finally only a few feet away from the man, Gerda paused, looking at the knights that held onto his arms.

They looked Gerda in the eye and let go of the man, moving back to keep control of the crowds.

Gerda looked down at her hands, not wanting to see the man she was ordered to kill. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't….

"It is alright, Gerda." Gerda looked up at the old man, who tilted his head to the side as he looked back at her.

"You will do the right thing." Was all he said, before he closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

* * *

Michael set off into the woods with Mulan and Snow White by his side, riding Guardian so as to save his strength. Will Scarlet and Belle would join them later on, to offer an escape with Rumpelstiltskin's carriage.

Clutching the talisman in his hand, Michael wondered where Zelena was, and how she would feel about Gerda being captured by the Evil Queen.

"What if she gets there first?" He asked aloud. Snow White looked over at him, riding on one of Rumpelstiltskin's fastest horses. Mulan joined in on the other side of Guardian, also riding one of the Dark One's horses.

"The Wicked Witch. What if she reaches Gerda first?" Michael stated. Mulan looked over at Snow White for an explanation.

"We won't let the Wicked Witch hurt Gerda." Snow White promised, but Michael shook his head, looking down at the talisman.

"I can't…let her get anywhere near Gerda." Slowing down his horse, Michael held the talisman in both hands, bringing it close to his mouth.

"Find me Zelena." He stated, knowing what the talisman could do. Then, dropping it onto the ground, Michael watched the talisman start to glow, and float in the air. It then shot off into the woods.

"Go to Gerda." Michael stated, looking at Snow White.

"I have to find the Wicked Witch. And stop her before she hurts anyone else." Before Snow White could argue, Michael took off with Guardian into the woods.

* * *

 _Do the right thing? What would the right thing be at this moment?_ The old man kept his eyes closed, leaving his life in Gerda's hands. Gerda looked down at her hands more, not able to think of what to do. She either kills an innocent man, or gets killed herself.

"You don't have to kill him, Gerda." Gerda looked around, trying to find the person who was speaking to her. Everyone else in the crowd looked around as well, wondering if someone else was going to be killed.

As the Evil Queen's knights raised their weapons, Gerda spotted a certain man in the crowd with a hood over his head. He walked quickly through the crowd, breaking the barrier that the knights had set up between Gerda and the villagers.

"The Evil Queen can't kill you. She wouldn't dare to." Gerda didn't recognize the voice earlier because it was too far away. But now, as the gentleman stood right beside her, Gerda knew she was speaking with the Dark One.

"The Evil Queen is holding my heart in her hands." Gerda stated. "She'll crush it if I don't kill him."

"Think about it, Gerda. The Evil Queen has never stated that she has wanted you dead. She has tortured your father, and threatened your friends, but she never once tried to kill you. All she has wanted is your magic."

Gerda thought about it, thinking back to all the times the Evil Queen could have killed her. But Rumpelstiltskin was right; the Evil Queen never wanted Gerda dead. She just wanted Gerda's power.

"You have more power than you give yourself credit for, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin came up right beside Gerda, whispering in her ear.

"Now show that to the Evil Queen."

The knights gathered in around the Dark One, not knowing who they were dealing with. Gerda didn't have time to warn them as Rumpelstiltskin giggled, and flicking his wrist, set the ring around him and Gerda on fire.

As the guards screamed out in pain, the villagers all unscathed, Rumpelstiltskin turned to Gerda, tilting his head to the side.

"You have someone else to be with right now, dearie." Gerda nodded, and closing her eyes, disappeared on the spot.

* * *

"Where is she?" The Evil Queen demanded, looking into the market square. All she saw was a ring of fire that engulfed her knights. None of the villagers were licked by the flames, including the old man who she had sentenced to death. He looked up at the Evil Queen, and with a quick bow, walked into the forest.

Setting down Gerda's heart, the Evil Queen opened up a small wooden chest that was meant for the heart of Snow White, and instead pulled out the Huntsman's.

"Find Gerda, and bring her to me." The Evil Queen demanded. "I want to watch her die."

"Not going to happen." The Evil Queen spun around, seeing Gerda standing behind her. Gerda drew out her sword, pointing it at the Evil Queen.

"I'm not going to kill that man. Or anyone else." Gerda stated, putting all her faith in what Rumpelstiltskin said to her.

The Evil Queen glared at her, then turned back to the table. She scooped up Gerda's heart, and held it out.

"Well, then suffer the consequences." The Evil Queen spat. She then started to squeeze Gerda's heart.

Gerda felt her knees buckle as she bent over in pain, but she needed to stay strong.

"You won't kill me." Gerda said. "You can't give up all that power." She stood up, defying the pain, and walked towards the Evil Queen.

"You live for power. You thirst for more. And having my power _is_ having more power." Gerda noted.

The Evil Queen still squeezed Gerda's heart, but her grip was loosening as Gerda came closer. Soon, she stopped squeezing all together, the hardness in her eyes gone. Gerda was right.

Dropping her sword, Gerda rushed forward as the Evil Queen dropped her heart, catching it before it fell to the ground.

Standing up, Gerda took a moment to breathe before she shoved her heart back in her chest. She then looked back up at the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen's glare had returned. "You won't defeat me." She stated, flicking her wrist.

Gerda was just able to grab her sword by the handle as vines sprouted up from the ground, trapping Gerda. But the Evil Queen's determination had returned, as she walked forward and grabbed Gerda's sword out of her hand.

"I can't use you in order to win." The Evil Queen declared, strutting past Gerda. She walked to the balcony and leaned over the edge, looking at the villagers that were gathered around the burned bodies of her knights. None of them were hurt. Yet.

The Evil Queen turned back to Gerda, a wicked grin on her face.

"But I can use them."

* * *

Michael slowed Guardian down, the talisman having fallen to the ground. Jumping down from Guardian's back, Michael slowly inched forward and scooped the talisman into his hand.

Zelena stood a few feet away, looking at the Evil Queen's castle. She watched smoke rise from the fire that was in front of the black structure, beaming at all the destruction.

Sighing, Michael closed his eyes, and remembered Zelena from all those years ago. When Gerda was still an infant, and Zelena still cared. He opened his eyes, and felt horrible. Was that same Zelena still there?

Watching Zelena from behind, Michael wondered what he should do next. Could he attack her from behind? What good would that do? She set him on fire again.

However, as he watched Zelena mount her broom, ready to go to the castle, Michael only had one plan in his mind; stop the Wicked Witch from getting to Gerda.

Running at her, Michael grabbed Zelena's broom as she rose into the air, dangling a few feet off the ground. Zelena looked down to see what had grabbed on, her face a furious glare.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Stopping you from hurting our daughter!" Michael answered, swinging his feet. He pulled down at the broom as he fell to the earth, dragging Zelena and her broomstick with him.

The two adults rolled along the ground for a moment, the momentum keeping them moving. Michael stopped first, and getting to his feet, grabbed at his head.

Ignoring the dizziness, he ran at the broomstick, lifting it into the air. The broom immediately began to float, going higher and higher into the air. Michael had planned on sending it off on its own with no rider, but he was too high to let go now.

Looking down at the ground, Michael spotted Guardian, who gave him a curious look.

"Run and find Snow White!" Michael commanded, before the broomstick headed off in the sky, towards the Evil Queen's palace.

Not able to get onto the broom, Michael held on for dear life as he flew over the tall trees of the forest, and eventually over the market. He saw the Evil Queen looking over the market in her castle, and spotted Gerda behind her, trapped in vines.

"Gerda!" He called out. Gerda looked over at him, a look of shock and happiness on her face. That look was then replaced with fear as Michael came closer to the castle, about to hit the wall.

Tucking in his feet, Michael held onto Zelena's broomstick as it flew in through the balcony, letting go when he was over solid ground.

Michael rolled across the floor and hit the wall hard, his head taking most of the impact. His right arm, which had been burned by the flames in the forest fire, was blistering painfully, as Michael cried out in pain.

The Evil Queen grinned wickedly, waving her hand once more. A cage of vines appeared around Michael, who was about to black out. Looking over at Gerda, Michael felt the tears fall down his cheeks.

"I'm….sorry."

Everything went dark.

* * *

The Evil Queen laughed mirthlessly at the predicament.

"I might not be able to use you in order to win." She stated, looking at Gerda.

"And I no longer need the villagers." She added, walking towards Gerda. She ran a finger across Gerda's face, before she walked back to Michael.

"But I can use him."


	38. The Last Stand

Chapter Thirty-Eight: One Last Stand

 _Into the Enchanted Forest_

Gerda watched Michael's eyes close, as his head tilted to the side. He was unconscious, leaving Gerda alone to face the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen laughed wickedly, walking closer to Michael. Gerda struggled against the vines, remembering the other times she had to save her father from the Evil Queen. It was hard to believe that Gerda had been rescuing her father again and again for a full year.

When Michael was captured the first time, the Evil Queen transported Gerda to a forest she didn't recognize, forcing Gerda to choose between her magic and her father.

The second time Michael was captured, Gerda had tried to kill the Evil Queen, wanting her dead for all the pain she had caused Gerda's father. But in the end, both the Evil Queen and Michael survived, leaving Gerda to carry a small scar of what she could have become. A villain.

Now, a year after the first time they had met, once more Gerda was caught in one of the Evil Queen's magical spells, the Evil Queen threatening her father yet again. Would this ever end? Were Gerda and the Evil Queen going around in circles, destined to go against one another until they both died of exhaustion?

The Evil Queen was now beside Michael, stroking some loose bangs away from his face. She turned back to Gerda.

"So Gerda, what seems more appropriate? Death by hanging? Death by the sword? Perhaps I can use a bit of magic?" The Evil Queen held out her palm, a fireball magically appearing in her hand. She grinned wickedly.

Gerda, who had still been struggling against the vines that snared around her, refused to look the Evil Queen in the eye, having no idea what she should do. She wanted to save her father, but was questioning what the outcome would be. Would she rescue him and escape the Evil Queen this time, only to have her father captured in a few months?

Gerda had saved the old man from the market square, and hadn't died when she defied the Evil Queen. But she wasn't so sure she could do that with Michael. It was either him or her this time.

Gerda tried to catch her breath, thinking back to what Rumpelstiltskin had told her.

 _You have more power than you give yourself credit for._ That was true. Gerda was quite powerful for someone who was still going through puberty. And in the past year alone, Gerda had grown in strength, finding herself capable of more magic than she ever thought possible. She couldn't just let that magic go to waste. Taking in a deep breath, Gerda opened her eyes and wrapped her hands around the vines, knowing that she could untangle them with magic.

The vines fell to the floor, and Gerda opened her eyes. She gasped.

The Evil Queen held the fireball over Michael's head, and Gerda saw the ends of Michael's hair start to burn. Any closer and her father would be cooked.

Gerda clenched her fists, trying to think. If she tried to get any closer to Michael, whether it be by force or by magic, the Evil Queen would roast her father alive. And even if Gerda aimed a shot at the Evil Queen, her Royal Wickedness would respond by hurting Michael. There was no way around the predicament that had unfolded.

Gerda looked at Michael, and knew that he shouldn't be caught up in this whole situation. He hadn't done anything wrong. It would be better….if he weren't even there.

Gerda, now knowing what had to be done, closed her eyes, saying goodbye to her father in her mind. Whatever happened next, Gerda didn't want her father to be around. To see what would become of his only daughter.

Holding out her hand, Gerda thought back to their old house in the village where this whole mess started, and magically sent Michael there.

Gerda knew she had succeeded when she heard the Evil Queen cry out in anger. Smiling, Gerda opened her eyes, happy with the success of her spell, and felt a cold hand wrap around her neck.

"You would rather me torture those villagers instead?" She demanded. Gerda felt her chest tighten. She knew someone else would get hurt.

With strength that only came from her magic, the Evil Queen held Gerda in the air by her throat, watching the life slowly drain out the girl. Gerda knew she would drop her eventually, but she didn't want to be unconscious when she did.

So looking around for something to use against her enemy, Gerda looked back to where her father had been sitting only moments before, and saw something shining on the ground. The talisman.

Frustrated, the Evil Queen threw Gerda back, sending the girl to the floor. Gerda tried to catch her breath, watching the Evil Queen walk to the balcony edge. The Evil Queen glared down into the market and saw five of her knights collecting the bodies of their comrades who had been killed by Rumpelstiltskin, and grinned.

"Guards!" She bellowed. Her knights looked up at their Queen, hands to their foreheads. Some of the villagers who were still in the market looked up at the Evil Queen as well. They regretted it immediately.

"Bring me four villagers. Now." Gerda could hear the villagers run in fear as knights did as they were told, collecting victims for the Evil Queen. Gerda heard a small child cry out in the crowd.

"Mommy!" She called, and Gerda heard the mother struggle to get back to her child. The Evil Queen merely rolled her eyes.

"Bring the child, then."

Gerda wanted to cry out in anger, but she needed the Evil Queen distracted so she could grab the talisman. Biting her tongue, Gerda looked back at the talisman, waiting for the right moment to take it. Suddenly, Gerda remembered how her father had gotten into the Evil Queen's castle, and looked around the room. The Wicked Witch of the West's broom was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Snow White and Mulan stopped their horses in the outskirts of the forest that surrounded the Evil Queen's castle, hopping off their noble steeds and ducking into the bushes. Looking into the market square that stood in front of the castle, Snow White watched in horror as some of the Evil Queen's knights dragged villagers against their will into her castle, while the Evil Queen watched from her balcony. Rage ripped through Snow's core.

"Where's Gerda?" Mulan asked. Snow White didn't respond, still looking at the Evil Queen. She was wondering the same thing.

Hearing a noise behind them, Snow White notched an arrow into her bow and turned around on her knee, ready to kill. However, she dropped her weapon when she saw Guardian come forward, not carrying Michael on his back.

"Where's Michael?"

* * *

Gerda remained still on the tile floor, the Evil Queen's back to her as the knights lined the five villagers in front of the Evil Queen. The little girl held her mother's hand, tears falling down her small face.

Waving her hand, the Evil Queen sent her knights away, giving Gerda the perfect opportunity to go for the talisman. Praying she wouldn't be heard, Gerda started to army crawl across the floor, stopping to catch the eyes of one of the villagers.

A teenage boy, about three years older than Gerda, gave her a quick glance. Trusting him, Gerda looked over at the talisman. The boy followed her line of vision, and nodded. He turned back to the Evil Queen, and taking in a deep breath, ran at her.

Not expecting the boy to make such a distraction, Gerda watched in horror as the boy grabbed at the Evil Queen's legs, knocking her to the floor. Using the moment wisely, Gerda continued to crawl quickly across the floor, reaching the talisman. She scooped it into her hand, and crawled back to her spot, tucking the talisman safely into her pocket.

"You fool!" The Evil Queen roared, kicking at the boy. Two knights re-entered the room and wrapped their hands around the boy's arms, lifting him off the ground. The boy struggled against their grip, but couldn't break free.

Standing up, the Evil Queen wiped off the dirt she had accumulated from the tackle off her dress, and tilted her head to the side. A wicked grin spread across her face.

"Looks like we found our first victim." She stated. She walked towards the boy, and stopping right in front of him, pushed her hand through his chest.

"Mikey!" The little girl screamed. The little girl's mother wrapped her arms around her daughter, crying.

Not able to bear it any longer, Gerda stood up and ran at the Evil Queen, attempting to push her to the ground.

However, the Evil Queen heard Gerda coming, and turned around to face her. She grabbed Gerda by the throat once more and held her in the air, Gerda's throat in one hand, the boy's heart in the other.

The Evil Queen laughed mirthlessly, glaring into Gerda's eyes.

"You try and be a hero Gerda, risking your life to save others." She stated. The Evil Queen tilted her head to the side.

"But you can't save everybody." Pushing her arm forward, the Evil Queen threw Gerda back, watching her hit the far wall. The Evil Queen then turned back to the boy, and smiled. Mikey turned to his mother and little sister.

"I love you." He stated, tears in his eyes. He then started to bend forward as the Evil Queen squeezed his heart.

"No!" Gerda cried out. The Evil Queen ignored her, continuing to squeeze the boy's heart.

Gerda turned away from the boy, and looked at his little sister. Tears fell down her face, more welling up in her big brown eyes. The same big brown eyes that Roland had. The same big eyes that filled with tears when Robin was kidnapped, and when Gerda was hurt. The same big eyes that had witnessed death before, and would most likely witness it again.

Reaching into her pocket, Gerda pulled out the talisman, and thought of Roland. A little boy who had grown up without a mother, because of the Evil Queen. Gerda wasn't going to let this little girl loose her brother the same way.

"Stop!" Gerda commanded, and the talisman started to glow in her hand. The Evil Queen turned around and faced Gerda, about to demand what was going on, when she saw the talisman in her hand.

"The heart for the talisman." Gerda stated, holding out her hand.

The Evil Queen looked down at the heart for a moment, looking back at the boy who owned it, who was currently lying on the ground in pain. Turning back to Gerda, she walked forward, and held out the heart.

Gerda grabbed it quickly, and looking back at the little girl, placed the talisman into the Evil Queen's outstretched hand. Gerda then walked past the Evil Queen, and pushed the boy's heart back into his chest. He looked up at Gerda with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm, so sorry." He apologized. Gerda smiled at him. "You did your best." Gerda then turned back to the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen laughed wickedly once more.

"Do you know what I am now capable of with this talisman, Gerda?" She asked, holding it out as she inspected it. Gerda didn't want to guess, knowing the answer would be bad.

The Evil Queen looked up at Gerda, grinning.

"I can take away your magic. Permanently."

* * *

Snow White stroked Guardian's mane, not knowing what to think. Where was Michael? Why wasn't he with Guardian?

Answering her question unexpectedly, the Wicked Witch of the West stumbled out of the trees, a fireball in her hand. When she saw Snow White and Mulan standing with Guardian, she grinned, and aimed her fireball at Snow's head.

"Finally someone who can pay." She then launched the fireball, which Snow White barely dodged.

Rolling on the ground, Snow White notched another arrow into her bow, aiming it at the Witch's heart.

"What did you do to Michael?" Snow White demanded. Mulan unsheathed her sword.

"What did I do?" The Wicked Witch asked, confused. "It's what he did to me! He stole my broom!"

Mulan, who had her sword out and was ready to attack, let it drop to her side, confused as well.

"We're fighting about a broom?"

"It's an enchanted broom." Snow White explained, not taking her eyes off the Witch.

"Yes, and that buffoon attacked me in the air and rode off on it." The Wicked Witch spat. Another fireball appeared in her hand.

"And now, you two are going to pay for it."

"Hold on." Snow stated, standing up. "Why would Michael steal your broom? He was going after you."

The Wicked Witch rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Well, he ended up riding the broom right into the Evil Queen's castle."

Snow White looked at the Wicked Witch in shock, then looked back at the castle. She could have sworn she saw something in the distance, but ignored it. She could only think of Michael being trapped once more in her step-mother's castle.

Turning back to the Wicked Witch, Snow aimed her arrow at her.

"Well, no matter the case, Michael did what he thought was right."

"Yes, and stopped me from saving Gerda!" The Wicked Witch exclaimed. Snow White looked at her confused, while Mulan stared back at the castle, looking into the sky.

"Um, Snow…"

"What do you mean, stopped you from saving Gerda?" Snow White demanded.

"You came to the Enchanted Forest to hurt her!"

Now it was the Wicked Witch of the West's turn to give Snow a confused look.

"I never wanted to hurt her." The Witch's face became crestfallen, and Snow wondered what Gerda's connection to this woman was.

"Snow…" Snow White ignored Mulan, but feeling Guardian head butt her, rolled her eyes and turned to see what Mulan was looking at.

"What is it…-?"

"Incoming!" Mulan pushed Snow White to the ground as the Wicked Witch of the West's broomstick flew right over Snow's head, almost taking it off.

The broom halted in front of the Wicked Witch, who grinned. Climbing onto it, the Witch started to float above the ground, heading for the castle.

Snow White stood up, and ran at the witch, knowing that if she saved Gerda, she would end up separating her from Michael, and Snow wouldn't let that happen.

So, mimicking what Michael did, Snow White grabbed onto the broomstick, pulling it and its rider to the earth.

The Wicked Witch of the West gave Snow White an evil look as the two women fell to the earth. The broomstick fell to the ground for a short moment, before Mulan picked it up. She then tossed it to Snow, who swung her leg over the broom and hung on for dear life as she lifted into the air.

"No!" The Wicked Witch of the West cried out, but it was too late. Snow White took off for the Evil Queen's castle, determined to save Gerda.

* * *

Gerda stared at the Evil Queen in shock. _The talisman can take away my magic forever?_

Ignoring her stares, the Evil Queen looked to her guards, and rolled her eyes.

"I am feeling generous." She stated, pointing at the villagers.

"Release them." The knights nodded, and started shoving the prisoners out of the room. Mikey didn't want to leave Gerda alone to face the Evil Queen on her own, but Gerda shook her head, knowing that he would only end up getting hurt if he stayed.

Gerda watched the villagers leave, and turned back to the Evil Queen, staring at the talisman.

"So Gerda, this is how it will end." The Evil Queen started to walk to the right, and Gerda matched her steps and started walking to her right, finishing a circle that the Evil Queen had started.

"I will gain more power than ever before, and you will die a slow and painful death." The Evil Queen shivered in glee, loving the idea.

Gerda felt her skin crawl, knowing that her death would be imminent. She was, however, glad that she hadn't killed that man in the market square, or that she hadn't allowed the Evil Queen to kill Mikey. Gerda was happy, knowing that she had prevented the Evil Queen from burning her father alive. That she had sacrificed herself to stop the Evil Queen from killing Snow White or Will Scarlet. Gerda was glad that the deaths of her friends and family were not set in stone like hers was.

However, Gerda heard someone call out to her in the distance, and felt that hope fall. She recognized the voice immediately. Feminine yet strong, full of courage and leadership. The future queen of the Enchanted Forest was calling out Gerda's name.

Both Gerda and the Evil Queen looked out from the balcony, seeing Snow White fly towards the castle on the broomstick that Gerda knew belonged to the Wicked Witch of the West. So that was where it had gone…

"Not again." Gerda whispered. She looked over at the Evil Queen, who sneered wickedly at Snow White. Holding out her hand, she pointed the talisman in Snow's direction, and looked over at Gerda.

"Care to see what else this talisman can do?" She asked.

 _No, I don't._ Gerda said in her mind. For as the Evil Queen aimed the talisman at Snow White, Gerda looked at her friend, and held out her own hand. Snow White gave her a confused look, then started to shake her head.

Like with Michael, Gerda didn't want Snow White to see what was going to happen next. Looking away, Gerda turned to the Evil Queen, and closed her eyes, magically transporting them somewhere else. Somewhere that couldn't be found. Where Gerda would die without her friends watching.

* * *

Snow White flew in through the balcony and landed on the hard floor of her castle roughly, still managing a better landing then Michael.

"Gerda!" She called out, looking around. But it was too late, and Snow White knew that. Sinking to her knees, Snow White started to cry.

"Snow?" Snow White looked up, and saw Michael standing beside the Dark One, who snatched one of the EVIL Queen's necklaces and shoved it into his pocket as he looked around.

"Michael." Snow White said, standing up. Michael ran to her, helping the princess to her feet.

"Where's Gerda? All I remember is her being wrapped up in vines before I blacked out. Then, I was at home." Michael explained.

Snow White gave him one of her trademark confused looks.

"Gerda sent him away." Rumpelstiltskin explained, stepping forward.

"She didn't want Michael to see what was going to happen next." The Dark One then looked around.

"And apparently, she didn't want you to see anything, either."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

The Dark One looked at him, and sighed.

"Gerda traded the talisman for a heart. A heart that the Evil Queen was going to crush. She saved a boy's life, in exchange for her own." Rumpelstiltskin started to walk around the room.

"The Evil Queen can use the talisman to take away Gerda's magic." The Dark One sighed once more as he paused in the middle of the room.

"And when she does, she will kill Gerda."

* * *

Gerda opened her eyes, and found herself back in the same forest where she had first saved her father from the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen had forced her to choose between keeping her magic or her father, and Gerda had chosen her father.

To Gerda, the place seemed perfect. It was where she lost her magic the first time, and it seemed fitting for it to be the place where she lost her magic permanently.

"I see you're the sentimental type." Gerda turned around and saw the Evil Queen rise from the ground, looking at the forest around her.

"Seemed fitting." Was all Gerda said. The Evil Queen didn't deserve anymore of an answer than that.

The Evil Queen tilted her head to the side, and sighed.

"Gerda, it doesn't have to end this way." Gerda looked at the Queen in confusion.

"You can join me, Gerda. Together, the Enchanted Forest, and all other realms, will fear us. They will bow down before us." The Evil Queen smiled at Gerda, which made her feel even more nervous.

 _A chance to rule beside the Evil Queen?_

"You will be able to grow stronger in your magic, and I can teach you all that I know." The Evil Queen offered. She then swept her hand around her in a grand gesture, pointing out the forest that surrounded the both of them.

"You will be free to roam the forest and our lands, taking what you want and making the perfect home."

Gerda closed her eyes, actually liking the idea that the Evil Queen proposed. She could imagine a home tucked away in the depths of the forest, a small cottage with a lovely little garden and a few animals she would take care of. There, Gerda and Michael would be free, no longer having to worry about the Evil Queen, because she will no longer be a threat.

 _Except that it's too late._ A small voice spoke out in Gerda's mind, pausing her fantasy. _The Evil Queen has already hurt your father, Gerda. Do you really think that by joining her, you guarantee his safety?_

The fantasy in Gerda's mind shattered, being replaced by fear; fear of what would happen if Gerda did join the Evil Queen.

 _What if one day, years from now, you decide that enough is enough, and don't want to help the Evil Queen anymore? Well, she won't be able to hurt you, because you will be too strong. But, she can take it out on someone else._

Gerda felt her throat tighten. Her father would still be hurt. Because no matter what Gerda decided, the Evil Queen would always have Michael as a pawn, someone to use against Gerda if the time came. And knowing Gerda, knowing the refusal she held against the acts of the Evil Queen, the time would come sooner rather than later.

Opening her eyes, Gerda shook her head.

"I won't join you." She stated. "I won't become you."

The Evil Queen let her hand fall to her side, sighing.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, Gerda." The Evil Queen then reached into her dress, where she had hidden the talisman, and pulled it out.

"Because now, you leave me no choice."

* * *

Michael stared out into the Enchanted Forest from the Evil Queen's balcony, his hands shaking.

"We can't just stand here." He stated, itching to search for Gerda. But Rumpelstiltskin refused to move.

"This is a battle she has to fight, Michael. For her own good, and yours."

Michael turned around to the Dark One.

"How can you just let a young girl die?" He demanded, striding over to the Dark One. Snow White rose from the seat in front of the mirror.

"Easy, Michael." She warned. Michael ignored her.

"My daughter is out there, fighting against a witch, and all you can do is stand here and tell me that this is for the best?" Michael demanded. "Have you ever had your child slip away from you like this, in a situation beyond your control?"

Michael had hit a soft spot, one that Rumpelstiltskin allowed no one to see. In one quick motion, the Dark One had one hand around Michael's neck, pinning him to the wall.

"You have no idea what I have been through." He spat through gritted teeth.

"You have no idea the pain I have endured." Michael tried to release Rumpelstiltskin's hand, but the Dark One was too strong.

"Gerda is fighting for her magic, for power, but more importantly, for her life. And yours." The Dark One spat. "You would stand no chance helping her. The Evil Queen would kill you in a moment." Finished ranting, Rumpelstiltskin let Michael fall to the ground, turning away as he gasped for air.

"And I'm afraid that you would be too late." Rumpelstiltskin stated.

"Why is that?" Michael gasped, looking up. Rumpelstiltskin was staring out of the large window, past the Enchanted Forest.

"Because the battle is almost finished."

Michael, finding the strength to stand up, joined the Dark One where he stood, and looked out the large window as well. Far off in the distance, he saw purple and blue light high above the trees. Magic.

"Gerda."

* * *

Gerda wouldn't give up her magic without a fight, not like she had with the talisman. But that was to protect an innocent boy's life. Now, her magic was on the line.

The Evil Queen shot at Gerda with dark purple magic, trying to ensnare her with vines that sprouted from the earth, or throwing spells at the trees, hoping that their limbs would wrap around Gerda's torso, holding her hostage.

Gerda, however, knew what the Evil Queen would do. She expected the attacks that came at her, but knew it was only a matter of time before she grew tired. That was when the Evil Queen would finish her off.

"How can you defeat me, Gerda?" The Evil Queen demanded, taunting the girl. Gerda tried to ignore her, not wanting to waste her energy, which was starting to drain quickly.

"My dear child, I have practised magic for as long as you have been alive, perhaps even longer." The Evil Queen noted, stretching out her hand. A line of purple magic shot from her fingers, barely missing Gerda's head.

"Give up now, and I will try to be more merciful with your punishment." The Evil Queen laughed, knowing that Gerda would suffer dearly for all the stress and strain she had caused the Evil Queen in the past year. It was like dealing with a younger, more powerful Snow White.

As much as Gerda tried to, she couldn't ignore the Evil Queen, because she had a point. What chance did Gerda stand to defeating an evil sorceress, one that was trained by the Dark One himself? Maybe she should give up…

And it was in that moment of doubt, that moment of giving in, that Gerda had paused long enough for one of the trees to wraps its branches around her, pulling her back. Gerda was then hanging in midair, her arms held out from her sides against her will, with another tree limb wrapped around her torso.

The Evil Queen laughed wickedly, walking forward. She pulled out the talisman from her hand, and gave a satisfied sigh.

"It's over, Gerda."

* * *

Michael, who had been watching the two bolts of magic dance in the sky, watched as the blue magic disappeared, meaning that something had happened to Gerda. What had happened exactly, Michael didn't know. But he could only assume the worst.

Falling to the floor, Michael pounded his fists into the black linoleum tile, repeating the gesture until his knuckles started to bleed. Tears fell down his face, and he didn't hold back the sobs. Snow White fell to the floor beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder as she leaned her head on Michael.

Rumpelstiltskin, however, remained erect, and closed his eyes, listening.

"She's not dead." Michael and Snow both kept their eyes to the ground, waiting for Rumpelstiltskin to say he was wrong. After a few moments had passed, and the Dark One had said nothing more, Michael looked up.

"How do you know?" He asked, standing up. He grabbed Snow White's hand and helped her to her feet, gently wrapping his arm around her.

Rumpelstiltskin held up his finger, wanting the two adults to listen. At first, there was silence. But a moment passed, and the two began to hear something beat. As if….

"A heart beat." Snow White said, looking at Michael. Michael looked at the Dark One, who nodded.

"Gerda still breathes. And still fights for her life."

"But for how long?" Michael groaned, feeling himself lose hope.

Rumpelstiltskin looked back out the large window, looking into the forest once more.

"As long as it takes for her to realize that she has something more powerful than the Evil Queen."

* * *

The Evil Queen wasted no time, and thrust out her hand, which the talisman sat upon.

Instantly, purple magic began to seep from the object, as a bolt of light struck Gerda in the chest. The girl watched in sadness as blue light started to leave her body, as if her very soul were being ripped out. Gerda watched the talisman start to fill with that same blue light, and knew it was only a matter of time before her magic left her body entirely, filling the talisman.

The Evil Queen watched in satisfaction as the talisman started to fill with Gerda's magic, and looked up at Gerda, whose face had started to pale. Gerda felt like she was going to throw up.

"Do you want to know what I am going to do with you once your magic is gone?" The Evil Queen asked sweetly. Gerda didn't answer her, already feeling the sweat fall down her face.

"First, I am going to capture every one of your allies, and make them pay for helping you. And of course, I am going to let you watch." Gerda instantly thought of the Merry Men, as well as Will Scarlet, and felt her stomach form into a knot.

"Then, I am going to hunt down that wretched princess Snow White, and kill her for, well, obvious reasons." The Evil Queen tilted her head to the side, and came closer to Gerda.

"And finally, before you face death yourself, you will watch me kill your father, and that wretched man Robin Hood, and his young son, Roland."

The way the Evil Queen said Roland's name made Gerda's blood boil. She clenched her knuckles, and felt her body fighting to be free of its bond.

The Evil Queen turned away from Gerda, laughing mirthlessly at the girl's pathetic attempt.

"Isn't this a lovely way of saying 'I love you'." The Evil Queen turned back to Gerda.

"Your father's attempt at keeping you from me for all these years have turned out to be for nothing, only to lead to your death in the end. It was as if he didn't love you at all."

Gerda, who had dropped her head in defeat, looked back up, feeling something blossom in her chest. _Love._

"You're wrong." Gerda spat, trying to focus her eyes on the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen looked up at her, curious. Gerda looked down at the talisman, which was still draining her of her magic.

"You're wrong about my father." Gerda repeated. "He did love me. And he still does."

Gerda thought back to all those times that Michael had hidden her in the forest when the Evil Queen had come through the village. How Michael wouldn't let her go into the woods alone at night, worried that some of the Evil Queen's knights would be on patrol. How a year ago, Michael took the fall and risked his life, attacking the Evil Queen so that Gerda could escape. How for the past year, Michael has been tormented by the memories of torture that he had endured, but still fought to get back to Gerda.

A sudden strength began to grow in Gerda, and she saw the line of blue magic leaving her start to shrink in size. She looked up at the Evil Queen.

"My father did everything he did because he loves me. Something you know nothing about." Gerda said frankly. The Evil Queen's face filled with anger, but Gerda didn't care. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed the talisman, which was no longer draining Gerda of power.

Knowing she needed to keep the Evil Queen busy, Gerda stalled.

"Michael Roland of Locksley suffered a great amount of torture because of you, to _protect me._ He let himself get captured so I could escape, stood up against you and your knights to _help me._ He did everything he could to keep me safe because he _loves me._ And I love him!" Gerda felt the restraints on her arms and torso begin to shrivel away as she grew in strength, and saw the talisman slowly leak out her magic, watching the blue light work its way back to its owner.

"You asked me how I could defeat you, Regina." Gerda stated, using the Evil Queen's first name, which no one dared to say aloud.

"You asked me what the point was in fighting you. Well, here it is; love." The bonds fell away from Gerda and she dropped to the forest floor, landing on her feet. She looked up at the Evil Queen, and grinned.

"Love was the reason my father never gave up on me. Love was the reason I fought against you to save him. And love is the reason I will continue to fight you, until the day I die, which will not be today!" Gerda stretched out her hand, and watched as blue magic streamed from her fingers.

The talisman exploded, leaving little shards in the dirt. The Evil Queen looked at Gerda in shock.

"Love is the reason why I will not let you hurt my family, or my friends!" Gerda aimed a shot at the Evil Queen, hitting her square in the chest. The Evil Queen flew backwards in the air and hit a tree, falling at its feet. She looked up at Gerda, and for the first time, was truly scared.

"And love, is also the reason why I will not kill you." Gerda let her hands fall to her sides, and walked towards the Evil Queen.

"I know you once loved someone, Regina. Once upon a time." Gerda stated, feeling sadness for the Evil Queen. That was soon replaced with rigid determination.

"But I will not let you hurt my family or friends." Gerda lifted her hand, and watched as the Evil Queen started to float in the air.

"Come after anyone I care about again, and you will have me to deal with. Hurt anyone I love, and I will find you. And next time, I might not be as forgiving as I am today." Gerda promised. She then released her grip on the Evil Queen, and watched her fall to the ground.

The Evil Queen glared up at Gerda, but knew she had been defeated.

"This isn't over." She declared. Gerda, however, knew otherwise.

"I'm afraid it is. Permanently." Gerda stated, using the Evil Queen's same tone of voice when she had the talisman. The Evil Queen glared at Gerda as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Gerda alone in the large forest.

Gerda had won.

* * *

Thankfully, Rumpelstiltskin knew that the Evil Queen would return to the castle, and transported himself, Michael and Snow White to the area outside the castle in the forest where Mulan was waiting with Guardian. The Wicked Witch was nowhere to be seen.

Michael looked around. "Where's Gerda?" He asked the Dark One. "What if she didn't make it? What if she didn't find what was more powerful than the Evil Queen?"

The Dark One giggled, confirming in Michael's mind that the man wasn't fully sane. Or sane at all.

"Trust me dearie. She did."

"And how can you know?" Michael complained. The Dark One turned to him, sighing.

"Because I'm not blind!"

"What do you mean by that-?" Rumpelstiltskin pointed behind Michael, and Michael turned to see someone walking up to him. Someone with red hair, two blue eyes hidden behind black glasses, and a lot of magic. Someone who had just defeated the Evil Queen.

"Gerda?" Michael asked aloud, walking quickly towards his daughter. He then started to run.

Gerda started running for him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Gerda!" Michael repeated, pulling his daughter into his arms. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He stroked her hair and smelled the forest on her clothes. Gerda held tightly to her father, never wanting to lose him again.

Father and daughter, finally reunited, with no Evil Queen or Wicked Witch after them. Both finally safe. Both finally…

"Free." Gerda stated, pressed against her father's chest. Michael let her go, holding his daughter's face in his hands.

"What?" He asked.

"We're free, papa." Gerda announced. "Finally free."

Snow White and Mulan came running at Gerda, embracing her and patting her on the back. Guardian followed them, licking Gerda's face and playfully chewing her hair, nuzzling his head against her face. Gerda stroked his mane and patted his torso, happy to be reunited with her loyal steed. And friend.

Michael smiled. "You were right, Dark One. Gerda did defeat-"

Michael paused, Rumpelstiltskin nowhere in sight. Too happy to worry about his disappearance, Michael pushed Snow White and Mulan out of the way so that he could give Gerda another big hug.

* * *

Zelena clutched her broomstick her hand as she peaked out from behind the tree, watching Michael and Gerda embrace. They were so happy to see each other. Finally back together after all the trouble they had been through. Trouble that Zelena was slightly responsible for.

"She doesn't need me." Zelena sighed, and turning her hand, disappeared on the spot, no longer wanting to separate her daughter from her father.

* * *

Will Scarlet had begged Belle to come with him, to escape the Dark One and live freely in the Enchanted Forest with him, but Belle had declined, knowing that it would only be so long before Rumpelstiltskin found her.

So, it was with a heavy heart that Will left the manor, but soon reunited with the Merry Men, and gave Robin Hood a brotherly embrace.

Meanwhile, Belle prepared for Rumpelstiltskin's return, cleaning the dining room. She then heard a knock on the large door, and putting down a plate, hurried to answer the door.

One of the windows in the dining room opened slightly, and the older gentleman from the market square snuck inside the manor, landing silently on the carpeted floor. Walking to the large glass bookcase that stood at the end of the room, the old man opened the door and looked inside, scattering different magical items as he searched.

Finally, he pulled out his hand, clutching a vial filled with light blue powder, the same shade as Gerda's magic.

"The time will come when she will need these." The old man stated, grinning as he tucked the vial into his pocket. He then closed the door to the bookcase, walked back to the window, and escaped the manor.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin magically appeared in the room moments later, looking around.

"Belle!" He barked. He then immediately looked at the glass bookcase at the end of the room, knowing that something was missing. Walking over to it, he opened one of the doors and peaked inside. The vial with Gerda's memories was gone.

"Oops."

* * *

 _One Year Later_

One year had passed in the Enchanted Forest, as Gerda and Michael led peaceful lives in a small cluster of the woods, hidden from the world by all except a select few.

Snow White, making sure that the two were taken care of, departed from their company, promising that she would see them again. In the months that followed, Snow White was captured in a net by Prince James, who turned out to be her Prince Charming. The two married, and were now expecting a baby girl, due any day. However, the threat of the Evil Queen's curse loomed over their heads.

Gerda tried not to think about the curse too much, and was able to focus on other important tasks, such as finding food for her and Michael to eat.

Having wandered into King Stefan's kingdom, Gerda sent word to her father that she would be home in a few days.

Michael, however, couldn't just sit around and wait for his daughter. Guilt tugged at his body, reminding him of the memories he had stolen from Gerda. A year had passed since the encounter with the Evil Queen and Zelena, but Michael couldn't help but feel ashamed that he didn't even let Zelena introduce herself to Gerda. She wasn't all that bad.

Deciding that he wanted to rid himself of this guilt, Michael ventured to Rumpelstiltskin's manor, knowing he would find Gerda's memories there.

But when he reached the manor, he found it empty of all occupants, which were both Belle and the Dark One. Neither Michael nor Gerda knew about Rumpelstiltskin's capture outside of Prince Thomas's castle, as Gerda had cut them off from the main kingdoms, so that her magic would remain secret. And no one knew that Belle had been captured by the Evil Queen a few months ago.

Letting himself in, Michael looked around the manor, searching everywhere he could for the vial of memories that once belonged to Gerda. However, a few hours had passed, and all Michael had found was an old note, with the name Michael written on the front.

Opening the note, Michael read what the Dark One had written to him.

 _Dear Michael,_

 _I am very sorry, but Gerda's memories were taken from me. I don't know who did it, but they are gone._

 _Oh well._

Michael dropped the note to the floor, letting it lie on the ground beside some broken glass.

A mix of relief and regret filled Michael's mind, as Michael thought back to what had happened in Oz all those years ago.

However, his trip down memory lane was cut short when the sound of a bell cut through the air. A bell that was supposed to be rung from King George's castle when the curse was approaching.

"Gerda!" Michael screamed, but it was too late. Looking outside, Michael saw the black and purple clouds engulf the Dark One's manor, wiping Michael of all his memories, as the curse swept him off to StoryBrooke.


	39. The War Begins

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The War Begins

 _In StoryBrooke_

"David, you're going to stare a hole into the paper." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, while David looked down at the Ozonian marriage certificate that once belonged to Michael and Zelena.

"I just don't understand why Zelena would keep this." David ponded aloud.

"She left Michael alone with a baby. What would she want with a reminder of that?"

"I don't know, mate." David and Mary Margaret looked up as Captain Hook walked into the Sheriff's station.

"But I do know this; Emma has found another way to make a portal."

* * *

And, unlike any pirate the Charmings had met before Killian Jones, Captain Hook was in fact, telling the truth. Emma stood outside of Granny's diner in the middle of StoryBrooke once more, holding a fistful of purple dust in one hand, while her left hand held one of Gerda's jackets. She stood in front of the gaping hole on Main Street, the remnants of the portal that had been created a few days before.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret ran in front of David and Hook, stopping behind her daughter. Emma turned to her mother, her hair as white as snow.

"I need her heart." Emma stated. Turning back to face the hole in front of her, Emma tossed Gerda's jacket and the fistful of powder into the hole, and smiled as the hole filled with bright blue light.

"No!" Hook screamed, running at Emma. As the portal opened, Killian ran into Emma, hoping to push her away from the portal, so she couldn't get near Gerda.

Sadly, his weight pushed both of them forward, and the two adults fell into the portal, right as it closed once more.

* * *

"What do you mean they're in Oz?" Regina demanded of the mirror. She had wanted to contact Snow and David to let them know of what happened to Henry, only to be given more bad news. It didn't bother her that Hook was now in the same realm, but Emma…

"What if she and Sira team up?" Robin asked, and Regina gave him a dark look. The last thing she needed was something else to worry about.

"He does have a point." Glinda pointed out, standing up. "If Sira finds out that Emma is the Dark One…" Glinda didn't need to finish her sentence.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Michael piped in, stepping in from the other room. Regina quickly said goodbye to the Charmings, promising she would contact them as soon as possible.

"Well, first we need a battle plan, Mike." Robin stated, beaming at his brother. Michael returned the smile, when his face became downcast once more.

"But that palace is heavily guarded. We'll never get in there."

Regina heard someone sigh from the end of the room, and begrudgingly looked over at Zelena, who gave her younger sister a wicked look.

"Do you forget who you have in your midst?" She asked. Regina pondered that for a moment, and sighed.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Zelena grinned. However, Regina turned back to Glinda.

"Glinda, you lived in the palace. You can get us in there." If looks could kill, Zelena would have burnt Regina to a crisp.

"But, I thought I was waiting here with Mother Superior." Glinda stated. Regina shook her head.

"Not anymore. We weren't expecting another villain to join our battle." Regina stated darkly.

"We're going to need all the magic we can get if we want to get Gerda, Henry, and Mallory out of there alive."

* * *

The walk through the forests of Oz in the middle of the night really made Henry think about his life choices, as every passing second made him feel like he was one step closer to his grave.

Henry didn't dare voice his feelings aloud, not wanting Mallory to think him a coward. But if Henry were truly honest, he knew that more fear ran through his veins than the courage that usually flowed through him. What had changed in the past few hours?

"The dark tends to make the mind wander." Mallory answered Henry's unspoken question, startling him.

"When we can't see things for the way they truly are, our minds follow suit, and don't see reality either."

Mallory sounded like an old monk you would find on top of a mountain in the Himalayas.

"I'm just, scared is all." Henry felt relief course through him as he admitted his fear. It felt good. Really good.

Mallory smiled at him, but her face turned back to despair.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?" Henry asked.

"I always am." Mallory answered. "And until the day I am reunited with Kai, I always will."

Henry sighed, wanting to tell Mallory that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't state something that he couldn't guarantee.

And besides, Henry wouldn't have enough time to think of a speech that would help Mallory, as he saw the Emerald Palace loom in the distance, which wasn't so far off.

"There it is." Mallory stated. Henry merely nodded, taken aback by the structure's beauty. This palace made the Emerald City in the movie look lame.

Drawing out her sword, Mallory looked over at Henry.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" She asked. Henry nodded, and gave her a small smile.

But before either of them could move, Henry heard voiced behind him, coming closer to where he and Mallory stood.

"Warriors!" She called out, and lunged forward to block off the nearest attacks. Henry joined in the fight, punching and kicking wherever he could. Warriors fell to the ground, mostly because none of them thought it would be a good idea to bring a torch, and ended up running into each other.

However, enough of them were able to maintain their balance in the dark, and grabbed onto the kids. In the heat of the moment, Henry only focused on bringing down as many warriors as he could, falling to the ground on top of a few in order to trip them up.

After a few minutes, one of the warriors spoke above the rest, telling his men to retreat. Henry watched the warriors fall back into the woods, headed towards the Emerald Palace.

Henry wondered why they had given up so easily, and turned to ask Mallory what she thought, until Henry realized that he was alone.

The warriors hadn't given up; they had come to collect Mallory. And succeeded.

* * *

Sira made sure Kai had been locked away while her other warriors went after the girl. She didn't want the boy to find out that she had turned on him. If others found out of her betrayal, her warriors would put less faith in their leader.

Besides, when he wanted to, Kai knew how to fight, and would certainly take down anyone who tried to hurt his sister. Sira had taught the boy herself, and knew what he was capable of, even if he didn't show it. And on the other hand, Sira knew she would need Kai as a bargaining chip. Mallory wouldn't just obey her right off the cuff. So Sira sent Kai to one of the many bedrooms in the palace, and locked him away until further notice.

Gerda, on the other hand, moped around the palace, full of pain, though she couldn't explain why. Sira had invited her to the throne room, but Gerda declined, wanting to be left alone.

As she wandered the palace's grand halls, Gerda came across a room she hadn't seen before, protected by a large brass door, which were a crisp black colour, as if they had been burned.

Opening the door, Gerda peeked inside the room, and whistled slightly. The room was filled with green light, and as Gerda walked into the room, she saw a small pond filled with fish that swam about happily.

Gerda was about to turn away from the room when she saw something in the corner.

Drawing closer, Gerda became repulsed and moved away by instinct. The body of a guard sat on the floor, a large cut on his back. But oddly enough, the body didn't smell, which would have been the case with other corpses.

Moving away from the body, Gerda wanted to leave the room, and never think about the dead guard again. But once more, something caught her eye.

On the opposite side of the room, a large mirror hung on the wall, filled with a black void that somehow reminded Gerda of death.

Stepping closer to the mirror, Gerda placed her hand on the cold surface. Almost immediately, the black void faded away, replaced with an image of a young boy and girl, no older than six. Looking more closely, Gerda recognized the little girl as herself, thinking back to the memories she had just recently regained. But who was the boy who stood beside her?

Gerda watched her younger self dance around near her father, while the little boy watched her nervously. Gerda watched as he stepped up to her.

"Can I dance with you?" He blurted out. Gerda smiled as she looked at her younger self, who was really embarrassed by the question. Gerda then felt her heart fall as she watched her younger self run to Michael, while the little boy walked away, sad and hopeless.

However, Gerda knew that couldn't be the end, and watched herself accept the boy's offer. She watched the two children dance, laughing at each other, until they finally stopped, and Gerda wished she knew who this mysterious boy was.

Gerda heard her father call out her name, and watched Gerda turn away from the boy.

"When will I see you again?" He asked. The younger Gerda turned back to him, stating that she would see him soon. And reaching her small hand into her pocket, pulled out something, giving it to the small boy.

"But you can hold onto this until then." Gerda then gave the boy a light kiss on the cheek, and wandered off.

Gerda assumed the memory would end there, but it didn't. And as Gerda watched the young boy in the mirror look at the object in his hand, she felt a cold chill run up her spine.

Gerda had recognized Kai in the main hall of the palace, but now as she saw the memory play out like a movie in front of her, a weird feeling ran through her core.

The small boy held a ring in his hand, a ring that Gerda had seen an older boy wearing around his neck. An older boy that had danced alongside her when they were children.

An older boy who had just broken her heart, choosing his sister over Gerda.

* * *

When Mallory opened her eyes, she was no longer beside Henry in the forest that surrounded the Emerald Palace. Rather, she found herself trapped inside the palace, locked away in one of the many dank dungeons a few levels below ground.

Sitting up, Mallory rubbed the side of her head, which had begun to throb. She couldn't remember much of how she had ended up in the dungeons. All she could remember was that she and Henry were attacked by an oncoming band of warriors…

"Henry!" Mallory called out, standing up. She heard no reply. Was Henry in a different cell?

Closing her eyes, Mallory imagined her cell door coming off of its hinges as she threw out her hands.

Hearing nothing happen, Mallory opened her eyes, seeing that the door was still attached. That's when she noticed the talisman that sat on her wrist, a dark emerald green. Mallory tried to remove it, thinking that it had just fallen onto her wrist, but immediately felt her skin start to burn underneath. The talisman was _attached_ to her wrist. Was the talisman blocking her magic?

"I'll just try again." Mallory stated. Taking in a deep breath, she stretched out her hands once more, and waited for the door to open. However, the door remained shut. Was there some sort of magical barrier on the door?

"I don't understand." Mallory admitted aloud. She had been able to do far more complex magic than taking a door off of its hinges. Looking back down at her wrist, Mallory wondered if the thick cuff had anything to do with it.

"We couldn't very well leave you alone to use your magic." Looking up, Mallory didn't even hear her door open, as a tall woman with white blonde hair stood in front of her. She tilted her head to the side as she looked Mallory up and down.

"So, you must be Mallory." The woman hushed, her voice quiet. Mallory recognized the woman immediately, remembering her from all those years ago.

"Sira."

* * *

Gerda stared at the mirror, the confusion and curiosity both overwhelmingly heavy in her mind. Kai loved her? Then why did he choose Mallory?

"Why should I care?" Mallory asked aloud, turning away from the mirror as she headed towards the door. However, she paused mid stride, looking back at the mirror. Something kept her staring into its surface, reminding Gerda of the small boy she had met all those years ago.

"We were just kids. It's not as if it meant anything." Gerda said, but she knew right away that she didn't believe it.

 _But what if it does mean something?_ The little voice in Gerda's mind refused to give in so easily, making Gerda wonder the same thing. And why couldn't she shake the odd feeling she had in her chest when she thought of Kai?

 _What if it is love?_

"As if!" Gerda spat, shaking her head. "We were kids, I was too little to understand what love was!"

 _Besides, it's not as if I had a great example. Look at my parents._ And yet, as Gerda thought about it, she couldn't remember her father ever being negative about her mother. If Gerda ever brought her up, Michael would just give her a sad look, and tell Gerda how beautiful her mother was.

"How could he love her after everything she had done?" Gerda wondered, but she shook her head, returning to the matter at hand.

Was it really a big deal that Kai chose Mallory over her? Gerda shook her head at the question, trying to confirm her answer in her mind, but she couldn't confirm it in her heart. There was just something about Kai that made Gerda feel light on her feet. Like how he had tried to protect her from Sira and Mr. Gold….

Gerda stumbled out of the room, heading down to the dungeons. She needed an answer. Because Gerda couldn't believe that Kai had made that decision out of his own accord.

* * *

"Mallory!" Henry yelled once more, still wandering in the same direction that the warriors took. With every step Henry had taken, he had drawn closer to the Emerald Palace. Now, he stood in a row of trees that guarded the heavy wooden doors that led into the palace itself. Mallory was somewhere in there, trapped.

Looking around, Henry saw no one else in sight, and regretted leaving the cabin. Did he have enough time to return to the cabin and make it back to the palace before something happened? He didn't think so.

Sighing, Henry closed his eyes, gathering his courage. He needed to get into the palace. Gerda's life wasn't the only one on the line anymore.

But as Henry opened his eyes, and started to walk towards the palace, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the large doors, stopping Henry in his tracks.

Ducking back into the bush, Henry saw a figure appear in the midst of the smoke, and felt his heart drop.

The Dark One had found her way to Oz, and looked up at the large doors that protected the palace. Henry could see his mother grin as she strode towards the doors. Oddly enough, it was as if someone was expecting Emma, for as soon as she got close enough, the doors opened wide, allowing her to enter.

They remained open as Henry stood up, and ran out of the woods.

He stopped a few feet in front of the doors, surprised that there were no guards, but found it to be a stroke of luck. Henry was also surprised that the doors hadn't yet closed.

Shaking his head, Henry focused on how he would save his friends as he walked into the palace, not realizing that his presence was expected by someone inside.

* * *

Mallory tried to back away from the Witch, but it was no use. She had pressed herself against the wall of the cell, and couldn't back up any farther. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared at Sira, feeling the same way she had all those years ago. Lost and afraid.

"Now Mallory, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Sira tilted her head to the side, smiling wickedly. Mallory felt like she was going to puke.

"Get away from me." Mallory spat, wanting to keep the witch away. Sira, however, stepped forward, only a steps away from Mallory's face.

"Come Mallory, you had to know this day would come." Sira stated, and Mallory did admit in her mind that she knew she would eventually run into Sira. She was just hoping it would be after the witch was defeated.

"Why am I here?" Mallory demanded, unable to stop thinking about Kai. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he even still alive?

Sira laughed, causing the hairs on Mallory's neck stand up on end.

"You are here to help me." Sira answered, and Mallory couldn't help the confusion that swept over her.

"But, you have Gerda…." Mallory's statement trailed off. "Why do you need me?"

"Because, child." Sira stepped forward, and pressed her hand against Mallory's cheek. It was as if Sira had pressed an ice cube against Mallory's cheek, as Mallory felt the coldness ripple through her core.

"You will defeat me otherwise."

* * *

The trip to the Emerald Palace was quick and took less than a minute, as Regina combined her powers with Zelena and Glinda. Alongside Robin Hood and Michael, the five adults stooped in the bushed outside the palace, trying to figure out the best way inside.

"We could go through the back." Glinda suggested, but Michael shook his head.

"Probably guarded. Kai and I took a different way. But I don't remember which one."

"Well, that's a great help." Zelena mocked, earning a glare from both Regina and Robin.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Regina demanded, regretting bringing her sister along. But with Gerda and Henry in danger, as well as Kai and Mallory, since Regina refused to leave them behind, the adults could use all the magic they could get.

"How about using the tunnel near the dungeons?" Regina looked over at Michael, smiling.

"That's not a bad idea, Michael." She stated. Michael gave her a fearful look, causing Regina's heart to sink.

"I didn't say that." Regina felt panic rise in her core, until she heard the twist of a cap off of a bottle of rum, and rolled her eyes.

"You've been gone too long, Your Majesty, if you can't recognize my voice." Killian Jones stepped out from the shadows, and gave Regina a cunning look. He held a small silver flask, and Regina could tell by the smell that it wasn't containing goat's milk.

"I did a quick search around the palace to see if I could spot Emma, and came across the tunnel. Not too protected, only one guard." Killian explained.

"Are you telling me that Emma is inside the palace?" Regina demanded.

"Actually, I'm telling you about the secret tunnel. You just have good assumptions." Captain Hook winked at Regina as he raised the flask to his lips. With a wave of her hand, Regina made the flask disappear, earning a dark look from the pirate.

"Bad form."

Robin stood up, an arrow notched in his quiver.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get inside." However, just as Robin Hood started down the small slope that led to the back of the palace, the adults heard movement from behind them.

Turning around, Regina raised her hand, a fireball lit over her palm, as she threw the flame into the distance, barely missing Kyler's arm. He instinctively fell to the forest floor, drawing out his sword. However, when he saw Regina, he rose from the ground, but there was still panic written across his face.

As Kyler drew closer to the firelight of the torches the adults carried in their hands, Regina and Robin saw that Kyler's face was the same shade as one of Regina's poisonous apples. He had just been running, and from the way he was trying to catch his breath, Regina assumed he had been running for a long time.

"Where are the others?" Regina asked.

Kyler sighed, gasping for air.

"They stayed back…fought the warriors….but they are coming…" Robin and Michael grabbed onto Kyler's arms as he started to fall forward, leaning him against a nearby tree. As the others looked at Kyler, Regina looked back into the trees, and saw the firelight of torches drawing closer. She could hear the ragged voices of the warriors. They were coming.

Regina raised her hand, another fireball magically appearing above her palm.

"We've got company."

* * *

Gerda walked through the dungeons, eager to find Kai's cell. When she did, she could ask him all the questions she wanted to, starting with the most important one; _do you love me?  
_ Gerda thought it sounded a little shallow, but she needed to know. She needed an answer to these emotions that swirled inside her.

However, Gerda couldn't see Kai, instead seeing Sira stand in another cell. Perhaps Gerda could ask her where Kai was.

But as Gerda stepped forward, she could hear another voice in the cell, one she didn't recognize. It belonged to a young girl, roughly around Gerda's age, who demanded to know where Kai was, and what she was doing in the dungeons. Mallory?

"But you have Gerda….Why do you need me?" Gerda heard Mallory demand. Gerda, now full of curiosity, inched closer to the cell, wanting to hear what Sira had to say. What did Sira want with Mallory and Gerda?

"Because, you will defeat me otherwise." Okay, not the answer Gerda was expecting, but it was enough to send a ripple of fear through Gerda's chest.

Mallory didn't respond to Sira's answer, most likely trying to sort out her feelings, just like Gerda was currently doing. What did Sira want with the two girls?

Sira, who had no idea Gerda was so close at hand, explained her thinking to Mallory, who already knew how evil Sira was.

"You and Gerda are gifted, Mallory. Some of the most gifted people Oz has ever seen." Sira began pacing the room.

"Combined, you two could overcome anything." She paused and turned to Mallory.

"Or anyone." Sira stepped forward, staring at Mallory.

"And I know that you two would destroy the Oz that I have created. You would ruin my plans and try to bring back the old ways. The council of the witches, and peace amongst the people."

Gerda felt her stomach drop. What was Sira's ultimate plan? Gerda knew that she had taken over the Emerald Palace, but overall, she hadn't seen all the damage Sira had caused throughout Oz. Stepping closer to the cell, Gerda knew she was pushing her luck, and the chances of her escaping now without being heard were little to none. But she needed to know.

"And we will defeat you." Mallory spat. However, Sira laughed mirthlessly.

"I'm afraid there is no we, Mallory." Sira stated. "You see, Gerda has joined me, and not even your pathetic brother could stop her. And to think, he was her true love."

And in that sentence, Gerda had her answer. She no longer needed to find Kai, for Sira had unknowingly spoiled the surprise. Kai….true love?

But the moment Gerda thought about it, she believed it. She thought back to when she had first met Kai, and how she had felt about him. Sure, they were young, but from what Gerda could recall, no other boy had ever made an impression like that on her before. It was as if her heart knew that there was someone already out there.

And as Gerda thought about Kai, she couldn't help but think about the fact that since the moment Gerda had arrived in the palace, Kai had tried to protect her. He recognized her as the little girl he had met all those years before.

"True love cannot be explained, Gerda." Gerda recalled her father once telling her that, sitting by a small fire in the forest as they evaded the Evil Queen.

"True love comes in all shapes and sizes, and even if you don't see the person for a long time, they still leave an imprint on your heart." Gerda could swear that her father was talking about her and Kai.

 _Kai…loves me._

And in that moment, Gerda's eyes were opened.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

Kai slammed his body against the door of the room he was trapped in. He wanted to find Gerda. He wanted to know she was safe.

 _Open. Open!_

However, the door remained shut, and Kai slumped to the floor.

"Gerda." He whispered. "Forgive me." Kai wrapped his arms around his legs.

"I only chose Mallory because I wanted to protect her. I had no choice. I…love you."

"Oh, how sweet." Kai looked up, seeing a strange woman standing in his room. She wore all black, her white blonde hair tied back in a tight bun. Her face was pale and her lips were as red as blood.

"Just what I need to get the job done." Emma stated. Grabbing Kai by his collar, she hauled the boy to his feet.

"What do you want?" He asked. Emma tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"I want Gerda's heart. And you are going to help me get it."

* * *

Henry kept his ears open as he walked through the large main corridor of the Emerald Palace, expecting one of the warriors to turn up eventually.

However, Henry made it to the main room of the Palace without being noticed or bothered by anyone, which made him suspicious.

As Henry walked, he couldn't see the floor in front of him, and almost jumped back in surprise when his foot landed on something long. Stooping to the ground, Henry felt the cool blade of a sword at his feet, and picked it up, waving it around with his arm. He could use all the practice he could get with a sword. He had a feeling a fight was drawing near.

"Hello Henry." Henry spun around, seeing Mr. Gold standing on the elevated platform of the hall, looking down at his only grandson.

"Grandfather." Henry stated, the vivid memory of Mr. Gold sending Gerda to the Emerald Palace flashing through his mind.

Mr. Gold smiled, and stepped down from the platform, walking towards his grandson.

"I knew you would make the right choice." He stated. Henry shook his head, taking a step back.

"I came to save my cousin. And now Mallory, since your 'friend' had her captured by the warriors." Henry spat.

Mr. Gold merely shrugged.

"What has to be done has to be done." In that sentence, Henry finally realized why his family despised his grandfather so much. He didn't care for anyone else but himself, only rescuing and helping others because in the end, it was a benefit for him.

Henry turned on his heel, ready to search the palace for his cousin, when a wall of fire blocked his exit. He turned back to his grandfather, whose face was emotionless and cold.

"How do you think you got into the palace undetected, Henry?" Mr. Gold asked. Henry didn't respond, not even bothering to shrug his shoulders. Mr. Gold sighed.

"I let you in, Henry. I opened the door, allowing you to enter. And this is how you thank me? Walking away?"

The sword in Henry's hand fell to the ground, and slid across the floor. Mr. Gold stooped to the ground, and picked it up in his own hand.

"Why did you help her?" Henry demanded.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, my boy." Mr. Gold answered. Henry felt his cheeks burn. He didn't care for his grandfather's taunts.

"My mom. And Sira. Why did you send Gerda to the palace?" Henry specified his question.

Mr. Gold sighed once more, and began to walk in a small line from where he stood, as if he were creating a small horizon with his feet.

"I helped Sira because she told me that I would gain what I wanted." He said, looking at the ground.

"And if all I had to do was turn Gerda over to her, in order to get what my heart desired, then so be it."

Henry didn't even bother to hide the disgust in his voice.

"She trusted you." Henry spat. "After all these years, and after everything she had been through, everything that had happened to her, you turned her away, giving her over to a Wicked Witch!"

A flash of panic rolled over Mr. Gold's face, surprised by Henry's outburst. The boy barely ever spoke out of tone.

"Yes, but now I have what I want. My family. My wife. And my grandson." Mr. Gold held out his hand, wanting Henry to take it.

"I wanted to be a father to Bae." Henry felt his throat tighten at the mention of his late father. It was pouring salt into an open wound, making Henry feel weak on his feet.

"But I made a mistake. And now, Henry, I can fix that mistake. By being the grandfather to his only son."

Henry felt tears in his eyes as he thought of his dad, who had died only a few years earlier. He remembered clutching a wooden sword in his hand as he and his dad dueled, remembered meeting him for the first time, back in New York.

But it was because of Zelena, Gerda's mother, that Neal was gone. Henry would never be able to fight against his father again, never be able to share some pizza with a man he was only just getting to know.

Looking up at his grandfather, the image of Neal Cassidy swam in front of Henry, and all he wanted to do was run at his grandfather and give him a huge hug.

But the pressure of reality sank onto Henry's shoulders, and the point of his being in the palace returned; he was there to save Gerda.

Henry looked to Mr. Gold's outstretched hand, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, grandfather." He stated. "But I'm going to save Gerda. That's what dad would want."

Henry watched his grandfather's hand fall to his side, and for a moment felt pity. He then remembered how Mr. Gold had chosen power over his own son, and felt the remorse and pity melt away.

Walking forward, Henry didn't hesitate. He wrenched the sword free of his grandfather's grip, and walked right past him.

He had a mission to complete.

* * *

Gerda started to back away from the cell, the reality of her choice sinking in. In a moment of anger, she had chosen to help a Wicked Witch destroy Oz. What was she thinking?

Far enough from the cell, Gerda turned around, thinking of what she needed to do next. First, she would find Kai, and apologize for everything she had done. For not taking his hand when he wanted to help her, for ignoring his warnings. Then, side by side, they would break Mallory out of her prison, and escape the palace. Gerda knew her family was in Oz as well. Perhaps they could head to her old cabin and start searching there.

Gerda was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the rope around her arm until it tightened its grip like a vice, stopping her. Looking down, Gerda noticed the thin coils wrap around her, working their way down her arm and to her torso. Looking behind her to see where the rope had come from, Gerda felt her heart sink. They were coming from Mallory's cell, and Gerda doubted that Mallory was trying to stop her.

 _Sira knows._

Grabbing at the rope's fibres, Gerda couldn't loosen its grip on her arm. She turned around to the length of rope that trailed behind her, and aiming her hand at the rope, imagined it starting to burn. However, nothing happened. Gerda tried once more, and that's when she noticed the emerald bracelet strapped onto her wrist, as if the rope had placed it there.

The ropes had now looped their way around Gerda's legs, bringing her to the floor. As she laid on the cold ground, Sira stepped out of the cell, pulling Mallory behind her. Mallory looked down at Gerda, a look of both pity and sadness written across her face. Mallory wore a matching bracelet on her own wrist. Her magic was locked as well.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, Gerda." Sira sighed, waving her hand. Gerda was magically pulled to her feet, the ropes around her feet unbinding themselves. However, the ropes around her arms and torso remained tight, unwilling to move. Sira held the other end of the rope, making Gerda her captive. Gerda thought back to when she saw Dr. Hopper walk Pongo around in StoryBrooke with a leash, and couldn't help but sense some similarities to her situation and the dog's.

"You tricked me." Gerda spat.

Sira smiled. "And like a fool you fell for it." She then laughed mirthlessly, sending chills up Gerda's spine.

"And the best part about it, you led yourself into the trap." Sira began to walk forward, holding Mallory's arm in one hand and gripping Gerda's rope in another, forcing the two girls along.

"I don't understand." Gerda stated.

"How?"

Sira paused, and turned back to Gerda. For a moment, she let go of the ropes, and traced a finger across Gerda's face.

"I didn't tamper with those memories. You just decided to distrust your father. Not some of your best judgement, was it?" Sira smiled wickedly, and grabbed onto the ropes just as Gerda started to move back.

"Ah ah ah, there will be no escaping now." Sira turned away and started once more to drag the two girls along down the dank corridor.

"There is work to be done."

* * *

The warriors ran out of the dark forest and launched their arrows and spears at the group of adults. Kyler's men were right behind, taking down a few of the warriors who guarded the back of the pack, but Regina saw their wounds in the torchlight, and knew that they wouldn't be fighting for long.

Launching fireballs into the crowd, Regina looked back at the Emerald Palace, hoping that they wouldn't be noticed by any of the guards. However, she did a double take, looking up onto one of the many balconies.

Standing in the night, Regina made out his form. Mr. Gold smiled down at the group of attackers, tilting his head to the side. Regina wanted to call him out, demand his reasoning, but merely glared at him instead.

And she could have sworn that Mr. Gold stared straight at her as he snapped his fingers, opening the large doors of the palace. Warriors of all shapes and sizes streamed out of the palace, crying into the night.

Regina looked back at the attack that was happening in front of her, surprised to see that all the warriors had been taken down, only to remember that this was their second fight, as many had been injured by Kyler's men only minutes before.

Robin looked to Regina, about to smile, when he saw the warriors streaming out of the palace, headed straight for them. He notched another arrow into his bow, and nodded at the castle.

"Go." He stated. "Save our niece. Save your son."

Regina shook her head, looked around at the others. They would have to split up, some staying behind to fight against the warriors, the others going into the palace.

"Well, we certainly aren't going to get very far." Zelena noted. And with a wave of her hand, disappeared on the spot.

"Zelena!" Regina screamed, running at the spot where her sister was. Surprisingly, Michael stopped her, holding out his hand.

"It's no use." He stated bluntly, surrendering to the fact that Zelena was gone. He looked back at the warriors that were drawing in closer by the minute, then turned to Regina.

"Find my daughter. Please." He begged. Before Regina could stop him, Michael drew out his sword, and with Robin Hood, Kyler, and the remainder of Kyler's men, he led the charge against the warriors, giving Regina and the others a chance to sneak into the castle.

Regina turned to Glinda and Captain Hook, and sighed.

"Where did they all go?"

Looking behind Hook, Regina saw Zelena step forward, with a large group of warriors following her. Seeing Kyler running into the fight, the rest of the warriors from the village took no hesitation, and ran after their leader, screaming and yelling their battle cry. They may have been few compared to the warriors Sira had under her control, but now at least Michael and Robin stood a fighting chance.

"Where's Michael?" Zelena demanded, and Regina saw the worry in her eyes.

"He, went and fought with the others." Regina stated. And she swore she could see tears in her sister's eyes.

Zelena looked at the ground for a moment, trying to compose herself. When she looked back up, determination lit the fire in her eyes.

"Come on. Let's save my daughter."


	40. Weakened

Chapter Forty: Weakened

 _In Oz_

As Gerda slowly opened her eyes, she could briefly remember what had happened before she passed out, and readied herself for a quick escape.

Eyes now fully open, Gerda got to her feet, taking two long steps forward, before she fell to the ground. Looking behind her, Gerda saw what had caused her to fall; a long chain dragged behind her leg, with a large iron cuff locked onto her ankle. Two matching yet smaller cuffs were locked around Gerda's wrists, attached to chains that were locked onto a chair behind her.

Closing her eyes, Gerda imagined the chains falling off, and took a confident step forward. However, when she felt the tug of the chain on her leg, she opened her eyes, and saw that it was still there.

 _What?_

"It's not going to work."

Gerda whirled around and saw Mallory behind her, sitting on an identical chair to Gerda's, the same chains keeping her confined to the main hall.

"Sira did something to our magic. I think it was through this." Mallory held up her wrist, exposing the emerald talisman. Gerda looked down at her own wrist, and saw an identical one sitting there. She tried pilling it off, but felt her skin start to burn underneath.

"They're attached." Mallory explained. Gerda let go of the talisman, and sighed. Looking around, she noticed that there was no one else in the room. It was just her and Mallory.

"So, you're the girl my brother likes." Gerda turned back to Mallory, who looked Gerda up and down.

"The girl he so badly wanted to protect."

Gerda swore she heard venom in Mallory's words, but the tears that welled up in the girl's eyes spoke otherwise.

"Yes, I am." Was all Gerda said. What else could she say?

"And you're Mallory, the girl Kai chose." Mallory gave Gerda a confused look, but didn't press on. There were much more important things to worry about at the moment.

"What does Sira want with us?" Gerda asked. For Sira didn't bother mentioning to Gerda that she also needed Mallory, only stating how much Gerda was needed. Was that a rouse the Witch set, to lure Gerda in? Did she say all that just to make Gerda feel special?

"She wants us because we can stop her." Mallory answered.

"Apparently, you and I are powerful enough to stop her from taking over Oz, and then the other realms after that."

Gerda rolled her eyes, not able to believe that. How could two teenagers stop a powerful witch? It wasn't possible.

"Then why didn't she mention you at all?" Gerda asked.

"Sira said nothing about another girl being needed."

Now it was Mallory's turn to roll her eyes.

"You really think a wicked witch would tell you everything? She didn't want you to know the truth. She didn't want you to know that she planned on taking over Oz and making it ten times worse than it already is, which would be impossible to do!"

Mallory turned away, thinking of her parents, of what life was like before Sira came back to Oz. Gerda felt immediate sympathy for the girl, as well as curiosity over her situation. What was life like for Mallory?

"What has she done?" Gerda asked, for she didn't really know anything that had happened in Oz since she had left all those years ago. She was oblivious to the obvious, only worrying about what was happening to her and her family.

"She…stole my parents. Destroyed villages and towns. Captured random villagers for no apparent reason. Turned Oz into a nightmare." Mallory answered.

Gerda felt guilt rise in her throat.

"She lied to me." Gerda stated aloud, slumping into her chair. Mallory looked over at Gerda.

"She wanted to hide you from the truth, so you wouldn't defy her." Mallory sympathized.

Gerda shook her head, having a better answer.

"She wanted me to focus on the anger I held against my father. For taking away my memories as a child." Guilt tightened Gerda's throat, and immediate regret made her body feel heavy. Michael had taken away Gerda's memories in order to protect her, while Sira made Gerda believe that she could no longer trust her own father.

"All this time….I was blinded by anger and hurt. I couldn't see the truth. I couldn't see what was happening around me." Gerda thought back to when she was moping around the castle. _How much time had passed since then? A few hours? Possibly a whole day?_ While Gerda thought about what was happening to _her_ , and what Michael had done to _her_ , she was so caught up in herself that she didn't notice the pain that Sira had inflicted amongst her own warriors. Gerda could remember hearing children cry out in anger, could hear men fight each other in the halls, but she didn't care.

But as Gerda thought of how horrible Sira was, she also began thinking of another villain, from many years ago. The Evil Queen had tried to do the same thing to Gerda back in the Enchanted Forest. She did many horrible things, trying to force Gerda to think only of herself. But back then, Gerda was stronger. She always thought of others, and what their needs were. What had changed?

Standing up, Gerda clasped her hands around her head.

"She made me….like her." It was as if the curtains were drawn open, revealing what Sira had done to Gerda. Taking something that Gerda held dear, her father, and making him out to be a villain. Forcing Gerda to think about herself, and what pain she had suffered, no longer worrying about others. She made Gerda selfish, and almost succeeded in having Gerda join her. Almost.

"She didn't succeed though." Mallory stood up, and walked towards Gerda.

"She made me selfish. She made me think only of myself. For crying out loud, I haven't even thought about how my family is doing until now!" Worry suddenly filled Gerda's body, replacing the guilt for a few moments. She turned to Mallory.

"Where is Henry?"

* * *

Henry heard the warriors stream out of the Emerald Palace, and sought refuge in one of the upper rooms of the palace, so as not to be seen.

As he crouched in one of the many bedrooms that were located on the second floor of the massive palace, Henry wondered where Mallory and Gerda were. How long would it take for him to find the girls?

"Let me go! I need to see Gerda! She's in danger!" Henry heard the voice of a young man, around his age, through one of the walls of the room. The boy was in the room next door. Who was he talking to?

"Trust me, Gerda has faced no real danger yet."

Henry felt his heart sink. _Mom_. So, Emma had gotten through the palace without any trouble.

Henry could tell the boy tried to break free, could hear him struggle. However, Emma was the Dark One, and wouldn't be defeated by a mere teenager.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere, Kai."

Kai. So that was Mallory's brother! What did Emma want with him? Henry knew he had to do something, and was about to, when he heard voices outside of his bedroom door.

"Gerda found out about your plan did she?" Mr. Gold asked. Henry didn't know who he was talking to, but had his guesses.

Mr. Gold's companion sighed, and Henry could immediately tell it was a woman. The femininity behind the sigh made that obvious.

Emma must have heard the two adults outside as well, because the next thing Henry heard from the room next door was a soft swoosh, telling Henry that Emma had transported herself and Kai somewhere else. Henry wanted to kick himself. He was _so close_ to rescuing Mallory's brother.

"The two girls are in the main hall of the palace. It is time I resort to plan b." The woman with Mr. Gold stated. She paused, and stared at the door to the room Henry was hidden in, knowing full well the boy was in there. She stretched out her hand, as magic leaked from her fingers and towards the bottom of the doorway.

Henry wondered why the woman had stopped talking, when he felt a cold chill run over his feet. Looking down, he saw the magic seep into the room from under the doorway, and started to panic. _She knew!_

Creating a mental map of the palace based on where he had been so far, Henry ran to the end of the room, and opened the door he had first entered to get into the room, knowing that it was connected to the bedroom next door. Closing the door behind him as quietly as possible, Henry ripped the covers off of the bed and stuffed them through the bottom crack of the door, hoping to block off the magic.

Looking around, Henry saw a large window to his right, which overlooked the front gates of the palace. In the distance, Henry saw the warriors run through the forest, and felt his heart drop. He could see Regina and Robin, alongside Michael and Kyler, fighting off the warriors.

"Mom." He whispered, not wanting to be heard. He felt oh so tempted to barge out of the room and sneak attack his grandfather and his companion, wanted to let out his anger. But he needed to remain calm.

Henry looked around the room once more, and found a tall bookshelf. Walking towards it, he started to push on each of the books gently, hoping one would move slightly and reveal a secret door. When that didn't work, he started to pull out the books one by one, wondering if that would trigger anything.

When he reached the last book, promptly titled _The Mysterious Escape_ , Henry pulled out the book gently, and heard the mechanisms behind the bookshelf start to move. The bookshelf started to move forward, and Henry could hear the adults in the hallway walk towards the room. They had finally caught on.

Once enough space had appeared behind the bookshelf, Henry ducked inside, and took off at a run. He didn't know where he was going, only hoping to put enough space between him and Mr. Gold, as well as Mr. Gold's companion, who Henry knew to be the Witch.

* * *

Mr. Gold couldn't supress his smile as he walked into the empty room, already knowing before he entered that Henry had escaped. The boy was _his_ grandson, after all.

Sira, however, was not impressed. She turned to Mr. Gold.

"Find him." She demanded.

"And what? Demand he obey me?" Mr. Gold rolled his eyes.

"The boy may be my grandfather, but he is his father's son. He isn't going to listen to me."

Sira turned away.

"Then I will find him." She sighed. "I cannot allow him to ruin my plans."

"Now hold on, dearie." Mr. Gold grit his teeth.

"We had a deal. I help you, bring Gerda to you. You promise me I will have everything I ever wanted. I want Henry."

Sira tilted her head back, and laughed, flicking her wrist in front of her where Mr. Gold couldn't see. She could hear the fibers of the ropes drag across the floor.

"I promised to help you, and I did. Gerda is now yours. Now, fulfill your end of the deal. Give me what I want." Mr. Gold demanded.

Sira turned to him.

"And what will you do if I don't?"

Mr. Gold snickered, and raised his hand.

"I'm afraid you are going to find out." He flicked his wrist, and felt the rope latch onto his arm.

"Oh Mr. Gold, I'm afraid you underestimate me." Sira snapped her fingers, and watched as the ropes slide down Mr. Gold's arm, reaching his wrist. The rope unravelled itself, revealing another green talisman, held out to Sira.

Sira stepped forward, and took the talisman, grabbing Mr. Gold's wrist.

"Now, I'm afraid you are going to find out what I can do." Sira placed the talisman against Mr. Gold wrist, but didn't stop at just sticking it there. No, Sira couldn't let Mr. Gold get in the way, like his grandson had. Mr. Gold had to be stopped.

Placing her hand over the talisman, Sira closed her eyes, and heard Mr. Gold scream as he felt his magic begin to leak out of his body. The talisman absorbed the magic, turning from dark green to black. The process took longer than expected, but soon, Mr. Gold was drained of all his magic. Sira let go of him, and Mr. Gold fell to the floor.

"Wh-what did you do?" He stammered, looking at his hands. A burn mark left from the talisman scared his wrist.

"I did what I had to do." Sira answered. Looking into the hallway outside the door, Sira snapped her fingers.

"Guards!"

* * *

Henry ran through the dark pathway, stumbling every now and then, but the torches that were bracketed to the walls gave him enough light so that he had enough visibility to keep going. He ran for what felt like forever, until he final came to a dead end.

Pulling off one of the torches from the brackets, Henry held it in front of him, hoping to find something, anything that could lead him out of the tunnel. After a few moments of searching, he found a loose brick in the wall, and pulled it out, and heard the wall in front of him begin to move. Henry grinned, and soon walked out of the tunnel.

He was in a room he didn't recognize, with a green light giving him little visibility. Holding out the torch, Henry stepped forward, and immediately felt something hit his shoe. Looking down, Henry felt like he was going to throw up.

The body of a dead guard laid in front of him, and Henry saw the wound on his back that had finished him off. The poor man had bled to death. Stepping over the body, Henry could see the door at the end of the room, and began to walk forward, when a mirror hanging on one of the walls caught his attention.

The mirror was large and black, and rather than seeing his reflection, Henry saw a black void. Stepping towards the mirror, Henry laid his hand on its surface. The void immediately began to change colours, instead showing Henry an image of himself when he was only eleven, sitting beside his mother in his castle back in StoryBrooke.

Henry smiled at the memory, remembering when he had first brought Emma to the small town in Maine. Oh, how things had changed since then.

"An enchanted mirror. Mom would be impressed." Henry then remembered the mirror back in Michael's cabin, and thought back to what Zelena had said.

"What if Sira had been spying on Gerda?" The question had sounded silly at the time, even ridiculous, but now, Henry could see why Zelena asked it.

Henry placed his hand on the mirror once more, and saw another image of his past appear. This image was not as happy as the first; it showed Henry being held against his will by Zelena, who tried to choke him to death. Why did the mirror show him that image?

"Maybe it reacts to my thoughts." Henry mused. To test his theory, Henry closed his eyes, and thought about his father, Neal Cassidy. Placing his hand on the mirror once more, Henry saw an image of himself standing over his father's grave, confirming his idea. When he first placed his hand on the mirror, he was thinking of Emma, and where she was, hence the image of her with Henry at the old castle. Then, Henry thought about Zelena and her idea about Sira spying on Gerda, which is why he saw himself being choked by her.

"Sira could have used the mirror to spy on Gerda." Henry admitted. It wouldn't have been too hard. All Sira had to do was think of Gerda, and there she was.

Speaking of Gerda, Henry knew he needed to find her. But before he went, Henry closed his eyes, and once more placed his hand on the mirror, thinking of Kai. Opening his eyes, an image appeared before him on the mirror, showing the Dark One standing with Kai on one of the many balconies of the palace. Only thing was, Emma was holding Kai over the balcony's edge, threatening to drop him into the forest below.


	41. Emergence and Departure

Chapter Forty-One: Emergence and Departure

 _In Oz_

"Kai!" Henry watched the Dark One hold Kai over the forest far below, tilting her head to the side. What was going on inside her mind? What was she thinking?

Henry watched in horror as Emma's grip on the collar of Kai's shirt began to slip. Kai was begging for mercy. Henry could see it in his eyes, in the way his mouth moved. Emma's back was to Henry, hiding the horrific smile planted on her face.

Then, just as Emma was about to let go, an arrow flew right past her head, narrowly missing Emma's ear. Looking into the distance, Emma glared at Robin Hood. The thief held a grim look of determination on his face, as he shook his head.

And for some reason that Henry couldn't explain, that gesture was enough. Emma pulled Kai back onto the balcony, tightening her grip on his collar. The rest of the group in the forest below each took a turn to give the Dark One a look, noticing the boy she held in her grasp.

The only one who focused most of his attention on Kai was Michael. His expression was one of fear and admiration, as if he knew how much trouble the boy had been through to save his daughter. And then Henry remembered. Kai had saved him.

Henry removed his hand from the cold surface of the mirror as Emma and Kai disappeared on the spot in a cloud of magic. Running for the door, Henry pushed it open and bolted down the corridor of the palace, now returning to his original mission; save Mallory and Gerda.

* * *

"He what?" Gerda demanded, wanting to bring her hand to her head. However, the iron shackles around her wrists kept her arms placidly on the arm rests of the chair. She turned back to Mallory.

"Why did you two leave?" Gerda asked. "You should have waited."

"You think I don't know that?" Mallory groaned, and Gerda could hear the regret in her voice. Gerda sighed, knowing she needed to ease back a little.

"It's okay. I'm sure Henry's fine." Gerda stated, offering Mallory a smile. Mallory returned the gesture.

She then turned her attention to the shackles on her wrists.

"Now, what do we do about these?" She asked, wriggling her wrists. Gerda looked down at her own shackles, not having any ideas.

"And there's nothing we can do about these talismans?" Gerda asked. She glared at the emerald gem on her wrist, wishing it would disappear.

Mallory shook her head.

"Sira has us locked up pretty tight."

"Well, I couldn't just let you slip away." Both girls looked up at the door to the main hall. Sira stood in the doorway, wearing a beautiful gown that reminded Gerda of the midnight sky. A black cape trailed behind her, for some reason setting Gerda on edge. Maybe it reminded her of what the Evil Queen once wore? However, what worried Gerda the most was the box Sira held in her hands. What was inside?

"If you two got away, then all my plans would fall apart." Sira walked forward, the heels of her shoes clacking against the tiles in the main hall. Gerda could see Mallory tense in her chair. She couldn't blame her.

"Where's Kai?" Gerda demanded. Even with her life on the line, Gerda knew she could no longer be selfish. She needed to start thinking about those she cared about again. Starting with Kai. The boy who risked his life because he cared for her.

Sira stopped mid stride, clucking her tongue.

"I'm afraid he won't be able to join us." She answered, trying to find the right words.

"But don't worry. He's safe. For now." She gave Gerda a dark look as she started forward once more.

Gerda caught on immediately. Kai was being held as a bargaining chip. Sira was waiting for the right moment to use the boy against her captives. He was somebody they both cared about, after all.

But as Gerda felt all hope being lost, she saw someone peek out from behind Sira. Slightly moving her head, Gerda looked at the doorway of the main hall, and almost gasped.

Henry saw Gerda looking at him, and took in a deep breath. Removing himself from the side, he stood in the space between the doors, no longer hiding. He was ready to fight.

Gerda wanted to shake her head, but knew that Sira would catch on. She pleaded with her eyes for Henry to not come any closer. To run away and get help. But Henry wouldn't look at his cousin. His focus was on Sira, and Sira alone.

Mallory, who had only been focusing on Sira at this point, noticed Henry standing in the doorway. Rather than pleading with her eyes for Henry to run away, she merely gazed at the balconies that encompassed the entire room. Henry caught her gaze and began to look around as well.

 _What are you doing?_ Gerda wanted to scream at her cousin, but knew that she would draw attention. Knowing that a distraction would soon be needed, Gerda closed her eyes, and pressed all her weight against the back of her chair, tipping it backwards.

She fell to the ground in a heap. Sira sighed when she looked down at the girl.

"Trying to escape, are we?" She snickered slightly and headed for Gerda. Her back was now to Mallory and Henry.

Mallory opened her mouth, yet no sound came out. Rather, she tried mouthing the words she wanted to say.

"Distraction." Henry couldn't tell what she was saying, and tried coming forward. Once more, Mallory looked at the balconies surrounding the room, and Henry soon followed. That's when he noticed the single door hidden behind one of the balconies, and got the idea.

* * *

It took longer than expected, but Henry was able to locate the stairs that would lead him to the door on the balcony. Taking his time up the stairs, Henry found the door, and gently pushed it open. He snuck onto the balcony and got onto his hands and knees, crawling forward. He then sat at the lip of the balcony, which overlooked the main hall, and watched what Sira was doing.

The Witch had helped Gerda back into a sitting position. Henry noticed that both chairs were now locked into place, so that neither of the girls would fall over. Sira's back was to the girls, as she stood at a table with the mysterious box open. Henry knew he needed to act now.

Quietly moving backwards towards the door, Henry rose to his feet, hidden from view. He let out a loud gasp, and slammed the door, once more dropping to the floor.

The action had the desired effect, as Henry could hear Sira turn around, her cape brushing the floor.

"What was that?" The Witch demanded. Both of the girls shrugged, pretending to not have a clue.

Henry could hear Sira sigh.

"I'll be back." He heard her footsteps echo throughout the large room, saw her exit through the large doors. Soon she would find the staircase, faster than Henry had. He didn't have much time.

Running to the edge of the balcony, Henry peeked out over the lip.

"Don't move!" He called out to the girls, grinning. He couldn't help it. He could hear Gerda sigh in annoyance, but the smile he gained had soon faded. He didn't have a plan as to how to get down to where the girls were.

Mallory, who was angled towards the balcony, gave Henry a sympathetic look.

"You're going to have to jump."

* * *

Regina had ignored Michael's first plea, and remained with the others to fight off the oncoming warriors. But she knew that she would have to leave soon, as many more warriors emerged from the palace doors. She had no idea what was happening inside, and didn't know the danger Gerda was currently in.

Turning to Zelena, Regina was about to tell her they needed to go, when she saw the Wicked Witch fighting alongside Michael, protecting his back while he protected hers'. Regina wasn't about to go and break that up.

Looking around, Regina caught a glimpse of Glinda and Robin, who had a moment's rest amidst the fighting going on around them.

"Robin! Glinda!" The two adults looked over at Regina, following her line of vision towards the palace. Both nodded simultaneously, and followed Regina through the dark forest.

"Regina!" Regina spun around, hearing her name called out. She saw Kyler a few feet away, and gasped. The man was lying on the forest floor, a deep gash running down his chest. The torchlight that ran throughout the trees gave Regina enough light to see the deepness of the wound. It couldn't be healed.

"Find her…" Regina fell to the forest floor, now on her knees beside the dying warrior. Robin and Glinda came up behind Regina, Glinda covering her mouth as she held back tears. Robin gently pulled her away.

"Mallory…she's all I have." Kyler coughed, the stain on his shirt growing darker. Regina clasped his left hand, clinging to it.

"I will find your daughter." Regina stated. "And I will save her."

"The boy…your son…" Kyler smiled. "He's a good kid. And Mallory….loves him."

Regina returned the smile. "And he loves her." The words sounded weird as Regina said them. Could Henry really be in love?

Kyler smiled, then winced at the pain from his wound. He gripped his sword in his hand, the one that finished off the warrior that struck the fatal blow. He held it out to Regina.

"Give this to the boy." He stated. "Tell him…he has my blessing." Kyler closed his eyes.

The sword fell onto Kyler's chest as the man breathed his last breath. Regina didn't bother holding in the tears as she pulled the sword away from Kyler.

Standing up, Regina held out her hand, as vines rose from under the earth. They hid Kyler from view, protecting him from further attack. She turned to the others, holding the sword of her fallen comrade.

"Let's go."

* * *

Henry had never liked heights. He did his best to avoid them. However, the situation called for him to jump from a large height in order to save his friends.

"You can do it, Henry." Mallory called out, giving Henry a smile. But Henry saw the fear in her eyes, and not just from Henry risking his life in a jump that could go wrong. She didn't want to die.

And that's what got Henry into action. The fact that if he didn't do anything, Mallory would die, as well as Gerda. And he wouldn't be too far behind. Sira certainly wouldn't let him live.

 _I won't let her hurt Mallory. Or Gerda._ Taking in a deep breath, Henry pulled himself onto the railings of the balcony, and looked straight ahead. Looking down would be a mistake. And he couldn't even close his eyes, for fear of landing on his head.

So, taking in one final breath, Henry hopped forward, and fell to the ground. A mere few seconds past and Henry was already on the ground, still on his feet miraculously enough.

He looked over at Mallory and smiled, running towards her.

"I knew you could do it." Mallory stated, smiling as Henry pulled out his sword. He began to pound at the iron shackles that held Mallory's wrists. In a few moments, he had broken both shackles, and walked over to Gerda.

"Did you miss me, cous?" He asked, grinning. Gerda didn't return the gesture, keeping her eyes on the door.

"I won't let her hurt you, Gerda." Henry promised, but Gerda shook her head, finally looking at Henry. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She stated. "I let her get to me."

Henry gave Gerda a confused look, turning to Mallory for help. She was busy prying at the iron shackles on her ankles. He turned back to Gerda.

"It's okay." He stated, finally freeing Gerda from the two shackles around her wrists. He got to work on the ones around her ankles.

"Can you use your magic?" Gerda shook her head, looking at the emerald on her wrist. Henry noticed the jewel, and tried pulling it off. Gerda's skin began to hurt.

"No, I can't!" Henry let go, Gerda grabbing her wrist to try and stifle the pain.

Finally to her feet, Mallory walked over to the table, looking at the box Sira had brought in. About to open it, she suddenly remembered about Kai, and whirled around.

"Henry, do you know where Kai is?" She asked.

Henry froze, completely forgetting about him. He remembered how Emma had disappeared alongside the boy from the balcony, but where they were now, he didn't know.

"No idea." Henry admitted.

"Last I saw, they were on a balcony."

"A balcony?" Gerda rose to her feet, and grabbed the iron shackle around her ankle. Pulling with all her might, the shackle broke. Gerda moved away from the chair, glaring at Henry.

"Where did they go?" She demanded. Henry held up his hands in defense, surprised at Gerda's tone.

"Gerda, I don't know." Gerda turned away and sighed.

"Wait a minute." She turned right back around, confused.

"Did you say Emma was here?" Henry slowly nodded. Silence filled the room for a still moment.

"He most certainly did."

All three teenagers whirled around and looked at the door of the main hall.


	42. The Battle Ends

Chapter Forty-Two: The Battle Ends

 _In Oz_

Emma stood in the door frame of the Main Hall, Kai held out in front of her. His arms were pinned behind his back, and a small trail of blood ran down his cheek. _What had Emma done to him?_

"Kai!" Gerda screamed, walking forward.

"Ah ah, not so fast." The Dark One whipped out her dagger, pressing it against Kai's neck. Gerda froze, knowing that she couldn't risk it.

"Kai." Henry looked over at Mallory, who was in a state of shock. She hadn't seen her brother in so long.

"Oh so this is your little sister, Kai? My, she looks just like you." Emma sneered, walking forward. She pushed Kai ahead of her.

Henry held out his sword in defense, ready to fight.

"Mom, stop." He begged, protectively standing in front of Mallory and Gerda. Neither of the girls could use their magic. Neither could protect themselves.

Emma paused, looking at her son curiously.

"You would really fight your own mother?" She demanded. "To protect mere friends?"

"They're not just my friends." Henry felt a hand on his shoulder, saw Mallory smiling in his peripheral vision. Henry felt his face go red. He turned his head and looked at Mallory.

"They're…more than that." He remembered when he first met Mallory, having mistaken her for his cousin. He remembered the time they had spent together, and though it hadn't been long, he had only felt so close to one other person in his life so quickly. And that woman now threatened Mallory's life.

Henry switched hands, holding his sword in his right. Reaching out his free hand to Mallory, he took hold of her thin hand, clutching it. Mallory held on, offering Henry another smile.

"She's much more than that." Henry looked back up, then turned to look at Gerda. Gerda rolled her eyes.

"And Gerda is family." Henry rushed. Gerda smiled, and turned to Emma.

Emma clucked her tongue.

"Well, I am touched. But I'm afraid you are not the ones I need to deal with." Flicking her wrist, Henry and Mallory disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Gerda alone to face the Dark One.

* * *

Henry opened his eyes, finding himself in another one of the many hallways of the palace. Mallory stood beside him, still clutching his hand. She wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"Where did she send us?" Mallory asked, looking around. She noticed a window nearby, and dragged Henry towards it. Out in the forest beyond the palace, the battle between the warriors and Kyler's men continued.

"We have to do something." Mallory sighed, looking at Henry. Henry nodded in agreement, but what could he and Mallory do? They were only teenagers!

"We need to stop Emma." Henry stated firmly. Getting at least one villain out of the way would help the cause, certainly.

"But how? She's after Gerda, not us." Mallory noted. Henry considered this. His mother wouldn't leave Gerda alone until she had what she wanted.

 _If only mom was here. She would know what to do._

As if reading his thoughts, a door at the far end of the hall burst open, revealing Regina, alongside Robin Hood and Glinda.

"Mom?" Henry asked, incredulous. The angry look on Regina's face faded as she saw her son in the distance.

"Henry! Mallory!" Regina rushed forward and pulled her son into a hug, pulling Mallory and Henry apart. Regina noticed what she did, and quickly pulled Mallory into her arms as well.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." Regina let the pair go, and smiled. She then smacked Henry upside the head.

"Why on earth did you run off? Do you know how worried you two have made us?" Regina demanded.

Henry felt his face go red. He looked to Mallory for support, but she wisely kept her head down.

Robin rushed forward, looking around.

"Do you know where Gerda is?" He asked. Remembering their current predicament, Henry felt his stomach drop. He hoped they weren't too late.

"Emma is here. She has Kai as a hostage, and is with Gerda in the Main Hall. We were just there, but she sent us away." Henry explained.

The look of anger Regina originally carried returned. Raising her hand, a fireball appeared in her palm. She looked at the kids.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Now, Gerda, here is what is going to happen. I am going to take your heart, and send us all back where we belong." Emma explained, walking forward. Kai wore a look of defeat as he shuffled forward, unable to do otherwise.

Gerda felt fear pump adrenaline through her veins as she looked at Emma. Gerda couldn't use her magic, couldn't defend herself properly. Looking around, she saw the sword that Henry had been holding before he and Mallory disappeared. Walking towards it, Gerda held it tightly in her hand, remembering the many times she carried a sword back in the Enchanted Forest. How sometimes she felt more confidence in her blade than in her own magic.

Holding it out in front of her, Gerda refused to go down without a fight.

"Let Kai go." Gerda demanded. She felt a small amount of courage return as she stared down her enemy. She needed to save Kai.

Emma tilted her head to the side, and nodded. Pushing Kai away, she watched as the boy fell to the ground. But as Kai started to stand, Emma waved her hand, magically summoning an iron cage that locked Kai inside. He slammed his hands into the bars, but they wouldn't budge.

Turning back to Gerda, Emma eyed the sword in her hand.

"So, you want to do this the old fashioned way?" Holding out her hand, a sword appeared in the Dark One's palm. She gripped the silver handle of the sword with ease, having handled a sword many times before. Gerda felt her heart race; Emma has much more skill with a sword than she did.

"Here's the deal." Emma announced. "When I win, you give me your heart, and I accomplish the task that has taken me far too long to complete." She smiled wickedly at Gerda.

"And if I win?" Gerda asked. Emma laughed, sending chills up Gerda's spine.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Emma responded.

Gerda sighed, but nodded.

"Gerda don't!" Kai yelled.

"Too late." Emma stated. Gerda barely dodged the speedy attack the Dark One unleashed, jumping to her right as the Dark One's sword hit the ground where Gerda was standing. Deflecting a thrust from her enemy's sword, Gerda took a swing, remembering the techniques she had learned in the Enchanted Forest. After a few moments of fighting, she was starting to get the rhythm.

Emma swung her sword with such speed and accuracy, Kai was sure she had hit Gerda seven times by now, but Gerda had dodged almost every hit, except for the last, which caught her left arm.

"Ah!" Gerda fell back momentarily, trying to assess the wound. Emma took the moment came forward. She swung her sword at Gerda's foot, knocking the girl to the ground.

"Gerda!" Kai yelled, slamming against the cage. Emma ignored him. She stood over Gerda, who clutched her arm.

"Well Gerda, that was a nice fight, but I'm afraid it's over." Emma stated.

"It sure is."

* * *

Regina stood a few feet behind Emma, holding a fireball in her palm. She saw Gerda lying on the ground, but knew better than to come forward.

"Let Gerda go." Regina demanded. Emma sighed, tilting her head to the side.

"And if I refuse?" She asked sweetly. Regina gave her a cunning smile. She then waved her hand, and both women disappeared on the spot.

Reappearing in a long hallway in another part of the palace, Regina stared Emma down.

"You're not going to hurt Gerda." She stated. Emma glared at Regina.

"You'll pay for this." She spat. A fireball appeared in her hand. Regina copied her, feeling the warmth of the flame in her palm.

"Let's finish this."


	43. It Takes Two

Chapter Forty-Three: It Takes Two

 _In Oz_

Mallory watched in astonishment as Regina held her ground against the Dark One, defending attacks and sending fireballs at her enemy's chest.

"Your mom is amazing." Mallory admitted, looking at Henry. Henry nodded proudly, then gave her a confused look.

"Which one?" Mallory rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the hand. She pulled him out from behind the large column where they were hiding as Regina instructed.

"Come on, we have to go help Gerda."

Henry nodded, and followed Mallory as she ran down the hall, following her as she turned down different corners until he started to recognize where they were. He remembered the windows that looked over the vast forest of Oz, seeing familiar doors as he ran by. He suddenly remembered one of the certain doors coming up, one he had purposely slammed in order to catch the attention of a certain witch.

"Uh, Mallory…" Henry spoke too late. Turning down the next corner, a blast of magic hit both teenagers, slamming them onto their backs. Sira stood at the end of the hall, and sighed. She stared at Henry.

"So, this is the little rat I heard upstairs."

* * *

"Gerda!" Kai called out, his hands gripping the iron bars of the cage. Gerda was still lying on the ground, assessing her wound.

"I'm alright, Kai." Gerda responded, looking over to where Kai sat. She gave him a tired smile, wincing as her arm started to hurt.

"Help me out of this cage, and I'll clean your wound." Kai stated. Gerda nodded, and started to stand. Suddenly, a shock of magic flew across the room, hitting Gerda square in the chest. She flew a few feet back, hitting the chair she had been chained to minutes before.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." Kai turned around in his cage, as Sira strode towards the front of the room. Behind her, Mallory and Henry were pulled along, their hands cuffed to iron chains. Sira locked the chains to one of the bars on Kai's cage, setting her eyes on Gerda. Gerda was trying to rise from the ground.

"I give you everything. A position of power. An army of warriors who would follow your every command. A chance at a new life. And this is how you repay me?" Sira asked. Gerda looked up at Sira, and shook her head.

"All you offered were lies." She wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

"You separated me from my family."

"I told you the truth about your pathetic father!" Sira yelled. The Witch strode towards the table where her mysterious box still sat, her back now to Gerda and the others. Getting onto all fours, Gerda started to crawl towards the others. She needed to help her friends.

"Gerda, you would have been right by my side." Sira stated. "You had magic, power that when put to the test, would be unstoppable." Gerda ignored Sira, having reached the others. She grabbed Mallory's wrist, gripping the talisman stuck to her skin.

"What are you doing?" Mallory asked, keeping her voice down. Gerda didn't respond, instead closing her eyes.

Sira lifted the lid of her box, revealing a dagger similar to the Dark One's. However, this dagger was glowing bright green, its core being from one of the many emeralds in Oz. Sira lifted the dagger into the air, giving Mallory a good chance to look at the weapon.

"Gerda…" She gasped.

"Hold on." Gerda stated. The talisman on Mallory's wrist began to glow.

"Gerda we need to get out of here." Mallory insisted. "That dagger-"

"Enough dawdling." Sira snapped her fingers. Immediately, Gerda was dragged across the ground, being pulled to where Sira stood. Sira held the weapon over Gerda, smiling wickedly.

"I can't let you and Mallory keep your magic." Sira explained. "Not when it would threaten me."

"Gerda!" The three teens cried out at once.

* * *

Regina ducked as Emma shot another fireball in her direction, feeling the heat as it flew over her head. She glared at the Dark One.

"Are you finished yet? I need to get back to what I was doing." Emma spat, holding out her hand. A fireball was suspended over her palm.

"I'm not letting you get to Gerda." Regina stated. "You'll just have to find another way to complete your scheme." She shot a fireball at the Dark One, stepping back. She was exhausted from all the fighting, defending herself against the Dark One. She just wanted to get her family back and go home. She wanted Emma to be Emma again.

 _What can I do?_ Regina didn't know how to deal with a Dark One, not like this. Whenever she dealt with Rumpelstiltskin, it was always to make a deal, so that she could succeed in her plans. But that was back when revenge against Snow White was the most important thing in her life. That was back when she was the Evil Queen.

"I'm sorry Regina, but I need Gerda." Emma stated, whipping back her arm as if she were a pitcher on the baseball diamond. Staring Regina down, she hurled a ball of magic at the woman she once called her friend.

"Please." Regina pleaded. The ball hit her square in the chest. Everything went black.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Gerda." Sira stated, pointing the dagger at Gerda's arm, where she had placed the talisman. Henry looked away, expecting to hear Gerda crying out at any moment. He felt Mallory squeeze his hand.

However, a few moments passed, and nothing had happened. Opening his eyes, Henry looked over at the Witch, saw her looking at the dagger in confusion.

Sira thrust the dagger at Gerda again, but nothing happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sira demanded. She glared at Gerda.

"What did you do?" Sira demanded. Gerda smiled up at the Witch.

"There's something you should know where fighting against the Dark One." Gerda stretched out her hand, and a ball of magic hit Sira in the chest. The Witch flew backwards in the air, landing on her back.

Gerda stood up, and removed her hand from her wrist. The talisman was gone.

"They never fight fair." Gerda finished. Without looking, Gerda stretched out her hand in Kai's direction. The cage door blew apart, setting the boy free. The shackles that bound Mallory's and Henry's hands came apart as well.

Rubbing his wrists, Henry smiled at Gerda. He then looked at Gerda's bare wrist. A long cut replaced the talisman.

"How did it come off?" Henry asked.

"The Dark One had an enchanted blade." Gerda answered.

"When Emma cut my arm, she didn't realize that her shot was a little low. She knocked the talisman right off."

Henry smiled, and clobbered Gerda in a bear hug. Gerda returned the gesture. Letting go, Henry looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Henry apologized. "For what I said about your dad. I've felt awful about it."

Gerda smiled.

"It's okay Henry. I can see why you said it." Henry smiled back. He then looked over his shoulder, watching Kai and Mallory.

Mallory stared at her older brother, clutching her wrist. Gerda had removed the talisman from her wrist, the spot now stinging and bare.

"I can't believe it." Mallory said.

Kai smiled at her. "Neither can I."

A moment passed, and Kai saw the tears in his sister's eyes. Felt the tears welling in his own. Mallory shook her head.

"Oh Kai." She ran at her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kai returned the embrace, stroking his sister's hair. Gerda wrapped her arm around her cousin as the two watched the siblings reunited.

"Hey, where's Aunt Regina?" Gerda asked. Henry felt his heart sink. Mallory looked over at him.

"Emma." Henry stated. "She's fighting Emma." He looked at Gerda in horror.

"Mom won't win." Gerda closed her eyes, trying to think. Shen then remembered the talisman, and had an idea.

* * *

Sira was still knocked out, so Henry had no trouble pulling the dagger out of her hand. In the box on the table was also another talisman. He stuck it in his pocket, and looked over at Mallory.

"Stay here with the others." Henry stated, before taking off down the hall.

Mallory huffed and looked over at the others. Her gaze was then drawn to the window, and Mallory knew what she had to do.  
"Gerda, Sira said that together we could defeat her." Mallory stated. Gerda and Kai looked at Mallory curiously.

"What if we stopped the war?" Mallory asked. "What if Sira also meant that we could stop the war, too. If we work together…" Mallory looked around, and saw an abandoned sword near the entrance into the Main Hall. She strapped it to her belt.

"Mallory, what are you doing?" Kai demanded.

"I'm going to stop the warriors." Mallory declared. She turned to look at Gerda.

"When we work together Gerda, we can defeat her. Her and the threat she has brought to our home."

Gerda merely stared at Mallory, while Kai shook his head.

"No way, I am not letting you go out there."

"They need me, Kai!" Mallory answered. "Gerda took care of Sira, but it doesn't end there. The warriors need to be defeated. And Sira said both of us could stop her." Mallory looked at the ground.

"I now realize that means that I can stop her warriors. I can stop her plan from unfolding." Mallory sighed, and looked at Gerda.

"Now it's my turn to do something." Mallory stated. Turning away, Mallory ran out of the Main Hall. She had a war to stop.


	44. New Hope

Chapter Forty-Four: New Hope

 _In Oz_

Getting out of the Emerald Palace was no trouble for Mallory, as she walked right through the large main doors. She knew the real trouble would be trying to get to her friends and family, who she couldn't make out in the dark. Looking at the sky, she assumed it was very early in the morning, perhaps an hour after midnight.

Trying to remember where she had seen the others through the balcony window, Mallory headed off into the forest, unleashing her magic against anyone who tried to stop her. Many warriors from both sides were lying on the ground or forest floor, with others still fighting strong. Noticing a group of Sira's warriors taking on two of her father's warriors, Mallory unleashed a stream of yellow light, knocking the men to the ground.

"Where are the portal travellers?" Mallory asked. She used terms that the warriors would understand, knowing that they wouldn't know her new friends by their names.

"Over by the large tree. You better hurry. They're outnumbered." Mallory nodded, and ran for the familiar large tree the warrior spoke of. She had wandered by it many times in her life.

Passing the tree, Mallory saw Regina's friends, recognizing her sister and Gerda's father. Was Michael his name?

"Michael!" Mallory yelled. The man looked over at her, and offered a weary smile.

"Mallory, thank goodness you're okay!" Mallory rushed over to him as Zelena walked forward, taking down another warrior in the process.

"Where's Gerda?" Zelena got to the point, not interested in useless banter.

"She's back at the palace. Kai is with her." Mallory told Michael, still uncomfortable around the Wicked Witch of the West. She was once the greatest villain in the land of Oz.

Michael nodded, but held a grim expression. Something was wrong.

"Michael what's wrong?" Mallory inquired. Michael looked away, turning to Zelena. Zelena shook her head.

"Not now. We have a war to finish." She stated.

"That's why I'm here." Mallory confessed. "I'm here to stop the fighting."

Michael looked at her confused, while Zelena laughed in surprise.

"You? Stop all these warriors from killing each other? How?" Zelena demanded, crossing her arms.

Mallory straightened her posture, standing defiantly against the Witch.

"By reminding them of why they are fighting."

* * *

Mallory, alongside Michael and Zelena, rounded up the majority of her father's warriors. She couldn't see Kyler anywhere, and assumed he was located at some other part of the battle.

"Listen men…." Mallory stated, her voice weak compared to the strong ones she heard around her. As she stared into the battered and bruised faces of the warriors, she was at a loss for words. She didn't have anything to say, no great speech that would strengthen these men to win the fight. How would she motivate them?

"…these men are not the enemy." Mallory finally stated. The men around her gave confused looks and squabbled amongst themselves. Zelena rolled her eyes. Another hero statement.

"Sira is the enemy. And as she has hurt us, she has also hurt these men and women, and their children."

Mallory remembered the scene she saw as she made her way out of the palace. The scared looks the warriors' children held as they watched the battle, the look of forced determination the older ones held in their eyes. Little ones cried out, but their parents weren't there to comfort them. At the sight of Mallory's magic they flinched, and Mallory realized that pain was one of Sira's hold over these people.

They were not her warriors. They were her slaves.

"These men and women fight because they have no choice." Mallory insisted, as she saw some of the men wave away her ideas.

"Sira forces them to fight, uses pain to make them do her will. They don't fight back, because they have no hope." Mallory could feel the words sink in as she spoke. She and Gerda were the hope that made Sira sweat, the hope that could turn these people against her. She needed to use that hope.

"We need to bring them hope." Mallory finished. Before anyone could say anything, Mallory ran away from the group, running to the opposing warriors who were ready to fight to the death.

"Mallory!"

* * *

Mallory had run to the front lines of the battle, where a few of Kyler's warriors were still fighting bravely against Sira's warriors. However, she noticed one of her father's men on the ground in the distance, seeing and enemy warrior stand over him with a spear. Wasting no time, Mallory struck the attacker with magic, sending him to the ground. Her father's warrior stood up and ran at the warrior, ready to finish him off.

"Leave him!" Mallory commanded, her voice booming over all the others. The man looked at Mallory, confused. In that moment of hesitation, the attacker rose from the ground and ran for him, ready to attack.

"Don't fight!" Mallory yelled. The man ignored her, leaving Mallory no choice but to use her magic once more. She watched as the man's legs and torso were engulfed by the earth. He glared at Mallory, a mix of fear and rage in his eyes.

"So, you going to finish me off then?" He demanded. His accent was thick, different from the light tone from the Ozonians Mallory had grown up alongside. Had he and the others been separated from the rest of Oz for so long that they didn't even talk like everyone else?

Mallory shook her head in response to the man's question.

"No, I won't." Kyler's warrior stared at Mallory, confused.

"Mallory, we can take him out! One step closer to defeating Sira!" The man reasoned.

"But at what price?" Mallory turned to him, crossing her arms. In that moment, the warrior rose from the ground, pointing a spear at Mallory's chest.

"I wouldn't use any more magic if you know what's good for you." The man spat. Mallory lifted her hands in the air, facing the man. He took a good look at her face, and Mallory saw his weapon lower slightly.

"You're Kai's sister." He breathed. "The one he talks about in his sleep."

Mallory nodded. "We were separated at a young age. Sira took him away." Mallory felt the tears in her eyes now.

"You don't have to work for her." Mallory stated. At this point, Michael and Zelena had caught up with Mallory, but stood at a distance. They kept the other warriors at bay, intent to see what Mallory had to say.

The warrior shook his head sadly, getting a tighter grip on his weapon.

"No, you don't get it. She promised us a better life."

"Yes, and look how that turned out!" Mallory countered, waving her hand around as she indicated the battle unfolding all around them.

"All I see is fighting and death." As Mallory looked, she saw a few bodies on the ground, some of the men and women still breathing as they assessed their wounds. Other weren't so lucky.

"The only person who will benefit from Sira's 'better' world is Sira herself." Mallory explained.

Taking in a deep breath, she let her hands fall to her side, and took a hesitant step forward. The warrior held his ground, holding out his spear defensively.

"Get away from me! You're a witch, just like her!" The man spat. Mallory saw the fear in his eyes, imagining the pain he endured. Even Sira's most loyal subjects were not protected from her.

"I won't hurt you." Mallory stated. "And I am nothing like Sira. I don't abuse those I am surrounded by."

The man shook his head, refusing to believe the girl. Tears trickled down his face.

"I know she has hurt you," Mallory said, her throat tightening. She remembered the scared faces of the children left in the palace.

More tears poured down the man's battered face.

"She took my family." The man croaked. "Sent them away. I refused to work for her, and paid the ultimate price."

"And they could still be alive." Mallory suggested. "My village has taken in many different families, with different backgrounds and stories. Your family could be there."

However, the man shook his head, no longer holding out his spear.

"She sent them away…to be killed. It was two months ago."

Mallory felt a memory surface to her mind, and closed her eyes. She remembered running through the forest, following the cries of help that echoed through the trees. She was all alone that day, but took out all of Sira's warriors, knocking them unconscious. She remembered saving a mother and her two young children, a little boy and girl. The boy, who was the only one brave enough to speak, had stuck out his hand towards Mallory. A sign of gratitude and trust.

"Marcus." Mallory stated. The man looked at her, confused just as the others were. Mallory ignored their stares and kept her eyes on the warrior in front of her.

"The boy's name was Marcus. He told me that his father had been taken by Sira, and that since he refused to become one of her warriors that he and his mother and sister were taken away. As punishment." Mallory was so glad that she hadn't let laziness get the better of her that day two months ago, or else she wouldn't be getting anywhere with this man now.

"My son….alive?" The man dropped his spear, and fell to the ground in a heap. It was at this point that Sira's other warriors had cued into what was happening, and came to their fellow warrior's defense. They stood behind their comrade, a few trying to help him to his feet while the rest pointed their weapons at Mallory and the others. Michael and Zelena rushed forward, protectively standing between the girl and the warriors.

"That's the girl Sira wants." One of the warriors bellowed. "Grab her now, and take out the rest!"

Zelena wrapped her arm around Mallory and held her close, holding out her hand in defense.

"You won't be taking her anywhere." A fireball appeared in the witch's hand. The warriors stepped back, fear in their eyes, mixed with anger.

Looking at the ground, Mallory removed Zelena's arm, and stepped forward. Walking towards the man on the ground, she kneeled in front of him, putting her hand on his shoulder. None of the other warriors stopped her, frightened of what Zelena would do.

"Your son is alive." Mallory promised. "As is your wife, and your daughter." Standing back up, Mallory looked around at all of the warriors.

"Look what evil has done to us." Mallory stated loudly, for it wasn't just Sira's warriors who needed to listen.

"For years, you have lived under the strict commands of a leader who doesn't care what happens to her followers." Sira's warriors began to murmur at such a statement, but Mallory ignored them.

"She promised you a better life. Is this what you had in mind?" To her surprise, many of the warriors openly showed how they felt by shaking their heads. The man on the ground remained silent, taking in all the news.

"The reason Sira is after me and Gerda is because we are powerful enough to stop her." Mallory admitted.

"And because nobody else has bothered to try." Accusations arose from her father's warriors, but Mallory ignored them as well. She merely turned and glared at them.

"How many of you tried breaking into her palace? To save those you care about?" She demanded. When no warrior raised his hand, Mallory continued.

"It's true, I have magic, and that's a great tool. But so is fear. That's why Sira is in control. She uses fear to manipulate you." Mallory glanced at Michael and Zelena, who both nodded and gave her supportive smiles. Mallory smiled back, and turned to Sira's warriors.

"I am so sorry for what she has done to you." Mallory said, tears running down her face.

"I can't even begin to think of how hard it was to follow someone…who only wanted to hurt." Mallory looked at the ground, clenching her fists. She started to cry. Silence filled the air, aside from Mallory's crying.

After a few moments, the man on the ground stood up, and grabbed his spear. He walked up to Mallory, and lifted his spear in the air.

"No!" Michael cried out.

* * *

The warrior's spear fell to the forest floor, as the man kneeled before Mallory, his head directed towards the earth. Mallory looked at him curiously, tears still streaming down her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked. The man looked up at her, and smiled.

"I choose to follow you." He declared loudly. He then stood up and looked at his fellow warriors.

"Who else will join her?" He asked. When no one stepped forward, the man's voice grew louder.

"She has given us hope!" He yelled. "Hope that we have not had, that this land has not had, for a very long time." A few of the warriors glanced at the man, then Mallory, then back at the man again. Then back at Mallory. One young man stepped forward, and thrust out his weapon.

"I will join." He stated.

"No!" An older man from the back of the pack ran forward, holding out his sword. Attempting to take the young man's head off, the man took a swing. A few of Sira's other warriors held the man off.

"She's trying to divide us!" The man spat, struggling against the group. The few warriors shoved him away. The man struggled getting up off the ground, and was assisted by the rest of Sira's warriors who had stayed back. He got to his feet, walking forward again.

"We don't need you." He pointed a dirty finger at Mallory, who was partly shielded by the warrior who had surrendered his spear.

"All you want to do it take over, and make Oz your kingdom!"

"All you're doing is describing Sira!" The young man spat back. Other warriors spoke their agreement, stepping closer to Mallory.

"She wants to help us!"

"All Sira does is hurt us!"

"What'll happen when we're no longer useful?"

An argument rose between the warriors, who were once united in fighting against Kyler's warriors. Mallory felt guilt rise in her chest.

The man turned and looked at Mallory, holding her shoulders.

"Get back to the palace." He stated. Mallory wanted to argue, but the man continued on.

"You have given us hope. For the time being, the fighting has stopped. But you need to help your friends. And your brother."

Pushing Mallory away without another word, the man returned to his group, and tried to settle the argument. Mallory knew it wouldn't be long before the fighting resumed. Michael and Zelena came up beside her.

"I have to get back." Mallory declared.

"We'll go with you." Michael suggested. Zelena nodded, but Mallory shook her head.

"You need to stay here." Mallory explained. "When the fighting resumes, I need you two to be here."

Without another word, Mallory disappeared in a cloud of gold magic.


	45. The End of the Dark One

Chapter Forty-Five: The End of the Dark One

 _In Oz_

Henry had finally found the hallway where he assumed both his mothers were fighting. Ducking behind one of the large columns in the hallway, Henry slowly peeked around the corner, trying to make out the battle. However, Henry didn't see Regina fighting against Emma. Rather, he saw Regina lying on the floor unconscious, as Glinda tried to wake her up. Robin Hood was with them, notching his bow with an arrow.

Emma's back was to him, so all Henry could see of the fight was the grim determination on Robin's face as he aimed an arrow at the Dark One. Emma threw a fireball at Robin, aiming at his head.

Robin released the arrow and ducked, allowing the fireball to fly over him. Emma had dodged the arrow, and Henry pulled himself backwards just as the arrow flew past, almost taking out his eye. Breathing a sigh of relief, Henry returned to watching the battle, trying to think of how he was going to enact Gerda's plan.

The plan, in itself, was simple enough. Get the talisman onto Emma's wrist, so that it will block her magic. Henry didn't exactly like the plan, but he couldn't think of another option.

"We have to protect Aunt Regina." Gerda defended after she had explained the plan to Henry. Still, it didn't sit well with Henry. He just hoped that someone would eventually be able to restore Emma's light magic, so things could return to the way they used to be.

 _You know, back when Emma wasn't trying to rip out Gerda's heart._

"Why do you want to send us back to the Enchanted Forest?" Robin demanded. Henry could hear the tiredness in his voice. Robin wasn't going to last long. Henry needed to act soon.

Emma, who kept on attacking with fireballs, looked at Robin inquiringly.

"I'm surprised that you neither of you would want to return to the Enchanted Forest." Emma indicated Regina and Robin. When Robin didn't answer, Emma sighed.

"It is where all of this began." Emma explained. "It is where we were all born." Emma pointed at Regina, who was starting to wake up.

"It is where both of our kingdoms lie. It is our home."

"That's where you're wrong, Emma." Regina countered. She was awake once more, and sat up, trying to rise to her feet.

"It _was_ our home. But now, StoryBrooke is our home. It's where Henry grew up. It's where Neal was born."

"Don't bring Henry and Neal into this." Emma spat. Henry felt himself tense at her tone.

"And why not? If you force us back into the Enchanted Forest, they will feel out of place. Their home is StoryBrooke." Regina spat back.

Emma looked down at the ground, clenching her fist.

"There is not enough magic in StoryBrooke." She stated darkly. "Not enough to get the job done."

Henry felt his heart race. He saw a look of fear on the three adults' faces, watched Robin Hood move back slightly.

"What job?" Regina asked. Emma looked up at her, a dark look on her face.

"Where I become the most powerful Dark One who ever lived." Emma stated. She glanced around the large hall.

"Even Oz has more magic in its core, and there are less people here who can use magic then back in StoryBrooke." Emma stared at Glinda, who looked away.

"Yes, because it is in the land without magic." Regina retorted, as if it was obvious. Emma glared at her, and sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. You've gotten soft, Regina. Perhaps you will change your tune when you find yourself locked away in the dungeon of your own castle."

With that, Emma unleashed a powerful strike of magic against the three adults. All three fell back to the floor, groaning in pain.

Emma stepped forward, and waved her hand. Glinda and Robin disappeared on the spot. Regina looked around in a panic.

"Where are they?"

"Staying out of my way." Emma stated. "You will soon be joining them."

Emma started to walk forward, and was about to attack Regina once more, when a familiar voice rang through the hall.

"Mom!"

* * *

Gerda and Kai sat next to each other in silence, glancing out the window every now and then. The fighting had ceased, but neither one of them had any idea of the impact Mallory had on the warriors.

Kai looked at Gerda, watching the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. Gerda was watching Sira, making sure she didn't rise from the floor. Thankfully, the Witch was still unconscious, which made Kai breathe a little easier.

Wanting to break the silence, Kai gazed at the cut on Gerda's arm. It was red against her pale skin, and looked painful.

"Do you want me to take a look at your arm?" Kai ventured. Growing up under the tyranny of Sira, Kai had learned how to mend cuts and take care of the warriors who were injured in Sira's conquest. He had seen many cuts and injuries that would make Gerda's mark look like a paper-cut.

Gerda looked over at him, then took a glance at her cut.

"Yes please." She stated, turning away from the cut. Even after all her time in the Enchanted Forest, with the different cuts and injuries she and Michael had received, Gerda still couldn't stand the sight. It made her feel queasy, so it was better that Kai be the one to clean it up.

Gerda pulled off the long sleeved shirt she was wearing, having a tank top on underneath. She held out her arm for Kai to inspect. Being very gentle, Kai held onto Gerda's arm and examined the cut, turning Gerda's arm this way and that.

Deciding that it would be best to clean out the wound with water and wrap it up in a bandage, Kai walked to the end of the main hall, walking right past Sira. He gave her a quick glance, then decided that it wasn't worth his time to watch her. Arriving at the end of the room, Kai walked up to one of the large columns that ran throughout the large hall, and pressed on part of the base. A small section of the column pushed back, revealing a bottle of water and some bandage.

"How did you know that was there?" Gerda asked. Kai smiled at her as he walked back.

"I found that door years ago. When I first started helping the wounded, I would hide medical supplies there in times of emergency. One time, I even hid a month's worth of food in there, for the warriors that Sira was punishing." Kai explained. He started unwrapping the bandage.

"Sira would starve them. Whenever she wasn't around, I would sneak food down to the dungeons, and feed them." Kai admitted. Avoiding Gerda's eyes, Kai started to clean at the wound with some water, making Gerda wince.

"What was it like?" Gerda asked aloud, trying to turn her mind away from the pain in her arm. Kai didn't look up at her as he talked.

"What was what like?" He asked, concentrating on the cut. He dabbed at different parts of the arm, sometimes holding the cloth he had against the skin. Gerda could see some blood start to redden the white cloth.

"Living with her." Gerda jerked her head in Sira's direction. She couldn't even imagine what being under the Witch's control must have been like.

Kai took a moment to glance up at the Witch, then turned back to Gerda's arm.

"It wasn't great. But to be truthful, I could have had it a lot worse."

 _How? She took your parents away, and kidnapped you as a child!_ Gerda bit her tongue. Kai continued without notice.

"I mean, I could have been tortured and punished like the other warriors. I could have been her right hand man, forced to kill those who didn't fall in line." Kai paused, looking out the window.

"I could have lost Mallory to her."

Gently, Gerda grabbed Kai's hand, squeezing it.

"I'm sorry, Kai." Gerda stated. Kai turned back to her, a sad smile on his face.

"What was life like for you? After you left?" Kai asked, returning to Gerda's cut. Gerda sighed, remembering her time in the Enchanted Forest.

"Where do I begin?" Deciding on when her fight with the Evil Queen first began, Gerda went into great detail about her adventures in the Enchanted Forest. How she had stopped the Queen from killing an older woman, escaping into the forest, stealing from the Queens of Darkness, and saving her father on several occasions. Gerda admitted that at one point, she was willing to kill the Queen after everything she had done, but realized what would have happened. She even told Kai about meeting Zelena in the Enchanted Forest, before she went to rescue her father for the last time.

"Really? Zelena was there?" Kai asked. He had listened to Gerda's story for the past hour, having kept cleaning her wound as she talked. He was amazed at all that Gerda had gone through, feeling pained by the suffering she had endured.

"Apparently so." Gerda smiled, remembering how she fought alongside Snow White and Mulan, as well as Will Scarlet and the Merry Men. She suddenly felt sad, thinking about the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Gerda, what's wrong?" Kai asked. He noticed the troubled look on her face.

"It's just, why would she come here, after leaving us?" Gerda asked aloud. She stared at the ground, feeling her throat tighten. This time, Kai grabbed onto her hand, squeezing it.

"Hey," He stated, gently pushing a hair away from Gerda's eyes. She looked over at him.

"Whatever happens, it'll be okay." Kai promised. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Gerda felt a flutter in her chest at Kai's words. She wondered if Kai knew about the two of them, how there was something more than an old friendship.

"Kai, there's something I have to ask you-" A loud sound echoed throughout the main hall, interrupting Gerda's sentence. She could hear someone yelling in another part of the palace.

"Mom!"

"That's Henry!" Gerda stated, standing up. She started running for the door, Kai right behind her. Neither one of them had noticed that Sira had disappeared.

* * *

Emma turned around at the sound of her son's voice.

"Henry." The fireball the Dark One had planned for Regina disappeared from her palm. Regina looked up at Henry, shaking her head.

"Henry, get back." She stated. Henry ignored her, walking towards the Dark One. The talisman was hidden in his jacket pocket, out of sight.

"Mom, you don't have to do this." Henry pleaded, looking Emma in the eyes. He could only focus on her eyes, for those hadn't changed. Unlike everything else about Emma.

Emma sighed, looking at the ground.

"I have to, Henry." Emma stated. She looked back up.

"I have to get us home." Emma turned her attention back to Regina.

"But I suppose I don't have to deal with you right now." Snapping her fingers, Emma made Regina disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Mom!" Henry yelled. He clenched his fists, glaring at Emma.

"Where did she go?" He demanded. Emma merely smiled, looking at her cuticles.

"I sent her somewhere else, where she wouldn't jeopardize my plans." Emma admitted. She looked back up at Henry, about to say something else, when her eyes drifted to behind Henry. Curiously, Henry turned around, and looked down at the end of the hall.

Mallory stared at Henry and his mother, unsure of what she should do next. Risking it, Mallory ran to Henry, grabbing his hand.

"Henry, I stopped the warriors." Mallory stated, yet a look of worry was still on her face. She gave Emma a nervous look. Emma stared at the girl, sizing her up.

"You're Mallory." Emma said. Henry glanced at his mother. _How did she know?_

Smiling wickedly, Emma stuck out her palm. A fireball appeared in her hands.

"Looks like I won't be needing Gerda anymore."

* * *

"Henry!" Gerda called out. She paused on one of the many stairwells in the castle, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Henry, where are you?" She yelled. Kai came up beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Gerda, we should go back." Kai had said this ten times now, worried about Gerda's safety. The Dark One had already gotten a hold of her heart once. He didn't want it to happen again.

Gerda shrugged off Kai's hand.

"No. Henry could be in trouble." Running up the last several steps, Gerda looked around, unable to recognize where she was.

"Help!" Gerda turned around to Kai, a puzzled look on her face.

"That isn't Henry." Gerda stated.

"Someone, please!" The voice was louder, much clearer than it was the first time. Gerda recognized the voice immediately.

"That's Uncle Robin!" Taking off down the hall, Gerda and Kai followed the voice, covering their ears as it got louder and louder. As the two got closer, they heard other voices as well.

"I can hear Aunt Regina!" Gerda called out. After a few more feet, Gerda and Kai paused in front of two large wooden door. A bolt held the two doors in place, but the two teenagers could see the doors shake. Someone was trying to get out.

"Stand back." Kai lifted up the bolt, placing it beside the door. Together, Kai and Gerda pulled on the handles, allowing the adults trapped inside to get out. Regina fell to the floor, followed by Robin and Glinda.

"Gerda!" Robin rose to his feet, pulling Gerda close. Gerda clung to her uncle, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Kai helped the two women to their feel while Gerda and Robin remained embraced.

"I was so scared for you." Robin admitted, patting Gerda's hair. He held Gerda out at arms' length, looking at her.

"Thank goodness you're alright." He stated. Gerda smiled, then saw the state Regina was in.

"Aunt Regina!" Regina gave Gerda a painful smile, also pulling her niece into a loving embrace.

"The fight with Emma was harder than I thought." Regina explained. As the two embraced, Kai looked at Glinda, amazed that he was standing in the presence of someone so well known to Oz.

"You're Glinda." He stated. Glinda gave him a sweet smile.

"You must be Kai. Mallory talked about you quite a bit." Kai felt his face go red, until he suddenly remembered about his little sister.

"She went out onto the battlefield." Kai stated, grabbing the attention of all three adults.

"She what?" Regina demanded. Gerda gave her a curious look.

Kai nodded sadly. "She wanted to help stop the fighting. She said that together, Mallory and Gerda could

defeat Sira. And she thought that since Gerda took care of Sira-"

"Wait a minute you what?" Regina grabbed Gerda's shoulders. "What did you do to Sira?"

Gerda rolled her eyes. "Aunt Regina, I just knocked her out." But as Gerda thought about it, she wondered how long Sira would remain unconscious.

Panicked, Regina looked at Glinda.

"Glinda, can you go out there and find Mallory? I want her back here safe and sound." Glinda nodded, disappearing in a cloud of magic. Regina turned to Robin.

"We need to find Henry." She stated. "He's alone with Emma."

Suddenly, a cry rang out through the palace. All four recognized the voice immediately.

"Mallory!" The voice screamed. Kai felt his face go white.

* * *

Mallory felt the vines crawl around her torso, having already swallowed her legs. She struggled against their grip, but she couldn't budge.

Emma tilted her head to the side, stepping forward.

"In StoryBrooke, Gerda was the only one with a heart full of light magic." Emma stated. She flourished her hands.

"But here, it looks like there are more to choose from."

"Mom…" Henry had screamed Mallory's name when he saw the vines begin to circle around her feet, and watched helplessly as they reached higher up. Henry turned to his mother.  
"Don't do this." He pleaded. He thought of the talisman in his pocket. He didn't want to use it.

Emma looked at her son, and sighed.

"Henry, I'm doing this for us." She stated. "For you." Emma held out her hand, wanting Henry to grab it.

Henry looked at his mother's hand.

"In the Enchanted Forest, will we be together?" Henry asked. "Just like before?" Emma nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Henry. It will be like before. I promise." Emma glanced around the hallway once more.

"We'll live in a palace, just like this. We will be royalty, and everyone will know our names." Emma looked back at Henry.

"You'll have everything you ever wanted." Henry sighed, a sad smile on his face. He looked at Mallory, then stared at the floor.

"Everything I ever wanted?" He asked. Mallory shook her head.

"Henry don't." Henry ignored her, looking up at Emma. Emma nodded. Henry gave Mallory a quick glance, then started to walk towards Emma.

"In this new land, you and I, we'll be a family again?" Emma nodded, wondering why Henry was asking the same question. Mallory struggled against the vines behind Henry's back.

"Henry!" Henry stopped in front of his mother, looking her in the eyes. Emma watched Henry stick his hands back in his pockets.

"All I ever wanted was you, mom." Henry stated, a smile on his face. Emma smiled back, and pulled Henry into an embrace. A few moments passed, and with a sigh, Henry returned the embrace. Emma felt his hand brush hers'. She gently stroked Henry's hair.

"But I know I'm not the only thing _you_ want, anymore." Emma felt her throat tighten. Mallory stopped struggling, pausing to look up at the Dark One and her son.

"Henry…" Emma started. She then felt a sharp pain in her hand. Pulling away from her son, Emma looked down at her hand, and saw the talisman.

"As long as you have this magic, this darkness in you, I will never be enough." Henry felt tears in his eyes.

"My dad was never good enough for Rumpelstiltskin. And I will be the same way."

"Henry!" The pain in Emma's hand grew worse. Henry ran back to Mallory, and began to cut away at the vines that ensnared her. Henry cut away the last vine, and Mallory fell to the floor. She looked up at Emma, who was trying to pull off the talisman. It burned against her skin, and Emma cried out in anger.

Henry kneeled in front of Mallory. Tears were falling down his face.

"You need to help her." Mallory looked up at Henry, then glanced at Emma.

"Henry I couldn't…"

"I can't let her keep this power!" Henry said. He quickly looked up at Emma. "This isn't my mom."

Mallory sighed, and reached out for Henry's hand. Henry helped her up, and together the two walked towards Emma.

Emma was sitting on the ground, trying to rid herself of the talisman. As Mallory stepped forward, Mallory could see fear in the Dark One's eyes.

"No, please…" Mallory, who had tears in her eyes, kneeled before the Dark One, and placed her hand on Emma's. She closed her eyes, and felt her magic begin to flow through her. Emma cried out, but it was too late.

* * *

When Mallory opened her eyes, Mallory looked at the talisman on Emma's wrist, and gently pried it off. It was now glowing purple and black, filled with Emma's dark magic. Mallory carefully tucked it into her pocket.

"Mom!" Henry kneeled before his Emma, whose eyes were closed. Henry gave her a little shake, and Emma's eyes opened.

"Henry…" Emma gasped, sitting up straight. She looked around the hallway, then back at Henry. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh Henry!" She pulled her son into a tight embrace. Henry returned it. As Emma hugged her son, she looked at Mallory, and smiled.

"Thank you."


	46. All Alone

Chapter Forty-Six: All Alone

 _In Oz_

"Glinda, go with Gerda and Kai. Get them out of here." Regina demanded. Glinda nodded.

"What about you?" Gerda asked. Regina took Gerda's face into her hands.

"I'm going to go find Henry. Stay safe." She gave Gerda a quick kiss before running down the hall, Robin right beside her.

"Come on, children." Glinda ushered the two teenagers down a flight of stairs. Gerda hoped that her uncle and aunt would be alright.

* * *

Henry helped Emma to her feet. The former Dark One took in her surroundings, feeling as if it had all just been a dream. Her eyes fell onto Mallory and Henry, and Emma smiled once more.

"You two saved me." Emma stated. Henry returned the smile, but Mallory looked at the ground.

"But your magic…" Emma placed her hand on Mallory's shoulder.

"That was dark magic. I can always learn light magic again." Mallory looked up, and finally returned the smile.

"I am so sorry for trying to take your heart." Emma apologized, and Mallory could see tears in her eyes. Not bothering to ask, Emma pulled Mallory into a hug.

"It's alright. That's all over now." Mallory stated. When the two women released, Mallory grabbed onto Henry's hand. Emma noticed the gesture, and grinned.

"Are you two..?" The sound of voices interrupted Emma. At the other end of the hall, Regina and Robin stopped, taking in the scene. A grim look of determination crossed Regina's face.

"Leave them alone!" She yelled, coming forward. Henry shook his head, wanting to explain.

"Mom, it isn't like that-" Regina merely pushed him away when she got close enough. She then stood in front of Mallory, placing herself between the girl and Emma.

"If you're going to fight someone, fight me." Regina spat. Robin notched an arrow in his bow, pointing it at Emma.

"Regina, it's not what you think-" Emma began. Regina merely ignored her, a fireball glowing in her hand.

"It's over, Dark One." Regina stated.

"Yes, it is!" Mallory moved out from behind Regina, holding the talisman in her hand.

"Regina, Henry used this talisman to take away Emma's magic!" Mallory explained. She placed the talisman in Regina's hand, giving her a better look at it. After a few moments of turning the talisman around in her hand, and staring closely at the magic that swirled around inside, the fireball disappeared. Regina looked back up at Emma, and smiled.

"Emma."

* * *

"She was lying on the floor, close to the entrance." Gerda and Kai walked behind Glinda, trying to keep up with her quick pace. They explained where Sira had landed when Gerda's magic was restored.

"Gerda's magic sent her to the other side of the room!" Kai stated ecstatically. Gerda looked at him humorously.

"Well, almost to the other side."

Stopping in front of the giant doors of the Main Hall, Glinda pulled the doors open.

 _That's odd._ Gerda noted. _I could have sworn Kai had left these doors open. We were in such a rush…_

Glinda entered the Main Hall, and looked around. Sira was nowhere to be seen.

Gerda felt her stomach tighten.

"Where did she go?" She asked, looking around. Glinda looked back at the two teenagers, her face as white as her dress.

"We need to tell the others." She stated.

"Oh, I'm afraid that won't be happening." Sira's voice echoed through the room, but still no one could see her. Gerda and Kai looked around, trying to spot the witch.

"Ah!" Turning back to Glinda, Gerda watched helplessly as she disappeared in a cloud of dark blue magic that had appeared out of nowhere. The cloud spun around Glinda violently, and Gerda could only see a small part of Glinda's white dress.

The cloud soon began to disperse, and when it had finally disappeared, so had Glinda.

"Where did she go?" Gerda asked.

"I sent her away." Gerda and Kai both turned around, seeing Sira standing in the doorway of the Main Hall. Sira kept her eyes on Gerda, making Kai nervous. Protectively, he stepped in front of Gerda. Sira ignored his gesture, stepping forward. There was a dangerous look in her eyes, and she wouldn't stop looking at Gerda. Kai kept pushing her back as he stepped away from the witch.

Soon, they were at the edge of the elevated platform. Kai could see a sword a few feet away from him, and wondered if he should grab it. However, he didn't want to leave Gerda, not even for a second. When he looked at Sira, he knew something was wrong, something had changed. She seemed, angrier. That didn't surprise Kai. What did was the mixed emotions that crossed the woman's face. Anger, confusion, even fear.

 _She's losing._ Kai felt his heart leap, then felt dread course through his entire body. _She'll do whatever it takes to win._ Staring straight into Sira's eyes, Kai could see one motive in the witch's eyes. Kill Gerda.

Kai knew he was right, felt pain stab at his heart. Mallory had stated that together, she and Gerda could defeat Sira. Well, Mallory had done her part. Even as Kai listened now, he could no longer hear any fighting outside the palace. Had the war stopped? Would the fighting cease?  
"Gerda." Kai whispered, keeping his eyes on Sira.

"As we keep moving back, we will soon reach a door behind the platform. Run up the stairs behind it. Find the others. Get out of here." Kai commanded.

"Kai-" Gerda tried to speak, but Kai kept pushing her back. Standing on the platform, Sira paused. Having been staring at Gerda the whole time, the witch finally laid her eyes on Kai.

She stared into the boy's eyes, and smiled. The door behind the platform burst into flames, surprising the two teenagers.

 _She knew!_ Running forward, Kai grabbed the sword, and launched himself at Sira. He didn't care what happened to him. He just needed to keep Gerda safe. He swung the sword at the witch.

Sira dodged Kai's swing, grabbing at the sword. Kai pulled away, keeping the sword in his hand.

"Gerda run!" Kai yelled. Gerda was the last piece of the opposition that needed to be dealt with. Sira would stop at nothing to take out Gerda.

Gerda ignored Kai, and shot a blast of magic at Sira. However, in the midst of everything that was happening, Gerda was filled with fear. Her aim was off, and rather than hitting Sira, her magic hit Kai, sending him flying across the room. He hit the far wall, and fell to the ground.

"Kai!"

* * *

The two groups of warriors were still arguing, but they hadn't pulled out any weapons. In fact, most of them had dropped their weapons on the ground, so while the groups were arguing, Michael went around and collected all the weapons he could.

"Well, I think these are all the weapons that were dropped." Michael stated, walking over to Zelena. He had the weapons piled in both arms, and dropped them at the witch's feet. She smiled up at Michael. Michael noticed a scratch on her cheek.

"May I?" He pointed out the scratch. Rolling her eyes, Zelena nodded. Michael sat down beside her on a large log, and pulled out his canteen. Having a spare piece of cloth in his pocket, in case he needed a quick fix bandage, Michael wet the piece of cloth and began to dab at the scratch. Zelena winced in pain.

"Ow!" She complained. Michael chuckled.

"You know, Gerda is the same way. She would always complain whenever I tried to clean up an injury." Michael noted. He smiled at the memory, remembering a particularly bad scrape that Gerda had earned after having trained with Snow White back in the Enchanted Forest. He could remember Gerda cursing under her breath as he tried to clean her wound.

A few moments of silence passed as Michael dabbed at the cut.

"How was she, growing up?" Zelena blurted out. Michael merely dabbed at the cut, acting as if he hadn't heard her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Zelena about Gerda's life.

However, he could see a pained look on Zelena's face; she was hurt that Michael didn't say anything. Sighing, Michael put down the cloth.

"She was, is, a good kid. Growing up, she never strayed too far from home, and was always in ear shot." He smiled, remembering something else.

"She had an attitude that reminded me of a certain someone." Michael could see Zelena's cheeks blush.

"Curious and always wanting to do the right thing, we had many wounded creatures from the forest visit our home, as Gerda would demand that I save their lives. In the town, she gave what little money she had to those who had none, knowing that her dad would always provide."

Suddenly, Michael began to squeeze the cloth in his hand.

"It was that one day, years ago, when everything changed. It was when Gerda came home, and told me the Evil Queen was making a visit to the town." Michael closed his eyes, reliving the memory in his mind.

"It was in that moment of conflict that I couldn't protect my own daughter." Michael admitted.

"It was in the moment that I had failed as a father." A tear had fallen onto Zelena's hand. Michael looked down, and didn't even realize that he was holding her hand in the first place. She had placed it there when he closed his eyes, comforting him.

"You're not the one who failed as the parent." Zelena stated. Michael looked up at her, and saw tears.

"I'm the one who left her. I'm the one who left you." Zelena said. Tears fell down her face. She looked towards the Emerald Palace.

"And now our daughter is fighting for her life, and all I'm doing is sitting out here." Zelena buried her head in her hands, sobbing. Michael looked at her, then glanced over at the two groups of warriors.

"Michael?" Standing up, Michael looked behind him, and saw Glinda.

"Glinda!" Zelena looked over at the mention of the witch's name.

Glinda walked forward, and Michael saw how pale her face was. He felt his heart race.

"What happened?" He asked. Zelena stood up beside him, her heart racing as well.

"It's Gerda." Glinda stated. "I was with her and Kai, the boy who helped you escape. We were in the Main Hall, when Sira…" Glinda glanced back at the palace.

"She sent me away, to stay out of her way." Glinda explained. She looked back at the two parents.

"She's going to kill Gerda."

* * *

"Kai!" Gerda screamed his name, wanting to run forward. But Sira held her back, standing in her way.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about your little boyfriend for long." Sira clucked her tongue, staring at Gerda.

"What do you want?" Gerda demanded, trying to remain calm. There was no one there to help her. Kai was unconscious, at least Gerda hoped. Her mother and father were out on the battlefield. Her aunt and uncle were dealing with the Dark One. This battle against Sira was one that Gerda would have to face alone.

Sira laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm afraid what I want is no longer available." Sira sighed, and looked around the large room.

"You see, you and your little friends have destroyed the kingdom I have built." Sira stated, pointing to the window. There was no fighting.

"And because of you, I have lost my people." Sira said. "They will no longer follow me."

Gerda couldn't help but smile a little. Mallory had come through.

"However, not all is lost." Gerda felt the smile fall.

"You see, Mallory was right; together, you both can defeat me." Sira explained. She held out her hands, and Gerda saw magic in Sira's palm.

"Alas, in a few moments, that will no longer be a problem." She looked up at Gerda, and smiled.

"This is the part of the war where I claim victory. And kill you."


	47. Last Enemy

Chapter Forty-Seven: Last Enemy

 _In Oz_

Regina heard Gerda's scream echo through the palace. She felt her heart pound in agony, scared of what Sira would do to her niece.

"We need to get downstairs." Regina stated. A fireball appeared in her palm. Regina couldn't remember the last time she had used fireballs so much in so little time.

"I'm with you." Emma stated. Moments ago, she had changed her current outfit using magic. She was now in an outfit similar to the one that Snow White wore back in the Enchanted Forest. It looked like the red leather jacket would be staying home.

"What can we do?" Mallory asked. Both Mallory and Henry were ready to fight, but Regina couldn't let them. And this time, she knew that she had to do everything she could to keep them from coming.

"No, you two are staying put. Sira will try to hurt you, Mallory." Henry had explained to Regina that both Mallory and Gerda were needed to defeat the witch. Well, Mallory had already done her part, having stopped the warriors from killing each other out on the battlefield. Sira would definitely seek revenge.

"But we can't just stay up here!" Mallory argued. "I'm sure my dad would want me to fight-"

"No, he would want you to stay safe so you won't die!" Regina yelled. Mallory stared at her, surprised at Regina's response. However, curiosity was starting to creep in. Looking at Robin, Regina knew she had said something she shouldn't have.

"How do you know that?" Mallory demanded. "And what gives you the right to control what I do?" Regina looked at the ground for a moment, remembering her last moments with Kyler.

 _Find her…Mallory…she's all I have._

"He would want me to protect you, Mallory." Regina responded. She looked Mallory in the eyes, knowing that she couldn't hide Kyler's death any longer.

Mallory looked at Regina, confused. Then, she understood Regina's tone. She knew what had happened.

"My dad…" Regina wanted to step forward, to pull Mallory into a hug and to never let go. But Henry stepped in the way, pulling Mallory into his arms. Mallory leaned her head on Henry's shoulder as she let all her emotions escape her. Henry stroked her hair, holding Mallory close. As Mallory hid her face, Henry looked up at both his mothers.

"Go." He mouthed. Henry knew that right now, he needed to stay with Mallory. However, he also knew that Gerda needed help.

Regina and Emma both nodded, and followed Robin Hood down the hall. They were going to help Gerda.

* * *

"Save Gerda. I'll stay here with the warriors." Glinda stated. Michael nodded, and took off running.

"Michael, wait!" Zelena called out. Michael looked back. He forgot she was pregnant.

"We can't just run up to the palace." Zelena spat.

"Can you get us in there with your magic?" Michael asked. Glinda was the one to answer Michael's question.

"I have a feeling that won't work. Sira would most likely have set up a spell to keep me locked out. Zelena as well." Michael turned away.

"Then all we can do is run in there." He stated. Zelena rolled her eyes.

"I thought you would maybe want to ride in." Michael looked at her. Zelena pointed, and Michael gazed over at a nearby field. Wild horses were peeking out from behind the trees, wondering if the war was finished.

Looking over at Zelena again, Michael sighed.

"Wait here." Quickly walking over the horses, Michael spoke in a calm voice, approaching the first one he saw. For some reason, he felt that was the best option.

"I need your help." Michael stated calmly. The horse gave Michael a confused look, and neighed.

"Please. I have to help my daughter." For some reason, Michael felt deja-vu, like he had seen this horse before. The horse looked at Michael, and slowly lowered his head. Michael patted his mane, and an image appeared in his mind. It was of a different horse, one he had met in the Enchanted Forest years ago. A certain horse that helped Gerda. Michael looked into the horse's eyes, and smiled.

"Guardian." The horse neighed, liking the name. Ever so gently, Michael led the horse over to Zelena, who crossed her arms.

"One horse?" She questioned. Michael glared at her.

"We can share. Are you going to get on?" Zelena rolled her eyes, and walked forward. Michael helped her onto the horse's back, and hopping on himself, he clucked his tongue. The horse started to run.

"Ah!" Zelena grabbed onto Michael's torso, her head on his shoulder. Michael grinned, remembering something similar that happened a long time ago.

* * *

Mr. Gold woke up, locked inside a cell. Panicked, he got to his feet, unsteady. He tried using magic, but there was nothing left. He was empty.

"Help!" He cried out, scared. He could hear a faint snicker, from the guard standing on watch outside the prison cells. Mr. Gold pressed his eye to the window in the door of the cell.

"Please, let me out." He begged. The guard rolled his eyes.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked, teasing Mr. Gold. He turned away from Mr. Gold, looking down the hall.

"You're a prisoner. And until Sira says otherwise, you will remain in your cell."

"You don't understand." Mr. Gold tried to explain. "She took my magic, she tricked me!"

The guard looked back at Mr. Gold, and sighed. He walked up to the cell door, and smiled.

"If you fell for her lies, then you deserve the punishment you get." He spat. Laughing, the guard walked away, now less worried about the prisoner he was supposed to guard.

Mr. Gold started to weep inside his cell, assuming he would never get out.

* * *

Regina, Emma and Robin walked down yet another flight of stairs, cautious. Robin had an arrow notched in his bow, listening for anything that could attack. A fireball remained in Regina's right hand, a guide in the dark passages. It was perhaps around two o'clock in the morning, which meant that the sun was still a few hours away from making an appearance. Beads of sweat trickled down Regina's face as the ball of magic warmed her skin.

"Do you think Gerda can fight Sira?" Emma asked. She knew nothing about Sira, having been oblivious to anything else except her own dark plans for the past few weeks. She felt guilty for what she could have caused, had her plan succeeded.

"I don't know." Regina sighed, having asked multiple questions in her own head every minute for the past several hours and receiving the same answer. _I don't know._

Emma could tell Regina was frustrated, and wanted to change the subject.

"Tell me what you know about Sira." Emma wanted to know who they were dealing with. More importantly, who Gerda was dealing with.

"She's a witch." Regina spat. Sending a glare at Emma, Regina realized how harsh she was being.

"Apparently, she has been watching Gerda. At least, that's what Zelena assumes. But I don't doubt it." Regina remembered all the times she watched Gerda in her magic mirror, wanting to get rid of the girl. Regina used to think the same way Sira does about Gerda.

"And Mallory and Gerda are the only two that can stop Sira from succeeding." Regina added. "Since Mallory has caused a major dent in the witch's plans by stopping the war, Sira decided to deal with the other obstacle."

"Gerda." Emma finished. Regina nodded. Emma placed her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Sira will be stopped." Emma promised. Regina merely turned away. She didn't know if Sira would be stopped before it was too late.

* * *

 _"Mallory." Mallory looked up at the man, nervous. But the smile he offered her made Mallory feel a little better._

 _"My name is Kyler. Tell me, where are your parents?" Mallory couldn't stop the tears as they fell down her face._

 _"She took them away." Mallory stated. "And my brother." Kyler looked at Mallory with sympathy. Kneeling before her, he held out his arms. Mallory rushed forward, clinging to his jacket. She cried into his arms as he hugged her._

 _After a few moments, Kyler picked her up, and carried her back to his village. He introduced her to all his friends, and the warriors that he trained._

 _A few hours passed, and Mallory was lying on a bed in one of the tents in the village. She could hear people speaking outside._

 _"There was something about her. I believe that she might be able to use magic."_

 _"How can you trust her, then? That witch was most likely after her!"_

 _"I say we take her back to where you found her."_

 _Mallory started to panic, until she heard Kyler's voice, loud and strong._

 _"No! She is a little girl who needs a home. And that is what she will get." Pretending to be asleep, Mallory closed her eyes as Kyler opened the flap of the tent._

 _"I am going to take her in." The other men started to argue, but Kyler spoke over them._

 _"I am going to take her in, and I am going to raise her as if she were my own daughter." Kyler closed the flap of the tent._

 _"For now she is. And it will stay that way until the day I die."_

Mallory opened her eyes, looking at Henry.

"He raised me." Mallory said quietly. Henry smiled.

"And he did a pretty good job." Henry removed one of his arms from around Mallory, squeezing her hand. Mallory held on, and looked around the hallway. They were all alone.

"The others went after Gerda." Henry explained. Mallory nodded.

"We should go too." However, Henry shook his head.

"I have a better idea of what you and I need to do." He stated. Mallory looked at him curiously.

"I think we should find my grandfather." Mallory's mouth dropped open.

"You want to find the previous Dark One? The man who brought Gerda here in the first place? Henry, he betrayed her!"

"I know what he did." Henry argued, keeping a calm voice. "But he is still my family. He is still my grandfather." Sighing, Henry looked at the ground.

"There is someone in StoryBrooke who will want to know what happened to him." Henry explained, looking at the ground.

"She has the right to know. And to be truthful, I don't want to leave him here."

"You know that your father wouldn't want it." Mallory stated. Henry lifted his head up.

"When we were fighting Sira's warriors, back at the cabin, I heard a warrior mention that you were Rumpelstiltskin's heir. Since his only son had passed away." Henry looked back at the ground, and slowly nodded.

"His name was Neal. And you're right. He wouldn't want this. Not for his father." Mallory smiled, putting her fingers under Henry's chin. She lifted up his head.

"He would be proud Henry." Henry smiled, and took in a deep breath.

"Let's find the Dark One." Mallory looked at him. Henry tried again.

"Okay, let's find the previous Dark One whose powers were passed down to my mother, who we have already defeated." Mallory rolled her eyes. They weren't as puffy as before. Mallory gave Henry a grin.

"You could have just said Rumpelstiltskin." Now Henry rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Fine. Let's find Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

The path leading to the dungeon was dark. Even the flashlight feature on Henry's phone didn't give much light, as the two teenagers kept bumping into loose stones, feeling their hearts jump when their feet caught onto cracks in the ground.

Mallory and Henry had done a quick search of the hallway where Henry had found the room with the hidden door, but Mr. Gold was not there. Deciding that the dungeons were the next best place, the two teenagers worked their way down the different stairwells of the palace.

When they reached the dungeons, Henry felt his toes throb inside his shoes. Ignoring the throbbing, Henry peeked around a nearby corner, seeing only one guard on duty. He could hear someone crying in one of the cells.

"You want to use some of your magic to take care of the guard?" Henry asked. Mallory nodded, and stepped out from behind him.

"Excuse me?" She called out. The guard looked at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He demanded. Mallory smirked.

"Taking the prisoner, that's what." Before the guard could do anything, a shot of magic hit his foot, knocking him off balance. He hit his head on the way done, and was unconscious before he hit the floor. Mallory turned to Henry.

"That was easier than I expected." Henry nodded, and walked forward, grabbing the keys off of the guard.

"Hello?" He called out. The crying in the cell had stopped.

"Henry?" The voice called out. Henry walked over to one of the cells, and peeked inside. Mr. Gold was standing in the corner of the room, looking at his grandson.

"Henry." He said, a sad smile on his face. "My grandson."

Henry rolled his eyes, and unlocked the cell door. But before he opened it, he looked up at his grandfather.

"Why didn't you take care of the guard yourself?" He asked. "You have magic."

Mr. Gold looked at the ground. Henry noticed the slouch in his shoulders, and the stance his grandfather held.

"She…took my magic." Mr. Gold stated. He looked back up at Henry.

"But you came to save me!" Henry opened the door, allowing his grandfather to walk out. Mr. Gold smiled at Henry, but Henry's face remained stern.

"I did it for Belle. And for my dad." Walking past his grandfather, Henry took Mallory's hand into his own. He turned back to his grandfather.

"Now, help us find a way to get home."

* * *

Gerda felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. There was nothing she could do to slow down the beat.

"I must ask, how does it feel, knowing that this is the last room you will ever see?" Sira asked, taunting her opponent. Gerda didn't respond. Sira clucked her tongue, and sighed.

"And I doubt that you aren't wondering why I chose you, of all people." Gerda felt her throat tighten. _Why did she choose me?_

"I chose you, Gerda, because you are powerful. And from a young age you have been powerful." Gerda moved back, confused.

"How did you-?"

"Know?" Sira interrupted. "Oh my dear, I have known about your 'talents', for a long time. Ever since you were a little girl." Sira snapped her fingers. Instantly, a mirror appeared beside her, hanging in mid-air. It was the same mirror that Gerda found in that dark room of the palace, where the dead guard was.

"There was an old mirror in your cabin. One I used for a few years." Sira explained. She ran her hand across the top of the mirror.

"However, once you and your father left, I knew that more magic would be needed to keep an eye on you."

"I've seen you grow up, Gerda. And I saw you face the Evil Queen." Gerda watched Sira place her hand on the mirror's surface, watching an image form in the glass reflection. Gerda saw herself, from when she lived in the Enchanted Forest with her father. In the image, Gerda was standing in the Evil Queen's castle, fighting the Evil Queen herself. Gerda could vividly remember that day. It was the last time she saw the Evil Queen before she met Regina at her manor in StoryBrooke, years later.

"I knew of the magic you carried, and I knew how you came to have such power." In the mirror, Gerda saw Zelena, her mother. She was holding a bundle in her arms, crying. Gerda realized it was a baby.

"That's me?" Gerda asked. Gerda watched as Zelena set Gerda down, and left their small cabin in Oz, leaving Gerda and Michael on their own. Zelena didn't know that she would run into her daughter again, five years later.

"And I knew that from that moment in the woods, where you met your mother after so many years, and killed that flying monkey with your magic, that you were special. And that your magic would be mine." The image on the mirror disappeared, just as Zelena had when Gerda was an infant. Sira turned back to Gerda.

"Only I didn't know that I would have to kill you in order to retrieve it." Turning her wrist, Sira sent Gerda flying through the air. Gerda landed on the ground, crying out in pain. Thankfully she hadn't landed on her head, but Gerda felt a sharp pain in her torso. She hoped it wasn't anything serious.

Gerda tried to stand up, but backwards from a shot from Sira. The witch wasn't kidding around. Scooting back, Gerda pressed her back against the large doors of the Main Hall, ducking as Sira sent another blast. Gerda tried to stand, but felt her body react. Falling back to the floor, Gerda looked over at Kai. He still hadn't moved.

 _I am so sorry._


	48. One More Fight

Chapter Forty-Eight: One More Fight

 _In Oz_

"Kai…" Gerda felt the tears in her eyes. She wanted Kai to wake up. Alas, the boy remained unconscious, and Gerda was starting to get a bad feeling that he might not wake up.

"Oh, that is a shame." Sira sighed. "Knowing that you're the reason Kai won't wake up."

Gerda felt guilt clog her throat. Sira was right. If Kai never awoke, it would be because of Gerda. She was the one who sent the blast. Not on purpose, but still, her actions caused these results. She couldn't imagine the anger that Mallory would hold against her.

 _I doubt I'll ever see Mallory again._ Gerda didn't know if she could fight Sira and actually win. But she couldn't just sit on the ground and wait for the final shot. She had to keep fighting. Thinking of her aunt, how she would do anything to win the fight, and protect her family, Gerda stood up. Thankfully, she wasn't dizzy, so there was no head trauma. Gerda looked at Sira.

"This doesn't need to happen." Gerda was referring to the battle that Sira so desperately wanted to create. But Gerda didn't feel like fighting. Oddly enough, she missed the days back when she was trapped in the Dark Curse. When she was just a regular kid without magic. When she didn't have to fight against the Evil Queen, or a Wicked Witch.

"I'm afraid that the decision was final the moment you decided to turn away from me." Another shot of magic flew from the witch. This time, Gerda felt stronger. She leaned away from the shot, keeping her feet firmly in the same position. She sent out a stream of blue magic, bright like the morning sky.

Sira blocked the attack, and the look she gave Gerda said enough. _Pathetic._

Anger filled Gerda's body. But she couldn't let that overwhelm her. The moment she let anger take control, was the moment she would turn into the enemy she was facing.

"How do you expect to win, Gerda?" Sira questioned. "When you refuse to truly fight?" Another shot pulsed from the witch's hand. Gerda tucked downward, her arms wrapped around her legs. Sira sent another shot immediately after, scraping the edge of Gerda's face.

Refusing to acknowledge her pain, Gerda took a deep breath, trying to think.

"I won't fight like you." Gerda spat. "I won't fight in anger."

"My dear, that is all you have to work with." Sira commented. "Why else would you be fighting me if not to avenge those who I have hurt? Such as Kai?" Gerda didn't look directly at Kai, but could see him in her peripheral vision. He hadn't moved. Out of all the people Gerda knew and cared about, Kai had been hurt the most by Sira.

Gerda glared at Sira, an ache scorching her very soul. _What do I want?_ _Do I want to hurt Sira, the way she hurt me? Do I want her to pay?_

Gerda thought back to the Enchanted Forest, how she saw her father on the forest floor, having tackled the Evil Queen to the ground so Gerda could escape. She remembered finding her father, sacrificing her magic in order to save him. She recoiled at the memory of how her father was never the same after everything the Evil Queen had done to him. Anger pumped in Gerda's mind.

Yet, anger wasn't the only thing Gerda thought of. Slowly, a memory crept forward, reminding Gerda of how once, she thought the Evil Queen should pay for what she did. Gerda could remember the anger she dealt with, the fear that clouded her judgement. But at the end of the day, the Evil Queen lived, and Gerda had never been so glad that she hadn't acted on how she felt. Gerda slowly looked up at Sira. She almost cried out in shock, for standing before her was no longer Sira, but the Evil Queen.

 _It's the same thing._ The Evil Queen no longer stood before her. That was Gerda's imagination, which seemed to grow stronger with her emotions, like her magic.

"I won't fight in anger." Gerda stated once more. She felt strength in those words. Fear started to ebb away. _I fought the Evil Queen. I fought the Dark One. I can fight her._

"Anger will not defeat you." Gerda spat, her hands glowing from her magic. "You are just like the Evil Queen, who fought in anger-"

"Don't compare me to that wretched-" Sira tried to interrupt, but Gerda wasn't finished. She took a deep breath, paused by the outburst.

"She also fought in fear." Gerda finished. "But I'm not fearful. Not anymore." Gerda let out a flash of magic, watched it hit Sira. The witch flew back, landing on the other end of the elevated platform. Gerda could see that she was still breathing.

Looking away from the scene, Gerda turned to Kai.

"Kai." She ran to him, falling by his side.

"Wake up Kai!" She pleaded. She shook his shoulder, moving his hair out of the way to see if there was any head trauma. She couldn't see blood. Then why wasn't he waking up.

"Kai!"

* * *

Emma, Regina and Robin had reached the Main Hall, and tried to open the doors. When they refused to open, Regina shot fireball after fireball. She could hear someone talking in the Main Hall, close to the doors.

"Gerda!" Robin called out, slamming his fists against the door. They didn't open.

Gerda sat by Kai's side in the Main Hall. She couldn't hear the others pounding on the doors outside, not realizing that Sira had done something to them. Gerda kept her attention on Kai.

"Kai…." Tears fell down Gerda's face. Kai didn't move.

"I cannot say it enough." Gerda began. "I am so sorry. You were there for me, fighting to protect me, and all I did was hurt you." Gerda's apology was interrupted as Gerda began to cry. Wiping her face was no use, as more tears replaced the ones what were wiped away.

"You saved me, my father, this land. And I will never be able to thank you properly." Gerda felt guilt and anger and fear all claw at her body, physically hurting her. She had never felt pain like this before. Not even when she almost lost her father.

A new pain entered Gerda, squeezing her heart. When she looked at Kai, she realized why.

"Love doesn't have to be with someone you have grown up with. Love can be from the boy you met years ago, or the girl you danced with when you were six, but it lasts through the times you were separated." Gerda stated aloud.

Regina pressed her ear against the doors of the Main Hall. Her heart shattered.

"She's saying goodbye." Regina explained to the others. Robin covered his mouth. Emma looked away.

Gerda grabbed onto Kai's hand, and noticed the iron ring around Kai's neck. She had forgotten about it.

Wrapping her other hand around the ring, Gerda looked into Kai's face.

"I love you."

Regina moved away from the door, her heart broken. "We have to get in there." She stated.

* * *

Kai wasn't dead. But Gerda didn't know that. Standing up, she turned away from him, looking over to the elevated platform. Sira was on her feet, staring Gerda down. There was no wicked grin on her face. All Gerda could see was anger.

"I will break you." Sira spat. "Into thousands of pieces, if I have to." Gerda held her ground, but fear was growing inside.

"Your pathetic display of love to that foolish boy is nothing!" Sira walked off the platform, stepping towards Gerda. Gerda felt her magic flow, ready for another fight.

"I will not be defeated by a girl's compassion!" A blast of magic flew through the air from Sira, aimed at Gerda. Gerda moved out of the way.

 _She's gone mad!_ Gerda fired back, but fear was starting to take control. Behind her, Kai opened his eyes.

"I will not let some child destroy everything I have built!" Another shot, this one hitting Gerda's leg. She fell onto the ground, her balance unstable.

Slowly, Kai was lifting his head, looking around. He remembered Gerda using her magic, and flying through the air. _Gerda!_ Kai watched as Gerda and Sira fought. He wanted to stand up, but pain kept him on the ground. He watched Sira coming closer, and saw the anger in her eyes. He had never seen her like that before. _She's gone mad._

"I will rebuild my warriors! I will rebuild my Oz!" As Sira yelled, Gerda noticed something in the witch's hand. It was a green emerald, sharp as a knife. As Sira held it in her hand, it glowed black, the green disappearing under the darkness. If Sira succeeded, that would be Oz, disappearing under her evil.

Gerda knew there was something wrong with the emerald, as the emeralds didn't glow like that. As Sira stepped closer, Gerda felt herself taking a step back, afraid.

Sira watched as Gerda stepped back in fear, then saw something in her peripheral vision. She could see Kai looking at Gerda, glancing over at Sira. The boy was alive.

"I will destroy you." Sira promised. "By destroying him." Gerda was, for a moment, confused. Then she slowly turned and looked at Kai.

"Kai." However, Gerda couldn't say anything else, as she watched Sira run at Kai, the emerald in her hand.

"No!" Running at Kai as well, Gerda pushed him out of the way. The emerald cut Gerda's chest. The emerald intended for Kai hit Gerda instead. Gerda fell to the ground, her eyes closed.

"Gerda!"

Regina could hear someone scream from inside the Main Hall. Pressing her magic against the doors, Regina opened them, and ran inside. She saw Sira standing over Gerda, the emerald in her hand. It was glowing black, no trace of green anywhere.

Robin entered right after Regina, saw Sira standing over his niece, and aimed his arrow. However, Sira disappeared before he could take a shot. Sira was gone.

"Gerda!" Regina ran at her niece, examining the cut. There was no blood, no red mark. Instead, a large black cut ran down Gerda's chest. Robin came up beside Regina, Emma a few steps behind.

"No, Gerda please." Robin lifted Gerda's torso, elevating her head. He sat on his knees on the ground, holding Gerda's upper body in his arm. He looked at Regina.

"She was cut by magic, not by a weapon." Regina began, but she couldn't continue. She stared at the cut on Gerda's chest.

"Gerda." Regina looked up, and saw Kai a few feet away. His face was white, from shock and pain. Walking to him, she helped the boy over to Gerda. He came to his knees at her side.

"No, no no…" He brushed some hair from Gerda's face, adjusting her glasses.

"Please." He begged. Regina knew he was speaking to her, but also knew that he wouldn't look away from Gerda. Regina looked at Emma.

"I'm going after her." Regina spat, not wanting any argument. Emma nodded. In a cloud of magic, Regina disappeared.

* * *

Sira was on one of the many balconies of the Emerald Palace. She saw Michael and Zelena's horse in the distance. They weren't going to make it to the palace. Holding out her hand, Sira was ready to attack.

"You won't hurt them!" A bolt of magic hit Sira's back. Turning around, she saw Regina, and smiled. The anger in her eyes caught Regina's attention. _She's gone mad._

"I'm afraid that isn't true." Sira stated. The emerald in her hand was glowing darker. Regina knew something was wrong.

"I already took away their precious daughter." Sira said. She didn't notice the emerald. Regina watched as the emerald's darkness started to stain Sira's hand.

"Oz is mine. I am its queen." The dark magic circled around Sira's hand, and Regina watched the emerald grow bigger. And Sira grow smaller.

 _It's absorbing her._ Regina had heard of this happening before. If one allows their minds to become consumed with dark magic, it will destroy them. It had almost destroyed her.

"Oz will never be yours." Regina spat. Confused, Sira suddenly felt pain in her hand. Looking down, she screamed. The emerald was as long as her arm, and Sira watched in horror as she started to disappear.

"You let the dark magic control you." Regina said, sadness in her voice. "And now, it's taking you."

Before Sira could say anything, she was gone, absorbed by the emerald. It fell onto the floor of the balcony, and was still.

* * *

Michael and Zelena held onto the horse tightly as it came closer to the palace. Zelena could see the massive doors, and smiled. A few minutes passed, and they finally reached the doors. Getting off the horse, Michael ran for the doors, pushing them open. Zelena followed close behind as Michael walked through the palace.

"Gerda!" He called out. He could hear a response, in the distance. Taking Zelena's hand, the two walked quickly through the long hallway, reaching the Main Hall. The doors were wide open.

"Gerda?" Regina came out of the Main Hall when she heard the two adults come closer. Michael was about to greet her, when he immediately knew something was wrong. Regina said nothing, and Michael walked past her, into the Main Hall.

Michael saw Gerda lying on a bed of pillows that Emma had made, the black cut on her chest exposed. Michael ran to his daughter and fell at her side.

"No!" He screamed. Zelena came up beside him, taking hold of Gerda's hand. Michael wanted her to leave, he wanted everyone to leave. He wanted to be alone, with his daughter. His daughter, who didn't open her eyes.


	49. The Real Reason

Chapter Forty-Nine: The Real Reason

 _In Oz_

"Henry, I don't know how to get us home." Mr. Gold stated, following his grandson and Mallory through the large hallways. Henry wanted to head back to the Main Hall.

"Well, figure something out." Henry spat. He was in no mood to try and think of a way home. He wanted to make sure the others were alright.

Mallory came up beside Henry, leaving Mr. Gold by himself.

"Henry, maybe we can ask Mother Superior." She suggested. "We can talk to her through that enchanted mirror back at the cabin." Henry nodded, glad that Mallory was with him.

"Okay. We'll check on the others, and figure out a plan." Henry decided.

Finally in the hallway where the doors to the Main Hall were located, Henry stopped. He could hear someone crying from inside the Main Hall. It was Regina.

"Mom." Running, Henry rushed into the Main Hall, and stopped. He saw what Regina was crying about.

On a bed of pillows, Gerda laid still, a large black mark running down her chest. Michael and Zelena were sitting by their daughter.

"Gerda…" Regina turned around, seeing her son.

"Henry…" She walked forward, but Henry back away. Turning around, he ran out of the room. Mallory saw him run by, confused.

"Henry?" She turned to look at Mr. Gold, who was just as confused as she was. Regina came out of the Main Hall, and saw Mallory.

"Mallory." She came forward and pulled Mallory into a hug. Mallory returned the gesture.

"What happened?" She asked. Unable to speak, Regina merely pointed at the Main Hall. Mallory went inside, saw Gerda, and gasped.

"Gerda." She turned back to Regina.

"Where is she?" She demanded. "Where is Sira?" Regina pointed at Emma, who was holding the emerald in her hand. It was still glowing.

"She was absorbed by dark magic." Regina explained. "She won't be able to escape." Mallory nodded, and noticed Kai in the corner. He didn't look up, couldn't lift his eyes to see Gerda. Mallory walked over to him.

"Kai." She stated. Kai didn't bother to look up at his little sister.

"I couldn't save her." He stated, staring at the ground. He wrapped his arms around his legs.

Mallory wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. She left her brother, and walked over to Emma. Emma looked at her, curious.

"Where's Henry?"

* * *

Henry ran through the halls of the palace, needing to get away. He ran for the dark room with the enchanted mirror, hoping he could contact Mother Superior. She needed to know what was going on.

 _What about the warriors?_ Changing his direction, Henry headed for the front doors of the palace, seeing that they were already open. Henry saw the warriors in the distance, yet didn't see any fighting. Curiously, Henry wandered through the woods outside the palace, and was close enough to the field where the warriors were standing to see what was going on.

Both sides had laid down their weapons, and were talking to one another. Some wept on others' shoulders, while others looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. One man was being held by two others, his arms restrained. A third man was talking to him, trying to calm him down. Didn't seem to be going well.

Henry noticed Glinda, who was helping the wounded. She turned as Henry came closer, smiling.

"There are many wounds that will need to be dealt with, but things could have been worse." When Glinda noticed that Henry wasn't smiling, her smile vanished.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Henry looked at the ground, and sighed.

"It's Gerda." He answered. "She…Sira cut her with something, and she, she…" Henry fell to the forest floor, sobbing. He could contain himself any longer. A few warriors stepped forward to see what was wrong, while Glinda kneeled in front of him.

"Take me to Gerda, Henry."

* * *

Michael sat beside Gerda, his hand rested on her arm. He wanted to stroke her hair, to be able to look into her dark blue eyes. He wanted to see her smile.

Surprisingly, Zelena still sat beside Michael, refusing to leave. And Michael didn't want her to go. He needed someone to be beside him. He needed Gerda's mother.

"She was so much like you." Michael stated. Zelena looked at him. Michael continued to stare at his daughter.

"Whenever she looked at me, all I could see was her mother." Michael admitted. He smiled a little.

"I remember watching her as a little girl, trying to hide her magic while we walked around the market. All I could see was you, and how you tried to hide yours."

Zelena felt her stomach drop, and turned away. Michael glanced over at her.

"That's why you left, isn't it?" He asked. Zelena didn't answer, and getting up, walked away from Michael.

Robin watched Zelena step away, and went to his brother. He glanced down at Gerda.

"She loved you so much, Michael." Robin stated. Michael had turned back to his daughter, and nodded.

"I loved her too." Suddenly, Michael looked up at Robin.

"I loved her, Robin." Robin gave his brother a confused look.

"What if that love can do something?"

* * *

Mallory could hear Regina yelling from outside the large doors, and went to see what was going on. Stepping into the hallway, Mallory saw Regina and Mr. Gold were bickering, and noticed that Mr. Gold was on the ground.

"You are pathetic, do you know that?" Regina spat. A fireball appeared in her hand. Mr. Gold looked up at Regina, and Mallory could see how scared he was.

"I had to do something." Mr. Gold said. "The witch said that I would receive whatever I wanted…"

"At the price of Gerda's life!" Regina was about to release her fireball when Mallory grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do this!" She stated, turning Regina around. Emma had wandered into the hallway as well.

"What's going on?" She asked. She then noticed Mr. Gold on the ground.

"He was about to pay for what he did." Regina explained. Emma came up beside Regina, crossing her arms.

"But you know that would be the wrong thing, right?" Emma asked. Regina rolled her eyes, looking at the ground. She really wanted to throw a fireball at something.

"Out of everyone who has to suffer, why should it be Gerda?" Regina demanded, as Mallory begrudgingly helped Mr. Gold to his feet. Suddenly, Robin appeared from out of the Main Hall.

"Michael has an idea." He stated. He then walked back into the Main Hall, followed by the others.

"Michael thinks he can revive Gerda." Robin explained. Everyone looked at Robin in shock, except for Kai, who lifted his head curiously.

"How?" Emma asked. Michael took over for explaining.

"With true love's kiss."

Regina felt her hope deflate. "Michael…"

"Before you say anything, I know it can be done." Michael interrupted. He looked over at Emma.

"Robin told me that you woke Henry up with true love's kiss." Emma remembered what Michael was talking about, and felt her heart skip a beat. She had been so scared…

"True love of a father can save just as much as the true love of a man to a woman." Emma stated. Michael nodded.

"I think the same can be done here." Leaning down, Michael kissed Gerda's cheek, as any father would kiss his daughter. Lifting his head away, he expectantly looked down at Gerda. She didn't move.

"No…"

"It won't work." Glinda and Henry had arrived, Henry dragging in Mr. Gold, who had tried to escape.

"Michael, you can't save Gerda." Glinda explained.

"Why not?" Robin demanded. Sighing, Glinda looked back at Michael.

"You already have a true love. And it isn't Gerda."

Robin looked at Glinda, about to argue, when he turned to Michael.

"Michael, that can't be…" However, Michael didn't look up at his little brother. Robin knew that Glinda wasn't lying.

"Then I will try." Everyone looked over at Zelena.

"You?" Regina asked. Zelena gave her sister a dark look.

"Gerda is my daughter as well, and no matter what you all think, I love her too!" Walking towards Gerda, Zelena leaned over her daughter and gave Gerda a kiss on the cheek, just like Michael. However, nothing changed, and Gerda remained still.

"Zelena…"

"No, it will work." Zelena tried again, but no change occurred. She pulled away, and looked at Regina and Robin.

"I do love her." Zelena stated. Regina nodded.

"But like Michael, you already have a true love, Zelena." Glinda answered. Zelena looked over at Glinda.

"And that love was the reason you left your family in the first place."

* * *

Regina looked down at Zelena curiously. Zelena stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring everyone. Michael looked back at Gerda.

"Neither of us can save her." He sighed. Robin grabbed Michael's arm.

"I think we both know why." Indicating the platform, Robin led Michael over there, and sat down.

Regina looked over at Glinda.

"I need to talk with my sister." She explained. She then glanced at Gerda, who was now alone.

"I will keep an eye on her." Glinda promised. Regina thanked her, and followed Zelena out of the Main Hall.

Zelena kept her back to the Main Hall's large doors, her hands curled into fists. She could hear Regina walking towards her.

"I can't wake her up." Zelena sighed. She swung her fists back and forth, the same way Regina had when she had told Mary Margaret about Emma.

Regina came up beside Zelena, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I think you know why." Regina stated. Zelena shook her head, refusing to acknowledge what Regina said, but she couldn't bear it anymore. The past fifteen years had been torture. Zelena's shoulders started to shake, and she turned to Regina in shame.

"I can't save her because I already have a true love." Zelena admitted.

"I still love Michael."

* * *

"Zelena?" Robin asked, though there was no surprise. Michael nodded, sighing.

"The night she took off into the woods, was the worse night of my life." Michael admitted.

"The week that followed was the worse one to date." Robin looked over at Michael curiously.

"Another story." Michael sighed once more, looking up at the ceiling.

"When Zelena first left, I assumed that I had done something wrong. That she no longer loved me, and wanted a better life." Michael turned his attention to the ground, picking at his boots.

"But then it occurred to me; she left Gerda, too." Michael looked over at his brother.

"And she didn't leave us because she no longer loved us. I saw the way she was with Gerda, she wouldn't leave that baby because she didn't love her."

Robin scratched his head, still confused.

"Why did she leave then?"

* * *

"I left during the night, fifteen years ago." Zelena explained. "I said goodbye to my baby, and took off into the woods that surround our cabin."

Regina shook her head, crossing her arms. "But why did you leave?"

"I couldn't hurt them!" Zelena blurted out. She then sighed in relief, and Regina could tell that Zelena had wanted to admit that.

"Zelena, you wouldn't have hurt them-"

"You didn't see my magic!" Zelena spat. She crossed her arms.  
"I had been able to keep my eye on it, only using it when necessary. But as Gerda got older, I noticed that my magic was being used more often. It was getting harder and harder to control."

Regina watched tears fall down her sister's face, and felt immediate sympathy towards her sister.

"You were scared." Zelena nodded.

"Terrified." Snapping her hand, Zelena made two chairs appear, and sat down on the one the farthest from the Main Hall.

"Gerda was one of the two most valuable things in my life. As she grew, she got into more trouble, and I…" Zelena could remember a particularly bad memory of when Gerda was starting to walk, but refused to bring it up.

"She made me more and more nervous. Michael was so busy working so that he could provide, he didn't notice that Gerda was starting to use magic."

Regina gaped at Zelena. "How could you tell?"

Zelena gave Regina a quick glance.

"She started walking at seven months. I'm no expert with babies, but I know that they are a little older when they start to walk." Regina nodded, remembering that Henry was over a year old when he took his first steps.

"I wondered if Gerda would inherit magic, but I didn't ever think about how powerful she would be."

Zelena looked at the ground.

"I was unstable. My magic was growing alongside Gerda's, and I knew that she, and Michael, would be better off without me. So I left."

* * *

Regina finally pulled Zelena back into the Main Hall, and spotted Michael and Robin on the platform. The brothers walked forward, and stopped in front of the two sisters. Regina and Robin backed away, so that Michael could spend a few moments alone with Zelena.

"We can't save Gerda." He admitted. Zelena nodded, feeling her throat tighten.

"We each have someone standing in the way."

Michael nodded, and felt the tears in his eyes. Shaking his head, he held out his arms, and felt Zelena fall into them. She cried, and allowed Michael to pat her back. Memories from years before took over as the two reconnected. Then, very slowly, the two adults looked at each other, and kissed.

Michael and Zelena kissed for a few moments, before they let each other go. They then looked over at their daughter, and saw Kai come forward.

"Gerda." He dropped in front of Gerda, taking hold of her hand. He glanced at the black mark across Gerda's chest, feeling his heart drop. No one else spoke as they watched the two teenagers.

"You were someone who stuck out." Kai stated.

"The way you spoke to others, how you helped out in any way you could. I remember the way you danced in the market." Kai let out a small chuckle, but he felt tears.

"You stood up against Sira, fighting for a land you couldn't even remember. And you…." Kai took a moment to breathe.

"You let her hurt you, to save me." Kai could hear the others cry, knew that he would soon be like them.

But he had to finish.

"I love you." Kai stated. Leaning forward, he paused over Gerda's face.

"Thank you."

Slowly, Kai kissed Gerda, and felt his heart break. Moving away, Kai let the tears fall down his face.

Suddenly, Kai saw Gerda's hand move. He didn't know that he was still holding it, and watched as Gerda tightened her grip on his hand. Looking into Gerda's eyes, Kai saw her staring at him.

"You certainly took your time." She stated.

Kai felt his jaw drop.

"Gerda."


	50. The Last Chapter

Chapter Fifty: The Last Chapter

 _In Oz_

"Gerda!" Regina and Robin rushed forward, wanting to hug their niece. However, Henry and Mallory beat them there, and gently helped Gerda into a sitting position.

"I…you were not…and then…" Henry couldn't complete his sentence. He had never seen true love in action before. He was the recipient of it once, but he didn't remember when it happened.

Gerda smiled at her cousin.

"It's happened before, Henry." Gerda stated. She looked over at Kai, still holding his hand tightly.

"Just feels weird to have it happen to you." Kai's jaw was still wide open. Mallory leaned forward and pushed it back into place.

"Looks like you could save her." Kai smiled at Mallory, and the two siblings wrapped their arms around each other.

"Gerda!" Regina and Robin finally received the hugs they wanted. Robin was so impatient that he got the first one, but received a punch to the arm as punishment. He rubbed his arm as Regina hugged Gerda.

"When you didn't wake up, I didn't know what to think." Regina said. Gerda merely stared at her aunt, not knowing what to say.

"What happened to Sira?" Gerda asked. Regina sighed, and explained the whole situation. Gerda nodded, and asked for another hug. She was glad that the witch was gone.

"Gerda?" Another woman stepped forward, and Gerda felt her heart beat quicken. Emma stared at Gerda, holding a large emerald in her hand.

"I need to apologize." Emma stated. She sat down on the ground in front of Gerda, crossing her legs.

"I am so sorry for everything I did." Emma began. Gerda could see small tears in Emma's eyes.

"I wasn't thinking, I was letting my magic control me." Emma explained.

"Sadly, you were the one who had to suffer." Emma stopped looking at Gerda, looking down at her hands.

Gerda thought back to everything Emma had done in StoryBrooke, remembering how she tested Gerda by telling her to kill Zelena, threatening Roland so Gerda would give in. It was awful, and Gerda hated Emma for what she did.

However, when she looked at Emma now, she still saw the Dark One, but Gerda knew that the Dark One was gone, and that Emma was back.

Stretching out her hand, Gerda held it out in front of Emma.

"My name is Gerda. It is an honour to meet you." She said. Emma looked at Gerda, and smiled. The two shook hands, but Emma started to break down so Gerda hugged her, stroking Emma's hair.

"It's alright, Emma." Gerda promised. "I forgive you."

Emma smiled, and let Gerda go. Glinda stepped forward, and bowed.

"Why are you bowing?" Gerda asked. Glinda smiled.

"It is a show of respect. A custom I have learned over my years in Oz." Glinda explained. She held out her hand, helping Gerda to her feet.

"We have met before, but you don't remember when. My name is Glinda, and I am happy to meet you Gerda." Gerda smiled.

"Gerda." Gerda turned away from Glinda, and saw Michael. Gerda saw the man who rescued her back in Oz, the same man she rescued in the Enchanted Forest. She saw the man who protected her from those who would hurt her, the man who raised Gerda into the woman she is. Gerda saw the man she was furious with because of the secrets he hid, the man who she wanted so badly when she was by herself. Gerda saw her father, and was so glad she did.

"Daddy." Michael ran forward and hugged his daughter, crying. Gerda cried as well, stroking her father's hair. Gerda could hear Michael mumbling something, and stepped away.

"What?" She asked. Michael looked at her, tears running down his face.

"I love you, and I am so sorry." Gerda nodded, and ran back in for another hug.

"I am too. I am so sorry for everything, dad." Michael nodded.

"It's okay." Everyone in the room watched Michael and Gerda, smiling.

"Michael." Gerda stepped away from her dad and saw Zelena. Zelena looked over at Michael.

"I should tell you both something." Everyone else stepped away as Zelena stood in front of Michael and Gerda.

"I am sorry." Zelena said. "I did something I have regretted. I gave up." Zelena looked at Gerda.

"Gerda, I didn't leave all those years ago because of your father. Or you." She held out her hand, hoping Gerda would take it.

"I left because I couldn't hurt you." Zelena explained. Gerda stared at Zelena, curious. She then took hold of Zelena's hand.

"It hurt when you left." Gerda admitted. She felt her throat tighten. Zelena stared at her, expecting Gerda to step away and never forgive her.

"But it also hurt me when you were in danger." Zelena remembered when Emma told Gerda to kill her.

Taking in a deep breath, Gerda wrapped her arms around Zelena and hugged her. Zelena hugged back, and felt a part of her heart heal.

Michael came forward and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Our story is different, but we will finish it." Michael promised.

* * *

A few days had passed when the group was finally ready to return to StoryBrooke. The warriors from both sides of the battle were brought to the Emerald Palace so families could be reunited. Mallory watched the warrior from the battlefield run to his family, his son Marcus refusing to let go of his father.

Glinda explained to the warriors that Oz would run differently, and that anyone was welcome to suggest ideas. Warriors from both sides decided on a conference, and Glinda, Gerda and Zelena were with a group of men and women for two days to decide on actions that would be taken.

Kyler was buried beside his wife, and a small funeral was held outside the Emerald Palace. Henry was given Kyler's sword, as well as his blessing, from Regina.

"He trusted you, Henry." Regina stated. Henry smiled, and holding Kyler's sword, promised that he would protect Mallory.

Mother Superior created a portal to send everyone home, except for Glinda. She knew it would be best for her to stay in Oz. Michael and Gerda were asked if they would stay, but both wanted to go to StoryBrooke.

"I may have been born here, but Oz isn't my home." Gerda stated.

Kai and Mallory decided that they wanted to leave Oz, and go to StoryBrooke with the others. And since Kai knew he was Gerda's true love, he didn't want to leave her.

Captain Hook was retrieved from the battlefield, and his reunion with Emma and Henry even made Regina cry.

"I will never let you two out of my sight again." Hook promised, linking arms with Henry and Emma. Emma smiled at her true love, while Henry made gagging gestures. Mallory and Kai snickered.

Finally, everyone returned to the cabin, including Mr. Gold. Emma and Regina had placed him in handcuffs, since they decided that once they were in StoryBrooke, he would be placed in jail.

"He can't hurt anyone now." Regina stated. Mr. Gold's magic didn't return, and Mother Superior didn't know if it could. Gerda still kept her distance from him, unable to get over what he had done.

Mr. Gold was kept in Michael's old room while everything was being set up, allowing Gerda some time to look in her old room. She looked out the small window, and stared at the trees that surrounded the cabin. Looking through her old books, she found a small backpack that she used when she was little and filled it with some books and old toys, including the teddy bear that once belonged to her uncle.

Zelena came into the room as Gerda was reading one of her books, remembering when Gerda would pretend to read when she was a baby.

"That was your favorite." Zelena said as Gerda looked at a small blue book. Gerda smiled, sticking it in her bag.

"I'm going to give these to Roland." Gerda explained. Zelena came into the room and helped Gerda pack more books.

"Are you sure you aren't packing these for yourself?" She asked. Gerda smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe some are." Gerda admitted. She looked at Zelena's stomach, remembering that there was someone in there. Zelena saw her look, and smiled. But before she could say anything, Robin came into the room.

"We're ready." He said. Gerda helped Zelena to her feet, and grabbed the small backpack. But just as she was heading for the door, Gerda remembered something.

"Hold on." Going back to the toy chest, Gerda got onto her knees and opened the lid, reaching inside. After a moment, she pulled out her hand, and stuck something in her bag.

"Ready."

* * *

 _In StoryBrooke_

David and Mary Margaret sat in the Town Hall, not really sure why. As they sat and drank their coffee, David sighed.

"I wonder if they will come home today." He said. Before Mary Margaret could say anything, a large chunk of the ground in front of them began to glow, and a portal appeared.

Regina and Mother Superior came out first, followed by Captain Hook and Robin, who were each holding onto Mr. Golds' arms. Henry and Mallory followed, then Kai and Emma, Gerda and Zelena, with Michael coming out last.

As the group made sure everyone was alright, Mary Margaret and David's jaws were wide open in shock.

"I guess they did."

* * *

 _In StoryBrooke, one week later_

Gerda glared at her opponent. With the breeze gently tugging at her short ponytail, Gerda concentrated on the person standing across from her. _What move should I use?_

Henry rolled his eyes as Kai sighed, almost falling into the water. Both boys were sitting on the rail of the Jolly Roger.

"This isn't a fight to the death, Gerda!" Henry called out. Kai looked over at Henry.

"I'm sorry, but Gerda isn't the only one at fault. Mallory isn't making a move either." Both boys glanced over at Gerda's opponent, who was glaring at Gerda.

"I'm thinking of a good move." Mallory spat. Kai took a turn to roll his eyes.

"If you children don't mind, I planned on taking the Jolly Roger out for a sail before winter came!" Captain Hook pulled out his famous silver flask.

Gerda looked over at the Captain.

"I thought you might want to see how I have been doing with sword fighting." Gerda stated.

She quickly turned back to Mallory, raising her sword.

"Here, let me help you with that next move." Gerda swung her sword, watching Mallory block her swing.

Mallory grinned.

"Nice swing. What are you, a monkey?" Mallory moved, and swung at Gerda's arm. Gerda pivoted on her foot, and let out a bolt of magic. Mallory fell to the deck.

"Hey, no magic!" Captain Hook called out. Mallory ignored the Captain, and aimed a bolt of magic at Gerda. Gerda dodged her attack and stuck out her tongue.

"Or what do I know, sword fighting of course includes magic." Captain Hook sighed. He then saw Emma coming up the dock that led to the Jolly Roger. He looked at the four teenagers.

"Alright, magic sword fight is over, my lady is here." He stated. Gerda stopped and saw Emma walking up the gang plank. Mallory shot some magic at Gerda, and knocked her to the ground.

"How did you like that move?" Mallory teased. Gerda made a face at her opponent, and stood up. She didn't keep the face for long. She smiled at Mallory.

"It was a good move." Gerda stated.

Emma came up beside Henry and Kai. She smiled at her son, and looked over at Kai.

"Kai, I didn't apologize for what I almost did to you back in Oz." Emma stated. Kai looked over at Emma.

"I want to say I'm sorry for everything that happened." Emma apologized. Kai smiled at Emma.

"It's okay, Emma. I forgive you." Kai said. Suddenly, Kai bore a curious look on his face.

"Are you still the Dark One, Emma?" He asked. Emma smiled.

"I still am." For a moment, the memories of Gerda fighting Emma in the middle of StoryBrooke came to Henry's mind.

"But, there isn't any magic." Emma stated. "Blue gave back my original magic, but the dark magic is inside the talisman Henry and Mallory used back in Oz."

Mallory looked over at Emma.

"Sorry about that, by the way." Mallory said. Emma laughed.

"It's alright, Mallory. You did the right thing." Captain Hook stood beside Emma, and kissed her cheek. Gerda made a gagging noise, and all the teenagers snickered. Captain Hook glared at her, and held out his hook.

"I will take back those swords, ladies." However, Mallory and Gerda both looked at the Captain's hook, and ran for the gang plank. Captain Hook turned and watched them run down the dock, smiling.

"That wasn't too surprising." He admitted. Henry and Kai smiled at Emma and Captain Hook, then followed the girls off the gang plank and walked down the dock.

"What will Regina and David do with Mr. Gold?" Kai asked. He had been curious about what would happen to the man.

"Mom said that Mr. Gold will not be given his magic back." Henry said. Kai saw the sad look Henry carried, and punched him in the arm.

"This isn't the end, Henry." Kai stated. Henry rubbed his arm.

"Mr. Gold will be changed by this." Kai promised. Henry nodded, praying that Kai was right.

* * *

Gerda and Mallory ran into Regina's house, laughing. They then began to cough as they tried to breathe. Mary Margaret and Regina looked at them from the dining room table.

"What did you two do?" Mary Margaret asked, sounding like she was talking to her students. Gerda and Mallory looked at her, guilty.

"We stole from a pirate." Mallory said, as Gerda held up her sword. Regina rolled her eyes and murmured something into her coffee. Mary Margaret glared at her.

Mallory smiled at the two women, as Gerda rubbed her chest. Mallory looked over at her curiously.

"It's the cut." Gerda said. Regina and Mary Margaret gave Gerda worried looks.

"How is it doing?" Regina asked. Gerda shrugged.

"It's still a cut, and it still looks the same." Gerda explained. She took a moment to take a deep breath as she felt pain in her chest. Regina stood up from the dining room table.

"Zelena should make sure you're alright." Regina said.

"Aunt Regina…" Someone started knocking at the door, interrupting Gerda. Mallory turned around and opened the door. Zelena stood outside on the porch

"Do you have some sort of mom superpower?" Mallory asked. Zelena gave her a curious look as she came into the house.

"Why would you ask that?" Zelena questioned. She then saw Gerda rubbing at her chest, and sighed.

"Oh. Gerda, is everything alright?" Zelena asked. Gerda smiled, but felt her chest protest.

"Gerda, let me check the cut…" Gerda stepped away from her mother.

"I am okay, mom. Why can't you guys get that?" Gerda dropped her sword and walked past her mother, walking out of the house.

Regina walked forward to follow her niece, but Mary Margaret held her back.

"Maybe her uncle and father should talk with her."

* * *

Gerda sat on a stool in Granny's Diner, drinking apple juice. Granny had been giving Gerda a look every now and then, but didn't say anything.

Robin Hood and Michael Hood entered the Diner, and saw Gerda. Granny gave them a look, and went back into the kitchen. Robin and Michael sat on the stools that sat unoccupied on either side of Gerda.

"Did Aunt Regina or mom call you?" Gerda asked.

"No, your father worried that something was wrong." Robin explained. Michael smiled. He had said that he had dad superpowers.

"I'm alright." Gerda said, but her chest began to hurt once more. She cursed quietly and drank some more apple juice.

"Gerda, are you in some pain?" Michael asked. Gerda looked at him, and wanted to lie. But she couldn't, so she sighed instead.

"Granny can I have some more apple juice?" She asked. Granny nodded, and looked at Robin.

"I'll get it." Robin said, getting off his stool.

"It's just this stupid cut." Gerda excused. She didn't want to think about Oz, she didn't want to think about Oz…

"It's more than the cut, Gerda." Michael said. Gerda's hand turned into a fist.

"Gerda…"

"Can we not talk about Oz?" Gerda questioned. Robin looked over at his niece and brother, coming forward with another glass of apple juice. He stood behind the counter, looking like the owner of the Diner.

"Gerda, we can't not talk about Oz." Robin said. Michael took a moment to think about what his brother said, but after a moment got the sentence clear in his head.

"Oz happened. The good and the bad of Oz happened. That's a fact we have to deal with." Robin stated.

"Neither of you have to deal with the fact that you almost died!" Gerda spat. A little bit of the pain in Gerda's chest disappeared, and she knew that the cut wasn't the only thing that was bringing her pain.

Robin stared at his niece, wanting to comfort her. Michael put his hand on his daughter's back, gently patting her.

"Not in Oz, I don't." Michael said. Gerda looked at him, curious.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, there were a few times where I felt so close to death, all I had to do was blink, and I would be gone." Michael explained. He then sighed, and thought of memories that belonged to situations that happened when Michael was still very young.

"When I was only twelve, I almost died because of magic." Michael stated. He looked over at Robin.

"Your uncle was only ten. And when I was seventeen, I was trapped in a horrible place, and almost died trying to escape." Michael stared at the counter under his hands, which were curled into fists.

"Gerda, I have had thirty years of painful memories locked away, and they all came back when I saw you lying on the bed of pillows in Oz." Michael felt the tears fall down his face.

"I have dealt with the pain and anger you currently hold." Michael let his body relax, allowed the tears to fall.

"But I was able to deal with them." Michael explained. "After everything that had happened to us in the Enchanted Forest, I dealt with the pain, and the memories that belonged to it. Anger worked its way out of me, and after a long time, I felt peace."

Gerda stared at her father.

"So, it'll get better?" Michael looked over at his daughter, and smiled.

"I promise." Gerda felt the tears in her eyes, and cried. Michael pulled her close, holding his daughter as she wept. Robin climbed over the counter and wrapped himself into the hug.

"I couldn't let Kai die, dad." Gerda stated, her tears staining her father's shirt. Michael smiled.

"It's okay, Gerda." Michael said.

"I promise, it is okay."

* * *

Regina and Zelena walked into the hospital, seeing Michael and Robin standing in one of the hallways.

"You got her to talk to Dr. Whale?" Regina demanded. Michael gave her a curious look, but Robin's face went red.

"Well, we wanted him to examine her-"

"She was attacked by magic, not a sword!" Zelena snapped. She opened the door and walked into Gerda's room. Dr. Whale sat on a chair near the bed Gerda was sitting on, and looked up at Zelena.

"Your next ultrasound isn't until next Wednesday…" Dr. Whale stated. Zelena glared at him.

"You can't examine Gerda's cut!" She spat. Dr. Whale wanted to talk, but Gerda started first.

"Mom, he isn't checking on the cut." Gerda stated. Zelena gave her daughter the same curious look Michael had given Regina. Gerda turned to Dr. Whale.

"Gerda told me about the fights she had in Oz, and I wanted to make sure she was okay." Dr. Whale explained. "Gerda told me that she had been feeling dizzy, and that she had pain in her legs. Also, I noticed a few cuts and bruises along her arms and a broken rib as she started to tell me about-"

"The big cut." Gerda stated. She looked over at Dr. Whale.

"Sorry." She apologized. She turned back to her mother.

"Mom, I was going to come home after and let you examine the cut. I just asked Uncle Robin and dad if we could come here first."

Zelena's face went red as Robin entered the room. He gave Zelena a look before he turned to Dr. Whale.

"Dr. Whale, is everything alright with Gerda?" Robin asked, sounding very responsible. Dr. Whale smiled at Gerda.

"The worst thing Gerda has is a broken rib and a small percent of head trauma." Dr. Whale explained.

"She needs to rest for another week, and eat a lot of soft food." Robin and Zelena both nodded, while Gerda rolled her eyes. However, as she stood up, Robin pushed her back onto the bed.

"Why doesn't Zelena give that cut a look?" Robin asked. Zelena gave Robin a weird look.

"Michael and Regina wanted to talk for a moment."

* * *

Regina stood in the hallway, trying to breathe. Michael didn't really look at her, trying not to think about all the danger the Evil Queen had put his family in back in the Enchanted Forest.

Deciding to lead the conversation, Regina glanced at Robin Hood as he stood in Gerda's room.

"Robin Hood has been a really good uncle." She stated. Michael peeked in at Robin Hood as well.

"Gerda has really loved having an uncle, and she trusts him." Regina added. Why did she feel like she needed to defend Robin? She was talking to his brother.

"Gerda trusts you as well." Michael stated. Regina felt guilt tighten her throat. Her hands were closed into fists, but not out of anger.

"I am not going to ask for your forgiveness, Michael." Regina said. Michael gave her a curious look.

"But I am going to tell you how sorry I am." Regina explained. "There were situations in the Enchanted Forest that I wish I could change. I hurt you."

"You hurt Gerda." Michael said. Regina saw the defensive look on Michael's face, the fatherly protection that she wished she had received from her father. Regina glanced at Gerda in her room, and turned back to Michael.

"I didn't even apologize." Regina stepped into Gerda's room without letting Michael know, and stood by her niece's bed. Gerda looked up at her with a confused look.

"Aunt Regina?" She asked. Regina took the chair Dr. Whale had been using and sat beside her niece.

"I am sorry." She stated.

Gerda stared at her aunt, confused and concerned.

"Aunt Regina, what are you sorry about? You didn't cause this cut, and I know you wanted to stop Sira-"

"I'm not apologizing about the cut." Regina said. "Although I am sorry it happened." Taking a moment, Regina thought about everything that had happened in the Enchanted Forest, before she unleashed the Dark Curse.

"Gerda, for the past few weeks, I have been worried about protecting you from those who wanted to hurt you. First it was Emma, but then it became Sira. But the whole time, I didn't even realize that the person who had hurt you the most….was me." Regina could feel tears in her eyes, and she wanted to stop. But that is what the Evil Queen would do. The Evil Queen wouldn't apologize.

"Gerda, I caused you and your father so much pain in the Enchanted Forest. I was after your magic, and you had to rescue your father more than once in order to stop me." Regina continued.

"After the curse was set and we all came here, I remembered you. I remembered the magic you had, and everything that had occurred in the Enchanted Forest. But since there was no magic, I forgot about you being a threat, the same way I had forgotten about Snow White being a threat."

Regina looked around the room, and stared at Robin. He came forward and held Regina's hand, placing his other hand on Gerda's shoulder. Gerda stared at her aunt.

"Gerda, I am so sorry. I hurt you more than I had hurt anyone else in the Enchanted Forest, except for Snow White, and your father." Regina was finished. She didn't have anything else to say. She didn't know how much more she could apologize.

Gerda kept her eyes on Regina. She saw the pain in her aunt, as if she was feeling the pain for herself. And to some degree, she was. Gerda could remember everything that had happened in the Enchanted Forest. Ever since Emma broke the curse a few years ago, Gerda had been dealing with the memories, trying to figure them out. She wanted to tell someone, to try and get over everything. But she saw Emma become closer with Regina, saw Snow White and Prince Charming let Regina into their home. She knew that they had forgiven the Evil Queen, and Gerda decided that she should try to as well.

However, it was the apology that her aunt gave her, that made Gerda's heart relax. It was Regina stating that she had done something wrong that made Gerda smile. She had seen the change in her aunt, but it was this small apology that made Gerda know that her aunt had changed. She was no longer the Evil Queen.

"Gerda?" Regina asked. Gerda said nothing as she wrapped her arms around her aunt. Regina hugged her niece, and the two women sat for a moment, allowing their memories to release the pain, and anger.

"I forgive you, Aunt Regina." Gerda stated. "Thank you." Gerda let go, and looked over at her father, who was still out in the hallway. Michael didn't know what to do. He had just watched his daughter forgive the Evil Queen….

"No." Michael said. He then saw everyone look at him, and knew that he had said 'no' aloud. He didn't mean to.

"Sorry, not to that." Michael explained. He meant no, as in that Gerda had not forgiven the Evil Queen. She had forgiven Regina, her aunt who knew the pain she had caused, and who had mourned with guilt.

Regina was no longer the Evil Queen.

* * *

Mr. Gold sat in one of the cells of the Sheriff Station, staring at the wall of the other cell. David watched him from Emma's office, still waiting for something to happen.

"The talisman still has his magic, David." Mary Margaret stated. "He won't be able to get them back."

"And he never should." David spat. He had found out about Mr. Gold working with Sira, using the enchanted mirror from Zelena's house. David had also apologized to Zelena for breaking in, but explained that he was trying to find out what Emma was doing. Thankfully, the witch wouldn't be pressing charges.

"Did you give Michael or Zelena the marriage certificate you found in Zelena's house?" Mary Margaret asked. David shook his head, remembering that he still had the yellowed paper in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out of his jacket, looking over the two names once more.

"Maybe you could take this to Zelena and Michael? Regina told me they went to the hospital to make sure Gerda was alright." Mary Margaret smiled, and was about to take the slip, when Belle walked into the office. Mr. Gold looked at her as she smiled at David and Mary Margaret. David could see the effort it took for Belle to avoid looking at her husband.

"I can take it over, David. Regina called and asked if I could bring over a book on magical cuts and injuries. Zelena is having trouble recognizing it." David nodded and handed the slip to Belle.

"Belle!" Mr. Gold called out. Belle ignored her husband, giving Mary Margaret a desperate look.

"Belle please, look at me!" Mr. Gold begged. Mary Margaret put her arm around Belle's shoulder.

"Why don't I go to the hospital with you? I want to talk to Michael and Regina about Gerda and Henry's overdue assignments."

"They were in another realm!" David exclaimed. Mary Margaret led Belle out of Emma's office.

"They still have to learn, David!" The two women left the Sheriff Station.

"Belle!" Mr. Gold cried out. His hands were wrapped around the iron bars of the cell, but he knew Belle wouldn't come back. He looked down at the ground, crying.

David walked over to the cell, sitting on the desk in front of it.

"Can you blame her for not wanting to see you?" He demanded. Mr. Gold glared at him, removing his hands from the cell. He walked back over to the bench that doubled as his bed.

"Watch it, shepherd." He spat. David snickered as he crossed his arms.

"You can't threaten me anymore, Mr. Gold. Most importantly, you can't threaten Belle."

"I would never hurt her!" Mr. Gold yelled, standing. His leg started to hurt, and he fell back onto the bench.

"You already did. When you were willing to hurt Gerda." David thought about it for a moment.

"Actually, she became angrier when she found out Gerda was hurt. She is trying to fix the damage you helped create!"

"I didn't hurt Gerda. Sira cut her with the emerald." Mr. Gold said. David shook his head.

"You don't understand, and I doubt you ever will. You may not have cut Gerda, but you did hurt her. Your actions caused a young girl to end up in another realm."

"And find out the truth about her past." Mr. Gold stated. "With my help, she found out the truth, and knows about her home."

"No because of you she almost died!" David got up from the desk, walking to Mr. Gold's prison.

"The same way Henry almost died when you took the magic away from Emma." David spat.

Mr. Gold didn't counter. He merely glared at David.

"And it wasn't your actions that saved his life. It was Emma's. And it wasn't your actions that saved Gerda. It was Kai's." David turned away from the cell, walking into Emma's office. He slipped on his jacket, grabbed his sword, and walked out of the Sheriff Station.

* * *

Kai, Henry and Mallory walked into the hospital behind Mary Margaret and Belle. When they reached Gerda's room, all five stopped in front of the room, watching Michael. He stood behind Regina.

"Regina, I need to apologize to you." Regina stood up, and was about to tell Michael off, but Michael continued.

"I keep seeing you as the Evil Queen, when I should be seeing you as Regina. The woman who risked her life in order to save Gerda's. The woman who is my brother's true love, and my true love's sister." Zelena smiled at Michael.

"The Enchanted Forest was in the past. I see the change you have been making. Henry has told me about the different circumstances and situations this town has faced, and tells me that you were the one who was willing to protect StoryBrooke." Michael took a deep breath.

"I forgive you, Regina. I know you tried to apologize to me in the hallway, but I had to see Gerda accept your apology to her before I could see that I wasn't doing the right thing. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." Regina smiled, and hugged Michael. He hugged her back, and gave Robin a thumbs up.

 _She's a keeper._

Kai removed himself from the group standing in the hallway, and walked into Gerda's room. Gerda smiled at Kai as he sat down on Regina's chair.

"Gerda, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Kai stated. Gerda grabbed his hand.

"I'm alright Kai. Definitely doing a lot better now." Gerda admitted. Belle walked into the room behind Kai, and held out her book to Zelena.

"This is the book I have on magical injuries. Gerda's cut should be in there." While the two women talked, Henry and Mallory stepped into the room as well. They sat down on Gerda's bed, looking at all the adults.

"One day, we're going to be like them, aren't we?" Mallory asked. Gerda nudged her in the arm.

"Relax Mallory, I'm sure that by the time we're their age, all the monsters and villains will have passed through StoryBrooke."

Kai and Henry laughed, staring at the two girls. Kai noticed Henry, and poked him in the arm. Indicating the door, the two boys walked into the hallway. Kai crossed his arms, staring at Henry.

"So, I know you really like my sister." He started. Henry gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm the main male figure in Mallory's life, and I want to make sure my little sister is gonna be okay. I'm sizing you up." Henry crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, Gerda is my cousin, and I want to make sure she is going to be okay. What makes you think you can be the man in her life?"

Kai stared at Henry. "Do you not remember what happened in Oz? I saved her with true love's kiss!"

Henry felt embarrassed.

"Okay, there is that. Well, I love Mallory. I don't care that it isn't official that she is my true love, but that doesn't matter! I love her, and that's enough for right now." Kai's eyebrows lifted in shock, and he smiled.

"I was kidding around, Henry. Geez, I know that you love Mallory. Everyone does." Henry grit his teeth, cursing in his head. But a smiled appeared on his face a few seconds later. Both boys walked over to the window in the hallway, looking at the main street of StoryBrooke.

"So this is our life." Kai stated. Henry nodded.

"Yep. I'm expecting another villain to show up in the next few weeks." Henry looked over at Kai, and he noticed the worried expression on Kai's face.

"You aren't alone, Kai. You have a family now." Henry comforted. He put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Your mom would be proud." Kai looked over at Henry.

"And so would your dad." Kai smiled, and nodded.

"Your dad too." Henry smiled back, and didn't feel sad when he thought about Neal. He knew that his dad would be proud of the young man he was becoming.

"We have an odd story Kai, but let's think of what Michael said; we will finish it."

* * *

 _Eight Months Later_

Gerda opened her eyes, and looked around the dark room. Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was still early in the morning. Good time for a run.

Getting out of bed, Gerda changed into some running clothes, and walked into the hallway. Everyone else was still asleep, so Gerda carefully walked down the stairs and put on her shoes. Then, opening the door, Gerda made sure she had her house key, and locked the door behind her.

It was a cool morning, which surprised Gerda. It was the middle of summer, but with a lack of sun, the town of StoryBrooke was colder. Gerda put in her earphones and started to jog.

A few minutes had passed, and Gerda had ran through the main street of StoryBrooke. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the large trees of the Enchanted Forest.

Gerda's run was slower than usual, but Gerda wasn't worried. She had fast days as well. Taking a moment to walk, Gerda walked past Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. The curtains were pulled down, and dust covered the doorknob of the shop.

Belle had closed the shop for the past six months. It was going to open again next month, and Mr. Gold would be returning there to sell the trinkets. However, many of the items that he once had were gone, their true owners collecting their things.

Gerda wondered about Mr. Gold and Belle as she continued her run. Would Belle ever give Mr. Gold yet another chance? Gerda didn't see why she would ever want to return to Mr. Gold, and pushed the thought out of her mind.

Gerda opened the door into her aunt's house, and saw Zelena in the dining room. She was holding a small bundle in her arms. Gerda smiled as she pulled off her shoes.

"Good morning." Zelena looked up at Gerda as she walked into the dining room.  
"Good morning, Gerda." Zelena stated. As Gerda sat down at the table, she put her hand on Gerda's.

"Happy Birthday, dearie." She said. Gerda smiled, and looked at Zelena's arms.

"Mom, can I help?" Zelena nodded, and gave Gerda the bundle. Gerda carefully held the bundle in her arms.

"I will go make some breakfast for my seventeen year old." Zelena quickly gave Gerda a kiss on the head, and went into the kitchen. Gerda looked down at the small bundle in her arms, smiling at her baby brother.

"Hi Aaron." Gerda said quietly, gently kissing her brother's head.

 _Robin and Zelena had trouble thinking of a name for their son when he was born, and it was Roland who named him._

 _As Roland held his little brother in his arms, he looked over at Zelena._

 _"I like Aaron." He stated, as if the baby already had a name._

 _"He's so light." Zelena looked over at Robin, and smiled._

 _"I like Aaron too." Robin nodded, and looked over at Gerda._

 _"One sibling gave the first name. I think the other sibling should give the second name."_

 _Gerda's eyebrows were raised in shock._

 _"You want me to think of a middle name?" Robin nodded, and handed Aaron to Gerda. She looked around at everyone else for help, but they all smiled at her, knowing that she had to come up with the name. Gerda looked back down at her brother._

 _Tyler? Jacob? Jonathan? No way, mom wouldn't like the last one. Gerda looked up again, trying to think of a good name. Luke? Richard? Alexander? His name already starts with an 'a'. Gerda couldn't think, and she was going to hand Aaron back to his parents. Kai stood beside Gerda, smiling at her._

 _"Think of anything?" He asked. Gerda looked at him._

 _"Kai." She turned to Robin and Zelena._

 _"His middle name should be Kai." Kai stared at Gerda in shock._

 _"Gerda, I don't think Aaron's parents will like the name." But Zelena and Robin looked at each other, smiling._

 _"Kai is a good strong name. And belongs to a good, strong man." Robin took the baby from Gerda, and looked at everyone in the room._

 _"He has a full name now." Robin glanced down at his youngest son._

 _"Welcome."_

"Aaron Kai Hood." Gerda saw Aaron's bear sitting on the table, and smiled. She had got the bear in Oz, and didn't know that it had once belonged to Robin. When Gerda had given it to him to give to Aaron, Robin almost cried as he handed the bear to his son. No one realized that he had missed the bear so much. Gerda smiled as Zelena came back into the dining room. She gave Aaron to his mom, while she ate her breakfast.

"So, you are now seventeen years old, Gerda." The two women turned around and saw Regina on the stairs. Henry came down behind her.

"Zelena, I was going to make her breakfast." Regina complained. Gerda smiled, happy to be fought over. She would also have been happy if Regina made her breakfast as well. She was hungry.

"You could always make me breakfast." Zelena stated. Regina walked into the dining room and smiled.

"I think I want to hold my nephew instead." Zelena rolled her eyes as Regina took Aaron, grumbling something as she walked back into the kitchen.

"How does it feel to be so old?" Henry teased Gerda. Gerda elbowed him, grinning.

"I'm the one going into her last year of high school, Henry. You still have three more years to go."

Henry stuck out his tongue as someone knocked at the door.

Regina held Aaron in one arm while she walked to the door, opening it. Kai and Mallory stood outside on the porch, each of them holding a bag.

"Happy Birthday Gerda!" The two teenagers each gave Aaron a kiss on the head as they came inside. Mallory hugged Gerda, putting her bag on the table.

"Why did Belle let you two leave so early?" Regina demanded, rubbing her eyes. Mr. Gold had sold the house he and Belle had been living in, and was currently living in the back room of his shop. Belle had bought a house near the school, and invited Mallory and Kai to stay with her. After a few weeks, Belle had fallen in love with the siblings and became their legal guardian.

"She had to open the library." Mallory stated. Regina mumbled something as she followed Zelena into the kitchen. She gave Aaron back to Gerda.

"Happy Birthday Gerda." Kai gave Gerda a kiss on the head and looked down at Aaron, holding out his finger. Aaron's tiny hand wrapped around Kai's finger, melting Gerda's heart. Mallory and Henry smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"So, seventeen." Kai stated, sitting down beside Gerda. Gerda smiled at Kai.

"I never thought I would make it." Gerda admitted. She kept her eyes on Aaron as she ate her breakfast.

Kai cleared his throat, and held out his bag to Gerda.

"I got you a gift." Gerda turned away from Aaron and smiled. Reaching into the bag, Gerda pulled out a small box. Curiously, Gerda opened the box, revealing a silver bracelet with two gems; green and blue.

"Kai, it is so pretty." Kai put the bracelet on Gerda's arm.

"They are colours that have important meanings. Green for Oz, where we were both born, and blue, the colour of your magic." The blue gem started to glow as it was placed on Gerda's wrist. Gerda looked at Kai.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was early evening when Gerda's party began. Michael and Zelena had set up a party for their daughter, and smiled beside each other as they watched her talk and laugh with her friends.

"She is already seventeen." Michael stated. He was surprised, but felt that Gerda should be older. She had been through so much in her life, living as though she were an adult.

Zelena leaned against Michael.

"Thank you, Michael." Michael gazed down at Zelena.

"You raised our daughter. I wasn't there to see it happen."

"But you're here now." Zelena glanced up at Michael. Looking out the window, Zelena stared at the main street of StoryBrooke, just like Henry and Kai had months before in the hospital.

"How will our story go, Michael?" Zelena asked. Michael came up behind her.

"I can't say. But I do know that we are supposed to be together to see it, so don't run away." Zelena laughed and turned to Michael.

"I couldn't leave again." She admitted. Gerda saw her parents, and walked up to them.

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but I want to talk too." Michael laughed, and Zelena rolled her eyes.

"I want to thank you two for the party. You two are great parents."

Michael nudged Zelena.

"Told you I raised her right."

"No you didn't." Zelena retorted. Kai came up to Gerda and nudged her, smiling.

"Told you they were spending time alone."

"No you didn't." Gerda stated. Gerda looked out the window.

"How will our story will go Kai?" Zelena stared in shock at Michael, but Michael smiled. He knew the two women were similar.

Kai stood beside Gerda.

"I don't have any idea. But that doesn't matter." Gerda looked at him curious. Zelena decided to look at Michael as well.

"It doesn't?" Gerda asked. Zelena gave Michael a look.

"It doesn't." Michael stated. Kai and Gerda looked over at him.

"Our stories are odd-"

"But we will finish them." Kai finished. Michael stuck out his tongue at Kai.

Kai kissed Gerda on the head, and leaned his head against hers'.

"I can guarantee, we will finish them."

THE END


End file.
